Mega Man: Deafmatch Seasons 1 and 2
by Cian-Nueral
Summary: What if Mega Man had a different turn in the series? If the Archie Comics verse was in the same universe? If EVERYBODY has issues? This is the first of a universe, a SIMPLY STUPID universe! Adult and Family-Friendly jokes galore! Now with Season 2!
1. Splash Woman's cometh

**Greetings newcomers! I am** **CianNueral, a music and now fellow fanfiction writer. This story may or may not please you (I hope you guys like it.), but it is a joke of the recent Mega Man classic era games...**

 **With out a further adieu with the disclaimer that I do not own Mega Man...**

 **Enjoy** **and don't forget to review!**

"So let's get this straight Dr. Light." The robot named Rock Light, better known as Mega Man, says in a concerned tone as Dr. Thomas Light crafted a feminine body shell for a new robot master. "You want Roll and I to gain new siblings, when you know that due to us being metal, we are not related."

"What about about it Rock?" Inquires said doctor as he then started to work on the tail...

"Wait, what's with the tail Dr? Is she Salamander girl?"

"This will be a mermaid themed robot master. Splash Woman will be her name."

"Are you going senile Dr? Because what if she wants to go on land?"

"Are you done questioning a scientist and engineer?" Dr. Light bitterly asks, when the schematics did not show the giving the robot master a mermaid tail. "I still remember last night's barbeque in the back of my tongue..." he says, licking his lips, despite the monstrocity that was barely digestible.

 **Last night...**

"Alright everybody! Fire Man and I made this seafood barbeque possible!" chirped Roll as she placed down plates of scorched herring, salmon, tuna and anchovies, pitch black smelly anchovies...

"All of this was made with the FLAMES OF JUSTICE!" exclaimed/huffed Fire Man when all of a sudden, he remembered that he does not have a mouth or even hands, exclaiming with a "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Curses to whoever willed it to be that I cannot have a mouth nor hands! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!", banging his flamethrowers at the wall screaming in his thick Southern US accent."Uhhhhh, Roll?" Cut Man asks in a tone that would make any chef nervous.

"What is it Cut Man?"

"The food is burnt, inside and outside."

"Of course I know that! Fire Man cooked this! So shut up clownfisch reject!" Roll screeches, noticing that the normally playful and punny robot master has a bored expression while Dr. Light ate in silence and in disgust to the food created by a walking flamethrower.

 **Present...**

"what will she look like?" Rock asks.

"a nine year old mermaid." Dr. Light responds as he saw Rock's expression, when Splash Woman was supposed to be a regular LightLabs helper robot in order to even out the gender spectrum of robots in the lab. "I found this strange lazer staff at the worktable and converted it into a trident, so I am introducing to you... The Lazer Trident!"

"That was my wizard themed lazer staff though!" Rock whined as he picked it up an hurled it at a target sign, only to see it ricochet and catching it. "I am now concerned about the pedophiles though..."

 **That Night...**

Roll was sweeping the lab's floor as she then saw a computer and a young robot near by.

"Well, well, well. A new female robot. I guess you don't have sudden _urges_ do you?" Seeing that it would be funny to reprogram it into a perverted gutsy house robot, she pressed enter and left the room, not noticing the tail twitching for a little bit and then resting.

 **6 days later..**

"Gather around everyone!" shouts Dr. Light as he stands next to a stasis pod, with a blue memaid inside of it. "I would like you all all to meet a new member of the family: DLN-67, otherwise known as Splash Woman!"

"Can someone get me out?" asks the new robot master in a melodic voice, despite resembling a 9 year girl with light blue hair.

"soon." replied Rock/Mega Man, who was wearing his armor getting the female robot master's attention in more than one way.

"Can I ple- Uh... What is this blue thing?"

"That's your tail, ya fishy skank." replied Oil Man, gaining a wave of annoyance from the others.

"Shut up noodle-dick! Keep your thick lips shut!" Shouts the Bi-Polar Ice Man, upset that a fellow DLN robot master was acting that way.

"Is that my name? Fishy S-" Splash Woman whines until Mega Man cuts her off and says "That isn't your name Splash... Wait, we can just call you Splash, because of your name, Splash Wo-"

"We get it! Get back to the subject and put less puns!" shouts Guts Man and Roll, but alas, Splash Woman cuts them off.

"Splash... It sounds nice, feels nice and I feel a pressure on my head right now..." contemplates the blue mermaid, until she blacks out from the lack of water...

"Great." mutters Mega Man "Fire Man, Ice, make some water for her!"

"Sir! Yes sir! You're a bastard! Sir!" roars Ice Man in his 'Jack the soldier' persona. As the two create the pool, they froze and dumped the body into the pit, filling it with water in the process.

"Seriously? Are you guys Spartans or what?" You guys threw her into a pit!" shouts Bomb Man, who was in between Mega Man and Cut Man, watching the entire ordeal.

"Not now Bomb." spoke Mega Man. "Freeze it in 3... 2... 1-"

"B-b-brrr! It's freezing in here!"

"Nevermind, let's hoist her out now!"

"Sir! Yes sir! Suck a saucy'! Sir!" Shouted Ice and Fire Man as they pulled her out by her sensitive tail, ignoring the fact that her protests were aimed at them and they were transforming into profanities pretty quickly...

"...et me go you sonova-" until Bomb Man placed a binky inside of her mouth muttering out "Mermaids..." and letting out a smile that make him look like he saw the world's largest firecracker.

"Now let's put you in Rock's room until we create you your own tank!" declares Dr. Light gaining a "You said WHAT?!" by both Mega Man and Splash in different expressions: Mega Man's was a face of horror, thinking that Splash would destroy his room, Splash Woman, was actually excited, in a romanitic and stalkish look that caused a 'What have you done Dr?'

"I'll be right back." Mega Man sheepishly whispers as he walks into the broom closet screaming out "SWEET NUTS AND BOLTS WHY ME?!?!?!"

 **In Rock''s Room..**

"Thanks for letting me have a pool in here." Splash said as she crawled into a kiddie pool the size of a couch.

"Meh. No problem Splash, just don't mess with the TV or sleep in the bath tub." replied Rock as he prepared to go to sleep in his bed, noting that Splash was rolling in the water, trying to find a good position to sleep in as he closed his eyes...

 **Chapter 1 end...**


	2. It's not keeping up with the Tempo

**Sweet meowsers and Bowsers! I've gotten a review!**

 **Just remember, enjoy and review!**

The morning struck the heavens as the past 4 years fighting Dr. Albert Wily came to an end a ninth time, the rebuilding of the robot masters used in the previous plot was heavily scrutinized by the public though... luckily, they were all rebuilt and were brought and kept back into LightLabs after Auto took pictures of Splash, despite the two messing around with Rock's camera and with Auto messing with Splash's feelings. Who were these robot masters you are thinking? They are Concrete Man, Galaxy Man, Hornet Man, Magma Man, Tornado Man, Plug Man and as mentioned before, Splash Woman, who is currently being berated by Rock for not doing her responsibility as a water swimming robot.

"...top using the tub as a bed ok? Or atleast clean it every day." complained the now 6'2" Blue Bomber as he was cleaning the oily mess inside of the tub.

"No!" Despite the promise of Dr. Light to add a room for Splash, he didn't do it.

"We gave you a pool to sleep in!"

"I can't fit in it!" whined the blue mermaid, still in her 'Splash Woman helmet' as the robot dubbed it, which was actually modified from her default helmet: the head piece and the gem were swapped and now there are earmuffs to go with it.

"It is 2 times bigger than my bed! As in the couch's size!"

"Vanity, remember?"

"I have a visitor coming over!" shouts Rock as he stares at his clock, the visitor would arrive anytime soon, and SHE wanted to see his room...

 **Outside...**

"...leaf number 479, leaf number 480..." Auto was doing was doing what he does on his free time: counting leaves. Until a feminine figure walks behind him and says "Auto, is Rock here?" showing herself to be a lime green, forest green and violet robot with two massive brunette ponytails holding a lunch box with an emotionless expression (If you don't know who this is, then you should probably read the comics!).

"hmph... Looks like little miss Quake Woman appeared. What are ya gonna do? Brood and separate the San Andreas Fault?" joked Auto as he was counting the autum leaves.

"No." replied the robot

"Go over to the front door. He will be there in a few minutes."

"Alright then." Quake Woman then walks over to the door, but before she knocked the door opened, revealing Mega Man holding the door.

"Uh... Sorry Tempo. I had to clean something in my room."

"It's okay. But I'm here because of that emotion chip you gave me."

"Is it faulty?"

"No. I removed it and it's in this lunch box. I actually forgot this is yours... Along with that lock you placed on it." When Mega Man opened the lunch box, he found the chip and pulled it out. When he shown it to Quake Woman, he implants it into her chest (If you are implying that this is an innuendo, prepare for more stuff like this to come around. I will only add silly situations, not any rated M content). After inserting the chip, Quake Woman then felt a sugar rush form in her systems and lifted a smile.

"Thanks! Wanna play some games?" Chirped the now in-apathetical robot in a cheerful squeal when she heard her voice.

"Yeah... Please don't mention the mood chip to anyone."

"Alright! Seriously though. Mighty Action X or Smash Each Other in the Ass Bros.?" Asked the Hyper-active geologist, knowing that Mega Man keeps those games in his room.

"Mighty Action X." Mega Man replies as he morphs his armor into his clothes.

 **In Rock's Room...**

Tempo/Quake Woman was in her normal cloths while shouting and cheering at Rock, who was fighting a boss and needed a power boost.

"GET THAT MUSCLE POWER UP!!!" In the game, Rock grabs the muscle coin.

"BASHE'M IN THE CRANIAL!!!" The hammer starts hitting the frog with a top hat, until the boss starts using his top hat to teleport all over the map.

"Rushe-""What the hell is going on here?!" shouts Splash as she sees Tempo cheering and hugging Rock when he destroyed the boss. Rock swore when he noticed Splash leaning on the door, looking at the fact that Tempo was BOTH showing emotions and was hugging Rock at the same time. "Weren't you lobotomized or something?" Splash asked towards Tempo with a confused look.

"It's called monotonous. Please leave now and go to your room." Tempo then said attempting to recreate her monotonous tone to no avail. Sadly for Rock, Spalsh retorted.

"This is my room also you ho!"

"Splash! What did I tell you?!" Rock cried out, hoping that Tempo did not hear the part involving Splash living in the same room with himself.

"Uh... Don't be a potty mouth?" Splash was still clueless though.

"WHAT?! WHAT KIND OF A ROBOT SLEEPS WITH HER BROTHER?!" Cried the green drilling robot, who heard everything that Splash said in shock, but before all of this, Splash grabs the clothes box full of magazines that says 'Play Bot, Watt Bot' and flops all the way to the bathroom to read.

"Hmph! Your family is nuts."

"Not all of them..."

 **Chapter 2 end...**


	3. That moment when you can't CUT it out!

When Cut Man wakes up on his usual days, he would pat and move all parts of his body, including his head scissors.

"Alright, Alright. Nothing missing. Feet *sqeak!, legs *creak!, hands *screech!* ouch, arms *sqeak!, that lever between my legs that make me speak spanish, not touching that. Head sci- HOLY CRAP!!! Someone took my scissors!" He shouts in surprise, normally, someone would use his extremites for usage and study due to his strange ability of operating his scissor without any electrical components in his head scissors- scratch that, EVERY DLN robot gets taken apart and live if disassembled from certain body parts. Rock's arms were removed before and was the base of most robot master weapons, Roll and Splash Woman's limbs were removed by Rock so that he can work on some transforming limbs and to end Splash Woman's comments that she wants legs. Rock placed that on haitus though, and reassembled them in 40 minutes left. 30 due to how hard it was to screw Splash back together.

"ROCK?" Cut Man shouts in hopes of Rock coming in to help him in his predicament.

"ONE OF YOUR PARTS ARE MISSING CUT?" he got in response.

"YEAH! IS SOMEONE USING MY SCISSORS?" Cut Man relayed when he opened the doors, showing Rock, Fire Man and Guts Man without their arms, Splash Woman without her tail and on a wheelchair, Ice Man without his parka, Bomb Man with a missing torso and looking like one of Rock's pals recognized as Kirby, Galaxy Man and Magma Man in just their body frames and Jewel Man without his head.

"Can someone PLEASE be my eyes?" shouted the headless Jewel Man.

"Sweet cheeses, what happened to you guys?Where's the senile bearded fat-bastard? Breaking No-Nut-November?"

"Can someone PLEASE be my eyes?"

"Shut up Jewel Man, I'm trying t-"

"I'm seeing something... Oh my gosh, I can see Dr. Wily's castle, I see our missing body parts! Holy Cholly! He is trying t-" Jewel Man blacks out, all of a sudden due to an explosion when suddenly, DWN-016, otherwise known as Wood Man, breaks in with Crash Man, Air Man, Bubble Man and Heat Man...

 **Chapter 3 end...** **This is it folks, MM:We the (Simply Stupid) robots shall have a new name, signifying what this will be about... The name is:** **MEGA MAN: DEAFMATCH**


	4. DeafMatch Proposal

**Heh. So far so good in both story build up and an ignorant relationship between Rock and Splash breaking down bit by bit. If they were to have voices, Rock would be voiced by a lower pitched MM:Powered up's Mega Man voice actor, Splash Woman would be voiced by Tara Strong (voice actress of Timmy Turner from The Fairly Odd Parents), Cut Man would be voiced by Jaleel White (Former Sonic voice actor), Ice Man being voiced by MM:Fully Charged's Mega Man voice actor and Guts Man would be voiced by his MM:Powered Up counterpart.**

"If it isn't the blue BASTARD!" Wood Man growls toward the unarmed/armless blue bomber, who then morphs into his armor and scoffs.

"Twig dick."

"Isn't it supposed to be Branch dick or Dick twig?" Cut Man cuts in, wanting to join in on the LightBots V. WilyBots scenario.

"I see C*ntsMan Air!" a closed yellow box next to Wood Man shouts. Bursting open, but not to anyone's suprise was Crash Man, Air Man, Bubble Man and the walking, talking box himself, Heat Man.

"Looks like the birthday presents you guys promised arrived just in time." Splash Woman interrupts, cracking her knuckles as she aims her trident towards Heat Man in hopes of blasting him.

"Fetch Wave Man for me, I see a whale I wanna hu-" Bubble Man was going to finish saying something, but Ice Man froze him before he could make a sexual joke aimed at Splash.

"Sir! He said something he should not have said! Sir! Then Freeze the hell outta him private! Sir! Yes sir!" Ice Man shouted to himself.

"*Vrrrrr!*(You already froze him ya Eskimo p@ssy!)" Air Man spins his fan as to say an offensive comment towards Ice Man.

Is this all that Wily sent? I knew that old coot was up to some thing!" Guts Man shouts as he grabs Air Man and shoves him into Heat Man's box with his mouth.

"I'm gonna blow your eyes out!" Crash Man shouts like a maniac towards Guts Man.

"And it all ends with the jackhammer's pleasure-partner." Mega Man says in disappointment, waving his biceps and getting a blush from Splash in the process.

It felt like hours were passing by, with each former and/or current Robot Master staring at at each other with malicous intent.

"hnh! you are lucky we weren't sent here to kill you." sneered Wood Man, ending the standoff between.

"Believe me, even if that were to happen, Stone Man would have whooped your @$# in seconds." Mega Man replied cooly, due to how Stone Man, himself, Cut Man, Ice Man, Guts Man, Quake Woman and Splash Woman hang out in secret as to prevent any major arguments between the two households.

"Like what big bro said!/Chop that Timber Rock!" Cheered Splash and Cut Man after that mention of the DWN's secret traitor.

"Fine then! Fine then. We formally bring to Dr. Light a letter from Dr. Wily on a private Robot War." Wood Man groans and pulls a letter from Heat Man's box, tossing it to Bubble Man, who then gets b!;cth slapped by Splash, getting passed to Rock after that.

"And if we refuse?"

"We will black mail every last one of the DLN robots. Like Guts Man ignoring his Kareoke and Weight lifting regime-"

"That doesn't sound like much." Guts Man retorts.

"-for dealing Smut books by a certain Asuna Karino to minors,"

"Uh oh." The heavy lifter sheepishly murmured.

"-Splash Woman's perverted mindset and wanting that-"

Splash bops Wood Man with her trident, but he still continues.

"-Cut Man taking Skooma, et cetera."

"What's Skooma?" Bomb Man asks, not knowing what it is.

"Hehe... Uh... Remember when Dr. Wily used us for his first world domination scheme?" Cut Man began towards Bomb man.

"Yeah? Guts Man was beaten first so that he could pummel you with rocks. Something about speed I suppose?"

"... It's a speed drug!" Cut Man blurts out before covering his mouth, gaining the DWN group's attention.

Mega Man then morphs back into his civilian clothes before any of the enemy robot masters could see him and applies some prototype arms that fit him.

"Huh?! Where did he go?" Thank goodness for morphable armor and an army of robots with short term memory loss.

"C'mon you guys... Let's get out of here!" Rock whispered/hummed as they silently teleported into the house's living room while grabbing the still headless Jewel Man...

 **At The Living Room...**

Dr. Light, Auto, the other DLN robots and Roll were patiently waiting for the missing DLN robots. *Crash!* Scratch that. They were waiting impatiently.

"Roll, check what happened inside of the lab will yo-" Dr. Light was cut off by a still KOed Jewel Man crashing into the couch, then getting crushed by the other robot masters with Galaxy and Magma ontop..

"Can I get a new head?!" Groaned the newly woken up android.

"Good news everyone!" The roboticist clamored, delivering the very same bad omen that Wood Man said. "I have accepted a war between Dr. Wily and I and 5 of all of you shall be used for this. Yes Bond Man?" Dr. Light shouts toward DLN 09, otherwise known as Bond Man, who was watching all of this happen.

"Who will be the ones participating?"

"I- I can volunteer." Guts Man says in finality.

"Any reason why?"

"Dr. Wily's gonna reveal any secret that he knows would be damaging to our reputation and I somewhat regret selling a smut book by a female Kamen Rider to little kids and young robots." he sheepishly replies in an embarassed tone.

"Kamen What?" DLN 045, Hypno Woman spoke in a confused tone.

"Nothing! Nothing." The orange, black and red construction worker shouts.

"We may as well join in too!" Rock and the others (Splash, Cut and Ice) shouted, knowing that Guts would have been destroyed the moment he were to join the battlefield...

 _Imaginary Realm..._ _"Yaaaaaaaaah!" Shouts Guts Man as he ran out of the re-assembly machine. *Crash!* before getting blasted to bits by DWN robot fire..._ **Reality...**

"It would be best if we were to have your back." Cut finally replies. "ICE! GET THE E-TANKS!!!" what a bad idea that was.

"Sir! Yes sir! Burn the Skooma! Sir!" Ice shouted, throwing the sweet but electric substance that they drink except Dr. Light and freezing them in the process.

"ICE!!!"

 **Chapter 4/ MM:DF prolouge end...**

 **Robot Masters from other media implemented currently:**

 **1\. Tempo/Quake Woman from the Mega Man comics.**

 **2\. Bond Man, Mega Man's original 7th robot master.**

 **3\. Hypno Woman... Isn't it obvious _Mega Man:Fully Charged_ viewers?**

 **References to other Simply Stupid series:**

 **1\. In _Rider Prick!_** **, Kamen Rider Poppy/Asuna Karino/Poppy PipoPapo will be a _femme-Jiraya_ in this universe!**

 **2\. Holy Moly, I'm gonna add _Skyrim_ as a pocket dimension in Kirby's stomach for _Game!_ !!!**

 **3\. In a comic that I did, the reason why Wood Man was called 'Dick Twig' was because of how Rock was severely disappointed by Wood Man** **and kicks him between the legs before finishing him off with metal blades.**


	5. Prep week 1

**Dang. I forgot to mention some other references and story connections that are in this...**

 **1\. RVB! You heard me, Cut Man has a lever between his legs that causes him to speak Spanish, much like what happened with Project Freelancer's Alpha AI/Leonard Church when he implanted himself onto Lopez of Red Team!** **As for the series, it will be an anime...**

 **2\. Mega Man: Fully Charged will have some of the robots be DLN, DWN, DAN, DCN, LMN or any other production line.** **Hornet Man from Mega Man 9 will have 'his' gender assumed.**

 **3\. Dr. Wily is the reason why Cut Man will be a skooma addict and skooma overdoses in the _Elder Scrolls V_ can get really crazy (I know that because of my Argonian Swordsman, whom I named after Godzilla.)!**

 **4\. Splash Woman and Hornet 'Man' will be young fans of _Simply Stupid_ 's version of _Kamen Rider: Ex-Aid_ 's Asuna/Poppy.**

 **5.Splatoon will appear in _Simply Stupid_ as a video game called "Splat-Furries" (Don't snicker at me for this!), a simulated game where Inklings, Octolings, Robots and Humans are in a 8v8v8v8 team-based battle. This is due to a confusion in _Rider Prick_ that Emu, Rock's teammate in SSEOITA _Bros._ , plays a game about furries... Sex jokes or not, this ain't a pleasure house!!! ;:(**

 **5.5. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid/Emu Hojo and Rock will know eachother due to being MLG teammates.**

 **6.Kirby. Kirby will always be a dimension hopping hero/Mighty Action X mascot actor, featured in the news just like Rock, Bomber Man/White/Shirobom and Pac-Man as Robot Rebellion and World Domination plot wrecker, Inter-Planetary Jetters/Runaway Royalty and the last being Ghost Hunter respectively.** **I might add some Kirby characters** **as visitors that Kirby secretly brings to the world as tiny (3-7 inches tall) visitors on vacation.**

 **Anyways, if I forget, next time and or always, I don't own Mega Man nor any of the other mentioned series. _Simply Stupid_ is just a growing world of crossovers, humorous advances and adult jokes in one package. Read, Relax, Watch the Blue Bomber's misfortune and review!**

" _It is a beautiful day in San Diego..._ " A Finch flies over to it's hatchlings. " _The birds are feeding..._ " The Finch then vomits into the first hatchling's mouth. " _The Robots ar_ -" *Crack!* A trident breaks the TV screen as Mega Man ran all over the entire living room, sliding under the table and chairs.

"Hey!" Cut Man shouted, waving and throwing a teddy bear. Mega Man then caught the bear, sensing the orange robot's exhaustion.

"*huff!* GO- *huff!* ON! *huff!*" The lumberjack shouted, exhausted and standing still... until a shadowy figure growl behind him and strikes...

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!" Mega Man squealed as the figure then caught up to him.

 **Variable Copy Weapon System downloaded...**

 **Item get: Ice Slasher!**

 **Item get: Rolling Cutter!**

 **Item get: Mega Buster!**

 **Item get: Item 6/Dem fine legz!!!**

Mega Man opened his eyes, wondering what happened, seeing how he was in what looked like a void full of numbers. He still has the bear though.

"Hi!" a certain mermaid type robot chirped as Mega Man jumped up in suprise. Of course something was bound to happen.

"Oh! Uh... Hi Splash. Where are we?" Mega Man said as he looks out towards the void, hiding the teddy bear.

"I took your buster!" Splash then answered. It was obvious, Cut and Ice were running for their lives a few super jumps away, on a treadmill from Polar bears and penguin anthros with flamethrowers and oddly enough, chainsaws with rocks attached to them. The Mega Buster was designed to be like a digital minature jail with every robot's nightmare with it. "I know you you have IT Rock!"

"Fine." Mega Man then groaned, hoping that Splash would then set him free. Splash then played with the bear, well, techincally that's her teddy bear.

"And Rock?"

"Yeah?"

"YOUAREINMYHEAD!" and with that, Splash then teleported away, squealing in happiness and embarrassment, with Mega Man trying to fend off multiple 'Play bot, Watt bot' magazines that try to crush him.

 **Outside of the Mega Buster...**

"Hmm..." Splash hummed as she then equipped the Mega Buster and Item 6, messing around with them, she then starts playing around, shouting "Pew! Pew! Pew! Die Wily! Pew! Pew! P- *Pewsh!* Uh oh..." the mermaid then whispers as the blast then causes a growing crack in the ceiling and the next floor...

 **Upstairs...**

Guts Man, Concrete Man, Stone Man and Hornet Man were performing a song on a co-op multi-player kareoke machine.

" _Whoa-oh! Whoa_ _-oh-oh_ _Hooked on a_ _f_ \- *crack!* NO!NO!NO!NO- *Crash!* Well this is pretty embarassing..." Guts Man contemplated as he noticed that he was in the living room upside down after singing in a kareoke machine.

" _Bzz, Bzz Bzz, Bzz, Bzzz (What happened Guts Man?)?_ " Hornet asked, with the helmet obscuring 'his' voice and sounding like a pair of bee wings.

"What did you say Hornet?" Concrete Man asks, a little dumbfounded from all that happened.

"Bzz-zz (nevermind)." The robot buzzed shaking 'his' head, knowing that the other Robot Masters cannot hear exactly what SHE said. 'Why cant anyone listen to me? No "What happened to Honey Woman?" scenario?' the android huffed before leaving the room.

 **Back to Splash and Guts Man...**

Splash kept silent as she stared at the calamity she caused, staring at the buster and towards the ceiling in a comical way... until her buster and legs vibrates and then disappears, revealing Mega Man, Cut Man and Ice Man, all spooked out, before Guts Man lifted himself off the ground with a sickening smile on his face and then she knew, she was boned as the four guys surround her...

 **4 Hours later...**

"Aww!" Cut Man pretended to squeal, trying to feed a downgraded Splash Woman (helmet-less with black pupils) with ice cream.

"Does the wittle baby want a sna-" Until she bit his right hand off. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The now un-jovial Robot Master then runs out to replace his severed hand as Splash then chews on the now dead hand.

"Ew... That tastes gross. I shall go to bed now."

 **Morning...**

crunch!*... *munch!*...

This was the sound that Rock woke up to. It was very effective to wake up such a heavy sleeper such as the Mega Man himself. When he looked at where the sound came from, it was the still downgraded Splash Woman, sleep-gnawing on... Is that a hand? It's orange also. Did she eat Cut Man? Mutilation? Rock contemplated about this until a grumpy Cut Man walked in, ripping the hand that she used as a pacifier and stormed out...

 **Chapter 5 end...**

 **Hey! If you want to see a non-Simply Stupid series, that is created by me, FEAR NOT! Here are a few plans:**

 **1\. PARA-CROSS: Reach Saga, my first 'serious' story, is out now! It's best if you read the 1st trailer for a concept of the entire series.**

 **2\. If you read my Fanfic concepts, I will create a series called Xevious: Fardraut Rising, named after a song I made based on the revolutionary 1982 vertical scroller. And it's about a technologically advanced Argentina exiling an ace pilot and his wide hipped, but skinny mining android with a camera for** **her head. Inspired by my last middle school show, talking about metamorphosis and change.** **Let me talk about this for a moment:**

 **During the Stone Age, Humanity was technologically advanced, but they were driven to the caves by the war between two factions: The Galaxians/ADAG and the Galaga. Humanity created the sentient General Applications Mass Production machine (GAMP) as means to reproduce weapons and ships. They then created the LIVES system to prevent casualties in the Galaxian forces as a political gift between the two factions, from the 2.95 mach 'Pheonix' Messenger Class spacecraft, recognized as Solvalou to the Xevi archives, to the 'Gladiator' Beamer Class tanks, later renamed as the Grobda tanks. GAMP rebels from Humanity's grasp and transported itself on a local planet in the Kuiper Belt. millions of years later, a rogue Argentenian Multi-purpose Combat Trooper Pilot named MU and an Ecological Vocanic substance Extractor Number 030, otherwise known as** **Eve, stumble** **across the last 'Pheonix'... (In short, the Stone Age started due to a war between the Galaxians and the Galaga. The war ended. A million years later, after GAMP rebelled, MU and Eve find an ancient conspiracy.)**

 **Great News! a new fic named _Simply Stupid:_ _Kaiju Krumble?_ Is now in the works! That's it until next time!**


	6. Prep week 2

**I shall add** **in the references.**

 **1\. Chapter 5 was originally a comic that I wrote on my free time as the original chapter 1, right next to _Rider Prick!!!_ and _Sudrian Stupids_ , a comic inwhich Thomas the Tank Engine deals with drunks, psychos, drug addicts, racists and more in the form of the group of idiots he calls friends, while dealing with the fact that he's a hypocrite and all steam engine are facing deportation.(USA's ICE reference.)**

 **2\. In a creative writing prompt with one of LA's many spoken word artists (Spoken word is a predecessor to rap), I did a scenario of 'What if Mega Man's buster was a prison?' starring four of the main characters of this fanfic and my first time drawing Cut Man, Ice Man, Metal Man, Crash Man, Splash Woman and Sheep Man.**

 **3\. Did you all get what did Hornet/Honey said? In the original concept of Mega Man 9, Hornet Man was going to be named Honey Woman. Maybe Capcom didn't like the fact that a girl could get roasted alive by Mega Man? Is it the cosplays? The same design was then used for Vesper Woman from the Archie _Mega Man_ Comics. Don't worry though, Vesper Woman and Hornet/Honey will look like twins (without the Hornet Man armor) that try to do stuff together.**

 **I know that _Game!_ should have been out already for _Super Smash Bros._ , but I have to deal with _PARA_ _-CROSS_** : **Reach Saga, _Rider Prick!!!, Kaiju Krumble?_ and this series, _Mega Man: Deafmatch (formerly We the (Simply Stupid) Robots!_.**

 **Read, Review, comment on this chapter's unlucky subjects and why robot love tends to be violent with some characters and** **Enjoy!**

"This is the fourth time you spied on me Splash!" Mega Man shouted in disgust as said robot sheepishly smiled in embarassment... only for her smile to turn into a spark of fear when she saw both of Mega Man's buster arms in firing position, the left aimed on the floor and the right buster aiming at her in point blank. It was a good thing he finally gave her legs... Right?

 **6 Months ago...**

Splash was watching on a ladder in Little Italy's streets as Mega Man drank his E-tank as if he was fighting against a group of Robot Masters in a free-for-all battle. With Roll's phone, she started taking pictures.

A flash and a *click!* was what Mega Man heard, before hearing Splash fall. Sprawled all over the floor, she stared at Mega Man.

"Hi..." The robot squeaked in shyness, before ending with "I can explain...".

 **2nd attempt...**

Rock opened his eyes, feeling two small arms wrap his torso that the felt like two spherical pillows were crushing his legs...

"Huh?"

He turns on the light... only to see Splash sitting her scaly posterior on his legs, not in her pool, and was grinding her rear in pleasure like a car against a wall, minus the ear-rape.

"You're trying to RAPE me now?! Aw HELL no! Get out of my room until you re-learn your manners Splash!" only to hear a "NO!" from the robot as he threw her out via the Guts Arm power up.

 **3rd Attempt**

After the third attempt, Rock forgave Splash, despite her increasing clinginess to him. But this attempt was the final time that Spalsh ever begged for legs... Because she finally got them.

"You know that this is gross. Are you sure you want me to operate on you?"

"Yes!" This caused Rock to think of the consequences: If he gives her anatomically accurate legs, she would be happy in more than one way...

 _'Screw it! You will be the first Robot Master to do successful transformable limb creation!'_ "I'll do it Splash!"

 **That Night...**

It was the weekly DLeven (DLN-001-009) movie night. Inwhich Rock, Roll, Cut, Guts, Elec, Ice, Fire, Bomb, Time, Oil and Bond get together to watch movies from Saturday 6pm until Sunday 3am. Every DLN had an E-tank, blankets (Cut, minus the scissors, brought two so that he can make a hammock with one of the blankets) and a bucket of popcorn each... Until Guts ate all of his in three seconds flat by accident and waited until the next movie to ask Rock to bring his popcorn stache and ate Fire Man's in the process. Too bad Cut and Bomb also ate theirs.

"Hey, Rock?"

"Yeah?

"Can you get some more popcorn?"

Guts then sheepishly laughed "Hehe... We're out.

Roll, Time and Ice ROLLed their eyes in a COLD expression.

"I'll get 1/30th of my stache."

"Be careful! You know about the fish in your room!" Ice then whispered, getting a bop on the head by Roll.

"Be kinder! She's still our sister! Though... She is kinda spoiled." Roll then muttered.

 **With Rock...**

Rock was checking on his visibility... He didn't see any magenta light, since Splash's artificial retina hue was magenta/pink, unlike Roll's (emerald green), Tempo's (lime green), Hypno Woman/Mari's (crimson) or Hornet Man/Honey Woman/Honey's (navy blue) (yes, Rock remembers her.). Sadly, the popcorn stache was next to his bed's lamp-table, which is in his closet's hidden shelf.

"I see you!" Splash hummed when she partially opened her right eye, sprawled all over his bed with her legs crossed. "What are you doing?"

Rock kept staying silent, not opening his eyes either as to not show any light.

"I said: I SEE YOU ROCK!" She then groans in a frustrated manner, opening her eyes completely and staring at Rock, sporting a nasty eye as she then poked him in the ribs. Rock stood still though. She then grunts and climbed onto his shoulders and whispers:

"A leech sees a mushroom... What does it do?"

"..." A silent reply.

"They suck on it!"

"... Hashtag horrible joke." That did it.

Splash was confused on the commotion that she heard outside the room, so she asks, still on his shoulders:

"Can I join you guys?"

"On what?"

"I hear you guys laughing over a movie." This made Rock go over the edge, mentally. Though He and Roll were going to watch some adult humor movie, Splash was already corrupted by smut. So why not?

 **Back To The Movie...**

"Wooooow Rock! You brought a plate of sushi to the movies!" Oil huffed as he ate his popcorn.

"I see no one complaining you African-American REJECT!" Splash retorted with hatred in her eyes.

"IT'S ON BLUE B!TCH!" So then, a battle was about to begin, with all of the robots covered in oil and plasma burns... Until Guts lifted the two to his head's height and shouts:

"SHADDAP THE BOTH OF YOU!!! IF YOU DON'T WANNA WATCH, LEAVE!!!"

This silenced the two, with the latter agreeing with him, watching the movie, but Oil and Splash were trembling in fear until the movie night ended.

 **Present Day...**

Two weeks left until the small war happens, with little to no times to spare, the DLN and LMN Robots along with Stone Man, Block Man, Impact Man, Kirby and a few of said Ameoba's friends and rivals were holding a pool party (despite Tempo's newest fear of water, but she removed the emoti-chip {ch2's emotion chip} and it still didn't work!) for the five. Hornet/Honey even removed her armor and was still ignored despite the black **L** that was on her chest! Atleast she was welcomed into the party, with 'Hornet Man' missing and Splash and Tempo giving her the stink-eye... Rock, Cut and Ice were planning to do a triple-cannonball and break dance on the ice... It down right failed.

"Ready?" Rock began.

"Steady?" A still scissor-less Cut butted in.

"Go! Go! Go!" Ice finally barked out.

As some of the DLeven's biggest party monsters ran across Honey's garden and was running towards the pool, Rock activated his Magnet Beam, leading the trio to appear two stories in the air, hanging and converting Rock into Mega Man until the beam wore off. As they fell, going faster every moment into the pool, Rock and Cut were chanting out "Freeze the pool!", but unfortunately...

"AHHHHH!!! MY NUTS!!!" Ice took the blunt-side of a trident between his legs and froze the trio into XXL ice cubes. The cause of this? A blue mermaid sitting on the Rock-cube... While being stared at in rage by a "few" of the female populous (Guess who...).

"I can't help but... Mussssst raaaa- Hey! Stop it Galaxy!" Splash shouted as said robot used a lasso on his older sister like a cowboy.

"Let go sis!"

"No!"

"Do it!"

"No!" This was the last straw, with Tempo, Mari, Roll, LMN 002/Vesper Woman and Honey grabbing onto the rope and dragging the mermaid like a swordfish and sailors and tying her up as to prevent her from latching onto Rock again...

 **Right Now...**

"At first, you tried to KILL me! Now you are STALKING me?! What kind of a little sister are you? THAT'S SICK!" Mega Man shouted/lectured to Splash as she stared at him in shock.

"Uh... Does it count that you are a popular subject in my favorite magazines?" Splash meekly whispered, causing Tempo, Roll and Honey to look flustered. Not that they want to admit it though...

"*Crack!* What?" Rock whispered.

"*Sigh* You are liked by thousands of female Robot Masters... Just through one magazine series! You know, _Play Bot, Watt Bot_?"

"Uh oh!" Roll playfully muttered as she stared at Splash in disgust. "I think you broke our 'Big' brother!"

"Kainisan ma akin (You disgust me)!" Tempo shouted, using her Filipino knowledge that she learned.

"OH MY GRUB!!! WHAT THE HELL!!! STALKED BY THOUSANDS OF GIRLS?! NO!!! DR. WILY IS SPREADING A WORSE KIND OF EVIL ENERGY! REVERSE PERVERSION!!!" The Blue Bomber shouted as he ran into the mansion.

 **Chapter 6 end**...

 **Well... This went down hill for Rock. Oh well... It's Reference Time! Now:**

 **1\. This chapter used to be BOTH an animation and a comic that I did with a Nintendo DSI. I also have a habit of calling the DS series the 'Dual Screen' series.**

 **2\. Yes... I gave the Robot Masters eye color. It makes them easier to identify... Somewhat.**

 **3\. Apparently, Dr. Noele Lalinde (Archie Comic's _Mega Man_ series.) is a Filipina (feminine term for female Filipino), so I thought, should I give Tempo and Vesper Woman the ability to speak Tagalog? Hell Yeah! I can learn more by doing different languages other than doing _PARA-CROSS's_ translations for Cyanide and Corrosion!**

 **4.** **If anyone asked about _Play Bot_ _, Watt Bot's_ origins, no. It wasn't made by the _Simply Stupid's_ version of _Kamen Rider's_ Asuna Karino. I was running out of ideas for naming the magazines.**

 **5\. This series has the Magnet Beam! ;:D**

 **That's it for now folks!** **Until next time!**


	7. Deathmatch begins! The search starts

**Wow... To think that the stories are catching steam... I LIKE IT!**

 **This is it folks! The 'Death'match begins!**

 **I don't own Mega Man, nor any other series that will be there as a cameo.**

 **Read, Review and Enjoy... LET THE GAMES BEGIN!**

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! Robot Masters and Robot Assistants!" The coloseum speakers blared as two elderly men argued against each other. Much to the amusement of the thousands of Robot Masters and Superheroes.

"Hello human scum!"

"I am Dr. Thomas Light!"

"And I am The Great Dr. Albert Wil-"

"Don't you DARE inflate your ego on me!"

"We will see... Any who... This is a war to see-"

"On WHO HAS THE BETTER ROBOT MASTERS! On my team, Team DLN, We have BOTH, a few of the Robot Masters from this fool's FIRST invasion AND one from the recent invasion, led by one of San Diego's finest Robot Masters that I have created and a super fighting robot! Introducing DLNs 001, 003, 004, 005 and 067!" The Colosseum was silent due to not being entirely told on who they are. "What I mean to say is: Mega Man, Cut Man, Guts Man, Ice Man and Splash woma-"

"SPLASH STOP!" Mega Man cried out as said Robot Master attempted to use Cut's head scissors as a chew toy. Atleast Dr. Light granted all participants the same weapon as Mega Man: The Mega Buster's Solar "Lemon" Bullets... The reason? Every participant's special abilities are scattered around the All-Terrain-Arena Colosseum... Including two versions of each team captain's weapon: Mega Man's Charged Shot and Auto Fire and Wood Man's Leaf Shield and Leaf Shuriken. Though seeing three of the DLeven's 'Deathmatch' volunteers try to pry the youngest 'Deathmatch' participant from acting like a teething baby on her orange older brother brought some giggles and sniggers from the audience.

"As for me, Team DWN, are DWNs 010, 011, 013, 015 and 016! Because Metal Man chose to side with those SCUM! They are Air Man, Bubble Man, Crash Man, Heat Man and Wood Man!" This only caused the digital board to show Metal flipping two middle fingers in the process and everyone else laughing at it. "This is the DLN v. DWN Deathmatch games! A two month war that will decide who is better-"

"Or who is worse through the most heroic and the most embarrassing or plain dishonorable events we have got to offer." Dr. Light ended with a mutter, face-palming himself in the process.

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" The two doctors then shouted.

 **With Team DLN...**

"*crack!* Ow!" Splash whimpered in surprise as she and her older brothers were picked up by a claw and shoved into a box that says 'Repair'... only to have her armor and tail removed and looking like she should go to an elementary school already, not looking like a blue haired loli in a black and blue skintight suit with leg armor and pearl white Mega Busters.

Despite Cut not having any armor, his head scissors got removed and said scissors got thrown onto a sack of acorns in the middle of the field.

Ice was pissed off. His parka got removed and his platinum blonde hair was sticking out like a white dot on a sea of cement.

Guts... He was okay, despite having a body that is 9x the muscle of a Mr. Universe with his metal chin looking somewhat like a Kamen Rider's armor issued from Genm Inc..

Rock was the main attraction all of a sudden! His dark brown hair was sticking out more than how Cut was bald, His 'Mega Man' armor being reduced to a streamlined sky blue suit with his dual Mega Busters intact. This got a sign of nose bleeding from a few of the female Robot Master population towards the now near Elec-Man heightened Robot Master with furious nods of approval. (Because of _Play Bot, Watt Bot_ ) Atleast he was being cheered on by everyone though. Ranging from his idol, Tobi Tenma, The former Astro Boy, Blues and Duo, all the way to the other DLN Robot Masters holding signs saying 'U (Insert E-Tank Can) D0 IT!'.

 **With Team** **DWN**

Wood Man walked out with an arrogant smirk as he stared at Team DLN in confidence and even more arrogance, looking like he lost weight instead of losing his armor.

Air Man was untouched, Bubble Man was also untouched and Heat Man was wearing a plastic barrel inside a trash can.

Crash Man still didn't have any hands. Instead, he has two orange 'Lemon Guns' as he calls them.

Unfortunately for Team DLN, Team DWN has a few tricks up their sleeves.

"FIRST MATCH IS THE ROASTING CHALLENGE!" Dr. Wily began suddenly. "Whichever enrages the other side through words first wins!"

 **Over At The Audience...**

Dr. Lalinde was being bugged by a whiny Quake Woman, who was poking and begging for her emoti-chip to be returned... Apparently, Dr. Lalinde found out about HER copies of _Play Bot, Watt Bot_ and Rock's Emoti-chip and confiscated them... The chip's damaging removal partially fixed her, but now all that Quake Woman could do was whine and act over-dramatically in random situations... In Tagalog.

"Pakiusap (Please)! Bigyan ito pabalik sa akin (Give it back to me) po!" Quake Woman cried. (Po means Sir/Ma'am in Tagalog... But some Filipinos such as those in Visaya don't say it.)

"Ayoko (I will not)."

"Gusto ko ng emoti-chip ng ako (I want my emoti-chip) po!"

"Hm... No."

"Pakiusap (Please)!"

"Tempo, I will not stop until you tell me who made that chip!"

"Ayoko (I don't want to) po!"

"TEMPO CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT THE F-*Smack!* Ow!" Vesper screeched before being slapped in the face by Dr. Lalinde.

"Don't use that language Vesper!" Dr. Lalinde commanded before she hissed in pain and then continued to watch Team DLN taunt Team DWN.

"Wait... You guys are from The Philippines?!" Roll asked until Vesper turned toward her.

"Uh... Yeah?"

"I thought you were French!" Roll exclaimed before Vesper cut her off.

"You though I was FRENCH?! AM I WHITE TO YOU?! YOU CAN CLEARLY SEE MY SYNTHETIC SKIN COLOR YA WHITE SKANK! IT'S FRIGGIN BR- *Smack!* Owie!" Vesper had it coming.

"Please refrain from screaming, cursing or roughhousing." Dr. Lalinde then ended in an annoyed finality.

Quake Woman then stared behind Team DWN's booth- There were 10 PiPi, all carrying Napalm Man, who was preparing to launch Napalm Bombs at Mega Man...

"Uh... Mom?"

"Yes Tempo?"

"Nakikita ako ng isang Wily-Bot naghahanda upang ilunsad ang isang bagay sa Dr. Light ng banayad (I see a Wily-Bot readying to launch something at Dr. Light's team)!" She then spoke in fear. So much that she leaked out oil onto her seat.

"*sniff*sniff* What's that smell?" Oil muttered as he stared at the roasting competition.

"Wala (Nothing)!" Quake Woman nervously shouted in response. " Ako upang pumunta (I gotta go)!"

 **Back To Team DLN...**

"You may as well shove that twig up your rear because we will STEAMROLL Team DWN!" Ice shouted toward Wood Man.

"You are a disgrace to Aquatic Robot Masters!" Bubble Man shouted towards Splash.

"I will DISMANTLE you and turn you into a ceiling fan!" Guts roared at Air Man.

"Ha! Wood Man looks like he lost weight! I wanna chop him down!" Cut said to Rock, who then shouts out:

"Why is Crash Man called Crash Man? Is he meant for CRASHING the stock market?! Or even allowing Dr. Wily's plans to come CRASHING down?!"

"I am more Chonky than BIG CHUNGUS and Plug Man!" Heat Man then declared and gained a middle finger from Plug Man.

"I REKT you guys before! I will REKT you again!" Rock boastfully chanted, slowly pissing Team DWN off.

"Grrrrrrr... NAPALM!!! BLOW THESE GUYS TO OBLIVION ALREADY!!!" Wood Man shouted to Napalm Nan, who bursted out of Team DWN's repair box and shouted: "Winner by Triggering: Team DLN WINS!!!" This caused the arena to cheer in excitement, despite the fact that it was just an insult contest.

"ROUND TWO: BUSTER BATTLE SHALL BEGIN IN 30 MINUTES!!!" Dr. Wily shouted in exasperation. "Everyone has been downgraded to Mega Man's level as to see on who is the better marksman in a deathmatch." This silenced the whole colosseum... But the participants did not listen, since the roasting match pissed both sides off.

 **In The Locker Room...**

"Psst! Rock! Dito (Over here)!" A scared voice whispered to Rock as he then leaned on a locker in the breakroom, opening it and showing a Quake Woman scared out of her wits.

"Huh? Tempo? What are you doing here?! And why are you talking in Tagalog" Rock whispered in a surprised tone.

"S-Si D-Dr. W-Wily (It's Dr. Wily)! Siya a-ay pagpaplano upang pumantay sa iyo (He is planning to exterminate you)!" She then whimpered in response.

"Okay? And the Tagalog?"

"*Sniff!*Sniff* Dr. Lalinde... S-Siya ay i-Inalis ito (S-She t-took it out)!" With that, she started bawling, hugging a sympathetic Rock who was holding her... Not that she admitted that she really liked it though.

"Do you want me to alter your systems so that you can speak broken English?" All she could do was nod slowly with tears flowing. "It will be done!"

 **Chapter 7 end...**

 **Wow... This went a little fluffy and strange... Oh well! That's _Simply Stupid_ for all of you! Now for the references:**

 **1. _Short Circuts_ : This Mega Man Comic series has a reference here... It's Crash Man. CRASHing everything! (silence...) Huh. Anyone?**

 **2\. I though that Dr. Lalinde was French at first.**

 **3\. Micheal Bay's _Transformers_... Because why not... Some bots have to pee.**

 **4\. Astro Boy is there!**

 **Starting from this point to the second month of the 'Death'match, Tempo's one of the main characters! She will be investigating the entire time.**

 ** _SimplyStupid_** **!Tempo: W-Wait, WHAT?!**

 ** _SS_!Rock: You're up.**

 ** _SS_!Tempo: Oh! Right. If we are going to get this show on the road, it cannot always be Me, Rock, that brat-**

 ** _SS_!Splash Woman: Splash Woman!**

 ** _SS_!Tempo: I GET IT! *sigh* We need more people! more DLNs? DWNs? I don't know! Give Vesper a boyfrien-**

 ** _SS_!Vesper Woman: Hey!**

 ** _SS_!Tempo: We simply need more people. So Users! Use the comments or PM Cian-Nueral so that you can get a shoutout for any Character submissions! Just don't add any fu-**

 ** _SS_!Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Sorry to interrupt miss, but Kaijin are like furries.**

 ** _SS_!Tempo: *sigh* Fine! Just don't make them god-like! They can be normal people, just like u-**

 ** _SS_!Godzilla: Nobody in this universe is normal!**

 ** _SS_!Tempo: Dios ko po (Oh my God)! How many people are going to correct me?!**

 **Everyone else: All of us!**

 ** _SS_!Tempo: *crying anime tears...* Just give the author a message if you want a new character of your design or anyone from another series that you want to see in any _Simply Stupid_ story. There, I said it.**

 **Th-Th-That's all folks! See ya next time!**


	8. Spying, Busting and POV shots galore!

**This is it folks! The Buster Battle! The is will be the first time I will ever do POVs so bear with me. You folks may have seen the new cover and wondered: "Who is that YELLOW Robot Master behind Cut Man?" Well... I thought: "Honey Woman and Bond Man were failed designs, so why not use Hornet Man/Honey Woman?" To add more diversity in the gender spectrum of the main cast and not have it end up like _Power Rangers_ and/or most of _Super Sentai_ (more guys and less girls or in _Super Sentai Akibaranger_ , 2 girls and 1 guy.)! I literally used one of the larger designs of Honey Woman in the _Mega Man 9_ design books (white armsleg armor and black and yellow mid-hip knee-length skirt) for her look... Sorry that I used blue instead of purple and lime instead of dark green though for Tempo though, I ran out of that color.**

 **Welp! That's it! I don't own Mega Man (OCs are welcome to be added, just don't make them god-like or the 'perfect living being'... Nobody is perfect in the _Simply_ _Stupid_ universe... Nobody.**

 **Read, Review, look out for some yanderes, Relax and last, but not least...**

 ** _SimplyStupid_! _Mega Man:Deafmatch_ cast: Enjoy!**

 **What in the world are** **you guys doing here?! Get back to the story!**

"Huh?" Quake Woman whispered as she sat up from the locker room's bench. It was 22 minutes since she had her systems altered by Mega Man so that she can speak broken English after Dr. Lalinde removed her Emoti-chip.

"I see you are doing OK Tempo!" Mega Man exclaimed as he sat next to her, checking for any bugs that maybe harming her. "Uh... Just don't speak in fluent English. Got it?" This got a nod from Tempo.

"Yes sir! Marami salamat (Thank you very much)!"

"I gotta go now for the Buster Battle, be safe!" Mega Man then shouted as he ran out of the locker room.

Silence filled the air as Tempo was contemplating. If Wily kills Team DLN, Rock wouldn't be able to fix her systems... Though that would mean that Splash Woman could no longer try to take him, at the cost of losing him. If Rock dies, she couldn't be able to tell him what she thinks of him!

"I need a plan... ayoko (I will not) let them be patay (dead)!"

 **Rock's POV...**

"Is twig dick still pissed?" I asked towards Ice.

"Sir! He shot the mermaid in the arse! Sir!" Ice shouted like a Drill Sergent.

"*Whimpers* It burns so much! E-Tank please?" My younger sister squeaked as she stared at her uncovered and burnt chasis while face planting half of her face on the bench with her butt sticking out... Wood Man blasted her right butt-cheek, looking like the legs were just pants for a skinny endo-skeleton.

"Here ya go!" I said, passing an E-Tank from Eddie her so that she can heal her wound.

"So... What's the plan? Busters blazing or Powers first?" Cut asked as we began to prepare ourselves for a big fight.

"Powers first. I'm the Mega Man, remember? I use every-bot's ability to work out the situation."

"And you know this because..."

"Cut, don't worry, I'm going after the auto fire ability. Time to put Wood Man in his place."

'Sir! Yes sir! Freeze their possie! Sir!" I heard Ice shout.

"Let's do this..."

 **(Play _The Flaming Fist_ _Mega Man 11_ _Remix_ by Orion Magnus in Youtube or Soundcloud!)**

 **"Five... Four... Three... Two... One! Fight!"**

We all ran after the power ups while Team DWN tried to kill us... I picked up the Auto fire, which was inside of large hollowed tree near Ice's repair box and opened fire, forcing Heat Man and Air Man to take cover. Luckily, I managed to blast Bubble Man, who thought that he could out-flank me, a walking, talking, solar powered machine gun. 10 hits... 5 hits... *Bang!* I took out Bubble Man! 4 left to go- *KRAKA* *BOOM!* Never mind! Guts shoved a Crash Bomb into Heat Man's mouth... Sheesh!

"Hey Crash Man! Even if you were a girl, no-one would take you seriously!"

"What the F#!ck DID YOU SAY?! I'M GONNA B- *Pow!*"

 **(Stop playing _The_ _Flaming Fist_ now.)**

 **Tempo's POV...**

Apparently, I can still think in English. It's just broken if I speak. If I shout out 'Oh F#$ck me in the @$s!' it turns into this: "Oh! Take ang virginity ng a-" Holy crap! I nearly screamed! This will be more complicated than I thought it was! Nevermind that. I gotta be silent so that I can investigate on what's going on... Who am I spying on? Flash Man, Wave Man and Charge Man... While being in an air vent.

"Are you sure Dr. Wily will be able to beat Dr. Light? His Robot Masters are top notch!" Flash Man complained as Wave Man nodded in agreement.

"Not really... We mostly fought Mega Man, not the others." Charge Man grunted in response.

"I understand that, but these are Robot Masters that are 'stronger' than us."

"We got betrayed by Metal and Stone. We don't need anymore problems involving DLN Robots except this one. I am sure that we have a 78% chance of winning and destroying them, Flash. Two wins don't always win a two month war..."

"Says the walking steam engi- *clank!* Ow! What the hell Charge?!" Wave Man then groaned after his attempted insult failed via hammer-fist to the head... Despite spying on them, I had to leave as to prevent any questions on my where-abouts.

I tried to crawl away as they then started an all out brawl, but Flash Man used his time stopper and saw one of my pony-tails sticking out of an air-vent.

"Hm... Who's hair is that?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I must be going crazy." That was a close one... I gotta get some help.

I was crawling out of the vent and out to the parking lot when an armored arm grabbed me by the wrist: It was Hornet Man.

"Hornet Man? Why are ikaw dito (you here)?" Only to see Hornet Man remove his helemet and- What the heck?! That's the girl with antennas from the pool party!

"First of, don't call me that when we are isolated, Tempo. Second, let me introduce myself: Name's Honey, Honey Woman, Rock's youngest sister... Meh! Doesn't matter. I'm Hornet Man in public because of the armor and Dad forgetting about me... Yeah. Rock's right about the senility part though. I still forgive him!"

"Mhm... You talk too much."

 **Chapter 8 end...**

 **There are a few references...**

 **1\. I did mention about the yanderes. That was Tempo.**

 **2\. The Mega Man uses any situation to his advantage... unless you want to play as a Robot Master in _Mega Man: Powered up_...**

 **3\. Charge Man really does look like Thomas the Tank Engine... Mixed with a Union Pacific Big Boy steam locomotive.**

 **That's it for now.**

 ** _SS_!Hornet Man/Honey Woman: We need more people! Send help!**


	9. Second Round ends and Honey's situations

**_SS_!Guts Man: *snore* E-Tankzzzz- *snore* More for the- *snore* attle...**

 **Yeah... Guts Man has to wake up. He'll talk at the end... no promises though.**

 ** _SS_!Guts Man: *snore* We are-*snore* not owned by- *snore* Cian-nueral- *snore* ...not own us- *snore***

 **Read, Review and Enjoy!**

While Tempo and Honey were planning their espionage, Team DLN was in a tantrum...

 **With Team DLN (Guts Man's POV)...**

"TAKE THIS! *Smack!* AND THIS! *POW!* YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SMART HEAT MAN?! USING SOMETHING ONE OF MY YOUNGER SISTERS LIKE TO USE?! HAVE YOU GONE MAD?!" I shouted, whacking Heat Man with the robot fish that he summoned. Round Two of the Buster Battle already happened... BUT THIS COWARD BLASTED SPLASH WOMAN TO LARGE DISMEMBERED BITS AND SMACKED HER WITH HER FAVORITE ROBOT FISH THE MOMENT SHE RAN OUT AFTER RESPAWNING!!! HE SHALL KNOW PAIN!!!

"Bwaaaa~! H-He used Mackie! KILL HIM!!! MAKE HIM SCREAM!!!" I heard Splash Woman's detached but still functioning head give a warbled cry in pain and defeat as she was being carried to her Respawn Area by a heard of Tellies. May as well bring out the big bubble. I took Bubble Man's ability after I crushed him with a boulder. "I KNOW how to... Make. You. SCREAM!!!"

"NO!!! *Splash!* NO!!! *Splash!* *Hiss!* IT BURNS!!! SWEET WILY!!! IT BURNS!!!" Ah... The nice quirk about Deathbattles: Revenge. Heat Man kept screaming as I blew bubbles into his eyes.

I saw some popular people, heroes and some unknowns before the second round: Astro Boy shouting to Rock on some tips on fighting Wood Man, billionare Tony Stark giving Jewel Man some cash for some wedding, I think I saw some Dimension Travellers, one had a white bear cap for some reason, one was a redhead that has some beer, I saw The Iron Giant looking at me in amusement, a horde of colorful squid and octopus-like animals from Kirby and Susie's favorite 3rd person shooter, _Splat-Furries_ , I think I saw Mario too... That general plumber. Heck, I even saw Emu, Asuna, Eiji, Takeru, Gentaro and Kirby holding flag with the Team in it.

 **Currently no-one's point of view...**

As Guts Man tormented Heat Man with Acid Bubbles to the eyes, everyone else was trying to kill their nemisis... Again. Mega Man and Wood Man were strangling each other; Cut Man and Crash Man were going all out on each other in a boxing fight and Ice Man was freezing Air Man in the absence of Guts Man, Heat Man, Bubble Man and Splash Woman.

This went pretty intense as the round went by... That's for sure.

"We should begin the next session tomorrow, Thomas." Dr. Wily began with an impatient sigh.

"Are you sure Albert? My robots are in the lead." Dr. Light whispered in confusion.

"Yes, I am sure. I will see that your Robots will fail and I prove my superiority!"

"*sigh* Albert, you need to face the fact that even if you take over the world, someone will defeat you and take your place."

"NO!!! Humanity has been stupid for far too long!"

"Yes, I get it. But didn't you say that YOU don't want to deal with Humanity's stupidity?"

"Grr... Don't mix me up with THAT buffoon, Victor Von Doom." Dr. Wily then glared with imaginary steam pouring out of his ears.

"I rest my case." With that, Dr. Light then continued to watch the game. "Eh... What were we talking about again?"

"Imbecile..." Dr. Wily then grumbled as he picked up the microphone...

 **"Battle ends in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Team DLN wins by 1 point! This has been an intense first day, everyone! We shall continue in two days!"** With that, the match ended.

 **With Quake Woman and Hornet Man/Honey Woman... (Honey's POV)**

We only routed out the entrances when we heard the end of the match. We are currently inside a Janitor's cabinet... *sigh* But four hours passed since the first match and we only found little evidence of a possible attack.

"We should go now..." I began as Tempo looked at me in agreement.

"Let's do this tomorrow at your place, it's one of the only places my mother would even allow me to without her consent."

"Okay then! Let's go." With that we walked out as I put on my 'Hornet Man' Armor.

When we walked out of the closet and to our surprise... Auto and Roll were there, looking for me.

"Hornet Man! We were just looking for you! Have you seen the scallop supply that I ordered?" Honestly, I did see it and ate a 'little' bit of the supply... Who knew that scallops were so small.

"Uh ... No?" I had to lie.

"You ate it, didn't you?" Auto groaned in dismay as I stared in shock.

"What?! I'm flabbergasted that you would think that way!"

"That would be the day Blues come home or Wily finally ends his world domination attempts." Roll then rolled her eyes... How is it that she's capable of telling that I can lie but not remember me?!

"Just open his mouth Roll!" AUTO YOU JE-

"Oh. Right... I remember Hornet's a girl... JUST- *grunt!* OPEN- *grunt!* YER- *grunt!* FRIGGI'N- *grunt!* MOUTH!" She then opened my helmet's jaws, along with mine and saw some food debris made from the scallops.

After scanning my throat, she then released my jaw and muttered about everyone but the first eleven DLNs (DLNs 000-009, and yes... Blues visits sometimes.) except for Cut, Oil and Ice, keep stealing 'samples' from the house's food. Long story short, before we stopped, turns out Splash has a small scallop farm 10 leagues down the Carribean... It's scary, considering the massive barnicles and the talking/well preserved sea-life in the remains of Bikini Atoll. The natives/city folk are friendly, it's their sociopathy that's scary in my opinion.

"Well... I'll decide a punishment later for you." *Phew!* Maybe she'll forge- "Nevermind! I'm gonna tell Dad about what you did and the fact that you've been freeloading with your pretended gender!" NO!!!

"Don't! I'm begging you!" That was the closest I could think of saying.

"Nope!" *sigh* Hng! Why me!

 **Chapter 9 end...**

 ***TOOT!* *TOOT!* The reference train just hit Guts Man and Hornet Man/Honey Woman like Thomas the Tank Engine on fossilized marijuana everyone!**

 **1. _Astro Boy_... Again.**

 **2\. The _MCU_ Avengers might appear in _Rider Prick!_... Despite it _Mega Man: DeafMatch_ happening a year after said series.**

 **3.It's Finn the Human/ Finn Mertins from _Adventure Time_. But he's in a different reality.**

 **4\. Philip J. Fry from _Futurama_!**

 **5\. Dang... That's alot of Inklings and Octolings from _Splatoon_.**

 **6\. Its-a him! Mario! After all of the crap he went through the Mushroom Kingdom!**

 **7\. The _Rider Prick!_ Cast with Kamen Riders Fourze and OOO.**

 **8\. Kirby!**

 **9.Here's a question: _Oh!_ _Whos lives in a Pineapple under the sea?_ SpongeBob SquarePants!**

 **Currently I have what's possibly temporary Bronchitis(is that how it's spelled?).**

 ** _SS!_ Guts Man: W-Wait! Bronchitis? I thought you wanted me to ask for some more help!**

 **That too... I will most-likely take more medicine possibly. But seriously, it's stopping me from doing lots of things, but that won't stop me from typing!That's all for now folks!**

 ** _SS!_ Guts Man: Get well soon.**


	10. A day with a story that followed (1shot)

**Hello everybody!**

 ** _Mega Man: DeafMatch Cast_ : ... You're late!**

 **I know, I started one day late, but hey, I did promise to continue!**

 ** _SS_!Cut Man: References, remember? You left some out.**

 **Fine. here are some stuff that I left out last chapter:**

 **1\. Victor Von Doom from the _Fantastic 4_ comics.**

 **2\. The Iron Giant.**

 **3\. Roll's a tattle tale.**

 **This chapter mentions some reactions the _MM_ _9_ Robot Masters think thanks to the events that took the youngest DLNs (from _MM9_ ) out of service without scrapping ****them. I don't own Mega Man...**

 **Read, Review and Enjoy!**

"Hm..." Ice was staring long AND hard at an Ωmega Time brand milk carton. On one side, it was orange with mentions of concentrated milk, the other was purple and mentioned about milk allergies.

"CAN YOU HURRY UP WITH THE MILK ALREADY?! I GOTTA GO TO WORK ALREADY!!!" Tornado Man was shouting as he prepared his cereal.

"Hey, ToTo... I thought you were job-less." Concrete Man then called from across the table... that literally has 72 seats! Continuing on, the room became deathly silent that you could even hear DLN 022 and DLN 007, Soot Woman/Chimney's and Fire Man's flames crackling the entire time as Chimney stared at Concrete and Fire Man kept tapping the table with his new set of hands.

"Don't I ha- Aw man... Sucks that We don't have jobs!" Tornado/ToTo groaned out. After they were taken out of service, the young DLNs (065-072) tried different hobbies... A reason why Splash Woman and Hornet Man/Honey Woman read _Play Bot, Watt Bot_ in secret.

The hobbies that the eight do varies: Videogames (ToTo, Splash, Plug, Honey, Mag, and Galaxy), reading (Concrete, Splash, Jewel, Honey and Mag/Magma ), tinkering (ToTo, Mag and Galaxy), gardening (Concrete, ToTo and Honey), cooking (Concrete, ToTo, Splash, Honey and Mag ) and/or kareoke (Concrete, ToTo, Splash, Plug, Jewel, Honey, and Galaxy).

How were they defeated during the recent invasion? Rock went hardcore on Concrete, nearly gave Galaxy a heart attack via falling concrete, nearly sucked Jewel into oblivion, blasted jewel bits into Plug's eye, overcharged ToTo, blew out Mag's flames, found out about Honey and roasted her rear... When he reached Splash however...

 ** _Flashback to Mega Man's Splash Woman battle..._**

Splash was floating near the ceiling with a derpy face. The reason? Counting the bubbles she blew... Knowing that Mega Man would come. When he comes in, she will give him a surprise.

"*clack-ack-ack!* I got a bad feeling about this..." Mega Man muttered as he stared at the trident near the armored door he entered through... when he heard a techno bass drop a music beat sound out of nowwhere in the ocean.

 _(Dun-dun-dun! Duh-dun! Dun-dun-dun! Duh-du-)_

A pair of arms then snaked around Mega Man and revealed it was Splash singing in a melodic voice:

 _"Hey! Mega Man! Do ya wanna_ _make_ _ou~t?_

"No!" Mega Man the pushed Splash away as he shouts: "You're my SISTER! Please! Comeback with me!" Splash didn't get the memo.

 _"No_!" She then used her trident to pick up Mega Man by the neck. _"Don't you know, that I would then be scra~p_ _ped?"_

"I know! but we can fix you but you must understand!"

 _"Please Mega Man! I'm simply lusting for you~!"_

"I just told you! That's just wrong! Why won't you listen to me?!" Splash then caused the seafloor to gain spikes ad she then lifted Mega Man and herself to a higher area above the spikes and sang differently with a piano solo playing:

 _(Duh-duh-dun! Buh-duh-dun! Dun! Duh-duh-dun! Buh-duh-dun! Dun! Dun! Dun!)_

 _"Pucker up you clueless jerk! I love ya! so just please! just do it or I'll let you fall!_ She then threatened.

"No! Please I'm begging you! I'm trying to help you! Don't let me use a swarm on you please! Don't do this!" this fitted in with the beat ironically.

 _"I~ kept shying away from you!~ I want you so let it ha~ppen, please don't even TURN IT DOWN!"_

"It doesn't have to be this way! I want you to be safe! But you really gotta listen now!"

 _"I wa~nt it to be this way! I really want you! So pucker up I say! before I-_ *poke!* AH!!! I GOT STUNG ON THE REAR!" That did it, she got defeated by eight robot hornet stings and got teleported to Dr. Light to be fixed... Yeah... Robot Allergies are that severe. So Mega Man's Splash Woman battle was a failed reverse serenade.

 ** _Present_ _day..._**

"I still wish we still have our jobs..." ToTo then groaned in response for a second time.

"I've been there ToTo, don't worry... The only difference is that I got rehired and you didn't." Ice non-chalantly said towards ToTo, causing said green Robot Master to faceplant himself and crawled his way towards Rock and Splash's room.

"What was that about?" Plug then whispered to Galaxy as the other DLNs then continued their everyday course. He just came in and was going to make some oatmeal for himself.

"You know, Tornado and his jobless issue."

"*sigh* We were being paid lots of cash! And now we are living off of the others." This was the usual issue that they commonly face.

Honey... She is the ONLY one with a job out of the youngest DLNs. She removes her armor every time and puts on a yellow sundress that fits such robots that are 5"8'. Dubbing herself as 'Honey Light', she would work at any public garden or florist and help pollinate the plants. She's currently helping to collect nectar from the flowers at a nearby park.

The time is currently 7:59 AM... and Honey will help Tempo start cracking down on a way to prove that Dr. Albert Wily is plotting to attack Dr. Thomas Light and Team DLN...

 **Chapter 10 end...**

 **This is the first half of the day before the third event. So that means that this is an omake... A CANON omake!**

 **References**

 **1\. A reference to _MM:_ _DM_ 's first cover... It really is a fitting cycle of death in _Mega Man_!**

 **2\. Splash's song is inspired by the beat of _Madness: Project Nexus's_ arena mode OST: _Salvation Closing_ , inwhich** **the creator, Cheshyre, arguably one of my favorite video and animation OST artists other than Waterflame and a few others.**

 **2.5. This song Splash and Mega Man 'sang' was a scrapped comic that I nearly sent into _Instagram_.**

 **3\. I gave Tornado Man and Magma Man civilian names: ToTo, after the group that created _Africa_ , and Mag, after the Latin word Magnus.**

 **4\. I made an OC, DLN-022/Soot Woman... Who's backpack is a literal smokestack and works as a chimney/fireplace cleaner.**

 ** _SS!_ Cut Man: Well... Other than Ice roasting Tornado and Hornet's lifestyle revealed to me... Go ahead and make a new charactor that can be cameo-ed in _Simply Stupid:_ _Kaiju Krumble?_ , _Simply Stupid: Rider Prick!!!_ and/or _Mega Man: DeafMatch_! *Crash!* I gotta go! HORNET CAUGHT SOMEONE TAKING PICTURES OF HER AND IT'S NOT M-*Pow!***

 ** _SS!_ Hornet Man/Honey Woman: Grr- Wait... It isn't you? Then who?**

 **It isn't anyone Hornet, it's a figment of you imagination. That's all folks!**


	11. This was definitely coming

**I am on a _Mega Man_ typing spree this month! **

**_SS_ Ice Man: IS THERE ANYTHING MISSING, SIR?! **

**Nope. Well... this is the revealing of Honey after her and Tempo's first phase yesterday. Team DLN... We will know about that soon.**

 ** _SS!_ Ice Man: THIS IDIOT DOES NOT OWN THE _MEGA MAN_ FRANCHISE! **

**Wow... (In a imitated Brother Chen voice from _Brink..._ ) Woe to you ripping off of _Mega Man_ , now brothers! PUSH THEM INTO THE SEA! *Shoves _Mighty No.9_ discs into the Pacific Ocean and a massive rant about littering from _SS!_ Splash Woman was heard...*(that's enough...) I will say no further now... Read, Review and Enjoy!**"

snore* Pewewewewew... *snore* Pewewewewew... *yawn* What time is it Rock?" Splash asked as she then moved her blue hair away from her face. It's been two hours and one minute since 7:59. It's a good thing she even woke up since Rock was going out for a walk.

"It's 10. Why?" The robot then asked, wondering as to why Splash even wanted to know.

"*sigh* I have nothing else to do! All we even do is watch TV, play videogames, make a disaster that you, Roll and Cut fix, try singing or help make something new or not even having a new sibling!" She then groaned.

"Hm... I'm going for a walk. Put on your normal clothes (blue puffer vest with a white sweater and jeans. With the every day robot leg armor.) and bring the others. You know! Guts is at work, Ice is out babysitting (Roll's idea), Cut is cleaning the backyard and I don't know where Rush is currently!"

"Sure!" was her answer, before she heard a knock on the door: Tornado/ToTo arrived after climbing down the ramp to Rock and Splash's room.

"Morning." The OP weather fan grumbled before noticing that Splash leaving as to change her attire with Rock standing there. "Are you going anywhere Rock? Can I come?"

"I was gonna ask you that! Of course you can come!"

"I'll get Concrete, Mag (Magma), Galaxy and Hornet... If I can even find Hornet." Little did he know that Rock was whistling when he mentioned Honey.

"I'm done!" Splash then shouted, barging in from the bathroom as she tugged her sleeves and adjusted her hair.

"Get Concrete, Plug, Mag and Galaxy and then we'll go."

 **Later a** **t Mega City Park, North-East San Diego County...**

"...eeve! Ho! Heeve! Ho! *phew!* Uh... Too much nectar..." An exhuasted yellow honeybee themed Robot Master in a yellow sundress, black hair, antennae and fully operational white hornet wings groaned as she grasped onto her left arm in pain. Hornet Man/Honey Woman was pulling a massive vat of Nectar from all of the farms, gardens and florists all over the town and gained $90 from all of the hard work she did in incognito. The vat was currently resting on her back like a backpack.

"*groans* ugh... Can't I get a honeycomb right now?" She then asked, but when she looked around, there was no-one. "Oh... Right! It's afterhour... YES! ALL OF THIS IS MINE NOW!" With renewed vigor, she marched as fast as she could. Sadly, carrying a massive vat the size of a mini-van and marching at the same time will cause spinal damage to a Human and could break the servos of a Robot Master if they weren't a DLN heavy duty Service Robot/Robot Master in Mega City. Now, Honey isn't a small heavy duty, nor would she want to be called a short fat#ss just because of her would be bulky frame or anything else in that line of insults due to metabolism wasted on heavy servo work if that were to happen (Much like Ice calling Guts Fat Boi.), but her being a light weight may as well be an insult also in terms of strength, unlike Mega Man and Roll being powerful medium frames, same with most of the other DLNs.

"*Vrr!* C'mon! *Vrr!* Ple-*Bzzt!* NO! NO! NO! CRAP! SOMEONE HELP! MY LEGS FAILED AND I CAN'T GET UP! Waaaah~!" Her legs then failed and the vat nearly crushed her small frame, but she couldn't get up. Atleast the 2-month's worth vat of honey was safe.

"I thought I heard someone!" A hyper-active voice chirped as a UFO shaped Robot Master flew near her... It was Galaxy Man (Psych! You would've thought it was Quick Man!)!

"Oh! Galaxy! Can you help me with this?!" She frantically asked. What a mistake!

"Uh... Do I know you? I know I saw you when you helped me pull my sister off of my brother, but you look familiar..." Galaxy then asked.

"Uh... Nevermind! Go on with your buisness!" She then shouted quickly.

"Hm... You have Hornet's legs... His legs were baggy as if pillows were stuffed into his legs. Also..."

"How can you tell?! We are definitely seperate Robots! Can you please go now?!" The bee-themed Robot then shouted, covering her chest's slightly view-able jem in response to Galaxy's response.

"You are a DLN, are you? Their chests have an L or a DLN in their shoulders!"

"N-No!"

"Oh... Okay! I'll help you get up!" With that, he picked up the vat... With Honey on it also.

"Did you find anything Ga- Oh... It's you." Splash then ran up as she then saw Honey on the vat, trying to activate her wings in vain.

Splash then thought: 'This skank wants to get an advantage over Rock and the family... Mostly Rock.'

"Can you help me get fixed?" It's possible. But how can she say no to helping someone?

 **Later at the Light Mansion/Labs (it's 2:45)...**

As Honey was being repaired, there was one thing that crossed her mind when she saw that she was in a hospital gown, the DLN 001-72s were there and in the lab, was:

"Is the honey vat I was carrying safe?" There was silence and a bunch of glaring, except from Rock. This could only mean one thing: Roll told them about her secret! "Uh... Why is everything so quiet? Not even Fire Man is m- *zap!* Ow! What was that for? Elec M- *zap!* OUCH! Stop that!"

"Roll and Auto told us EVERYTHING you did!" Bond then grunted out in response.

"... How do can you tell if Hornet Man and I are the same?" She then meeped out.

"Do you expect us to not know about the HONEY addiction? The real Hornet Man was the only honey addict in San Diego!" Mag then flared out with fire spewing everywhere.

"Don't forget, Mag, HONEY Woman was also used for the building base of Vesper!" Roll then put her two cents into the topic. Honey was glaring at her now, the situation kept getting worse now.

"I see... Well, Hornet Man, or should I say _Honey Woman_ , I am grounding you for the whole week without working at all. You cannot leave the house until the week ends." Dr. Light said in finality, breaking the yellow robot's heart. Without her working, she won't be able to help the enviornment! No-bot to lightly roll over flowers in-order to pollinate them or even collect the nectar to make honey with!

With a small whimper, she then curled herself into a ball and cried infront of them. With the only sympathy coming from Rock, Cut, Guts, Ice and Jewel, all of whom went towards her and tried to comfort her.

"*sniff!* I-IT WAS THE ONLY WAY I COULD MAKE A LIVING!!! I BARELY EVEN GET ACKNOWLEDGED!!! *sobs*" With that, she picked up her 'Hornet Man' helmet and threw it onto the floor, breaking the mouth gaurd and causing said helmet to shatter and form her 'Honey Woman' helmet as she flew off to her room.

"What the heck Roll?" Cut then shouted towards the primary House Cleaner of the mansion.

"Believe me, if SHE were to freeload again! *Chk-Chk!* I'll finally get an open season event." Said robot whispered maniacally while holding a Remmington Shotgun... Despite Robot Masters being made out of bullet proof materials... Except for Oil and a few other Robot Masters.

 **Later...**

Rock opened his eyes and saw himself tied to a chair... With a fancy dish infront of himself. Wait... Is that-

"Hi Rock! Like what I did for OUR dinner?!"

"OH MY GEARS!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH ROCK, SPLASH WOMAN?!" Quake Woman shouted in embarassment as she opened the door, sporting a nose bleed as she then looked at Rock.

"This isn't what-"

"It is EXACTLY what you thought it wasn't gonna be Rock!" Rock then paled when Splash said that.

"OH MY GEAR! GET ME OUT OF THIS TEMPO!!! SHE'S GONNA RAPE ME!!!"

 **Chapter 11 end...** **I changed my mind, this will be a three-parter, so the next chapter will be the plotting. I hope you like the new Monthly Cover Art!**

 **References:**

 **1\. Robot Masters have clothes!**

 **2\. There is a ramp to Rock's room?!**

 **3\. Honey isn't overweight! She simply hibernates.**

 **4\. Galaxy was suspicious anyways.**

 **5\. Elec Man's a walking Bug zapper.**

 **6\. Since when did robots pollinate flowers?**

 **7\. Roll's just waiting to snap.**

 **8\. Splash, you clever girl... Tempo would be so jealous if she weren't trying to pry you off of your older brother! This is also the cover pic!**

 ** _SS!_ Ice Man: We need MAGGOTS!**

 **Yeah... That's all folks! See you on the flipside!**


	12. New plans

**_SS!_ Splash Woman: *whistles to the tune ****of _I got you (I feel good)_ by James Brown*** **Hmm...**

 **I can't believe I posted on a Tuesday instead of a Friday nor a Thursday** **that time!**

 ** _SS!_ Splash Woman: It was Leap Year.** **.. Wait! It's January that it was posted, not February!**

 **I get that, but I felt like I was** **missing some thing.**..

 ** _SS!_ Splash Woman: You did, this is now part _three_ of the SAME day!** ***Flops onto the floor and continues re-reading _Isha soshite Uirusu*_**

 **Well... I got hit by writer's block, so I'm back to the 'Who knows in one or two weeks' that I started with... I don't own _Mega Man_. So Read, Review and Enjoy!**

"*Thud!* Dr. Light?" A worn out Quake Woman asked towards the creator of the DLN No.s and the Mega Man himself, Rock Light (A.K.A. her 'little' crush), as she dropped an unconscious Splash Woman onto the 72 seat dining table and her favorite 'Super hero' walking into the room with a blank face.

"Why! Yes Tempo?" The Robot Master maker said in in response.

"Have ikaw (you) seen Hornet Man?" Quake Woman then asked in an innocent tone... With Roll scoffing and breaking into the conversation after overhearing them.

"If you are looking for the _Horny Honey_ _Whore_ , look for her room, maybe she's m- *slap!* Ouch... What the heck Tempo?!" Roll groaned after said Robot slapped her.

"What did you say about Hornet?!" Quake Woman interrogated as Roll then noticed that said Robot Master brought out BOTH of her Quake Drills and was about to use them.

"Hornet Man's Honey, that robot skank at the pool party! Remember?! Have ya gone deaf?" Roll sassed as Quake Woman frowned.

"I already know that, Roll. SHE PHRIKIN' TOLD ME! WHERE IS SHE!" The rant then escalated into a shout.

"Why Tempo? There is a problem that Vesper Woman couldn't do?" Dr. Light then asked.

"I think there is a pro-problem with the games, Dr. Light. I saw Nap-Napalm Ma- *sigh* Rock, can you tell him for me?" Quake Woman's A.I. chip was over-heating, so Rock took over for her.

"Doctor, I think what Tempo meant to say is that she thinks Dr. Wily is planning to kill us in the Deathmatch- *thud!* Indirectly." Quake Woman then fell right next to Splash Woman while Rock talked. "*sigh* Let me pick up her data chip." He picked up the chip and placed it onto his helmet's USB port. "aaaaand insert her into my headlight projector. *Pop!* *Chk!* *Click!* It's done."

 **In the Mega Buster** **(Quake Woman's POV)...**

I slowly opened my eyes as I looked around... Numbers were everywhere! W-Wait... Am I a chibi?! Does that mean-

"Tempo? Can you continue what you said?" A screen popped up showing Mega Man.

"Oh... 'Kay? Good thing it's my mind here, otherwise, I could have died when you helped me Rock, or POOF! *pop* I would have lost everything I could remember... Again. Anyways, When I was with Vesper, who was berating Roll, I saw Napalm Man readying his bombs. He was also being lifted by a horde of PiPi."

"I don't see how this could relate with the attack, Tempo." Dr. Light then commented, appearing in a new screen that popped up next to Mega Man's.

"I've also heard Charge Man, Flash Man and Wave Man talking about this hopefully being their last battle against you guys as a whole!"

"Hm... We will put in some more precautions to the games... Alright Tempo?" The Light Family's only Human said when Tempo mentioned what was going on.

 **Back outside the Mega Buster...**

"Y- *sigh* Yes sir..." With that, She (Tempo's A.I. Chip) popped out of the Mega Buster, Mega Man then morphed back into Rock and then said super fighting robot inserting Tempo into her Quake Woman shell.

"*sigh* I think I lost a few bol- Oh my gears... I can speak English accurately again!" Quake Woman exclaimed after getting up from the table.

"What is it that we got settled with again? And why is Splash Man here?" Dr. Light then inaccurately asked, until Rock coughed.

"*cough! cough!* Dad, it's Splash Woman! Not Splash Man."

"Didn't I say Woman?"

"You DIDN'T say Woman!" Was the response. "Also, Splash tried to MOLEST me for the FIFTH time!"

 **Earlier at the failed dinner date between Rock and Splash...**

"OH MY GEAR! GET ME OUT OF THIS TEMPO! SHE'S GONNA RAPE ME!" Rock screamed out as he shaked the table to loosen the rope that was bounding his legs together.

"*Don't worry Rock! I won't b- *pow!* Ow! *slap!* Stop it Tempo!" Splash whined after Quake Woman started attacking her, while Rock quietly untangled himself during the whole ordeal...

"I! *slap!* WILL! *slap!* NOT! *slap!*" With that, she then leaned towards the robotic mermaid and whispered. " _He's MINE!_ "

"Grr... I WILL B- *bonk!*" Quake Woman K. Splash in one bop to the head... but said Robot Master also lost plenty of energy... So much that 4 E, L and M-tanks couldn't even refill her energy.

"I- *thud!* Can ikaw (you) help ako (me) up, Rock?" The only concious female Robot Master panted as she kneeled down from the tiny brawl, only to be lifted up by Rock. and placed back onto her previous stature and Splash, the unconcious fishy gremlin, was then placed on Quake Woman's shoulder and the two then walked out of the room.

 **Flash out of the Memories...**

"Hm... Alright then." Dr. Light replied when that was mentioned.

"W- Wait... No punishment on her for tying up Rock just to make-out with him?" Quake Woman then asked, hoping that Splash could get a deserved punishment for trying to take her man... Not that she wanted to say it out loud!

"She's too young... I wouldn't want to hurt my own children!"

"And Honey Woman?"

"She was freeloading for the past few years." Roll grunted.

 **Later That Night...**

"Hm..." Dr. Light hummed as he typed on a computer. Why is the good, but senile doctor was doing this some may ask... He and Dr. Wily were planning to spice up the competition... In a very strange way. He's seen the footage. It's horrific... The undeniable fact that it was also tested on a walking fungus and a giant male turtle with a red mohawk. 'Why not use this on one of Albert's Team DWN members?'

With that, the randomization's shipments came in.

 **Chapter 12 end...**

 **Hm... I find it pretty... interesting? Anyways, References:**

 **1. _Mega Man_ _11_ 's Superhero difficulty... If Rock's a Superhero, he must brave through even more deadlier obstacles**!

 **2\. Roll might have developing Roboenza!**

 **3\. In the Philippines, the Filipinos tend to replace the F in the alphabet with** **a P! So as a joke, they use a PH!**

 **4.** **Dr. Light is so senile in this _Simply Stupid_ series, he called Splash Woman, Splash Man!**

 **5\. Splash Woman was originally supposed to be called Splash Man, a Robot Master who uses a spear and surfs on a clam in _Mega Man 9_.** **He's pretty much a Aquaman/Mermaid Man hybrid.**

 **6\. Beans and Crackers! I added one of the biggest memes of 2018! The _New_ _Super Mario U Deluxe_ Crown that created the Bowsette meme! I wonder who will be the victim...**

 **That's all folks! Sorry for posting on a different date again! I have a busy schedule, so I- *bonk***

 ** _SS!_ Splash Woman: Remember about the new _Simply Stupid_ Series?!**

 **Oh... Right! I created a new _Simply Stupid_ series during the 4 day haitus: _SS: Stupid Bomberman Rangers_! Go check it out in the _Bomberman_ section! So I bid yee adieu!**


	13. Randomizers begin!

**_SS!_ Mega Man: What ****the heck? A crown that could** **transform people into princessess?!**

 **Yeah... Bowser was the popular subject** **... Also King Boo, Kamek, Mario-**

 ** _SS!_ Mario: Mamma-mia! I was used for online porn?! Hm... I wonder what it's li- *sees the artwork on a nearby computer* Gah! *Eats a Fire Flower and screams at the computer* Stay-a back I say! SEI MALATO BASTARDI (YOU SICK BASTARDS)! SEI MALATO BASTARDI!**

 **... Wow.** **I don't own _Mega Man_ nor any other things that will appear in this 'family friendly' series known as _Simply_** **Stupid. Read, Review... and Enjoy!**

"Where are the items Light promised?! We need more randomized items!" yelled Dr. Wily "WHERE ARE THE DAMN ITEMS?!"

"Up your E-Tank..." Metal Man commented as he sat on Dr.d Light's chair and played with some bio-degradable nurdles.

"Oh... You again. GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I FEED YOU TO THE MECHA DRAGON, YOU TRAITOR!"

"You can't, I'm waiting for Dr. Light to get here, while all of Team DLN prepares for this event! Didn't you also remember that Rock was the one that destroyed the Mecha Dragon?" Metal retorted in his nasal-like accent.

"And you being alive?"

"I got copied and sent the copy to a museum... The same one you stole a copy of Guts Man to make an abomination! But thanks to all of the BS that you and Ra Moon did to me, I started working at the local Recycling Facilities, with a great home and good pay... So screw you! *creak!* Morning Dr. Light!" Metal then greeted towards the DLN creator, who came at just the right time before said Robot Master ranted even more. Metal then walked out towards the seats and looked at Team DLN's respawn booths in a nervous demeanor.

 **At The DLN Respawn Booths...**

"Alright! What do we have here? *crack!*" Guts hummed out, wondering what the crates that were given to the booths.

"Dang... This suit belongs to Metal's scrapped suit collection! It itches!" Rock clamored as he wore the items in his crate: a yellow and blue suit with a pistol.

"Why do I- Holy crap... ICE! FREEZE MY CRATE!!! I DON'T WANNA TAKE SKOOMA AGAIN!!! *fssh!* Again! *fssh!* It won't work!" Cut wasn't doing so well...

"Oooh! Is this a- What the hell?! Why would I wear a stereotypical mermaid outfit in a bikini?! Are you frickin' pedos?! I'm only 9!" Splash shouted when she picked up her items.

"What?" Ice groaned before being shot by a laser in his crate... *zap!* And splitting into two copies of the original! One wore a dark red and silver parka with glasses, the other was light blue and white with a snow-flake styled parka.

"Ugh... What happened? I feel like my dick got shot and had it sewn back!" The light blue Ice Man groaned... This is the positive and kinder side of the bi-polar Robot Master named North Ice (N. Ice).

"What did you say maggot?" South Ice (S. Ice) AKA Jack the Soldier, growled in a fashion that sounded like he was going to make N. Ice do 50 push-ups.

"Nothing!" Was N. Ice's reply.

"Hey, hey, hey! I got a mace shaped like a microphone!" Guts shouted.

 **With Team DWN's Respawn Booth...**

"Can I blow up my crate?!" Crash Man shouts in an excited tone.

"No!" Team DWN shouted towards the destructive Robot Master.

"*sigh* Fine. *Vrrr! crack!* Uh... What's this?" Crash Man asked as he stared at his item. It was a pink crown-like mushroom with black eyes.

"I think that's a mushroom." Bubble Man commented as he opened his... "Sweet! I got a mini ping pong ball launcher! And... Dammit! I gotta wear froggy pajamas!"

"Aw... All I got was a lighter and burritos!" Heat Man groaned as he picked up the lighter and started eating his burritos.

"Vrr (Haha)! Vrrrrrr (I have a super arrow)!" Air Man cheered when he saw an item that could help him move faster.

"I got a hook." Wood Man commented. "Put on the mushroom like a hat, Crash!"

"Wh-What?! What if it's THAT thing?!" Crash Man then shouted.

"It'll only be temporary, right?" Heat Man asked.

"*groans* Fine!"

"Quit whining and wear it, Crash!" Bubble Man exclaimed.

"*mimics Bubble Man* weh weh weh weh weha! weh!" Crash Man the placed the cown on his head by using his drills. A flash appeared, but Crash Man wasn't affected by it... Or so he thought when they walked out...

 **Later At The Battle Field With Team DLN...**

"What's taking them so- OH MY GEARS! THAT'S JUST WRONG!!!" Mega Man screamed when he saw the sight: A frog-like Bubble Man and a new female Robot that wore a short skirt that couldn't cover her hips, buttocks and thick thighs and has a chestplate like Crash man's that is barely fitting her chest... With Crash Man's helmet!

"Oh... Wow! I think Wily hired a prostitute to take over Crash Man's place!" S. Ice whispered to N. Ice.

 **With Team DWN...**

"Wait... What did that red Ice Man say?!" Crash Man whispered until he saw that Team DWN was staring at him and pointing at him... When he saw it, he realized: 'I got changed into a girl... WTF?!' (May as well call Crash Man, Crashette or Crash Woman until the random items round ends)

"*zap!* HEY ORANGE SLUT!!! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONLY GIRL HERE!!! NOT YOU!!!" An angry Splash Woman shouted as she tried to re-adjust her bikini after firing her Splash Trident.

"Dang... Your butt is large, Crash- *pow!* The heck is that for?!" Heat Man whined after Crash Woman banged his thermal regulator with her right drill.

"The fact that you guys thought that it would be funny enough to make me do this make me want to STAB you to death!"

"Uh oh!" Wood Man chuckled. "She's got her first perio- *pow!* Dammit woman! Those are my nuts!"

"Oh! So just because I put on a crown that changed my gender means that I'm on my period?! F#ck you!"

 **"Attention Teams DLN and DWN!"** Dr. Light's voice rang as the two competing Teams then stared at the two Doctors in annoyance.

 **"Yes... The reason you are using those random items** **... Some being more disturbing than others** **... Is because this round means that you will fight with your normal weapon without any copy abilities except for those that have weaponized items or cannons. And Heat Man will have to turn himself into a cubic Fire Man."**

"Gosh darn you Wily!" Fire Man shouted from the seats.

 **"And use his ceratanium gluteus maximus' exhaust pipe as a weapon** **. Now... Let the games begin!"**

 **Chapter 13 end...**

 **References:**

 **1\. Rock destroyed the Mecha Dragon in _MM_ _: Vol. 12_ after he got his mind back after Wily's virus took over and fought DLNs 003-00b.**

 **2\. In _Mega Man 7_ , a Guts Man model was stolen by Dr. Wily to make the Guts Man G.**

 **3\. The OG Bad Box art _Mega Man 1_ design.**

 **4\. In stereotypical Disney designs, mermaids wore seashell bikinis... *cough* Ariel *cough***

 **5. _SS!_ Cut Man: NO!!! NOT THE SKOOMA!!!**

 **6\. N. Ice and S. Ice were inspired by Popo and Nana from _Ice Climber_!!!**

 **7\. Again, the _NSMBU Deluxe_ Super Crown...**

 **8. _SS!_ Bubble Man: Aw... Froggy Pajamas...**

 **9\. Heat Man looks like a litteral zippo lighter, so why don't we add burritos with extra beans and jalapeno... Shall we?**

 **10. _Mega Man_ _5_ 's Super Arrow!**

 **11\. The hook Wood Man is using is similar Sanford's meat hook from _Madness Combat_!**

 **12\. Last chapter's new Super Crown "princess" is... Crashette/Crash Woman!**

 **13\. The Crashette/Crash Woman idea was inspired by the Super Crown and a cringey piece of art in YouTube involving Crash Man chasing Mega Man... With a female singer singing about romance in Crash Man's theme. Someone typed in: 'CRASH WOMAN?! That would mean that Splash Woman wouldn't be the first female Robot Master!' Eh... I read this a decade ago. So I just typed it in from what I could remember.**

 **14\. Perverts and Pedos want more? I think not!**

 **15\. The Menstrual cycle/period was unexpected.**

 **16\. The** **fact that you can fart into a lighter to make a flamethrower is truly an unremarkable ordeal to Dr. Wily.**

 **That's all folks!**

 ** _SS!_ Mega Man: OCs are always welcome!**


	14. Even small details

**Hey everybody! This is gonna get SPICY for the later chapters! I wonder if Metal Man should have a major part in this part... If you guys want, you can play _Sweet Home, Alabama_** **when you see a romance joke about Splash Woman and her 'obsession' of Mega Man... If you want to, don't forget to count the multiple times she tries to 'woo' him as a challenge for anyone interested.** **Just so you know, This is with Tempo and Vesper Woman interracting with Honey Woman**.

 **I don't own _Mega Man_ nor any other series that appear** **. So Read, Review and Enjoy!**

 **At The Arena...**

"So Hornet Man is who i'm based off of Ate (Sister)? Why am I a girl when he is a guy?"

"Vesper, ito dahil sa ang 'Honey Woman' design pa rin gumagana (It's because the 'Honey Woman' design is still functioning)! Nakilala ko siya (I met her)!" Quake Woman groaned in Dr. Lalinde's Tagalog dialect.

"*sigh* Why didn't I program them to speak in Illocano?" Dr. Lalinde groaned a few seats away. The La-Union-born Roboticist was having trouble trying to overhear the two as they talked.

"...osen't make sense! Ate, Honey Woman was never made!

"Siya ay (She is)!"

"Show me the pr- *shada-bap! badap!*" The two sisters teleported to the Light Mansion as Dr. Lalinde stared in shock and confusion.

'Where are they going?'

 **At The Light Mansion/Labs...**

"...oof... WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING US HERE, ATE?! ISN'T THIS TRESSPASSING?!" The wasp-themed Robot Master screamed in shock, her sister, Tempo/Quake Woman, teleported the both of them into the laboratory of Dr. Light.

"No it isn't." Oh boy... This will get interesting.

"WHAT THE?! HOW ARE YOU SPEAKING IN ENGLISH AGAIN?! WHY ARE WE HERE?! WE SHOULD GE- *Skikkikikiki! Crunch!*" The two then turned around to see a depressed and a tad bit overweight Honey Woman, who was back scooting on the floor and was eating dried honeycombs in an emotionless expression in her sundress, black hair and sensitive antennae in dis-array.

"*sigh* Good morning." The Robot responded as the two stared at her in shock. Until Vesper started laughing.

"pbtbtbt! Th-That's Honey Woman?! Hahaha! She looks like she should go on a diet! Does she play _Ms._ _Pac-Man_?! *giggles* 'Cuz I think she is acting too much like her! *smack!* Ow! That hurt, Ate!"

"Respect your older Robot Masters!" Quake Woman grunted.

"Oh... Uh... Sorry about that! Nice to meet you, Honey Woman! I am Vesper Woman, Vesper Lalinde A.K.A. LMN-002, if you want to be technica-"

"I know. *sigh* DLN-070, Hornet Man, Honey Woman and Honey Light. Excuse me for my binge eating, I have nothing to do and with my massive supply of nectar, honey and honeycombs, I couldn't think of anything else to do."

Oh... What happened?"

"I got grounded for a week by Roll... *sniff* That b#tch!" Honey then replied, banging the floor once after she cursed out her oldest sister.

"Oh... Why did you get grounded? She can't have you be grounded without a reason, right?"

Quake Woman then nudged her on her shoulder, signifying that she shouldn't have said that.

"Well..."

 **Back at the Arena (Team DLN's POV)...**

"I want to flirt and hit that girl at the same time for some r- HO-HOLY CRAP!!! THAT'S CRASH MAN!!!" Mega Man screamed out when he just realized that Crash Woman was Crash Man.

"What are yo- OH MY F#CKING GEARS, NUTS AND BOLTS!!! GIVE E'M SOME CLOTHES FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!" Guts Man then screamed out, covering his eyes.

"Wah? Uh bumo maaaaan! Dap's bup wo- *Braauuup!*" Cut Man wasn't listening. The skooma rehab finally fell apart before the role-call and was sounding like higher pitched Barney the Dinosaur after drinking and smoking kush- *Thud!* *snores* And K.O.ed after many boxing matches with Muhammed Ali, WVBC champion 'Little Mac' Balzarini, Jerome 'Doc' Louis, Floyd Mayweather Jr., Mike Tyson, Linear boxing champion Manny Pacquiao, Evander Holyfield, Jake LaMotta and many other boxers around the world and in history. "BaWnY Ees A Dine-o-sor weeth n- *braurp!* ima-jean-eshun, Yee ShOvEd 2 pInGaS uP eEs BuP aNd CaWlD eet echucacion- *snores*" Yeah... He's K.O.ed.

"Hmph! That orange skank better not thouch hi-" Splash Woman paused and started scheming. 'I hope that drill skank isn't after Ro- Hehehe! I see a mushroom on her head... Trident time!' "*Chck! Chck!* Ready... Aim... *Zap!*"

 **Back to Quake Woman, Honey Woman and Vesper Woman (Honey Woman's POV)...**

"...oll then tattle-taled me before Tempo came so that we could start planni- *slap!* I said too much!" I really did say too much. So I did the best solution I could think of by placing my honeycomb covered hand on my mouth. *sigh* I shouldn't have eaten seven colonies' worth of honeycombs. I think I now weigh near 300 pounds! Heavier than a medium-weight Robot Master!

"What plan?" Vesper asked when I nearly leaked the beans.

"Uh... We-" "Honey was... trying to help me try to seduce Rock into dating me!" *slap!* Tempo, you dunce of Polynesian!

"Ooh!!! Ikaw nagdudut sa kanya sa lalong madaling panahon (You are seducing him so soon), Ate?! Ikaw ay isang skank (Are you a skank)?"

"Ano (What)?! Hindi (No)!!! Hindi ako isang skank (I am not a skank)!!! Ako ay sobrang akit sa kanya, iyan na iyon (I am extremely attracted to him, that's it)!!!" I have no idea what they are saying. All I hear is: 'wuluhluhka wula skank.'

"Hello? Is anyone HOME?!" I groaned out, stressing the word "Home" for an extra measure of assurance that they will listen to me.

"... Kaya ikaw sa isang skank (You _are_ a skank)!"

"Hng! IYAN NA IYON (THAT'S IT)!!! IKAW AY PAPATAYIN (YOU SHALL BE BEATEN)!!! *Slap!* *Slap!* *Pow!* *Slap!*-"

"STOP IT ALREADY!!! *Both Vesper and Quake Woman stares at Honey*" *phew!* Finally! "Can the both of you go now?! You might wreck the lab! And Tempo? I think he would like it if you wore a _very_ short skirt just for him... *Shada-bap! Badap!* *sigh* I'm gonna start regretting this, won't I?"

 **Chapter 14 end...**

 **What was Splash Woman gonna do? That will be covered on chapter 15 soon...**

 **1\. Illocano is the 3rd most spoken dialect in the Philippines.**

 **2. _Ms. Pac-Man_ joke.**

 **3\. Binge eating is a popular thing in depression...**

 **4\. Team DLN finally realized that Crash Woman was Crash Man.**

 **5\. The yellow devil's only reference is 'Bumo'.**

 **6. _'Barney_ is a dinosaur...'**

 **7\. Boxing legends in real life... Ali, Mayweather, Pacquiao, Tyson, Holyfield and LaMotta**

 **8\. '...with no imagination, he shoved two fingers up his but and called it education!' High School joke burning _Barney the Dinosaur_.**

 **9. _Punch Out_.**

 **10\. We tend to forget that we ate too much until it's too late.**

 **Meh, this will be an interesting day for Team DLN... That's it for now!**


	15. Can make a big effective Season finale

**Listen up, everybody! In chronological order, _Mega Man: DeafMatch_ happens at the same time as _Stupid Bomberman Rangers_ ' finale. _DeafMatch_ supposedly takes place in April 1- May 30 2019...**

 **If I find the perfect chance and work on _Stupid Bomberman Rangers_ more often!** **It's most likely now, since this is the season finale.**

 **I don't own _Mega Man_. So Read, Review and Enjoy!**

"*badabadabada- BOOM!* HOLY CRAP!!! What the hell did you do Splash?!" Cut Man shouted towards his slightly scared sister, who transformed her legs into her iconic mermaid tail and was flopping her way into a nearby pool of water. Cut Man was holding an AK-47/Kalashnikov and was terrified also, a GIANT Crash Man was trashing the battlefield! He went after Mega Man, who was doing some crazy parkour to prevent the Guts-Man-sized Crash Bombs from sticking onto him.

"I THOUGHT THAT IT WOULD BE FUNNY TO DESTROY THAT WIERD MUSHROOM CROWN!!! RUN!!!" Splash Woman then screamed before diving into the pool.

"*splosh!* Dang it! How am I gonna esca- Hm..."

 **In Cut Man's Mind...**

"Yeeeeeeeeeeee! Ayeeeee! Ayee! A mamaweh... A wimoweh! A- OH MY GEAR! GET ME OUT OF THIS CUT!!! SPLASH IS GONNA RAPE ME!!!" An imaginary Mega Man sang/screamed as he got tackled by the imagination counterpart.

"Can't you give me a chance?!"

"NO!!!"

 **Back To Reality...**

"Dang! No idea!"

"Cut?!" Mega Man shouted as he dodged every bomb that scattered around the battlefield.

"Yeah?!"

"Give me a hand here! Guts is down, he beaten Heat Man, Air Man, Wood Man *gasps!*- Ice is no-where to be found!"

"OK!"

Cut Man then ran towards the Giga-Crash Man and started firing his Kalashnikov.

"I AM INVINCIB- *ratatatatatata!* QUIT IT ALREADY!" Giga-Crash Man roared out in annoyance to the orange and white speck with scissors on the ground.

"I don't care! I wanna live!" The orange lumberjack screeched out in horror. Giga-Crash Man kept trying to punch the ground, the audience kept growing more and more nervous each time.

"TAKE COVER!!!" Mega Man shouted as he then jumped into a pool of water as the next Crash Bomb landed next to Cut Man... But the explosion never came, because of how a strange spaceship crushed it and- *krakack! creeeaaak! Thud!* it's emergency hatch opened.

"Wh- What is this place?" A white and blue robot of unknown origins whispered from the hole, rubbing his cube-like head with his strange orb-like hands in conufision as his eight colorful companions (2 red, 1 magenta, 1 pink, 1 yellow, 1 green, 1 blue, 1 light blue and 1 black...) stuck out their heads in shock when they looked outside.

"... _WHAT THE HECK?!_ " Giga-Crash Man and Cut shouted in a surprised tone.

 **With Splash Woman...**

"*pant* GOTTA- *pant* GET A- *pant* AWAY!" Splash gasped as she tried to swim. Bubble Man was holding onto her tail as she tried to swim away. If she tried to swap to her legs, he would still have a tough grip on her by using both hands.

"HErE's BuBbLE MaN!" The green robot shouted as he glared at her in hate. Fear was the only thing that Splash felt... Until Mega Man jumped into the pool to avoid the Crash Bomb, bumping into Bubble Man and causing said robot to lose his grip. "Hng!"

 **To Mega Man...**

"*bang!* OH MY GEARS! CUT! *splosh!* ARE YOU ALRI- Eh?!" Mega then gawked at what he just saw. He just swam up the 20ft deep pool and next he notices is that a strange light blue robot with a sphere-like computer monitor/head was staring at him as she tried to pick up a perfectly intact and fully functioning Xbox One covered in moon dust with two balls for hands. She was also wearing a skirt that almost looked like Honey's... But her's has a star-shaped belt.

"... Hi! *pant! pant! pant!*" She then scampered off into the wreckage, dropping what looked like a- *bang!* Bomb. The bomb hurts, but not too much to cause some serious damage. "SORRY!"

"*slosh!* Why did we stop fi- OH MY GO- *muffled by Bubble Man*" Splash nearly screamed in shock to see that a crashed spaceship landed right next to Cut... And that it was full of 'Aliens'.

"I think we can see what is happening, Splash Woman." Bubble Man then grunted.

 **"Well... That was an unexpected turn of events!"** Dr. Wily commented as he then loaded a revolver and pointed it at Dr. Light's head.

"I am not sorry for what I am going to do, Light, but I'm going to take those strange robots and experiment on them, just like what I've just did with DLNs 004 and 005. *speaks into the mic* **We are deeply sorry, dear audience, but this two-month deathmatch event is hereby CLOSED!** *click!*" The commentator's booth then breaks out of the floor ... With an electro magnet protuding from the bottom! As the audience evacuated and some of them were trying to attack the booth and stop Wily from grabbing the nine robots in vain, Wily kept missing... Until the magnet caught the leader...

 **With the strange robots and a few others...**

"*bzz!* (slowly floats up...) Whoah-oah-oah! What the heck is going on?! AKANAMI!!!" The white robot shouted as he started floating into the electro magnet, trying to hold onto a short, round, feminine red robot that was trying to reach to him.

"Shirobom! Hold on!" Akanami then shouted in response, trying to pull Shirobom down to the grogroud with her... "*thwap!* Ow!" Until Wood Man used his leaf shield to disconnect the two from each other. "No! No! No! *clank!* SHIRO!"

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING, WOOD?!" Bubble Man and a now normal-sized Crash Man shouted in shock, if they help Dr. Wily, then they might get replaced!

"Use your Daman Marble!" Shiro shouted once more as the red robot then complied and fired a large glass sphere straight at the engine... *shatters* It failed.

"Pratfall! Think... _Bombermen should really have less connectivity with magnets..._ _Bombs..._ *sigh* Kurobom! Throw a bomb at the engines!"

"Okay! *hiss!* _Bomber Shot_!!! *bang!*" It was somewhat effective... But it also hits Shirobom.

"ARE YOU GUYS TRYING TO KILL ME?!" With that, Wily's ship flew of to northern Nevada.

"HAHA!!! BEAT THAT, MEGA MAN!!! I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!!" Dr. Wily cackled out loud.

"SHIROBOM/SHIRO/SHI-IE-RO/BIG BRO!!!" The eight Bombermen cried/croaked out in despair. Bomb Man then walked up to them and coughed.

"*cough! sigh* Sorry about your loss..."

"Why would you care?!" Another red Bomberman, Akabom, growls in bitter resentment. The dark blue Bomberman, Aobom, snored as he slept through the conversation.

"*sniff* That was our big brother... *sniff*" A green one, Midoribom, whimpered out.

" _Well... there goes my boyfriend..._ That was my best-friend!" Akanami whispered and then shouted.

"Le- Let M- Me rep- Peat Wha- At Ak- Akabo sai-aid: Why do- Do y- You ca- Care?" Oriokebom, a magenta Bomberman with a tiara with a golden heart on her forehead and a large scar on her left eye then croaked out.

"It's happened to him before, that's why." A superhero in black and pink commented as he jumped down from the seats. This was Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, a 'retired' hero known to a few of San Diego's residents as Emu Hojo.

"Please explain." Mizubom, the light blue Bomberman mentioned earlier, requested in confusion.

"That old man that took your brother brainwashed some of the Robot Masters here into doing some horrible things."

"Okay... Uh... What's a Robot Master? The pink Bomber Man known as Momobom and the yellow bomberman known as Kibom asked at the same time.

"Service robots capable of doing anything they want. So, August 24, 2014, that was the day that a Robot Master from here became a hero to the world. He's also a fun guy to hang around with!" Ex-Aid continued as he lead them to an upset Rock, who was checking his systems for any left-over powers from the games. "Mega Man, these robots need your help... More than mine, actually."

"*sigh* Thanks Emu, I'll take it from here..." The Super-Fighting Robot then looked towards the eight and grinned. "So... Wanna help me fight a dirty old man?"

 **Chapter 15/ Season Finale** **end...**

 **This is the end of _DeafMatch_ 's 1st season in The Mega Man section**... **But season 2 will be the first ever crossover between _Mega Man_ and _Bomberman_ in this site's history. I'll add an extra chapter to signify when it starts.** **If you want to know how did the Bombermen crash into Earth... Read _Stupid Bomberman Rangers_ to be ENLIGHTENED!**

 **References:**

 **1\. Seels (watch it on YouTube)**

 **2\. The Mega-Mushroom from _Mario_**

 **3. _Wimoweh_**

 **4\. The spaceship the Bombermen used in _Super Bomberman R_**

 **5. _The Shining_**

 **6\. Xbox One**

 **7\. Reverse-abdutcing an alien**

 **8. _BB-Daman_** **_Bakugaiden_**

 **9\. The throwing ability from _Bomberman Generation_ and _Jetters_**

 **10. _Stupid Bomberman Ranger's_ cast (Minus Shiro/Bomberman)**

 **11. _Rider Prick's_ version of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**

 **12\. What comes around, goes around (Bomb Man talked in the first chapter... Here he is again.)**

 **13\. I had it be that August 24, 2014 was when _Mega_ _Man_ 's plot started**

 **14\. Ruby-Spear's _Mega Man_**

 **15\. I like to shout out "Dirty Old Man! Dirty Old Man! Quit shooting at me! You Dirty Old Man!" when I fight Dr. Wily**

 **That's it folks! But first, TORNADO MAN!!! GET YOUR GREEN AND SHINY PROPELLAR HEAD OVER HERE!!!**

 ** _SS_!Tornado Man: Oh! Right! *coughs* Greetings everyone! I am Toto! Yeah, I bless the rains out there in Africa! Hehe... Our main cast will sing a short song for us! That was the reason why this chapter took so long. Hit it Splash Woman!**

 ** _SS_!Splash Woman: zzz... Huh! What? Oh! Italics is for some of us singing! Underlined is for everyone! R is for Rock! S is for me! C is for Cut! I is for Ice! G is for Guts! H is for Honey! And T is for that Thot down the road!**

 ** _SS_!Quake Woman: Screw you, underaged sl#t! Let's begin!**

 **All: I can't stop for nothin' I wont stop for nothing!** **It's not a switch for a... Switch!**

 **S: Remember twenty-seventeen?**

 **R: I think somebody broke their spleen!**

 **T: It's not long~ Where's the song?**

 **A** **ll: You just gotta believe~! Yeah!**

 **H: I think somebody's getting high!**

 **G:** **Too bad they aren't** **in the sky!**

 **I: It's a song~ not a bong...**

 **All: You better believe it**!

 **C: It's not everyday that you can sing~ With me~! But you can call forth your imagina~tion~!**

 **All: Whoah~ Oh! It isn't what you'd think! Yeah~!** **Stupid doesn't mean a thing~ You and me, me and you** ~ **Of course I'd believe it!**

 **G: I wish this story'd be that long!**

 **C: Could be deaf, but hey, this is a song...**

 **S: I'm not far...**

 **C: Where's the bars...**

 **All except Cut: Shut up! You already made up some bars!**

 **R** **and I: _*Whistles Protoman's theme*_**

 **C: Hello and then you say: "What's up?"** **Hop twice and then you shout: "What's up?" Repeat that once, you ain't a dunce! "Once upon a time?" I'm out of time!**

 **S, H and T (slowly): _Now~ Remember twenty-seventeen? I think somebody broke their spleen..._ _It's not long... It's a song~_ (Back to normal speed) _I gotta believe!_**

 **R: I think somebody's getting high!**

 **C, I and G: _Too bad they aren't in the sky!_**

 **All: It's a song! Not a bong... (You better believe it!)**

 **It isn't always that one could si~ ing! With one or more! Imagination can mean so~ o~ much! Whoah-oh! It isn't what you think- Yeah! Stupid doesn't mean a thing! You and me, me and you... Of course I believe it! Whoah-oh! It isn't what you think- Yeah! Stupid doesn't mean a thing! You and me, me and you... You know life is random!**

 **R (slowly): I've got little else to~o say... You gave me something to~o make. You can always make some sto~ories! Thank you all... Like this song... I HOPE YOU BELIEVE IT!!!**

 ** _SS!_ version of a random someone in the crowd: Woo! Ya should have extended da fecking song!**

 **Let's continue on then!**

 **Okay... That's enough. When I created the _Simply Stupid_ series, I wanted to do an animation inspired by animations that first started with a family-friendly version of _Rider_ _Prick_ 's _Ishe Soshite Uirusu_ and a less gritty and silier version of _Para-Cross_ that was meant to be an animation in the form of storyboards. Days later, I did a page long panel comic called _Odyssey of an Oddity of a French Queen_ , a spin-off comic of William Shakespeare's _King Lear_ that involved fairytales, drama, romance, kaiju and wrecking the space-time continuum** **. I then created the first ever version of _DeafMatch_ called _If Mega Man's Buster kept it's victims..._ that had Sheep Man as it's original main character. Later on, I created _Sudrian Stupids_ and _Rider Prick!!!_ after I saw a NRA (National Rifle Association) article that was claiming that _Thomas and Friends_ was racist and slowly beginning to appreciate some good tokusatou (Japanese SFX and costumes). I finally made _DeafMatch_ when I made an arena that was based off of _Mega Man_ in _Minecraft_ for a minigame themed world that evolved into the very same events that became the two days of fake war.**

 **I have always wanted to share my ideas in an unorthodox way... I guess I got what I wished when I first started this. I thank the reviewers for commenting this story and to readers like you! Just remember, If you write too much and it doesn't interest anyone, start off small with some events that they think is unexpecting! That is the power of 'Quality over Quantity'! Thank you!**

 ** _SS!_ Cast: See you next season!**


	16. Respawning in 3 2 1

**May** **29, 2019 at Mega City, San Diego** **...**

Akanami was standing in a dim room, staring at a pair of goggles... The same pair she tried out for Shirobom when they were at Grid-city.

"Shiro... Wherever you are... Be safe. Promise not only to your siblings and I, but also to Planet Bomber and The Bomber Nebula... Our galaxy cluster needs Bomberman..." The short and a heavy organic robot then puts the goggles on along with Shiro's special gloves and boots. "I'm going to need your armor so I can search for you... *tries to remove the armor...* Uh... *tries again...* Crap... I'm stuck! Momo! Can you give me some help?!"

"Mmhmph hmph (What happened)?!" Momobom, Mizu and Midori were eating something with 10 other siblings (Roll, Cut Man/Cut, Elec Man/Trav, Bomb Man/Bomb, Oil Man/Oil, Concrete Man/Crete, Tornado Man/Toto, Splash Woman/Splash, Plug Man/Outlet and Galaxy Man/Galaxy) of Mega Man, who revealed that his name is Rock. Oddly enough, they were eating cheeseburgers.

"What?"

"*gulp!* I SAID: WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"I'M STUCK IN SHIRO'S ARMOR!" This lead to a few faces of confusion from the Robot Masters as they then stopped chewing for a bit.

"... It is possible for your species to get a diet?" Outlet asked out loud before getting bonked on the head by Mizu in response to that question. "*bonk!* Ow! What was that for?!"

"Just like Humans, Bombermen have races! Damans are the shortest and uh... Momo! Help me on this!"

"Hmm... Fat?"

"Yes! Exac- Hey! Did you just insult my body?!"

"... *sigh* Let's just continue eating please! *bites into her burger...*"

"Let me get one of our other sister- Wait..." Cut then paused as he and everyone else then stared at Oil for a response to whether or not he should use his oil to get Akanami out of her armor.

"*groans*... Where is she?"

 **Somewhere in Nevada...**

"*thud!* Hng! Okay! That hurts!" Shirobom wasn't having a good week. Captured by a egotistically crazy doctor was one thing... Staring face-to-face with one of his oldest enemies (Who has ascended to a massive strength of cosmic proportions!) is even worse!

"*chuckles* Oh Bomberman! How the MIGHTY- *Cr-crack!* HAS- *stomps on his helmet/head's exo-skeleton...* FALLEN! *throws the battered Bomberman towards one of the cell's bars* Hahaha! I know that you have released my control of the Five Dastardly Bombers, but you will finally lose!" Bagura then ripped off Shiro's white head's exo-skeleton as he then stared at the robot, revealing a mouthless face with a messy mop of brown hair and a red antenna on a white stalk.

"*cough!* I will find you!"

"*chuckles* Oh... We will see..." Bagura then disappears in a flash of light. All Shiro could dow was stare at his helmet-like exo-skeleton.

"... *sniff* Kuro, Orioke, Akabo, Ao, Momo, Ki, Mizu, Midori... Aka... *sigh* I'll find you guys!" All he could do now was sob in denial as he brought the helmet closer to himself.

 ** _Stupid Bomberman Rangers_ Chapter 16/Epilogue and _Mega Man: DeafMatch Season 2 trailer_ end...**

 ** _Mega Man: DeafMatch Season 2_... ****Is out now!**

 ** _SS!MM:DM_ and _SBR_ casts: Yay!**


	17. A note of expansion

Hey everyone! This isn't a story that I am writing to you guys... But this is a notice that _Mega Man: Deafmatch Season 2_ will also be posted onto _Season 1_!

 _SS!_ Mega Man: Yeah... This will also be of a major help to those who haven't read _Season 2_ yet!

 _SS!_ Bomberman: Yeah... How will this affect both stories again?

Just a handicap.

 _SS!_ Bomberman: Oh... Okay!

See ya' next season!


	18. Our new story begins together

**Hello gamers and readers! Cian-Nueral here with the anticipated sequel to _Mega Man: DeafMatch_ and _Stupid Bomberman Rangers_! We last left off when Prince Shirobom/Bomberman from _SBR_ was captured by Dr. Wily in _MM:DM_ Chapter 15! We then saw that Chapter 16 of _SBR_ shown what happened to Shiro during his first few days of imprisonment! If you don't know what I mean, seriously! Read both stories to underatand what's going on!**

 **For those that are confused or are new to _Simply Stupid_ , it is about a universe where all media are mixed with reality... With that, I can ruin childhood favorites by turning characters like Thomas the Tank Engine or Barney the Dinosaur into hilarious hypocrites! Just to warn the new comers, everyone is OOC (Out of character) as to keep the stories moving. Here are some examples:**

 **Shiro/Bomberman: Serious, not always cheerful, knows martial arts and unorthodox combat methods like using explosives like maces.**

 **Splash Woman: 9 year old perverted mermaid!**

 **Guts Man: Sell books made by a perverted Kamen (Masked) Rider.**

 **Red Bomber: There are two Red Bombers: One is Shiro's girlfriend/maid and the other is Shiro's 4th youngest brother.**

 **Aobom/Blue Bomber: He's a party monster when he isn't sleepy!**

 **Pretty Bomber: Perverted princess who's dying after a failed assassination on Shiro ruined her ball.**

 **Cut Man: On _Skyrim_ skooma rehab.**

 ** _Mega Man_ is owned by Capcom and _Bomberman_ used to be owned by Hudson before becoming a part Konami! Read, Review... Watch out for some dirty momments and Enjoy!**

 **Somewhere in Nevada, June 7, 2019...**

"Ugh... *creak!* What happened?" Guts Man groaned out as he dizzily got up from the floor. He and Ice Man were separated behind bars without any chains on them.

"... I have no idea, Guts... I think we've been offline for nine days!" Ice commented as he leaned onto the cell that divided the two robot Masters. They were thinking of what to do until Guts had a bright idea to break the cell. "*watches Guts get up...* What are you doing?"

"Breaking the cells... *creak!* Hmm... *tries to break the bars...* Huh?" *tries again..." Huh?! *Thrice now...* I can't break the cells! *opens his chest armor..." Is my Super Arm chip there, Ice?!" The heavy-weighted Robot Master asked in panic as Ice also opened his chest compartment and inspected Guts Man's chest compartment.

"Y- Yours is missing!"

"So's yours!"

"What are we gonna do?!"

"I don't kno- *squeak!* What was that?" Guts was cut off by the sound of a ball squeak against the wall adjacent to them.

"I don't know... Drat! I said the same thing you said! *towards the nearby cell...* HEY! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

"I GOT SEPARATED FROM MY GIRLFRIEND AND MY FAMILY! AND THEN I GOT TORTURED!" The voice shouted out in sadness, placing a red ball-like hand onto the bars and gripping it tightly. All Guts and Ice could do was wince in response to the shout.

"ARE YOU A ROBOT MASTER?"

"NO! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS AND I AM FROM A DIFFERENT GALAXY!" This confused the two Robot Masters.

"HOW FAR?" Guts shouted out in confusion.

"I DON'T KNOW! I CAME TO THE EDGE OF YOUR GALAXY IN WHAT? WHAT YOUR PLANET CALLS SEVEN BILLION LIGHT-YEARS?! *thud!* I JUST WANT TO GET BACK TO MY FAMILY..." The voice then wailed out in desperation as he then shown his face's exo-skeleton: A white helmeted face with no mouth, has brown eyes with partially thick eyebrows and with a red glowing antenna behind his head... A Bomberman.

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

"SHIRO! BUT MY HOME GALAXY CALLS ME BOMBERMAN!

"*giggles* YOUR NAMES SOUNDS LIKE A TERRORIST'S NICKNAMES! CUZ' SHIRO MEANS WHITE ON THIS PLANET AND THIS PLANET SUFFERS ALOT OF BOMBI-!" Guts laughed out loud with a giggle to spare before being cut off by Ice.

"SHUT UP, FAT BOI!" Ice shouted out in annoyance towards the foreman.

 **Meanwhile at the kitchen of Light-Labs/Light Mansion, San Diego...**

(Play _Pink Spring_ by Waterflame...)

"... I can't believe I'm stuck to Shiro's armor..." A red Bomberwoman with green eyes, a large yellow bandanna on her antenna like ribbon and a large light-blue marble embedded into her muffin-top of a stomach, groaned as she removed a greenish-blue and dark blue pair of goggles with white wings. This is Akanami. She is accompanied by three blue robots: Another Bomberwoman with a white ribbon on her antenna (Mizubom/Aqua Bomber) and two Robot Masters (Mega Man/Rock and Splash Woman/Splash).

"Why did you wear it then?" Mizu asked as she and Splash were showing bored expressions. "You know that you, Big Bro Shiro, Midori and I are Damans or Chimeras, but you have never even gotten any instructions on how to use them! "

"... I just want to find him already... I feel lonely without him and I just can't help but think of what might be happening!" All Rock and Splash could do was pity them and hope that their creator, Dr. Light, Guts Man and Ice Man were also unharmed. "*sigh* It's getting stuffy in my exo-skeleton!" Aka sighed as she then removed her helmet, revealing a mouthless face with shoulder-length black hair tied by the bandanna like a ribbon and stared at it.

"... What is it like to be on your planet?" Splash asked as she then fiddled with a robot fish next to her. Mizu then explained to her on what Planet Bomber was like.

"It's just a floating rock with a Bomberman head shape and water all over the place! I have a picture on our Xbox One! *shows the picture...* See?"

"... Wow... SO MANY ARCHIPELAGOS!" All Rock could do was shrug and smile at the planet's surface.

(Stop the song... Or you can swap it with Sim Gretina's _[Electro Swing] Peggy Suave- Enemy Like Me_...)

"*crash!* ROUND TWO! ROUND TWO!" Sounded across the hall as the DLeven gathered around to see Roll wrestle on the ground with Momobom all of a sudden.

"I CALLED DIBS ON THE CONTROLLER!" Roll shouted out.

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD PLAY ON THIS?!" Momo retorted.

"KURO DID!"

"P- Ple- ease! St- top f- Fig- *poke!*" Oriokebom, Momo and Mizu's oldest sister, who's also dying and sports a left cracked eye, groaned out in pain after suffering an antenna to said cracked eye.

"THAT'S MY LINE!!!" Mizu screamed out before being pulled back by Splash.

" _Mizu! Don't do it!_ " Splash whispered out to the light-blue Bomber (technically girl since she's 12!) woman.

"I WAS GONNA USE IT! USE ROCK'S!"

"NO! YOU CAN PLAY LATER!

"RAHHH! *rips off her knee-length skirt and whips Roll with it...* MY FAMILY OWNS IT!!!"

"*retaliates by ripping Momo's skirt in half...* I ASKED AND WAS ALLOWED!!!" This pissed Momo off even more and she then reached for her pink vest to rip it off before she was stopped by Cut, who was sporting a heavy nosebleed.

"P- Please stop strip-whipping!" All Aka could do now was facepalm and whine.

"I really need to train! *groans* At least I'm not told to work out..." All of a sudden, EVERYONE was staring at her! The poor girl's praying to get her lover back when she doesn't want to get stronger to get him back!

"Oh Aka... We will put you in a one VERY soon... Until we give Orioke a surgery!" Kurobom Answered with a sickly cheerful smile before aiming at Orioke, who beamed in happiness at her predicament.

"Th- Thank Y- You!"

 **Chapter 1 end...**

 **References:**

 **1\. Both casts (almost) of _MM:DM_ and _SBR_!**

 **2\. Terrorist jokes despite how messed up Guts said it**

 **3\. "Fat Boy..." -Dell Conagher from Valve's _Team Fortress 2_**

 **4\. Some armor pieces from _Custom Battler Bomberman/Bomberman 2 DS_**

 **5\. Bomberman heads are exo-skeletons whose endo-skeletons resemble the heads of Bombers from Hyperkani's _Bomber Friends_ game that is actually a pretty good bootleg of the _Bomberman_ franchise**

 **6\. The Planet Bomber from _Super Bomberman R_... It's a planet full of archipelagos in _Simply Stupid_!**

 **7\. Races of Bombermen in _Simply Stupid_**

 **8\. Girls wrestling... And then stripping their clothes and using them like a whip or the parents of a US racial minority**

 **9\. Someone get that girl a treadmill! Pronto!**

 **That's all folks! Welcome to _Mega Man_ and _Bomberman's_ 1st ever crossover in the site!**


	19. Preparations, preparations

At Planet Bomber...

"*kzzt!* Mighty! *Kzzt!* Mighty! This is Akanami! Shirobom is captured!" A radio crackled out as a white Bomberman with a silver visor covering his right eye and a red cape saying 'Jetter Commander' ran towards it. This is Mightybom, recently appointed Jetter-guard commader of Planet Bomber and ex-Dastardly Bomber in hiding.

"*click!* Yeah? Shiro's b- B- WHAT?! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!"

"We reached The Blue Planet! We got shot down and then one of the natives used a magnet on Shiro and flew off somewhere!"

"*incessantly panicking...* WHERE IS THE BLUE PLABE- I MEAN- PLANET?!"

"Same direction you saw us go before we crashed... We went 25 times the speed of light and from what the natives said, the Bomber Nebula is what they measured as 7 Billion light-years away in their measuring system!"

"I'LL FIND SOME HE- *creak!*" Mighty was cut off all of a sudden by FIVE groups Shiro fought, directly or indirectly, barging in with faces of concern. These groups are of course: The Four Commanders, The Masked Trio, The Elemental Knights, The Three Dastardly Viruses' Custom Battler (CuBa) operators and Mighty's disbanded team, The Five Dastardly Bombers.

"What's this about Sh- 'Bomberman' being in trouble again?" An orange and Black Daman named Bazooka 'Bo' Orange flinched as the other groups excluding the CuBa operators stared at him.

"Bo?! Neongee?! Why are Custom Battlers like you guys here?!" Plasma Bomber, The Five Dastardly Bomber's former leader groaned out in shock. Planet Scrapheap was becoming a safer place with the help of Bo, another CuBa member named Neon Green/ Neongee, Magnet Bomber and himself training the recruits.

"Dastardly Bombers and Custom Battlers?!" Molok and the Elemental Knights shouted out in shock. The Four Commamders were silent the whole conversation as to hope that their parole will be lifted if they search for Bomberman.

"... What's going on?" Mauve Cilary the third (and former) CuBa member asked in confusion as the other Bomberwomen on their respective groups were surprised to see a female Daman in a team.

"Pfft! Who are the shorties?" Zael and Zoniha, The Elemental Knight's only female members, arrogantly sighed out in disrespect.

"*crack!*Short?!" Mauve whispered out before aiming her Daman Marble at them. "HOW ABOUT I SHOVE A MABLE DOWN BOTH OF YOUR THROATS! I HAVE NO SHAME RIGHT NOW ON BLASTING OUR FORMER CO-WORKER'S ENEMI-"

"Mauve! Calm down! Remember why we are here at the Jetter-guard HQ!" Neongee shouted as he separated her from the two Elemental Knights. "Sorry, Mighty! We were wondering what happened to Shiro... Crap... I compromised it..." The green Lobber groaned after realizing that he just revealed Shiro's actual name infront of some of his most powerful enemies AND to Mauve, who wanted to know but failed when she was at Likawae Village, selling hardware to the locals.

"Shiro? His name is Shiro?" Regelus asked, gaining looks of confusion as The Five Dastardly Bombers and Bo stared at Neongee in disdain.

"*creak!* Sorry I'm late bos- HOLY CRAP!" The final one to come, Nitros, arrived right next to Artemis and Altair. "... Hi!" Nitros flinched as he was stared at by Artemis and Altair.

"NITROS! Thanks for lending us a lift earlier!" The two then shouted, placing him in a small group hug. This warmed Mighty up a little despite the situation.

"*cough* So... What are all you here for?"

"Settling the score between Bomberman and I." Regelus answered.

"Repaying a debt we owed to Bomberman since our revival!" The other Elemental Knights chanted out in unison.

"Changing for once." Artemis and Altair said with determination.

"Redemption." The Four Commanders responded with a smile.

"Helping an old friend/co-worker/party buddy..." The CuBa operators answered in finality.

"... Your brother saved us, Mighty... Including you. So this is our apology for de-throning your family!" Plasma Bomber commented with a sliver of hope before grabbing a picture of Shiro before the crash and shows it to everyone. "I managed to get a copy of a newspaper that claimed that we killed Bomberman and his family."

"Truth is: Bagura is the one responsible for all of this! He made us dethrone the Emperor!" Phantom hissed out in anger.

"There was a claim that I was involved with collecting the emperor and his family, boss!" Nitros groaned out after breaking the hug he was placed in by Artemis and Altair before having a pat on the back from Magnet Bomber in the process. Mighty then continued talking.

"I see... I'm sending the 20 of you-"

"Including me?!" Nitros shouted out in shock.

"Yep! You are the No. 20! Anyways, I was going to send Nitros and a few other Jetter-guard to search for someone... Someone that is the reason why The Five Dastardly Bombers disbanded. The Emperor is with him."

"And that person is this 'Shiro' person that the green Lobber *Points at Neongee...* was talking about?" Water Commander then asked in confusion. Her voice full of uncertainty as she then stared at Mighty uncomfortably and then to the other Four Commanders. She was then shown the picture of Shiro in his current gear a little more... "... Wait... This is trick isn't it?!"

"*chuckles* No... That IS Bomberman now! You 20 are going to The Blue Planet and retrieving him and the Emperor's family!"

"The Blue Planet?!"

Meanwhile at Earth... (June 6, 2019...)

"No!"

"Can we PLEASE date? You know... You and me?"

"No!"

"Why not?!"

"Just because we are Robot Masters does not mean that we are not related!"

"C'mon! We aren't in materials!"

"Splash Woman! Don't you dare ask that aga-"

"Please Rock?!"

"No!" As the two were arguing in Rock's room, Akanami and one of the other DLN Robot Masters, Hornet Man/Honey Woman, were running/exercising in the hallways.

"*pant* So- *pant* This- *pant* Shiro- *pant* Guy... *pant* He's *pant* Your- *pant* Boyfriend? *pant*" The yellow Robot asked out loud as Akabo, Shiro's other brother, tried to snipe them with a paintball firing gattling gun.

"Yeah! *pant! pant!* He's also a childhopd frie- *thwap!* Ahhhh!" The poor robot got shot on the back by Akabo before falling over.

"SERVES YOU RIGHT, MIMIC!" The royal red bomber shouted out.

"SCREW YOU, PRINCE COPYCAT!" Aka shouted back.

"GET BACK TO RUNNING THEN!"

"YET AGAIN! *splat! splat! runs...* SCREEEEEEWWWWW YOOOUUU!" The Daman then shouted out as her lover's brother shot her two more times before running for her life.

Chapter 2 end...

References:

1\. Guess who are the Bombermen with Mighty fromBomberman Jetters!

2\. A reference to a documentary that Sir David Attenborough was the narrator of called Blue Planet

3\. Honey Woman, one of the scrapped designs of Hornet Man fromMega Man 9, is Hornet Man and one ofMM:DM'scast

4\. As referred toStupid Bomberman Rangers, Akanami and Akabom (Akabo's full name) are bitter rivals

That's all for now, folks! I hope you like the new cover


	20. breakout

**Hello everyone! Something is bound to happen in this breakout!**

 **I don't own _Mega Man_ nor _Bomberman_... They belong to Capcom and Konami. So Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

 **Somewhere in Nevada (June 13, 2019)...**

"So... How will we get out?" Ice asked as he and Guts were staring at each other and then to Shiro.

"... Muscle?" Guts asked out loud.

"Nope!"

"Muscle?"

"No!

"Muscle?"

"Are you broken?! I SAID NO!

"... Bomberman?"

"How can Shiro break us out?!" This lead to a question from Shiro.

"How weak are the walls and what are they made out of?"

"... Concrete!"

"*Hiss! bang!* ... Huh?! This stuff is softer than the concrete in my home galaxy!"

"... How..." Guts and Ice began in unison.

"... How did I what?"

"How... HOWDIDYOUDOTHAT?!SOCOOL!YOUBROKEYOURCELLWITHOUTASWEAT!HOWDIDYOUSUMMONABOMBFROMYOURHAND?!" The two were bombarding Shiro with simple questions at a fast rate, annoying Shiro to the point of throwing a Wind Bomb at their cells and freeing them.

"Woo! Freedom! Let's find Pops now!" Guts then shouted out in excitement as the alarms blared loudly in the room. They must find Dr. Light or else he will go missing from the radar forever!

"... Pops?" Shiro asked in confusion as Ice then shrugged.

"Our Dad/creator/owner... Don't ask. Earth customs are like this!" The three ran around the cells for Dr. Light, peering through the cells for any clues as to know where he is.

When they reached to the last few cells, they heard a door open at the end of the room, revealing a Robot Master mixed with an Mk 2 hand grenade... Grenade Man is here.

"... Well! Looks like it's time for BLAST PRACTICE!" Grenade Man then fires three Flash Bombs before running at the three at top speed.

"... LIGHT BOMB! *hiss!*" Shiro grew impatient and decided to take matters to his own ball-like hands. He watched as Grenade Man came closer and charged the bomb to the point that it will engulf the whole room with bright light. "Blinding Light Bomb... BOMBER SHOT! *flash!*"

"AHHHH!!! MY EYES!!!" Guts and Ice shouted as Grenade Man then crashed into them dizzily. The good part about it was that the Flash Bombs were destroyed in the blast.

"... One target, two allies... Time to work..." Shiro whispered as he covered his organic exo-skeleton's mouth-guard with his red scarf. His eyebrows then lowers to the point that they are connected. Back at the Bomber Nebula, they know this face... Many adversaries and bystanders have seen it: The face of The Explosive Bomberman!

(Play _Custom Battler Bomberman/Bomberman 2 DS music - Take no Prisoners_ )

"... LET'S MAKE THIS QUICK!" Bomberman shouted out as he then placed an unlit bomb and kicked it. Wincing in pain after remembering that he left behind his armor. No CuBa armor on this fight...

"*groans before shaking his head* You are GOING down!" Grenade Man the shouted out once more in psychotic glee.

The light from the Light Bomb was still all over the room as the two then charged at each other. The unlit bomb collided with Grenade Man as Bomberman then picked up the bomb by the fuse and smacked him eight times without mercy. Grenade Man then countered Bomberman's eighth hit with a point-blank Mini-Bomb to his torso. *BANG!* Bomberman was blasted to the very back of the room until he crashed into the wall. The fight devolved into a brawl as they then started strangling each other.

"HAHAHA!!!" The Mk2 themed Robot Master laughed out as he then felt Bomberman attempting to choke him with another unlit bomb until- *hiss!* the bomb was lit as the fuse was wrapped around his neck like a noose. "RAAH- BANG!* The bomb blew up infront of his face, knocking him out.

(stop the song...)

"Can someone subdue him please?" Ice complied and froze Grenade Man entirely, trapping the Robot Master in artifically thick ice. "Thank you! Let's continue finding your creator!"

"He isn't here..." Ice commented.

"Then let's continue finding him!" Shiro enthused as they ran out, hoping to find Dr. Light out of the building as soon as possible. 'Soon, Bagura! Soon, I WILL TAKE BACK PLANET BOMBER FROM YOUR TYRANICAL RULE!!!'

 **Somewhere else in the prison...**

"Hmm... What do we have here, Thomas?" Dr. Wily was speaking with a sickly grin on his face as he watched the cameras.

He just saw Bomberman's fight, strengthening his desire to begin experimenting on him. While he was planning to create some Robot Masters- But he also wanted him to fight himself. Some of his old documents talk of a dimensional travel system that he used with someone named Dr. Ivo Robotnik.The poor senile roboticist (Dr. Light) was tied up and forced to look at the cameras.

"What?"

"*groans* I said: WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?!"

"l don't know."

"WE HAVE AN ALIEN IN HERE!!!"

"Where is Guts Man and Ice Man?"

"With HIM! *smack!* Nevermind... I will find a way to have him fight himself."

 **The Light Mansion/Light Labs, San Diego (June 14, 2019)...**

Each and everyone of the Bombermen that crashed were gathered around in a room meant for guests. Kuro and Akabo were practicing their skills through throwing dissolvable paint bombs, Orioke was sleeping after having her recent surgery, same with Ao without the surgery, Momo, Ki, Mizu and Midori were having a drawing contest and...

"*snore* hng...*snore* Where's th- *snore- POP!* AH! Did anything ha- Oh... Right..." Aka abruptly woke up to the sound of a bubble popping, gaining everyone's attention towards her sudden flinch. She's becoming restless about the situation... But she finally has a plan! They found a map that shows the states and some places on where to look first.

"Do we have an idea on where to go?" Ao asked in uncertainty towards the maid of his 2nd pldest brother.

"Yeah! It's at a town called uh... Rae... No?" Rock and Cut barged in after hearing Aka utter those words.

"It's called Reno, Aka! Reno, Nevada!" Cut commented with a smirk. He then brought out Rock's Mega Man helmet and knocked on it a few times. The helmet then revealed a projection of a city next to a lake.

"... Do we have to know on what happens there?"

"Nope! Just birds, pine trees, casinos, hotels, Robot Masters and Humans!" Guess what? The Bombermen did not know what a Human is!

"Wh- What's a Human?" Momo asked out loud, gaining nods of agreement from almost everyone in the room.

"... Oh crap... They don't know what a Human is, Cut..."

 **Chapter 3 end...**

 **So... What is Dr. Wily planning and what will happen next?**

 **Here are some references:**

 **1\. Repeating the same answer to the point of driving someone insane**

 **2\. Strength testing**

 **3\. Superhero personae**

 **4\. The first fight-scene in this story**

 **5\. A reference to Archie Comic's _Mega Man and Sonic: Worlds Collide_**

 **6\. It's official! Shiro's original goal has been completed! Fixing Orioke is now off the checklist**

 **7\. Snot bubbles used in anime**

 **8\. What IS a Human?**

 **That's all folks**


	21. And what exactly?

**ATTENTION READERS: There are some new characters in _Simply Stupid_ now! If you have ever heard of one of my stories still in developement, _Simply Stupid: Game!_ , you are in luck as to know how- Wait a minute! I can't spoil it for you! I understand that you might be confused about this, but I'm adding in a family...**

 **I don't own _Mega Man_ nor _Bomberman_! I hope you enjoy this! So Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

 **Reno, Nevada (June 19, 2019)...**

(Play _[Hikari Woodwind Quintet] Dig Dug- Main Theme_...)

A newly wedded brunette couple were building a wooden cottage near the city's borders. The husband was wearing a white jumpsuit with red arrows, wielding a large red and orange power drill with two armored blue gloves to make a base for the cottage's basement and the wife was wearing an orange jumpsuit with a jetpack and a similar, but red, pair of gloves, was flying in with a heavy crate of stones. The husband is a Malaysian-American while his wife... She came from a different dimension. Her husband's counterpart from another dimension, really. These two are Taizo 'Dig Dug' Hori and Masuyo 'Kissy' Tobi, a pair of dimension crossed lovers recognized for saving both Malaysia and New Zealand.

(Stop the song)

"Taizo! Do we really need this much stone for our basement?!" All Taizo could do was laugh as he then helped Masuyo with dragging the rocks to the pit, partially filling it up with limestone cement.

"Yeah! Come on! You're literally me from another- *cough* Dimension. We can do this!" Taizo commented as he created another floor three feet above the drying cement a few minutes later.

"How many floors is it again?"

"Hm... A basement, the main floor, the half-open 2nd floor and a cozy half-open attic."

"Half-open?"

"You do want to practice my rock climbing method, right?

"Yeah? The one where you somehow walk up walls?"

"And I want to practice using your jetpack."

"... So a win-win situation then!" Bingo.

"Exactly! Also, once we have kids, *recieves a look of embarrassment from Masuyo..* They might want to have a good view of the living room." The white, red and blue drilling operator then pointed out towards his militaristic/flight-loving counterpart with a sly grin.

"*Badap! Badap! Badap!* Helloooooo Nevadaaa!" An orange Robot Master with scissors shouted out as a large group of robots came in like an army. Cut Man came in with Mega Man, Elec Man/Trav, Splash, Honey and Bomb as the Bombermen came in with confused looks.

"... What in this forsaken dimension are Robot Masters doing here?" Masuyo inquired as Taizo lifted his drill and brought out it's harpoon/pump/LMG.

"I have no idea... *Towards the Robot Masters and Bombermen...* HEY! WHAT ARE YOU ROBOTS DOING HERE?!"

"LOOKING FOR SOMEONE!" Mega Man shouted out as he then looked around for some clues as to where is the location Guts and Ice were at... Including the oldest companion of the nine Bombermen. Taizo then walked forward and gave a stern look, hoping that they could continue on with their journey instead of distracting the two of their work. Though he and Masuyo didn't mind if they were given a call and introduced himself.

"Hm... Okay then! If you need some help or something, give us a call! I'm Taizo Hori and... *points at Masuyo...* That's my wife, Masuyo!"

"*sigh* I'D RATHER BE CALLED 'KISSY', THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I wish I wasn't the only one who crashed here... _Takky or Hommy should have joined me when I went through that wormhole few years ago!_ " Masuyo groaned out as she then molded a concrete fireplace connected to the basement's spacing and then started building the basement's walls.

"Wait... Taizo Hori, right? Same guy that stopped the Dig Dug Crisis of 05'?" Mega Man then asked.

"Yep... And you are Mega Man? The kid who's been fighting Wily for the past 5 years?" All Mega Man could do was grin and bring out his hand for a friendly handshake. Taizo did the same and shook it with a happy grin also. It's not everyday that two heroes meet without any clashing issues.

"Yeah! Nice meeting you! These are... You know, the same siblings I fought in Wily's earlier invasions and some aliens we met a few days ago! We'll see you around, 'Dig-Dug'!"

"Likewise, Mega Man!" Taizo then stared at everyone that was with Mega Man until Splash called Mega Man.

"Rock! Let's f#ck!"

"AW HELL NAW!!!"

 **Somewhere in Nevada...**

"HOLY CRA- *ZAP!* HOLY CRA- *BAPAPAP!* YOUR PLANET IS INSANE!!!" Bomberman shouted out as he, Ice Man and Guts Man were being chased by Flame Man, Snake Man and Charge Man.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY THAT EASILY!" Charge Man shouted as he and Flame Man then made a death trap with Charge Man running through Flame Man's pillars of fire.

"WHY CAN'T YOU FREEZE IT, ICE?!" Guts shouted out as Ice rode on him piggyback style.

"*fw-zzt! fw-zzt!* I can't, remember?! I AM POWERLESS WITHOUT MY FROST MAGGOT!"

Bomberman then delayed Charge Man and doused the flames with a Water Bomb that detonated on impact.

"*Splash!* RUN FASTER!!!" Ice shouted as a massive wave of water washed and whisked them away before Spark Man, who was nearby, could shock them.

"What do we do now?!" Guts shouted out as the current then subsided with the three beeing thrown into a stange room. It was dark of course, but the only sources of light that they needed were Guts and Ice's eyes and Bomberman's antenna. They could see that it was like a storage area meant for something. Something that could destroy the three of them within the bat of an eye...

"*Vwomp-foosh!* What was that?!" Bomberman said as his eyes reverted back to their usual position.A portal opened up, throwing in strange silhouttes that landed lifelessly onto the ground. The oddest part was that most of them resembled Shiro! "A- Are those me?!"

 **With Dr. Wily...**

"*chuckles* I see the alien likes my creation! I can't wait to see who will the victor be!" Unknown to Dr. Wily, a pair of eyes with red pupils was staring at the coputer monitor also... Wanting to know on which universe or dimension to meddle with next...

 **Chapter 4 end...**

 **References:**

 **1\. Taizo Hori and Masuyo Tobi from _Dig-Dug_ and _Baraduke_ / _Alien Sector_ are here to stay in the _Simply Stupid_ series now!**

 **2\. A referral to how Dig-Dug/Taizo walks vertically in his debut game**

 **3\. In _Simply Stupid_ , the Dig-Dug crisis of 1985 isn't in 1985, but in 2005, as to make Taizo in his early 30's**

 **4\. A reference to _Baraduke II's_ Takky and Hommy**

 **5\. AW HELL NAW!**

 **6\. I was going to have Taizo react to Akanami because of how she wears a yellow bandanna... But I am not going to turn this into a fetish situation and left the idea alone**

 **7\. Somewhere in Nevada... Does this seem familiar to you, _Madness Combat_ fans?**

 **8\. Ice Man and Guts Man are powerless as referenced to chapter 1**

 **9\. Wily's plan is revealed... By sending versions of Shiro from alternate universes and dimensions!**

 **That's all for now, folks!**


	22. Yo, Ego, Ako and I

**Somewhere in Nevada...**

"*groan* Where am I?" A white Layer that greatly resembled Shiro muttered out as he got up. When he looked around, he noticed that he was surrounded by random people that also resembled himself. The white Bomberman then looked up and saw a guy that almost looks like himself... But with a red scarf!

"Huh? *Sees the downed Bomberman...* Oh! You're awake!" Shiro clamored as he then leaned onto the wall next to him. The white Bomberman then blinked in confusion as to wonder what was going on.

"Yeah... Where am I? This doesn't look like the Bomber base or anything that I remember!"

"... Bomber base? You mean the Jetter-guard Tower! This is a different dimension you and these other people are stuck in!"

"Okay... You're scaring me. So *points at the small group of Bomberfolk...* these people and I are eachother from different dimensions?" Shiro then nodded in an awkward form of confirmation. "SWEET GUACA-F#!$A-CHAKA-LAKA!!! *Hyperventilates and calms down... Smack! Facepalms...* How can I get to the girls now?!"

"Girls? Uh... Not to be rude or anything... But who are they?" The white Bomberman then pulls out a picture he had in his pocket.

"Black, Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink and Aqua... They're my friends/roommates. I'm the oldest, the only guy with them and uh... They look hot. Did I forget to say that Black's a bimbo and Aqua lives up to her name by pole-dancing in water?" Holy crap... Genderbent versions of Shiro's brothers and even more messed up versions of his sisters. That's just wrong!

(Play _Sweet Home, Alabama_ by Lynyrd Skynyrd...)

"*shudders at the thought of what happened a few weeks ago...* Uh... Too much information right there! In this dimension, they don't exist. I have nine brothers and sisters. Mighty, Kuro, Orioke, Akabo, Ao, Momo, Ki, Mizu and Midori. I'm the second oldest!" A white Bomberwoman with an orange vest then wakes up. She's also a young Layer by the looks of it.

(Stop the song!)

"*hng* What happened?! Why am I not at home?! WHERE'S MY DAD?!" The layer panicked outloud, trying to understand what was going on.

"... Wow..." Both Bombermen said at the same time with sweatdrops on their faces.

"*gets spooked by both Bombermen...* HUH?! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS?!" The Layer then pulls out a tazer from her pocket and shakily aims it at the two. Shiro then coughed and introduced himself.

"I am Prince- _Technically emperor-_ Shirobom of Planet Bomber... I am secretly recognized by my superhero alias, Bomberman, and I have been so for the past 9 years." Both Layers then introduced themselves.

"I am White Bomber the Bomberman... That's all you gotta know!" White Bomber then joked/said as the last Layer then introduced herself.

"I am Amanda Peril... Daughter to the first Lode Runner Commando, Jake Peril. He was a rogue Bomberman unit in the Bungeling Empire before he escaped one of their bomb making facilities."

"*cough* What the hell's going on here?" Another white Bomberman groaned as he got up. This one's a Layer with a Lobber head and tubes all over... With gray decals and looks like his arms and legs have no sleeves nor clothes. "Ugh! Anyways, call me Atomic White. Expect me to swear alot infronta' kids!"

"And why do you do that?" White asked out loud.

"Cuz' I feel like it. SO EAT MY DUST AND LICK MY CRACK!!! C'mon biatch! I'LL BREAK YO' F#$;KING HEAD WITH A RATCHET! I smoked yer #ss!" Atomic shouted out like an idiot before doing a strong-guy pose. All Shiro and Amanda could do was hold in a giggle as Ice Man and Guts Man walked in. "What? I can!"

"Who the heck are these people?!"

 **Reno, Nevada June 24, 2019...**

(Play _Mega Man_ _5 (NES) - Get a weapon..._ )

Rock was walking around the streets with the other Robot Master and Bombermen in normal clothes. Why the heck are they walking in public with regular clothes and aliens? Info gathering. Each and every Bombermen with them had their helmets removed so that they could look less like Bombermen and more like Humans after seeing Taizo and Masuyo.

"*growl* I feel hungry..." Mizu and Midori whined out at the same time. Good thing there was a McDonalds in the area and they separated with Cut. Hopefully no-one will ask on why an orange Robot Master bought two happy meals for two kids that are 12.

As they walked around, Akanami noticed a pink flash of light near one of the buildings and had a look of wonder. There was a photo of two women with scantly clad clothing swinging on a rocket and she was then pulled back by Rock, who shook his head.

"Please don't go in there."

"Uh... Why not exactly?" Rock then pointed at it's bottom right corner and how it had three Xs.

"That sign says XXX... AKA a strip club. If you go in there, uh, you might end up tarnishing your relationship with you know who..."

"How will this ruin my relationship with Shiro?"

"*Smack!* Do you want him to see you as a skank-" Rock was then cut off by Kuro, Orioke and Momo running into the place. "Hey! You can't bring a 14 year old girl into there!"

"A KID?!" One of the nearby bouncers shouted as he and a few other bouncers dog-piled onto Momo like a bunch of NFL players in a training accident.

"GET OFF ME!!!" For some reason, Kuro and Orioke were given the green-light to go in despite not having any passports or driver's license.

"*Beep! Beep! Beep!* HEY! Stand still and let us scan you." But because Bombermen are made out of metal despite being organic, it is impossible for them to pass through metal detectors just like Robot Masters. "*Beep!* How the hell are these two made out of metal?!"

"*groan* Can't believe the restrictions of this country!" Aka groaned out as she then dragged Kuro, Orioke and Momo as said royalties were trying to crawl back to the strip club.

"PLEEAAASSSSSSEEEEE!!!" The three cried out as Aka then faced the area and noticed a Harrah's casino. She then continues on as Rock then checked around a little more for any conversations that might pertain as to where Dr. Wily flew off and/or landed at.

 **Chapter 5 end...**

 **References:**

 **1\. Just like Taizo and Masuyo, every character has a dimensional counterpart**

 **2\. Bomber Base from _Bomberman Hero_ being** **a series of apartments in White's Planet Bomber**

 **3\. Yes... I genderbent Black Bomber, Red Bomber, Blue Bomber, Green Bomber and Yellow Bomber for White Bomber's dimension... I feel like I'm gonna regret doing that for the ending of _MM:DM S2_**

 **4\. Chapter 11 of _SBR_**

 **5** **. I Bomber-fied Amanda Peril from _Lode Runner's Rescue_ since the original Bomberman was Jake Peril from _Lode Runner_**

 **6** **. Player 1 from _Atomic Bomberman_**

 **7** **. The discarded vulgar lines from _Atomic Bomberman_**

 **8** **. There are 10 versions of Shiro that will appear**

 **9** **. June 24 is a special day for both The Philippines and I**

 **10** **. Some of the places in Reno are places that I have been to... I even found a classmate of mine when I was there in my 2017-2018 winter break!**

 **11\. Dog-piling children**

 **12\. NFL accidents**

 **13\. Some places require _certain_ articles as to prove that you are a legit citizen**

 **14\. As said before, Bombermen may be metal, but they are also organic**

 **That's all for now folks!**


	23. An army and seven bots!

**Lake Tahoe,** **Nevada June 25, 2019...**

"Hng..." Akabo and Aka whined out as they were sitting in the front of the bus. Kids were pulling their antennae from nearby seats as the bus rattled on the streets and some parents were staring at them dumbfoundly. Why were they in the bus? It all started two hours ago...

 **2 hours ago...**

The entire group of Robot Masters and Bombermen were still walking along the streets of Reno until Mizu noticed that a big metal rock with lights was moving along the shore. When she stared at it, she blinked and watched the rock sink into the surface of the lake. Breaking off from the group unnoticed, she walked to the shore, minding all of the bird droppings as she then ran across the shore to search for the rock. Seconds became minutes and those mintues almost became an hour until a large metallic hand picked her up.

"Quit staring at me kid..." The giant robot groaned out as he then looked at the light blue speck on his hand. She just annoyed The Iron Giant.

"Oh... Sorry! I was just curious! Nothing to worry about!"

"Oh really? And how do I know if a Bomberman is going to attack me?"

"How can you even tell what I am then?"

"Red antenna, ball-like hands, head that resembles a computer monitor? I have a universal knowledge of species... It also helps to have connections." The Iron Giant replied as he then looked for a nearby road. "*Places Mizu unto the ground...* Next time you see someone, please don't stare at them."

That was what Mizu saw before him submerge into Lake Tahoe's depths. Kuro found her a few minutes later after bringing everyone out of a restaurant... Forgetting that they left behind Aka and Akabo.

 **Present time...**

"How could you forget about your own sister?" Aka groaned out as she anxiously tapped Shiro's Punch Gauntlet.

"Come on! She's a big girl!" Akabo shrugged quietly.

"Yeah, young, short and overweight!"

"And yeah! You are tall and overweight in the Daman weight scale!"

"So what?"

"Shiro could have gone for somebody else! Anyone but someone he knows like you for example! How can a guy like him go for a thief?! Heck! I wouldn't even mind if he gone for one of his former enemies instead of you!" All Aka could do now was sulk and look ouside the bus. Akabo really hit a mark right there, while it was mutual, with great benefits everywhere, how can a young prince of an entire planet like Shirobom fall in love with an orphaned homeless girl like Akanami? An ex-thief that works as his maid none the less!

The bus kept rolling on as they kept being silent. But soon, they might be in for a little surprise along the way.

 **Back at the Light Mansion...**

"*Badap!* Hmm..." A lime and forest green Robot Master with two brown ponytails hummed out as she carried a styro-foam box covered by a Jollibee plastic bag. Quake Woman/Tempo just arrived to hang out with Rock again. Apparently, because of the thunderstorms that happened on Sunday at The Philippines, Dr. Lalinde sent her and Vesper Woman over to the Light Mansion as to prevent possible thunder strikes. "Rock? Nasa bahay ka ba (Are you home)?"

A door then opened, revealing Roll with a confused look. When she noticed that Quake Woman was there, she only had one question. That question was...

"Why are you here Tempo? Rock, Cut, Trav, Splash and Honey went out for a few days now!"

"Ano (What)?! Where are they then?!"

"Reno, I think!"

"*sigh* Ano ba naman yan (Oh come on)!!! I guess... _Pupunta ako doon noon_ ( _I am going there then_ )...

"Are you going to Rock?"

"Uh... How can you tell?"

"Doesn't 'pupunta' mean 'going' and 'doon' means 'there'?" Quake Woman then nodded.

"Are Dr. Light, Guts Man and Ice Man back yet?"

"Nope... That's why they left! They think they know where they are!"

"... *places the box onto Roll's arms...* When Vesper arrives here, tell her that I have spaghetti for her! AND TELL HER THAT I AM NOT A SKANK LIKE HER! OUTLET LOOKS LIKE HE WEARS FRUIT OF THE LOOM WHITEY TIGHTIES! Tha- *Badap!*" The Robot Master shouted out before teleporting to Rock's location.

 **With Mega Man/Rock... (Rock's POV...)**

Well... This was interestingly awkward! We accidentally left Akabo and Akanami at the Crawfish restaurant and we found Mizu alone 8 miles away from Reno! I feel like the Iron Giant had to do with that. Anyways, the two reds just arrived with pissed off expressions and they really were pissed! Aka started shouting at Kuro on why he dragged everyone without them before taking a comically large hammer and bashing him in the head with it. I wonder where she got that from...

"*Badap!* -anks! Hmm? *sees Rock...* Hey Rock!" Oh look! Tempo arrived! Hopefully she can help us search for Dad, Guts and Ice faster!"

"Hey Tempo! Why are you here?"

"Powerful thunderstorms at The Philippines! Vesper and I were sent here so tha- *BANG!* HOLY S#@$!" Why did she just... panic... HOLY CRAP! THERE'S ANOTHER SPACESHIP CLOSE TO CRASHING INTO U- *KR-KRA-KA-KRSH!!!* Huh? The rocket crashed into the lake!

"What was that?!" I heard Cut shout out as he and Momo were crawling out of a nearby log... Why they chose a log, we may never know. When the steam settled, MORE Bombermen were there, pulling each other out of the wreck.

 **No-one's POV...**

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT, NEON?!" Bo shouted out as he and Plasmajet pulled said Lobber out of the wreck.

"Sorry! I had to follow how Shiro's brother did it!"

"WELL GOOD JOB! CUZ' ALL TWENTY OF US CRASHED BECAUSE OF YOUR 'SMOOTH' PILOTING! HOW WILL THE GCPF'S RECRUITS THINK IF ONE OF THEIR CUBA INSTRUCTORS CRASHED AN ENTIRE SHIP INTO THE BLUE PLANET?! *sigh* Sorry man, I'm just worried that we might not be able to come back to Scrapheap..." Bo then sighed out as he then stared at the shore and saw Rock and his group. "I see Shiro's siblings and... WHAT THE F!@# ARE THOSE THINGS?!"

Everyone that got out of the ship (All 20 of them) then stared at the shore. They, just like the first ten Bombermen, were confused as on what was going on.

"BO!" A red figure shouted from the shore. It was Aka. "WHAT EVER YOU DO, DO NOT PANIC!"

"OKAY! WHAT THE F!@# ARE THOSE THINGS RIGHT NEXT TO YOU?" The orange Daman shouted as he felt the ship rock like a boat in the sea. The ship was then lifted up to the lake's surface somehow.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" was all the robots on the shore heard as Mega Man, Splash Woman and Honey Woman pushed the ship up before pushing it onto the shore. The casualties? Phantom Bomber fainted, Golem nearly fell off the ship after Zoniha literally jumped into his chest out of fear, Magnet, Baelfael and Water Commander were latching onto the ship for dear life and when Mauve saw Splash Woman, she nearly vomited at the bright magenta irises of her. Molok soiled himself, but that wasn't even a casualty!

"*thud!* AHH- Is it over?!" Water Commander shouted out as she then stared at the ground. She then saw a red Daman glare at her and Zhael with malicious intent.

"... *growls...* _Do you want it to be over?!_ " The Daman growled out as she then looked at the other side of the ship. Mauve stared at her in jealousy before going towards her.

"You just had to travel here as well, didn't you, Akanami? That is your name, right? *recieves a nod from Aka...*" Mauve groaned out before looking at her again. "How did your date go?"

" _H- He... Bomberman was kidnapped_!" Aka whispered out in pain, tears coming out in response to the question.

"I know that... We were sent here by Mighty to help you guys!"

"Thanks... We haven't introduced ourselves yet. *coughs* I am Akanami, maid of Emperor Shirobom, also known as The Explosive Bomberman!"

"His maid huh? I am Mauve Cilary, former CuBa member!" Both Damans then shook hands, much to the confusion of Water Commander, Zhael and a shocked Zoniha, who just got out of Golem Bomber's chest.

"Hmm... Wait a minute!" Kuro shouted out as he then recognized The Masked Trio, Four Commanders and Elemental Knights. "Most of these guys are Shiro's enemies! Astral Kni-"

"WE REFORMED!" The Elemental Knights shouted out in annoyance.

"... The Four Commande-"

"SAME AS THEM!" The Four Commanders also shouted out.

"... The Masked Tr-"

"YOUR BROTHER THREATENED TO KILL US, DAMMIT!!!" Artemis shouted out. Kuro then shuts up completely.

"*sigh* _I just don't get it..._ " The Black Bomberman whined out. Mega Man then morphs back into Rock and noticed a strange red light that was emanating from the other side of the Carson Range... Their location!

(Play _RM11 vocal theme_ _full...)_

Let's follow that red light!" Rock then shouted out, recieving looks of confusion and looks of determination from everyone in the process. When they reached to the other side of the Carson Range at night, they saw an empty prison... And at the front entrance, were skull styled graffiti that said Dr. W. "... Wily, you stupid idiot! We found the place!"

Swapping into his Mega Man armor, Mega Man swapped to his Autofire ability and fired. The battle to rescue Emperor Shirobom of Planet Bomber has just begun.

 **Chapter 6 end...**

 **Well, the calvalry arrived! Next chapter will possibly be a flashback, just so you know!**

 **References:**

 **1\. Lake Tahoe's shore at Reno is always covered with duck crap**

 **2\. The Iron Giant and his universal knowledge**

 **3\. In _Custom Battler Bomberman/ Bomberman 2_ , the orange and white gloves that you could see on Akanami in the cover are the punch gloves from said game... Attatched to the golden bracelets from _Bomberman Generation_**

 **4\. If you have seen the shippings in the _Bomberman_ fanfic sections, you will see that the only times that White Bomber is shipped with Red Bomber is in Pikatwig (The author that also did a _Mega Man_ _Battle_ \- _Kamen Rider_ X-Over)'s _BomberKirby_ story (As Red Bomber), my _SS: Stupid Bomberman Rangers_ story and _Mega Man: Deafmatch_ (As Akanami... _Simply Stupid's_ version of Red Bomber from _Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden_ )**

 **5\. I might write a chapter on how Shiro and Akanami met... It'll sorta be sad, but full of fluff?**

 **6\. Oh my g- Neongee/ Neon Green just crashed the Bomberman rescue party into Lake Tahoe!**

 **7\. Tempo, from the Archie Comics _Mega Man_ series, returns to the _Mega Man_** ** _: Deafmatch_ storyline! So yeah, she's back into the story**

 **8\. Just so you know, recently on June 3rd, there was a rainstorm that struck The Philippines again, flooding Quezon City, Pasig City and parts of EDSA, home to one of the biggest malls in the planet!**

 **9\. In _Simply Stupid_ , Dr. Lalinde, the creator of Quake Woman/ Tempo and Vesper Woman, lives in Pasig City, Philippines**

 **10\. Plug Man looks like he has _Fruit of The Loom_ underwear**

 **11\. As a reference to _SBR_ chapter 6, Mauve Cilary and Akanami only knew each other because of a contest on who will date Shiro... They were part of an army of 500,001 bachelorettes** **that would win an involuntary date with Shiro unless they kill him or if he escaped the contest within 3 hours**! **Aka won and their date got ruined after Shirobom was forced to fight Mightybom in chapter 8**

 **12\. A reference to how a 15 year old Shiro threatened to murder Altair and Artemis in _SBR_ chapter ****8 in a flashback**

 **13. _Mega Man Deafmatch Season_ _1_ 's Autofire ability**

 **That's all for now, folks!**


	24. A memory in scarlet (1shot)

**Shuta Village,** **Planet Bomber (** **15 years ago...)**

A red Daman was sitting with his wife at their cottage's porch. The father's name is Gadonami and his home village is about to be overrun by bandits if he does not defend it. His wife, Sogeki-heinami, was also preparing for the raid, but for the purpose of getting their 5 year old daughter out of the place and defending the cottage.

"Aka, sweetie? Bad people are coming here! You have to leave this place, okay? Mommy and Daddy are going to protect the house, mhmm?" The daughter nodded in a confused matter.

"Why are they coming here, Mommy?"

"Remember the story I have told you about the greedy Bombermen who destroys towns at night for their money? The Pata Bandits" Little Aka nodded. "*sniffs* They want to do that to us! *sobs* I- I want y- you to be s- strong and remember t- that your father and I- I love you very much... S- So much! *sobs* R- Run into t- the woods a-and don't l- look back! G- Go!"

The young girl complied as she then ran off into the woods, with a small purse of money and a big sack full of clothes twice her size, Little Akanami ran as fast as her short legs could bring her and accidentally dropped her purse. *Bang! Crack! Hiss! Crack! Bang! Hiss!* Those were the only sounds she could hear as she ran for her life out of the forest. Little did she know, the bandits that attacked... The Pata Bandits, they grabbed her parents and hung their bodies before setting the dying pair and the wilderness surrounding them alight.

 **Later at an unknown village...**

The girl stopped at the gate of a nearby village called YuYu. Exhausted and hungry, she tried to buy food until she finally noticed that the purse was missing. Desparate for food, she begged for some cash and even sold her spare clothes for money... But she only had enough for a sack of 20 purple apples and a bowl. Not complaining, she wolfed down on the first apple and was still hungry. She ate another and then saved the rest for later. Using both the sack that used to hold her clothes and some tree branches, she tried to make a tent outside the village, just like the life she lived back at Shuta. She removed her head's exo-skeleton and laid her trembling head on it. She has no home, no father or mother to comfort her- She has nothing at all now...

"*sniff! sniff* _I want my family back!_ " The Daman cried out as she brought her emerald green hands to her face and sobbed into it. The cold embraced the crying girl as she fell asleep, not knowing that once she runs out of apples, she's going to become more desparate and steal from the local markets. Little Akanami became a thief.

 **Three weeks later...**

"Granny?" A white Bomberman at the age of 7 asked towards his aged grandmother, Momo.

"Yes, dear?"

"What are we going to eat?"

"Oh! Your brother's favorite dish! Charabom Cheese mels! Just be patient, alright Shiro? Now, I want you to look for a charabom cheese wheel!" Momo replied as said kid was looking around for the said food item.

"Hmm... Where's the charabom cheese section again? *sees the sign...* Oh! Here's the last o- Ow!" Shiro was elbowed on the shoulder by a young girl in red near his age range, a Daman who then ran off with the last cheese in stock. "Hey! My grandmother needs that!"

"..." The girl said nothing and ran off with the wheel onto the rooftops. Shiro then chased her near the marketplace's border before tackling her. "Ah!!! *struggles to hold onto the cheese wheel...* I need it!"

"You can't steal this when there are people who need it too! *grunt*" A crowd formed around the two as they fought over the wheel.

"You don't need this! I need this! *grunt*"

"No- *grunt!* You- *grunt* Do- *plop*" The cheese wheel shattered into thousands of pieces, much to Shiro and the girl's horror.

"Nonononononono! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" The girl shouted out in rage as Shiro looked at her in a similar manner.

"NO,THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU DECIDED TO STEAL SOMETHING THAT WAS GOING TO BE USED FOR MY BROTHER!

"*hyperventilates before kicking Shiro in the stomach... Thud!* GET LOST!!!" The girl then screamed out before running out. All Shiro could do now was watch as the crowd disperse and Mighty, Shiro's brother, walk up to him.

"... Did you just fight a beggar?" Shiro nodded in response.

"Sorry, Big Bro... No Charabom Cheese mels..." Shiro then groaned out as he lowered his head.

"... I don't really care about that." Shiro then looked up at Mighty in confusion.

"Huh? Why?" Mighty then explained his reason.

"There will be people more needy than us... Come on! Let's go to Gran now!"

After Shiro told Momo about happened, just like what Mighty told him, Momo told him that he has to help people in need... And that he will get help in return. So to make amends to the girl, Shiro, with the help of Momo, prepared Shiro's favorite dish, Purple Apple Dubimush and covered it with a yellow bandanna that the grandmother recieved on her recent birthday by a certain Dr. Ein.

 **On the outskirts of YuYu...**

There was a small tent with a faint light it. It had holes, patches of cloth and twisted tree braches that kept the tent standing.

"Huh? That's an ugly tent right there... I better give this to her before it gets cold." Shiro said to himself before walking over to the tent. "Hello? Can I come in?"

"No!"

"I have food with me!" The Daman then peeked through the entrance's hole.

"*remembers Shiro...* You hate me... I kicked you!"

"*sigh* It's easier to forgive and forget that to... you know... Can I come in?"

"Mmm okay!" The young girl then exited the tent and shown him to sit at a pair of logs next to the tent innocently. "*notices the container of the dubimush...* What is that?"

"It's for you! *lifts the yellow cloth...* Have you ever tried Dubimush? It's a popular soup here on YuYu village!"

"No... I do not know about it."

"Eat it!" Shiro insisted as the Daman stared at it in confusion before taking a sip out of it. The Daman then continued eating the soup after deciding that she liked it and finished it entirely. "Did you like it?"

"It tastes so good! Thank you for giving this to me!" The girl then hugged him as a thank you. "Uh... What's your name?"

"Shirobom! My parents are King Goldbom and Queen Mushibom! What's your's?"

"... Akanami... My parent's names are Gadonami and Sogeki-heinami..."

"Where are your parents?"

"..." All Aka could do was stare at the ground with tears in her eyes. When Shiro took the hint that she is an orphan, he remembered that he still had to give the bandanna to her.

"... Oh...*brings out the bandanna...* You can have this also!" He gave it to her... Despite not knowing how to wear a bandanna.

"... How do you wear this?" Shiro then folded the bandanna like a triangle and tied it around her neck.

"... I think you look great in it! Uh... Listen, I have to go home now. Just so you know, it's nice meeting you!"

"Same here! Thanks!" Shiro then walked through the gates with the empty container while Aka was looking at the moon, thinking about what Shiro did for her. Little did they know, it was the start of a friendship that will bring the two together over the next fifteen years. For now, Aka was softly whispering to herself. " _My parents would be happy that I have my first friend!_ *sigh* _Shiro, when can you show me the entire city?_ "

 **Chapter 7 end...**

 **Hey! I did tell you guys a flashback, right? Anyways, this is the backstory of one of our characters... Unless you count chapter 1 of _MM_ _:DM_ _Season 1_ as Splash Woman's backstory? I don't know.**

 **References:**

 **1\. Gado means 'guard' in Japanese and Sogeki-hei means 'sniper'**

 **2\. The Pata Bandits are named after the Spanish term 'psicopata'**

 **3\. An entire reference to _SBR_ chapter 14**

 **That's all folks!**


	25. March of the Light Brigade 2

**Carson Range, Nevada (June 25, 2019)...**

(Play _Mega Man: Fully Charged- Concept Theme Remix ("Mega-nize me")_...)

Mega Man was aiming his Mega Buster with the autofire ready to open fire on the Skull-prison, he primed his buster into using a special feature that was going to be used in the ruined Deathmatch games called Replication Application. When he opened fire at the wall's turrets, every one of the Robot Masters and Bombermen charged towards the gate as they then started hurling bombs and fired lasers at the walls between them. As for those that wanted to go up close to the wall and create an opening, the Damans fired volleys of explosive marbles that punctured the walls. *Bang!* With Quake Woman breakbreaking the last layers, the attacking party then ran into the hole, disabling the multitude of Mets, Tellies, Sniper Joes and PiPi that rushed into attack them.

"DROP IN THE BIRD SH@T!!!" Cut Man screamed out as Honey Woman then flew in with an entire shopping cart full of liquified duck feces and dumped it onto the first enemy Robot Master who got out... *splat!* It was Tomohawk Man.

"*pbbt! pbbt!* BLEH! SH#T! WHAT WAS THAT?!" The Robot Master shouted out before being pushed onto the ground by a KOed Snake Man. "HNG! GET OFF ME, YA SCALIE!"

(Stop the song...)

As the Damans covered the friendly Robot Masters, who were attacking the Wilybots, Aka found a certain chip that she used as well as a special chip called 'Bomb Changer'. Thinking that it could change the bomb into something a little more powerful, such as converting her Lobber bombs into Power Bombs once more, she inserted the chip along with the Race Changer ( _SBR_ Chapter 6's race changing chip). Pressing the Punch Gauntlet's buttons, she felt herself grow taller... *poof!* But smoke enveloped her. When the smoke settled, all there was was a beachball-sized black, rubber-like bomb with eyelids... That had a lit fuse that refused to detonate said bomb what-so ever.

"*hiss! BANG!* WE NEED H- HOLY CRAP! THERE'S A BOMB ON THE FLOOR!" Mizu shouted out, preparing to kick the bomb. The eyelids then opened, revealing a green pair of eyes with long eyelashes. Good thing it came with a mouth.

"hmm? Mizu?! HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET SO BI- *boing* IIIIIIIIIIG!!!" The bomb then flew straight into Charge Man's funnel.

"Huh? I swore I heard Aka!" The poor girl didn't think that the bomb IS Aka before hopping around in pain.

"*plub!* AHHHHHHHH!!! I CANNOT BREATHE!!!" The orange Robot Master known as Charge Man screamed out before blasting the poor bomb into one of the prison's windows.

"AHHHHH!!!" No-one heard her.

"*Badadadadadadadadadadadada! Hiss!* Aw... Crap! Tempo! I need to use your ability!" Mega Man shouted out after touching his overheated forearms He then reached towards Quake Woman, only to trip and touch her posterior by accident. While said Robot liked the warmth, they are currently in a combat scenario.

"*blushes* Uh... *shakes her head...* CLOSE QUARTER COMBAT!!! YEEYEEYEEYEEYEEYEE!!!!" Quake Woman and a now green and violet Mega Man then began to pummel some of their opponents with the drills, with an over-excited Quake Woman screaming out random nonsense. Meanwhile, Splash Woman finished off Snake Man and Tomohawk Man and then stopped to stare at Quake Woman in jealousy.

"... _Skank_!"

 **With Shiro...**

When the last six strange Bombermen awoke, it was stranger than it already was. One looked like he wore an armored gimp-suit with chains, the other Shiro resembled what he looked like when he was part of the Jetters, another one looked like Mighty's Buggle Bomber ego and the final guy-version of Shiro was equipped with Bemote Bombs and a vest with a red cape. The last two were girls... But that didn't mean that they were weak at all. One had a red scarf, just like Shiro and also has Remote Bombs while the other... She was one of a kind, really, out of everyone, she was the only one with pixelated eyes. Looking like a CuBa operative, she wore what resembles Shiro's 'Riot' combo (Speed Helmet, Perfect Shield, Wave Cannon and Grip Spikes/Spiked Boots), perfect for stunning people, blocking the user from oncoming projectiles and not sliding on ice. We shall call them Gladius, Gen, Buggle, Might, Dance and Shi-Shi.

"... How the heck are we each other from different dimensions?!" Dance blurted out in shock.

"Well, I don't know, especially since one of us is literally the daughter of a different version of ourselves. That isn't the point now." Shiro then commented before looking at everyone. "... Where's Ice and Guts?"

"Snowflake over here is waiting for some action!" Atomic then boasted when he saw that the Robot Master was planning out their escape route.

"Guts and I are, 'Tomic! But we are gonna need weapons... Crap..." The Eskimo-like Robot then stared at the floor. There was one thing that no-one even thought about. Before the Deathmatch event, Dr. Light had to alter all of the event's part-takers and give them copies of Mega Man's Variable Copy Weapons System, which copies the abilities of defeated or physically contacted Robot Masters. Also, there is a network for the VCWS... So Ice and Guts could have used the Mega Buster, Rolling Cutter, Thunder Beam, Search Snake, Charge Kick, Silver Tomohawk, Splash Trident and one of the more recent abilities, Quake Drill. This then gave Guts an idea and placed himself in a squatting position.

"Wait! I got something! HNNG! *pants* HNNG! *pants again* HNN-" The squatting Guts Man was abruptly cut of by Gen.

"... Are you trying to crap?!"

"No! Now... HNG- *changes color to gray* Rolling Cutter! Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" The gray Guts Man clamored as he then took out a giant pair of scissors. All Ice could do was facepalm himself, much to the hearty, but silent, laughter from everyone in the room.

"*smack!* Why didn't I think of that?!"

 **Chapter 8 end...**

 **So, question for those reading _Deafmatch_ _Seasons 1 and 2_ , who do you think in this series ( _Simply Stupid_ in general) could be shipped with Rock?**

 ** _SS!_ Mega Man: Yea- Wait, WHAT?!**

 **Yes, you! Anyways, who would be better for the Blue Bastard, the Perverted Mermaid or the Dunce of a Polynesian/Filipina? Comment in the reviews! If you want, instead of those two, pick a character you think would be best! Good luck!**

 **References:**

 **1. _Mega Man: Fully Charged's_ Replication Application ability**

 **2\. DROP IN THE BIRD SH#T!!!**

 **3\. The Change Bomber ability from _Bomberman Blast_**

 **4. _SBR_ chapter 6's Race Changing chip! It changes one Bomberman's ethnicity into another while keeping a certain aspect such as keeping that big blue marble if they are a Daman!**

 **5\. The Quake Drill ability from the _Mega Man_ comics from Archie Comics**

 **6\. Amazon screeching**

 **7\. I have some story ideas through Buggle and Might... If I can**

 **8\. The playable avatar from _Bomberman: Act Zero_**

 **9\. Two more female versions of Shiro**

 **10\. An alternate version of the Bomberman Anti-Virus from _Custom Battler Bomberman/Bomberman 2 DS_**

 **11\. Are you trying to crap?!**

 **If you have an idea of whom Rock should pair up with, comment about it! Well, that's all, folks!**


	26. A three way assault

**Inside the Skull Prison's Lair...**

"AHHH- *splat!* _Ow..._ " The bomb from before whined out in pain before flashing in a yellow light. Out came a wincing a skinnier Aka, who was doing her best to not go into fetal positon. " _I think Mizu_ _kicked me too hard_ _!_ "

Looking around, she noticed that the room had strange computers all over the area. When she looked outside of the window she somehow went through. She then looked back after seeing Lightning Commander throw Hard Man onto the window's bars, denting it and giving her an opportunity to hit him with a Daman Marble. *bang!* It tore a wall to the outside world. Upstairs...

 **With Shiro...**

"CEASE FIRE! CEASE FI-" Was what Shiro heard before he hung a Sniper Joe from it's neck and used it to whip the other Sniper Joes behind him. Everyone was doing their part in escaping: White, Gen and Gladius were hurling normal bombs, Might and Dance were trying to blow open the doors, Shi-Shi was using her Perfect Shield as a barrier from oncoming fire and just like Shiro, Guts, Ice, Atomic, Amanda and Buggle were physically assaulting the many androids that were fighting them.

"DANCE! KICK A REMOTE BOMB TOWARDS ME!" The Bomberman shouted towards one of his counterparts. Said counterpart complied she then kicked a remote operated explosive towards him. Shiro then lifted the Sniper Joe he used as a bat and destroyed the Joe with it. Seeing some PiPi drop their eggs, he stopped what he was doing and barked out some more orders. "STAY BACK, EVERYONE! *vrr!* DOUBLE WIND BOMB!"

Summoning the green explosives, he threw the left bomb and sent the other flying towards it, creating an immense jet of air that scattered the PiPi and created a fiery tornado with the Remote Bomb's explosion.

"... That should do it!" Might then shouted out. Laying down eight Remote Bombs, he detonated the explosives without second thought. The door succumbed to the blast. "Freedom, here we come!"

"You said it!" Dance replied as she then gave him a fist-bump.

The group of twelve walked through the rubble, searching for supplies as they went. As they searched around, Shi-Shi looked at the debris and then to the fodder they destroyed. She then thought about her last mission, which ended with her being put down like a rabid animal.

"... Isn't it strange that Gladius and I are the only 'non-Bombermen' here other than Guts Man and Ice Man?" Shi-Shi said in a sad tone as she then stared at Shiro.

"... Where did you get the armor from?" The home universe's counterpart asked as he then stared at her pixelated eyes in content.

"Grid-city... Why?"

"... Are you sure that you aren't a Bomberman?"

"I'm just a customizable Anti-Virus inspired by the MYTHICAL Bomberman! I shouldn't even be ALIVE! One moment, I wake up to destroy some stuff, then do that same routine over and over! I GOT DELETED IN THE END! Now I am in an alternate universe that is somehow making me co-exist with said myth!" The running emotions of the living Anti-Virus was livid as she then stared at her Wave Cannon. Buggle then gave some knowledge that said Anti-Virus should know.

"... Neither should any of us. I died a gruesome death and got revived as a Dastardly Bomber."

"I was forced to become a Human slave and a merciless gladiator." Gladius added in, trying to break the chain his right arm was attatched to.

"Do you have buddies that try to kill you when a little argument comes up? That I do." Atomic commented as he picked up a wrench and gave it a few swings.

"... I am a Jetter member! What can you expect? I fought bad guys ever since I was a kid!" Said Gen. Then Amanda added her two cents.

"... I may not be any of you, but my father is a runaway slave! I had to rescue him before he could get atomized!"

"...Hey, I fought an evil old man who grew into cosmic proportions. I even ran away from the Bomberman Brothers... *sigh* My own family, just so I can prevent more deaths from happening." Might sighed out before staring out into the distance.

"I fought an angelic being... Also, being surrounded by teammates opposite to your gender? They can get attatched to you pretty quickly!" White muttered out.

"I'm just an experimental robot! What else can I do other than get discarded or destroyed?!" That shout came from Dance as she played with her red scarf.

Shiro remained silent when all of this happened. When Guts and Ice revealed that the person that trapped them here with Shiro used them as tools of destruction before being rescued by their older brother, Mega Man, the group was livid in anger that such a situation were forced upon them. Shiro still kept quiet and focused the anger with many ways he could kill Bagura. That was cut short by Shi-Shi, who wanted to know what were his experiences.

"What happened with you, Shiro?"

"... You are just going to egg me, aren't you?"

"I told you my problem... Can you tell me your experiences?"

"I don't really want to do-"

"C'mon! I insist!" The Anti-Virus then tried to make pixelated puppy eyes towards him. Shiro was contemplating whether or not he should say his... He decided to say it.

"Well... On this universe's version of Planet Bomber, I am the emperor... Or was it king? Anyways, there was a coup and now I'm running for my life... It wasn't always like that though. I was just a kid who joined the Jetters and nearly died 9 years straight just to protect the Bomber Nebula as a Superhero called Bomberman. It all started when..."

 **With Aka...**

"Hello?" Aka called out through the halls as she went deeper and deeper into it's dark recesses. The walls echoed as the red Bomberwoman passed by some rooms that didn't look suspicious. She found the end of the hall... To the medical ward. When she opened the doors she saw two old men bickering.

"IT IS NOT FUNNY, LIGHT! I WILL DESTROY YOUR CREATIONS, STARTING WITH MEGA MAN!" It was Dr. Wily.

"Oh please! You have been doing this for how many years?"

"... 5?"

"Exactly! And you have been beaten by a 12- Nope, It's 16- year old bo-"

"He is a robot!"

"-oy who wears minimal armor." Aka then decided to remove her helmet and keep the Search Goggles on. With a shout, she garnered Dr. Wily's attention.

"*plop* ... I have been waiting for two months for this!" Dr. Wily then grinned and pressed a button *kzzt!* It was a new and improved Gamma.

"Thanks to Dr. Light over here, I have created the ULTIMATE Gamma!" All Aka could do was sweat in disappointment.

"... Considering how my companions and I are on the run from a smurfy old Bomberman that ascended to cosmic quantities... *bang!* Denied!" The Daman Marble on Aka's stomach fired once more, tearing Gamma's spiked fists to shreds. Wily was distracted into tending Gamma's injuries as she then grabbed Dr. Light.

"Who are you, young lady?"

"*picks up her helmet...* I am a friend of Mega Man! He launched a raid here! We have to find everyone else and get out of here!"

 **Chapter 9 end...**

 **References:**

 **1\. After _Mega Man 9_ , as referenced to chapter 2 of _MM:DM Season 1_ , Rock has been given a body type similar to the Mega Man of the Ruby Spears _Mega Man_ series**

 **2\. Yeah as mentioned before, Shi-Shi is literally physical now... Also, if you read _SBR_ , Shi-Shi is an alternate version of Mini-Shi from said series**

 **3\. Gamma from _Mega Man_ _3_**

 **That's all for now folks! I have written 2 new stories also! _Sudrian Stupids_ and _Kirby in: TRIGGERland_!**


	27. This place is like a vault!

**Just so you folks know, I am still waiting foe the polls...**

 **I don't own _Mega Man_ , _Bomberman_ , _Dig Dug_ , _Baraduke_ , _Kamen Rider_ nor _Kirby_. They belong to Capcom, Konami, Bandai Namco, Toei and Nintendo.**

 **Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

 ** _SS!_ Mega Man: Boi!**

 **Out on the Skull Prison's courtyard...**

"Where the heck is Bomb?!" Cut shouted out as he and Elec Man/Trav were fighting Magnet Man and Sword Man. Cut was holding his head scissors like a pair of shuriken and Trav was in a Wushu position known as Ban Ma Bu. The two Lightbots stopped to stare at at their two opponents in expectation and were very anxious for Bomb to appear out of nowhere.

"I really don't know! All I want is that we'd be given the chance to get into the prison! Anyways, I think I know where he is..." Trav then pulled out his cellphone and ran for his life.

 **With Bomb Man...**

The orange, yellow and black Robot Master was helping the Horis complete their cottage when he suddenly recieved a phone call from a distressed Trav.

"*beep* Yellop?"

"Bomb, where are you?! We are at the other side of the Carson Range! We found out where the Doc is!"

"I'm with Taizo and Masuyo. Want me to bring in some back up? I hear some fighting and I swore that I saw Hard Man fly past the forest!"

"... HOW THE F#CK DID YOU NOT KNOW?!?!?! WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR OVER HERE!"

"Well jeez! Sorry! I'll ask Taizo and Masuyo for help, capiche?"

"CAPICHE! *Kzzt! Padaboom!*" The phone went silent.

"... Well, that went pretty well!" Taizo exclaimed as Masuyo went to get her suit, Jet Pack and Plasma Cannon. Masuyo then had something to say.

"Let's not keep them wai-"

"Ahp-ap-ap! I still need to call in a few more people! *beep!* Hey! We need some help... Do you wanna go to Nevada?" Bomb had a few friends in mind to also call in... A pink ameoba, a five Kamen Riders and the ALL of the DLN Robot Masters that were still at home. "Yeah! Thanks! *beep!* We will meet up with a few friends near the other side of the Carson Range!"

Masuyo only had one thing to say as she and Taizo equipped their iconic helmets. Taizo also said something to say.

"Well, Taizo?" The space marine asked towards her Earthly counterpart.

"Well, Masuyo?" The driller asked back towards his interstellar/dimensional counterpart.

"... Let's do '05, what do you say?"

"... With or without the Drill-Pump option?"

"Use it. But keep it PG, dammit! *sigh* Sorta reminds me of how we met..."

"When you crashed into a rice farm back at Malaysia?"

"And you opened up the containers of Paccets by accident? Yeah... Good times."

"*sigh* Can't believe I forgot to get a gun. At least I modified my drill into an LMG, right?" Taizo picks up his drill and shows it to Masuyo.

"Right!"

"Let's meet up with these people you're talking about. *Bang!*" Taizo fired a 50 cal. round into a log. Bomb had to ask something.

"Hey, do you guys want to teleport?"

"Huh?/Yeah!" Taizo was confused and Masuyo wanted them to teleport. The two then stared at Bomb in anticipation.

"Hold onto my shoulders." Calibrating his destination, Bomb, along with the two humans, teleported to the city of Reno.

 **At Reno's...**

"*badap!* We're here!" Bomb shouted out as the trio opened their eyes. Masuyo opened her eyes before slapping Taizo's cheeks to try to open his eyes. The poor human kept his eyes shut the entire time.

"*slap! slap! slap!* Hng... I'm awake!" Taizo then opened his eyes and stared at Masuyo in confusion. "Why did you do that?!"

"I thought it was the only way!"

"*sigh* Very well then." The trio then ran off to the nearest sky tram and searched for the folks that Bomb called. Why did they take a sky tram? During the first 'Wily War', the United Nations decided that all Robot Masters must teleport onto a sidewalk instead of teleporting to their exact destination so that said robot types do not cause collateral damage. Just like when they nearly banned anime just because of the lolis.

Reaching to the other side of the mountain, they noticed that there were flashes of light appearing a few miles away. That was the battlefield. Looking back, they saw a yellow star, a rocket with some people attatched to it and a red pair of wings flying towards them at high velocity. A small army Robot Masters (DLNs 00A-072 minus Splash Woman and Honey Woman, who is inside the battlefield already...) then ran up the mountain to reach the trio. The small army was lead by Bond Man, Metal Man, Time Man, Stone Man and Concrete Man. The 'Light family' was PISSED that Dr. Wily has Guts and Ice as captives.

"Bond! Glad to see you and the others here!" Bomb clamored as he saw Time Man, Metal Man, Stone Man and Concrete Man get up with him. "... Metal? Stone?"

"Yeah?/Yep?"

"Thanks for helping... Even if you are fighting your family."

"No probs!/It's good to give a helping hand, so you're welcome!" The two ex-Wily-bots responded with content smiles.

Summoning a buzz saw, Metal predicted where to throw the blade and hurled the blade into the air... "*thwa-chk!* MAH BALLZ!!!" The Metal Blade managed to snipe-cut into Plant Man's little metal amigo deeply. It was the signal for every member of the army that it was now the time to act.

"Taizo! Let's take to the sky!" With that, Masuyo/Kissy lifted Taizo/Dig Dug and flew above the prison.

"What is we collapse the prison?" Taizo notice a minor fault line that went underneath the prison and had an idea... It is questionable as to why the prison on top of a hazardous piece of land near a populated city though.

"Just like New Zealand?"

"Yeah! Sink it like the islands!"

"That can work! We just need to make sure that no-one is in it!"

"Okay! I'm gonna provide support!"

"How?! With the LMG?"

"Yeah! Watch this!" The Dig Dug then fired a bullet at Gravity Man.

"*thwap-clank!* OOH MAH #SS!!!" Then Star Man-

"OW!!! MY MAXIMUS DONGLEUS!!!" TMI... The next shot caused Sword Man to drop his sword on a Met.

"Doh! I dropped my swo-" Said Robot Master was then shived by Neongee's daggers. "*clank-lank-lank-lank-lank-lank-lank!* AHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

All Taizo and Masuyo could do was stare at the Bombermen and friendly Robot Masters brawling against a notorious criminal's Robot Master army.

"... Wat da fawk?" Masuyo then asked, mimicking a parot when it speaks.

 **Chapter 10 end...**

 **References...**

 **1\. Wushu (a martial arts format)**

 **2\. For the first time in _Simply Stupid_ , Elec Man and Bomb Man have extremely crucial parts in the story!**

 **3\. Kirby and the _Rider Prick!!!_ cast!**

 **4\. As a reminder, Taizo and Masuyo met after Masuyo crashed landed in Malaysia... And they are literal counterparts to each other!**

 **5\. The Drill/Pump is back!**

 **6\. All of the _Mega Man 1_ Robot Masters are now in Nevada! (Mega Man, Cut Man, Guts Man, Ice Man, Fire Man, Elec Man, Bomb Man, Bond Man, Time Man and Oil Man!) The DWN-traitors (Metal Man and Stone Man) are also with them!**

 **7\. "Ooh! Mah #ss!" Luke/SMG4 from the Hobo Bros.**

 **8\. When the UN attempted to ban anime...**

 **That's all folks! Post who you guys think on who would be better with Mega Man! Team 'Sweet Home, Alabama' or Team 'Dis Pinoy is da toy'? Just kidding on the names though! Review it, please?**


	28. It's now or never!

**Do you guys like the** **new cover? I just drew that at 11pm the day I posted the previous chapter! Anyways... Here are the polls for the relationship Mega Man has for post-Bomberman-Light rescue** **\- I seriously mean it though! He will have to go on a date sometime!**

 **Quake Woman: 1**

 **Splash Woman: 0**

 **Let's continue this, shall we? Just so you know, I feel like Mega Man sounds like a lower version of his _Mega Man_ _: Powered Up_ self, Quake Woman would sound like Filipina singer Chiqui Pineda (Listen to the song called _How did you know_! It's one of the most popular songs in the Philippines and was even sung by another singer known as Gary Valencia!), Splash Woman would sound like Tara Strong (Voice actress of Timmy Turner from _The Fairly Odd Parents_ ), Ice Man would sound like Aki from _Mega Man: Fully Charged_ , Cut Man would be voiced by Jaleel White (The first _Sonic the Hedgehog_ voice actor), Honey Woman would sound similar to Ruby from _RWBY_ and Guts Man would be voiced by John DiMaggio (The voice actor of Jake the Dog from _Adventure Time_ ) for the _MM:DM_ cast. For the _Stupid Bomberm_ _an Rangers_ cast, the same voice actors and actresses in _Super Bomberman R_... Except with more emotion.**

 **You know the 'drill'-**

 ** _SS!_ Cut Man: That's my pun!** **_Don't tell Tempo or Drill Man!_**

 **I don't own _Mega Man_ , _Bomberman_ , _Kamen Rider_ , _Kirby_ , _Dig Dug_ nor _Baraduke_! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

"*Badadadadadadadadada!* O~AMA FIRIN' MAH LAZAH! *Fwoosh!*" Cut shouted as he fired an orange lazer using his Mega Buster to blast away Slash Man. Said Robot was defeated from the overload of energy that came with it.

"Where is Bomb?!" Momo then ran next to Cut as she took cover next to a concrete roadblock.

"I don't know! I saw Taizo and Masuyo shoot at some of the Wily-bots, but I am sure he'll be he-" He was 'cut' off by the sound of missles flying towards him... "*BANG!* It was intercepted by a Hyper Bomb tearing it to shreds with one explosion.

"DAMMIT! THAT WAS FOR THE WALL!" Bomb shouted as he rushed in like a mad-man (Or was it Mad-bot?), kicking Mets and throwing Sniper Joes at the wall. Cut and Momo stared in awe as Cut felt a gloved hand pat his shoulder. It was Kamen Rider Fourze... Or as the Light-bots know as their good pal Gentaro Kirasagi.

"Gentaro? What are you doing here?" The Kamen Rider then bounced on his heels as he grabbed an astro-switch and slammed it into his belt.

"*squeak! _Gattling on!_ * Friends never fail each other! Emu, Asuna, Takeru and Eiji are here also! *badadadadadadada!* ROBOT KITAAAA!!! GATA GATA, MOTHA F#CKAS!" Fourze ran off with a green gattling gun protruding from his legs before- * _Drill on!_ * Jumping into the battlefield with a yellow drill on one of his legs and attacking with both objects. Cut and Momo then looked behind each other after hearing a loud rumble sound across the horizon.

"Holy... Moly..." Momo whispered out when she saw the army of Robot Masters

"Hehe... The calvalry has arrived!" Cut was right... The DLN army was charging in with Time Man, Metal Man, Stone/Stone Man and Crete/Concrete Man leading them

"Robot Masters! Attack Dr. Wily's Robot Masters! Don't attack the Bombermen, Metal or Stone!" Fire Man shouted out as he and a few fire themed Light-bots broke off the stampede to help swarm the water and ice based Robots... Which were Wave Man, Blizzard Man, Freeze Man, Frost Man and Aqua Man.

"YES SIR, SGT. DICKWEED!" One of the Fire themed Robot Masters, Chimney/Soot Woman, shouted out in glee.

"SHADDAP LI'L MISS 'AH'M NAMED AFTER A FIRE PLACE'! Or should Ah spoil yer online secret to the enemy?! HUH?! CINDERELLA?!" Perfect motivation for a gal that hates being called a disney peasant! Continuing on, Mag/Magma Man was humiliating Freeze Man by teabagging his KOed body.

"Haha! Take this, grasshopper reject!" Mag then set the robot on fire.

As the onslaught continued, a hole bored into the Prison's gates. When Mega Man looked up, since Tempo and the Damans were strangling Crystal Man and Gemini Man, he saw Masuyo/Kissy firing Tetonic Stakes and Taizo/Dig Dug using his drill to break into the prison's foundations with the purple stakes.

"KISSY KISSY! DON'T BE PISSY!" Mega Man then ran into the hole to avoid a stray Needle Shot

 **With Akanami and Dr. Light...**

For a short person with a marble in her stomach, Aka was strong enough to carry Dr. Light as they were chased by Tellies and PiPi thoughout the entire chase. Hyperventilating as she dodged every tiny bird that came out of the eggs that the army of Tellies and PiPi, she ran into a closet full of equipment.

"*pant* I- *pant* I think we- *cough! pant* Lost them!"

"Lost whom?" Dr. Light asked as they waited for the sound of PiPi to fade away. Aka turned on the Search Goggles to look through the door.

"The robots!"

"Oh. Right!" Leaning onto the wall adjacent to Aka and the door, he was contemplating as to why Dr. Wily decided to devote himself to trying to take over the world. "I do not get it."

"Get what?"

"We were great friends before we were like this. *sigh* I guess this had to do with my view on mechanical ethics. Ethics over enhancements, creating the Robot Master line, treating androids as my own children... My memory is failing me sometimes. You know what would happen if certain choices were made, right?""

"I don't know what would have happened if certain choices weren't made. But I... I get how do you feel. I was orphaned after my home was destroyed. I could have went to an orphanage... But I decided to live on my own at the outskirts of a village. Here I am now, trying to rescue the emperor of an entire species... He did so much for me, we have feelings for each other and... *sigh* I have no idea on what to do to reach him!" To comfort the poor thing, Dr. Light had one thing to say.

"There is always a way..."

 **With Shirobom/Bomberman...**

"...lways a way..." That was what Shiro heard as he, his dimensional counterparts and the Lightbots heard as the reached the end of the closet.

" _That's gotta be Pops, Ice!_ " Guts whispered out to Ice as they walked closer and closer.

" _Shi-Shi!_ " Shiro asked as he and the others needed some light sources. For the 12 escapees, Guts and Ice's eyes were too low in brightness for any pitch black enviornment.

" _Yeah?_ "

" _Can you digistruct a pair of Light Boots?_ "

" _Can't you and Might be the light sources?!_ _You have a glowing antenna and Might's face literally gives off light! I can only give myself night vision!_ " After Shiro and Might reluctantly decided to lead at the front, the 12 then walked closer and closer to the source.

When Shiro summoned a Light Bomb to use it as a Flash Bang, he was met with a red Daman that was wearing his armor, ready to fire a blue marble and an old man with a white, fluffy beard like Santa Claus.

"Aka?!"

"Shiro?!"

"How did you get here?!"

"I was trying to find you!" The two then tightly embraced each other infront of the confused 12. Dance was the first to interrupt.

"... Who's the shorty in Shi-Shi's armor?"

" _I'm born like this..._ _Racist..._ " Aka then whined out before tugging her boyfriend's armor like an idiot. " _I'm stuck in Shiro's Bomberman armor..._ "

While this was ensuing, Guts and Ice were hugging Dr. Light like the was no tomorrow.

"POOOOOOPS!/DAAAAAAD!"

"GUTS MAN! ICE MAN!"

 **Chapter 11 end...**

 **References:**

 **1\. I'MMA FIRIN' MAH LAZAH!**

 **2\. 'I'MMA FIRIN MAH LAZAH!'- Cut Man in _Simply Stupid: Rider Prick!!!_**

 **3. _Simply Stupid's_ version of Gentaro Kisaragi/Kamen Rider Fourze**

 **4\. The _Rider Prick!!!_ cast!**

 **5\. Sgt Dickweed**

 **6\. Kissy Kissy! Don't be PISSY!**

 **7\. A reference to _Mega Man 11_**

 **8\. In _White Might_ ,** **Might's face lights up the same way Mega Man's eyes in _Super Smash Bros. 4_ lights up. It provides light.**

 **9\. Is it Poops or Pops?!**

 **There's a new _Bomberman_ AU that I is now out! It revolves around Might before being trapped in the Skull Prison!**

 **That's all, folks!**


	29. We'll reach that CLIMAX

**Well... This is one of the last few chapters for the** **Bomberman-Light Rescue arc. After this arc, I will take a break from continuing the story for at least a week** **before working on the next few chapters.**

 **Who-will-go-on-a-date-with-Mega-Man-poll:**

 **Q. Woman: 1**

 **S. Woman: 0**

 **I am just a highschool student in a little town in LA, so I don't own _Mega Man_ nor _Bomberman_ nor any other series that shows up in the _Simply Stupid series_!**

 **Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

 **In the Skull Prison...**

"POOOOOOPS!/DAAAAAAD!"

"GUTS MAN! ICE MAN!"

"POOOOOOPS!" Everyone in the closet paused to stare at Guts, who was teary and unaware. They swore he said poops.

"... The heck?!" White shouted out as he cringed at the poor pronunciation. "Did he-"

"*Pfft!* HAHAHA!!! Ah... Yeah. He said poops!" Gen laughed out as he and Atomic fist bumped.

"I know, right? *smack!* Ow! The heck was that for?!" Atomic then shouted out when an annoyed Aka bopped him on the head with a large wooden hammer.

"We have to leave this place as soon as we can! I came in with a mob of Robots Masters and Bombermen! And..." Aka then stared at Shiro before holding his left hand. "... How do I get out of this armor?"

"Uh... Aka, that suit is not meant for Damans... It's meant for Chimeras." Realizing that what he said was true, she then tried pulling the Kick Boots off. When that failed, Shiro cracked the boots into 6 parts per boot. He then did the same for the Punch Gauntlets by disassembling the Punch Gloves and the golden bracelets. "*crack!* There we go! These things were supposed to form on the user's hands! How did it fail to do that?!"

"I have no idea!"

"*sigh* Let me put it on." After equipping his 'Explosive Bomberman' armor, he used the Race Changer chip to alter his appearance of a Layer. "Hmm... Oh! You forgot the power sources! Use the gauntlets to summon them! The bracelets use a different power source though..."

Aka then stared at the armor pieces and noticed that the strange gold emblems on the gauntlets and boots were missing. When Shiro summoned them, she had one word to say: "Crap..."

"... I think I should use a shield with this. Anyways... Let's go."

After recieving the directions to the exit, the 14 escapees went through the entrance Aka and Dr. Light entered. Destroying everything in their path, they destroyed dozens of the steadily growing army of PiPi and Tellies. When they were surrounded by PiPi, they heard a maniacal chuckle.

"*chuckles* Look what we have here! The aliens and the counterparts! As well as Dr. LIGHT and DLNs 004 and 005!" Dr. Wily laughed out as he then aimed 11 railgun turrets from his Wily Capsule at the 14. "I was hoping to have 10 of you kill each other and use Guts Man, Ice Man and the victor as the base for new Robot Masters!"

"CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE YOU OLD CREEP?!" Aka hysterically screamed out as she then fired a Daman Marble at the Wily Capsule, only to have another railgun turret fire a tungsten bolt, shattering the marble and penetrating her left servo, immobilizing her as she fell to the floor. Shiro got her just in time though. "Huh- *KA-THOOM! Thud!* _I- I can't feel m-my l- left leg... Not even my other..._ *hyperventilates*"

"Hehehe... What's wrong, EXTRATERRESTRIAL?! Not feeling too well?!"

"I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!!!"

"Aka! You're okay! You'll be okay, you hear me?!" Tending the Daman's wounds, Shiro noticed the large amounts of cold molten copper spewing out of her legs like a stream of water. Her body will bleed out unless he can preserve it. Using the Punch Gauntlet, he summoned a holographic heart that had three stars. "You see this heart that I am holding?! *recieves a nod...* I'm going to to shatter this and sprinkle it all over your body, okay?! *recieves a nod once again...* Okay!"

Seeing the commotion that just occurred, the counterparts, Guts Man and Ice Man scattered as to give Shiro some time to mend Aka's wounds...

 **With Mega Man...**

"...EL MY LEGS!!!" Mega Man heard that as he ran in the halls of the Skull prison.

"Oh crap! Gotta get to Aka-"

"Not so fast, Rock!" A voice shouted out in concern as the Blue Bomber then turned aroud to see who was there. Cut and the others arrived to aid him in what he was going to do. Everyone involved with helping each other break in: The DLNs, Quake Woman, the Bombermen, Dig Dug and Kissy, Kirby and the five local Kamen Riders (OOO, Fourze, Ghost, Ex-Aid and Poppy).

"Cut, I can't! I just heard Aka shout out something in there! I have to help her!" Quake Woman then walked up to him and hugged him.

"Even if I just met her... She's still a friend that we gotta help. Walang mga kaibigan ang dapat iwanang (No friends should be left behind)! _Hindi man ang mabuting Samaritan_ (Not even the good Samaritan)..." Mega Man was taken back by this.

"... Mabuting (Good) Samaritan?"

"Yeah... Good Samaritan... You helped others despite the odds! We should help also. Not just you..."

"Rock, your best trait is that you help others. We need you to keep helping and we want to join in, even if we get crippled! *sigh* Just let us join... Just this one one time." Splash Woman sighed out as she gripped her trident.

"You Robot Masters and Humans have your goals, rescuing Dr. Light and your fellow DLNs. We'll handle saving Shiro." Kuro replied, holding an unlit bomb like a mace. The 29 Bombermen then looked at each other in agreement... Despite the Masked Trio, Four Commanders and Elemental Knights not knowing who Shiro is.

"*sigh* Thank you... All of you! We all did this together and... Let's get what we are looking for!"

 **Back to Shiro and Aka...**

"HAHAHAHA! *KA-THOOM-THOOM-THOOM!*" Holding a comatose Aka in bridal position, Shiro, in his Bomberman persona, bounced across the halls as Dr. Wily attempted to hit the two with more tungsten bolts.

As Bomberman ran, he inserted 4 blue glowing chips into his Punch Gauntlets, increasing his movement speed to the max and seeing the bolts slowly fly past him as he sprinted. The others were trying to distract him, but the bombs and buster attacks weren't doing any damage. Dr. Light was taking cover meanwhile as he checked in Dr. Wily's files for any weaknesses... Nothing that a normal explosive could do, sadly. When he felt a hand softly land onto his shoulder, the short old man saw a relieved Mega Man stare at him in concern.

"What happened here, Dad?"

"I came across aliens-"

"Same here."

"-Dimensional counterparts-"

"What?!"

"-And your brothers fighting Dr. Wily."

"Huh?!" The Blue Bomber turned to see Guts and Ice firing Silver Tomohawks and Crystal Balls at the heavily armored Wily Machine covered with railgun turrets.

"We need more firepower."

"Don't worry, just alter my systems! We have back up!" A pink arrow then picked up some flying bombs and hits a turret- *BANG!* damaging it to the point of no repair.

"*Gashacon Breaker!* Yah! *thunk!* Hey! I made a dent! Its weak against blunt force!" Ex-Aid shouted as Poppy ran up to Mega Man and inspected the large dent from 100 ft away.

"Sugoi (Awsome)! Help the people in white!"

"Hai (Got it)!" The two riders then ran off to aid the Bomberman counterparts, each with their own response of appreciation as Dr. Light finished the alteration.

"*huff* Don't worry- *huff* Aka! *huff* Hope fully help will arri-" A yellow plasmic bolt then barreled past the two and collided with the Wily Capsule

(Play Mega Man 2 Dr. Wily Stage 1-2 Bossfight Remix...)

"*Bap!* Grr... NOW WHA... MEGA MAN!!!" Dr. Wily shouted out as he then focused his fire on the blue speck on the floor, who then fire a charged shot.

"COMMENCING ROBOT MASTER REPLICATION APPLICATION!!!" Throwing out multiple chips in the air, Mega Man deleted his current loadout for previously copied abilities meant for all-out-brawls. "Mega Buster! Metal Blade! Crash Bomb! Leaf Shield! Air Shooter! Time Stop! Spark Shot! Hard Knuckle! Top Spin! Charge Kick! Flame Blast! Slash Claw! Flame SWORD! BLACK HOLE BOMB! I'M GONNA GET YOU, YOU DIRTY OLD MAN!!!"

Barely holding his sanity from holding more than 10 special abilities, Mega Man blindly charged as he strained his own body, just to try beating Dr. Wily senseless. When the first barrage of tungsten bolts fire, Mega Man _jumped_ onto the bolts and ran on them, grabbing any projectiles as he used the last few seconds of the Time Stopper ability to hurl the bolts into a few of the turrets and disabled them. Using the momentum from the the burst of speed as the Time Stopper ability wore off, he aimed his Mega Buster down and sent a Hard Knuckle crashing into the cockpit.

"DIRTY OLD MAN! DIRTY OLD MAN! FLOP LIKE A FISH, YOU DIRTY OLD MAN! *KA-THOOM-THOOM-THOOM!* DIRTY OLD MAN! DIRTY OLD MAN! QUIT SHOOTING ME, YOU DIRTY OLD MAN!"

"... I gotta help that guy!" Shiro shouted as he laid Aka down and summoned a powerful explosive. "*hiss* Wide-Range Bomb... *fwoosh!* DANGEROUS BOMB!"

Hearing the 'Dangerous Bomb' sound out, Mega Man had a hunch that the nearby Bomberman will send an overpowered explosive and jumped away.

"BOMBER SHOT!!!" The Skull Emblemed explosive flew high into the air before violebtly plowing into the Wily Capsule...

 **Chapter 12 end...**

 **This is close to the climax of this arc! With help from the Robot Masters and Bombermen, did they defeat Dr. Wily?**

 **About the Bomberman Species:**

 **A. Layers are the most common ethnicity on Planet Bomber... All they do is planting bombs.**

 **B. Lobbers are the 2nd most Common and are the tallest (And skinniest)** **... These level headed folk charge their explosives and then throw the bomb.**

 **C. Damans are the shortest, roundest and least common out of the three races. Much like some minorities from a few of Earth's countries, they are segregated from the other races due to their whisker-like cheek marks** **, incapability of producing bombs and Daman Marbles sticking out of their stomach areas... Pretty racist!**

 **D. Chimeras are the hybrid race between the three races. Chimeras are normally produced from the Planet's Royal Family... It is necessary that the heir of the Planet's throne produces Bombs and have almost every trait that contradicts the other races (Such as Shiro, Mizu and Modori producing bombs despite having Daman Marbles) before claiming the throne though.**

 **About the Robot Masters:**

 **a. There are frame types ranging from light-weight (capable of constant flight) and heavy-weight (Heavy-lifting)**

 **b. Just like Humans, Robot Masters can eat food as referenced to chapter 6 of _MM:DM S1_**

 **c. Thanks to Dr. Light, Robot Masters replace the idea of Reploids being in _Simply Stupid_ : They have free thought despite their programming. The only thing that restricts them are the 3 Laws of Robotics**... **Mega Man X and the Maverick Hunters may appear though... Maybe**

 **References:**

 **1\. Poops**

 **2\. Those wierd gold pieces on the _Custom Battler Bomberman/ Bomberman 2 DS_**

 **3\. Medium Hearts and Wide-Range Bombs from _Bomberman Quest_**

 **4\. The _Rider Prick!_ cast**

 **5\. Kirby**

 **6\. Mega Man's _Super Smash Bros._ moveset with the Time Stopper ability**

 **7\. Good Samaritan**

 **8\. A reference to the fact that Mega Man becomes insane if he stores too many abilities**

 **9\. A difference between Replication Application and the Variable Combat Weapons System is that the RA doesn't use an actual Robot Master to use the weapon! Unlike the VCWS, which plunges them in a digital prison full of the Robot Master's worst nightmares** **(I.e. Ice Man's worst fears are fire-breathing penguin furries)**

 **10\. Dangerous Bombs**

 **That's all for now, folks!**


	30. In the end Home is where the heart is

**This is the climax, everyone!** **This ends the rescue arc and return most of the Bombermen to their home dimensions/universes** **!**

 **Who-will-go-on-a-date-with-Mega-Man-poll:**

 **Q. Woman: 1**

 **S. Woman: 0**

 **I don't own _Mega Man_ , _Bomberman_ nor any other series mentioned in this.**

 **Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

 **In White's dimension...** **( _Bomberman 64- 64: The Second Attack_ )**

"Green Radio to White Hero, come in White Hero." A green Bomber Base Radio operator called out into her mic, trying to get a signal as her residental Special Ops team walked in. These are the Explosion Corps' six best operatives in their specialties: Black Liberty (combat pilot and support/2nd in command), Red Exo (mechanic and engineer), Blue Linguist (translator), Yellow Explorer (scout), Pink Interrogator (interrogation) and Aqua Quarantine (chemical and medical). Six just because White Hero (solo and frontline combat/squad team leader), their only male member, was sucked into a purple portal. This team was called Theta Collobopsis.

"Green, quit messing around with the controls! I hate it when something I make fizzes out." Red Exo groans out before dragging Green Radio out of her seat.

"But I know he's somewhere in there!"

"We know..." Black Liberty responded as she stared at the computer screen. "Remember, this is our team leader we are talking about. He was sucked into a black hole and survived!"

Aqua Quarantine then leaned onto the computer's console. "I hope he's still alive. He's been gone for almost a week."

"Yeah... I want to do some torture practices with him again!" Pink Interrogator piped up in glee as the other Theta members stared at her with nasty eyes... Pink interrogator gave a smirk though. As much as they want to be close to their team leader since they are all rivals for him romance wise, anything they say that involves their specialty and White Hero is considered as their way of flirting with him.

"No-one wants to hear of your BDSM talk, Pink." Blue Linguist commented as she sat next to the door, reading some books pertaining to her specialty. "... Pbbt! Hahahaha! The Macronians gotta inhale crack so that they can talk!"

"Wouldn't that mean that you have to do that also?" Yellow Explorer asked, causing the translator to sweat a little.

"Uh..."

"We gotta do some security duty."

 **In the _White Might_ universe... ( _Super_** **Bomberman R)**

"*sigh* What's going on with White right now? Six days already!" Zhael muttered as she zapped a few corn kernels for some more popcorn. Mighty promised to be her travel partner and now he's gone. All she found was a note that said 'Gone out to save the Bomberman Bros.! Don't worry! I'm gonna come back for you.' "

 **Meanwhile at a brothel at Ujaneki city...**

"*sob* Just leave me alone! *sob* I don't belong here!" A screaming Aqua Bomber shouted out as she was beaten by her fellow slaves and her slave owner/kidnapper, Esrever.

"Not until you do your job and make some money!" The arms dealer grinned out as he then lashed at her face/screen with an iron rod. Esrever threw Might into a river few days ago and enslaved Aqua after a failed attempt to bomb the Bomberman Bros. Tower. "Disbanding the Bomberman Bros. and killing that 'Mighty Bomber' was such a great idea! ENTERTAIN THE GUESTS!!!"

"*sob* _I'm not meant for this..._ *sob* I AM NOT A SE- *kr-krack! kzzt!* I- _I-_ *sobs even harder...*" Aqua wailed when she felt her body recieve even more damage.

"You are a slave. And I will not take 'no' for an answer." Esrever growled out as he removed her facial screen. "I did say that you will be a prostitute. NOW BE ONE!!!"

" _N- NO!_ "

 **In Atomic's dimension...** **( _Atomic Bomberman_ )**

"... *braurp!* Dis is gettin' pretty depressin'." A grumpy Black Bomberman groaned out as he grabbed a tortilla chip from a salsa bowl.

"Da hell do ya mean, Black?" His green buddy asked as they and the other Atomic Bombermen prepared for their next game.

"White-boy isn't with us!"

"We know." Atomic Purple groaned out as he also grabbed a tortilla chip and dipped it into Atomic Blue's guacamole.

"Hey! That's my guacamole!"

"Then move it away next time!"

"Shaddap!"

 **In Amanda's home dimension...** **( _Lode Runner_ )**

"Where is Amanda?! Have you seen her?!" A Bomberman with a blue helmet and overalls shouted out to a group of Lode Runner commandos ran out of a tunnel. Their week long search and rescue operation has finally ended... But his daughter was still missing.

"General Jake Peril?" Another white Bomberman panted out as he held an orange helmet.

"Ade? Why do you have Amanda's helmet?! Where is she?!" Jake shouted out in confusion as the white and green Bomberman stared down, spooked about what happened.

"You said that she was missing, right?"

"Yes?"

"The Bungeling Empire did take her..."

"WHAT?!"

"But when Rho interrogated her kidnappers, they were also confused, saying that she was engulfed in a purple vortex and disappeared!"

 **In Dance's dimension...** **( _Bomberman: Generation_ )**

"Where is Bomberwoman?" Dr. Ein asked as he pressed multiple buttons... Most of which he did not know how to use.

"*sigh* We do not know, sir." Max groaned out as he stared at the skies. "Clearly, that vortex we saw took her somewhere... But I don't know where."

 **In Gen's universe...** **( _Bomberman Jetters_ Anime)**

"We are here today to witness the funeral of one of the first Bombermen in the Jetters: Shirobon. He was a reckless lad when he was younger. Always thinking of himself before anyone else until the deaths of Mightybon, his brother, Momobon, his grandmother and Rui... His closest friend." The Jetters attending the funeral increased in numbers and many who heard of the young Bomberman arrived to see the casket. "He may have been loud, but even though he may have been obnoxious to some, he was willing to let himself die over and over to protect everything he cares for... It isn't anything that belonged to him unless it was the Bombstars. The last we have ever heard of him, he suicide-bombed his grandmother's killers after they attempted to use the greatest weapon of destruction: The Krayvolian. A weapon that could have vaporized the entire solar system in seconds. You have helped in our struggle against the Hige Hige and many more... So Shirobon, we salute you."

Everyone thought he was dead... But no-one knows what is going on.

 **Back in the _Simply Stupid_ universe...**

"HAHAHA! YOU WILL ALL DIE NOW!!!" Dr. Wily cackled out as he secretly flew out of

"DIRTY OLD MAN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Mega Man roared out as he searched in the rubble. Dr. Wily is a clever trickster... But he has never done anything so wide-scale as mixing his previous failures into a battle for life. After Shiro threw the Dangerous Bomb at the Capsule, Dr. Wily escaped the place so that he could activate an uncalibrated vortex that could send everyone into separate universes and dimensions. Concrete Man/Crete was doing his best to cover everyone in cement just so that they can stay in place.

"HE'S NOT HERE! I THINK HE EJECTED!" Gen screamed out as he held onto Shi-Shi's Wave Cannon.

"THIS VORTEX IS MAKING ME LOSE MY GRIP!" The Anti-Virus shouted out as she slowly got sucked in by a centimeter each second.

Gladius was staring at everyone as they held onto each other for dearlife. He was a slave... Slaves force themselves to do anything just to stay alive. If he sacrifes himself to save the others, not only will they be safe... But he'll be free at last! "... I'LL SHUT IT DOWN!" Releasing himself from the very object that kept him on the ground, Gladius flew into the portal and grabbed it's event horizon with his armored left hand. He felt his muscles tensify themselves as his armor slowly disassemble as the vortex became unstable. "Hnng! I don't care if I live or die! As slave... As a Bomberman... If I die, I WILL BE FREE!"

"GLADIUS! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" Dance shouted out as she, Buggle and Might held onto each other.

"HE MAY NOT BE A ROBOT, BUT HE IS A BOMBERMAN! RESCUING OTHERS EVEN IF IT MEANS YOU WILL DIE!" Might responded to his fellow counterpart.

Feeling the vortex get unstable, Gladius lets go, ripping his left arm's armor and his hip chain as the vortex collapsed. "*Vwabom-boom!* I- *pant* I'm not- *pant* I'm not dead..."

"Gladius!" Shiro shouted out towards his Human counterpart. "Thanks for doing that!"

"I was hoping to die!"

"You don't have to die! How many Bomberman slaves are there in your home dimension?"

"4,500!"

"Lead them! Start a rebellion!"

" _Rebellion..._ Got it! But how will we fix this?"

 **Later...**

"*phew!* Thanks for helping us!" Mega Man exclaimed as his armor morphed back into his civilian form. The dimensional vortex finally got fixed... But everyone that was preparing to return to their home dimension wanted to socialize for a bit before they go.

"Nah... Thank you!" Shiro exclaimed as he shook hands with Rock. "So the guy who kidnapped me... He kidnapped your creator and your brothers just so that he could try making a new Robot Master?"

"Yeah... Aka said that you were an interplanetary vigilante?"

"Uhuh! Though I feel like something was missing everytime I'm not with her."

"*pats Shiro on the back...* I hope things will get better for you guys!" Preparing the vortex, Everyone stared in awe at the vortex as it came to life, giving an orange hue to the gloomy atmosphere in the earlier fight. The dimensional counterparts of Shiro gathered with the home dimension's Bomberman.

"*sigh* I guess this is it for us, isn't it?" Might sighed out as he stared at everyone.

"Yeah..." Amanda replied as she then pulled out her taser. "Shiro, thanks for helping us!"

"You're welcome! This sorta feels awkward since I'm basically talking to my daughter from another dimension!" Shiro laughed out as he gave her a hug.

"Well, I'm off to see my actual dad! Good luck!" With that, Amanda walked back into her dimension.

"Well... It's time for me to go now!" Atomic groaned out as he jumped into the vortex before shouting. "MAH @SS IS KILLIN' ME!"

"Thanks guys... I really appreciate it!" Gen was the next to go...

"I gotta talk to Dr. Ein about my combat disabilities!" Dance shouted out before leaving and then Buggle.

"I hope the girls didn't fight each other while I was gone! Bye guys!" White then left the dimension with a crap-eating grin.

"Gladius?" Might asked as he stared at the gladiator with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"You'll be a great rebel leader!" All Gladius did was remove his helmet with his now free right hand, showing a masked face with two eye holes. His eye color was brown.

"My dream now... It's to remove masks like this and save everyone from the Bomberman Gladiator Games!" Placing the helmet back onto his face, Gladius ran into the portal without a second thought. "GOOD LUCK- *Vwom-poosh!*

"Hehe... That's a great goal!" All that was left were Shiro, Might and Shi-Shi.

"Yeah, it was!" Shi-Shi joined in for once.

"Well... I didn't tell you guys this, but I am trying to rescue my family from an arms dealer... Who threw me into a river..." Shiro then had something to say.

"Earlier, you said that you took up the name 'Mighty', right?" He recieved a nod. "In this dimension-"

"- I think universe!"

"Oh... In this universe, Mighty is the name of my older brother, who was turned into a Dastardly Bomber and dethroned me for-"

"Emperor Buggler?"

"No... His name is Bagura... I think they are each other's universal counterpart though!"

"Sheesh! So he is like Buggler!"

"Heh... I guess so... Anyways, I want you to show your universe that the word 'Mighty' isn't a word to trifle with."

"Okay! Well... Good bye then, Bomberman!" Might jumped into the vortex and just like Gladius, did it without a second thought. After Might (Mighty in his home universe) jumped through the vortex, the vortex collapsed.

"Good bye... Mighty Bomber... *sees Shi-Shi...* What the heck?! Why are you still here, Shi-Shi?!"

"... I'm dead in my dimension... So I don't have a place... _I'm obsolete._ " The Anti-Virus whispered out as she then morphed her Speed Helmet into a basic helmet that shows her pixelated face. "I don't belong there."

"What are you going to do then?"

 **Back in White Hero's dimension...**

White prepared to get into the elevator. He shocked some of the newer recruits as he strolled into the base without gaurds. Too bad the receptionists called the gaurds on him.

"Alright! Everybody get down on the f#$!ing gro- White?!" Black Liberty shouted out in shock after almost shooting him with an SMG. Team Theta then barged in to see what was the ruckus.

"Black?! Red?! Blue?! Green?! Yellow?! Pink?! Aqua?! Did you girls try to strangle each other again?" The seven then gave flustered smiles before dog-piling their team leader. "*gets dog-piled by Team Theta...* Oof! I guess I do miss you girls!"

Oddly enough, it would have been even more silly if White woke up thinking that he knocked up his teammates.

 **In the _White Might_ universe...**

"*Vwom-poosh! splash!* Gah! White?! What happened?!" Zhael was shocked when Mighty appeared out of nowhere as she took a bath.

"It would be best if we talk about... It... 'Oh... She's naked...' AFTER YOU PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES!!"

"Hup! *grabs her towel...* Uh... Did you find them?"

"*sigh* No..."

"I did some research... Turns out what you said about Esrever was right. He's forcing your sister to become a stripper."

"Then we better start working then!"

 **In Atomic's dimension...**

Atomic White got blown up by someone's bomb ingame... When he got placed back together, the other Atomic Bombermen gathered around and welcomed him back from the portal.

"Aw sh!t, you guys are gonna make me cry!"

 **In** **Amanda's dimension...**

"*sigh* ... Where is Amanda?" Jake groaned out as he tapped his daughter's helmet like a telegraph. She was missing for a while now.

"*slam!* Sorry I was missing, dad!" Amanda shouted out as she quickly opened and shut the door. The father-daughter duo embraced as Jake then asked her on what happened.

"Where were you?!"

"The Bungeling Empire kidnapped me!"

"I know that and?"

"I was sucked into another dimension!"

"How?!"

"An evil old man that wanted to make robots! I even saw different versions of you!"

 **In Gen's dimension...**

Gen was walking to his funeral, knowing that they would be surprised to find out that he was alive... Shout and Birdie are going to have a field day with this!

 **Back in the _Simply Stupid_ universe...**

"... I guess I will have to decide on what to do. From what I understand, if I die, I will be sent back to my old dimension in a slightly damaged condition due to me being an AI. So I have all the time in the world to soul search! If I do a transfusion though... The person I transfused with will be revived and gain my abilities while I become a memory once more." Shi-Shi said as she then stared at a panicking Mauve Cilary running towards her and Shiro.

"Bomberman! Nice to see you again after I tried to get you to go on a date with me! Can you go to Aka?" Shiro was confused.

"Why?"

"S- *sigh* Emperor Shirobom? Akanami is dying." Shiro then ran as fast as he could to his dying girlfriend.

 **Chapter 13 end...**

 **This ends the rescue arc! Now, Shi-Shi is deciding on what to do at the moment as Aka is on her last stand against the railgun round that paralyzed her and is killing her.**

 **References:**

 **1\. White, Might, Atomic, Amanda and Gen's home dimensions**

 **2\. In White/ White Hero's dimension, what could have been considered as players 2-8 are all girls that are fighting each other for the affection of their team leader**

 **3\. A sneak peek to _White Might_ chapter 4-5**

 **4\. In _White Might_ , the sysnopsis is that Might/Mighty (That series' White Bomber/Shirobom) is waging a two-bot war against a sadistic arms dealer with the help of a _Super Bomberman_ _R_ version of one of the Astral Knights!**

 **5\. Gladius wanted to die... Now he's given a better option!**

 **6\. Dance will be asking Dr. Ein for better combat capabilities**

 **7\. Gen is thought to be dead**

 **8\. Think it would be funny/nice if I do omakes based off of the other dimensions? I wouldn't mind doing a few commisions!**

 **9\. Shi-Shi will die if she tries to revive someone... Something that she is willing to do in order to keep everyone happy**

 **10\. Aka is now dying from the railgun wound... Who knows how long she has before she dies**

 **That's it, folks! The Rescue arc is now done! See ya soon!**


	31. A cold and racist world! (1shot)

**This is what I'm hoping will be the 2nd longest _Simply Stupid series_ ever. So it took 13 chapters just to complete the 1st arc and 3000 words for the arc's ending. That was my 3rd arc that I have ever done in _Simply Stupid_ (The first and 2nd being in _Stupid Bomberman Rangers_ )** **. One-shot stories like this one are still canon and part of the chapters... It's just that they will be longer than the usual _Simply Stupid_ story chapter (1k-2k words).**

 **So... Because of the polls staying at the 1-0 status, Quake Woman wins by a landslide. This will happen soon!**

 **Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

 **At the Light Mansion,** **Mega City, San Diego (August** **12, 2019)...**

A few weeks passed since the day the Light-bots and Royal Bomberman family rescued their respective family members. Stranded on the planet with nothing else to do, the Bombermen laid back and relaxed until their transports were fixed. Too bad the US government found out about it and threatened to deport them... When Planet Bomber is literally 7,000,000,000 light-years away. Today is the first time the US government tried to deport them.

"You ready for this, Gringo (White boy)?" Cut asked as he and Ice prepared to duel each other through words. They were going to do a Spanish comedy duel. Watching them were Tornado Man/ToTo, Baelfael, Molok, Magnet Bomber, Water Commander, Nitros, Hornet Man/Honey Woman/Honey and Galaxy Man/Galaxy.

"Bring it on, Ramita de naranja (Orange twig)!" Ice retorted as he greabbed a flared and teabagged on a pebble. "Ready? ¡Uno (one)! ¡Dos (two)! ¡Tres (three)-"

"-Are falling!" Cut got a head start as he caused everyone except the Bombermen to laugh. "¡Hueles como los tampones mimados de Honey (You smell like Honey's spoiled tampons)!"

"¡Jódete chico naranja (Screw you, orange boy)! ¡Tu salchicha es una piña (Your sausage is a pineapple!)!"

"*gasp* ¡Mi pene es más grande que el cohete de Gentaro (My dick is bigger than Gentaro's rocket)!"

"¡Ew! ¡Lo suficientemente grande como para patearlo (Big enough for me to kick it)!"

" _What the heck are they saying?!_ " Baelfael whispered to a peeved Honey.

" _They are insulting each other... And they even made fun of my private stuff!_ " The android whined out as she pinched her right antenna. "*sniff sniff* Bleh! My right hand stinks!"

"Tu soy Conde Blancula (You are Count Whiteula)!"

"Tu es pollo naranja (You are orange chicken)!"

 **In the lab...**

"..." Shiro was silent as he sat at a corner, hoping that something good can appear all of a sudden. The door to the infirmary then opened, revealing an exhausted Bo, finishing up on a surgical operation on Aka. "Is it over?"

"*sigh* We do not know yet. You can visit Aka in 5 minutes."

"... _Alright then_..." Sighing as he fiddled with a wrench, he removed his exo-skeleton's helmet when he was alone and stared at it. "... _How can I be a hero if there were any casualties_ _?_ "

Looking back at his feats, he recalled that lots of people died in multiple crossfires and accidents involving him. MA0, the Super Combined Bombermen, Max, Orion, Sirius, the 4 Bomber-Kings, Great Bomber, Daibon... Basically, he was forced to kill lots of people and many others were killed in his pre-throne days. Shiro walked into the visiting room while whispering to himself.

" _Am I really the kind of hero the Bomber Nebula deserves?_ _Should I really be an emperor_ _?_ " When he walked in, Aka was still resting on a cot, but she smiled when she turned her head to see him.

" _Shiro? What are you doing here?_ "

"Don't you like it when I'm with you?"

"*cough* _Yeah_ _... you still need to get back to Planet Bomber..._ "

"We will, once you get better, oka- I need to get back there? Aka, we're all natives to one planet. You have to come!"

" _You do know that I'm segregated by most of the palace staff, right?_ _Even when we were kids?_ "

"I know... Why mention that though?"

" _... You know that Bagura is still out there, right?_ "

"... *sigh* Yeah... You know I'll be there for you."

" _Yeah..._ "

"Want me to join with you on the cot?" The Daman giggled as she then felt Shiro getting onto the cot to join her.

" _Well... I can't say no!_ _I wonder what you look like under your exo-skeleton..._ "

 **In the Living Room's 2nd floor (the Kareoke/Theater Wing)...**

"Whoa- oh! Whoa- oh- oh! Hooked on a feelin'!" Once again, Guts was singing _Hooked on a feeling_. Watching them were Kuro, Orioke, Akabo, Ao, Momo, Ki, Mizu, Midori, Splash, Tempo, Plug Man/Outlet, DLN-033/Hype Man/Waltz and DLN-015/Booster Woman/Vivace.

"Doot, doo- doot doot doot~" This time, Rock was pretending to be the trumpet instead of Honey. They were having fun while dicking around though, that's the good part.

"Ah hardly belie~ve it!"

"Doot, doo- doot doot~ *pbbbbbt!*"

"You're in love with me~ I'm hooked on a feeli- *cough cough cough* Aw man! That's just NASTY! N, a, s, t, y, Nasty! What the heck did you eat, Rock?!"

"I didn't eat anything! *sniff! sniff* AHHHH!!! IT'S STINGING MY SENSORS!!! DAD! DID YOU EAT SOMETHING?!" The two Robot Masters then looked at Dr. Light, who was covering his nose.

"No! *cough cough* Metal Man, was that you?!" Said Robot Master took a whiff and felt his eyes feel like they were on fire.

"*snifffffffffffffffffffff! sigh* ... MY EYES!!! IT BURNS!!! STONE! TURN ON THE FAN!!!" Stone Man complied as he smelled the air. Everyone was disturbed by the putrid smell. Infact, Mizu, Splash and Midori were knocked out by the smell, faces planted on the floor!

"*vrrrrrrr! sniff sniff* Guys, that ain't a smell of my Jalapeño-chili-cheese-burger nachos. *sniff* Oh gears..." Everyone in the room stared at Stone for an answer.

"Uh... What?" Vivace whispered out as she then heard some shouting outside the garden... Where Cut, Ice, ToTo, Honey and Galaxy were!

"It's tear gas! ICE is here!"

 **With Cut, Ice and Honey...**

"Hey! Knock it off! They are stranded here!" Galaxy shouted out as he attempted to pry an ICE agent off of Plasma Bomber.

"Sorry, kid, orders are orders!" The agent groaned out before showing his ID badge. "Straight from congress."

"I- Why the hell is the Trump Administration thinking that the Bombermen are illegal immigrants?!"

"We believe that these illegal aliens are armed with weapons."

"That's their natural ability! It's to protect themselves! Right guys?!" Galaxy then pointed at Baelfael and Water Commander, terrified out of their wits, a nervous Molok and an angry Nitros, who wanted to know who was in charge of this operation.

"Yes! We were here under the orders of the Jetter-Guard!" Nitros then shouted out as he stomped over to the ICE agent.

"Jetter-Guard? What is that? Some kind of pretend-police force?"

"No! It's an official inter-galactic task-force! We are here because of the safety of one of our nebula's citizens! 30 Bomber-nebulan citizens! All stranded because of a crazy old man with crazy powers!" The ICE agent did not pay heed to anything Nitros said... It's probably because of how Nitros is around 5'5 and the agent is around 6'1.

"*speaks into a radio... kzzt!* We need back up. All 30 of them are here at LightLabs. *kzzt!* The ICE agent did not waste a moment to call in for more agents to detain the 30 Bombermen.

"*kzzt!* _Rodger that. Sending more troops, over!_ *kzzt!*"

"Grr... Who's in charge of this?! I demand to kn- *Bzzzzzzzzt! hiss* Ow!!!" The agent used a taser to stun Nitros and was blocked by a wall summoned by Molok.

"Nitros, be patient so that Mega Man can negotiate with them." The agent scoffed as he stomped around the barrier.

"*scoffs* Say that when Homeland Secuity is already here." As soon he said that, armored vans rolled up to the garden and started staring at the 11, anticipating their footsteps as to surround them.

"... YOU JUST JINXED IT, MOLOK!!! They're gonna shove us into a faulty rocket and kill us!!! RUN!!!" Water Commander shouted in fear as the ICE strike teams started firing canisters of tear gas at the fleeing group of Robot Masters and techno-organic extraterrestrials. The 11 ran to Honey's tool shed and hid there. "*slam! huff! huff! huff!* Honey! Can you and your brothers teleport us into the 2nd floor?!"

"Yeah! Juat wait! *Badadadadadp!* The 11 teleported in streaks of cubic light as the shed's door was cracked open by the ICE teams.

"Huh? Where did they go?!"

 **In the lab...**

Shiro and Aka are currently sleeping with their helmets off. It's their perk of having a massive infatuation with each other. The only thing that is odd is their posture, since their Daman Marbles were in the way. Feeling a light rumble, Shiro lifted his left eye, seeing Aka's face and then turning his head to the left, feeling the rumble get louder.

"Huh?" The doors then slammed wide open, with all of the 30 (29 cuz' only God knows wtf Molok is... And Regelus is still wearing his helmet) Bombermen running into there and ditched their helmets also. Tanned through pitch-black faces stared at the two as they hid behind the cot.

From what he could tell, everyone was trying to hide from the door. Aka did not wake up though, breathing small amounts of air as she slept. Thing is, no-one other than Shiro's siblings, their dead parents, the Planet Bomber Royal Palace staff and Aka knows what is under his exo-skeleton... So 2/3 of the Bombermen stared at the brunette in shock.

"... Uh... Hi?"

"*nosebleeds...* ... Ooh! Tan looks so good on you, Bomberman! Why don'cha leave your mortal girl for someone like me- *thud*" Zoniha got knocked out by a newly awakened/enraged Akanami after staring at the same guy who killed and revived most of her group at the age of 16.

"F#!% you, cobslut! I may be a mortal, BUT YOU LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT FROM A TV SHOW!!!"

Phantom Bomber then facepalmed his pitch-black face and scoffed.

"hmph! So much for the 'Purifying Light'! You cannot flirt with royalty!"

"*creak!* Sorry guys! The agents are holding Dr. Light as a hostage again! I can't help you guys!" Rock shouted out as he closed the lab doors.

"The heck?! What do you mean 'again'?!" Shiro called out before grabbing a blanket to cover everyone.

"Uh... What he meant to say, Bomberman, is that a wierd organization is trying to kidnap ALL OF US!!!" Artemis shouted out as her dishelved blond hair rose up as to exaggerate what was going on.

"You know guys have my respect... So, just so you guys know, _except a certain few of you,_ my name is Shiro! Emperor Shirobom, to be exact. So quit calling me Bomberman already!"

"Odd name for a mass-murdering vigilante." Regelus grunted out.

"... Big bro? You act like the Batman." Midori commented as he opened one of Waltz's superhero magazines.

"Who the f#!% is the Batma-"

"*slam!* EVERYONE ON YOUR KNEES, NOW!" Everyone but Shiro and Aka complied to the demands of the ICE agent. "I SAID... GET ON YOUR F#!%ING KNEES NOW!"

"*helps Aka get to the floor...* Uh... We have a disabled person in a critical condition. Can you guys be light on all of us?" Facing Shiro with a scoff, the agent pulled out his Beretta APX 9mm pistol and aimed it at Aka's head.

"Casualties are casualti- *zap!* I can't move!" The ICE agent was stunned by an energy wave and fell over, knocked out and revealing a peeved/embarrased Shi-Shi. The Anti-Virus was also wearing a towel covered in ashes and was still on fire.

"SOME IDIOT IN A LARGE BLACK VEST TRIED TO F#!%IN' GROPE ME IN THE BATHTUB!" The Anti-Virus shouted out as she then dropped the towel.

"*squirts out molten copper...* You dropped your towel..." Shiro groaned out as he shielded Momo, Ki, Mizu and Midori's eyes.

"So what?"

"YOU DON'T BECOME NAKED IN PUBLIC!!! Next thing we know, Momo and Mizu over here will start doing that _thing_ Might was talking about to his universe's version of Mizu! None of us wants to see your digital balloon-tits!" Grabbing the towel, Shi-Shi took out the flames and wore the tattered mess. It looked more like a bra than a towel now.

"What happened to me in who's universe?" Mizu piped out as she played with her brown ponytail.

"Aqua, one of the many versions of you in another Bomberman's universe, was kidnapped by an arms dealer and is forced into becoming a prostitute at a young age." That shut the poor girl up, but Shiro had something else to say. "The good part is that the Bomberman from it is going to save your version! Okay, now that that's over, we have to help Rock, pront- Oh sh!t... How?!"

Orioke had an idea. "Hmm... Shiro! I forgot to tell you that there was a new song that came out in Planet Bomber that's about you!"

"Why?"

"It was made by a few of your fans! It can be used for kareoke!" Nitros, Altair and Artemis nodded when they recalled the song.

"... Ok... I guess you guys want me to sing it?"

"Hell yeah! Swear like the royal maniac you are! Here's the kareoke set!" Giving the machine and it's microphone to Shiro, Orioke shows him the lyrics

"Okay... One bomb, two bombs, three bombs... Okay! Let's do it!"

 **With The Light-bots...**

"Where are the aliens?" Captain Nack Taylor, the ICE agent leading the 'escalated' ICE raid, demanded to Rock as said Robot Master and Roll were trying to calm him down so that they can negotiate.

"Oh my f#!%in' *smack!* We just told you! They are in a political exile!!!" Shouted Roll as she tapped her foot on the ground.

"I am demanding their locatio-"

"One, two three! Wussy hussy pussy! Okay! It's on! Hit it!" A voice interupted as the three then stared at a hallway.

(Play IT'S BOMBERMAN by Adventuria...)

"One bomb, two bomb, three bombs- Blown! the name's Bomberman, like you didn't f#!%in' know, I got my~ helmet on and my b!#$es in check!" Shiro sang outloud as he sang the song that Orioke found. "Packed full in ammunition so I get some respect. Take these big #ss boots and kick a bomb to your face!"

"What the hell?! Who is singing a rap song?!" Cpt. Taylor shouted out as he then stared at Rock and Roll.

"I'll make; 9/11 like the 4th o' July! On a rocket ship comin' headin' straight for the bad guys! It's Bomberman! B- B- B- Bomberman! Blowin' sh!t up all across the land!" The song ended abruptly as the 31 Bombermen quietly ran to the bottom floor, grabbing their exo-skeletons in the process.

(Stop the song...)

"Find whoever was singing that and DETAIN them!" Cpt. Taylor roared out as the other agents prepared to grab their gear and detain whoever was in the end of the hallway.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah! Uh... I just heard Break Man teleport them somewhere!" Splash shouted out as she barged into the room, guessing as to where the 31 are at.

"Where are they then?"

"Uh... ALASKA! Yeah! I think he took them and the Bombermen to Alaska!" Cpt. Taylor then groaned and called out to the ICE agent's dispatcher.

"*groan* Break Man teleported them to Alaska! Men? Let's move out."

 **In Mega Man and Splash Woman's room...**

Panting after he sang the 1st stanza of the song, Shiro heard some clapping from the others as he gave Aka a piggyback ride. "*pant pant pant* How did I do?"

"*cough* That was amazing!" Shiro couldn't hear that though. Since Aka's legs were crushing him all of a sudden.

" _I CaN't BrEaThE!!!_ "

"Aka, you paralyzed Daman fat#ss! You are choking Shiro with your naked thighs!" Exclaimed Akabo as he spreaded Aka's legs to let Shiro breathe.

"*gasp* I feel something wet..." Shiro commented as he felt his hair in an awkward position.

"Uh... Can you look the other way, Shiro?" Aka then asked in a flustered tone. After Shiro complied, she took out a wooden hammer, stretched Akabo's antenna stalk and quickly bashed his head with the hammer 10 times.

"*bop!* Ow! *bop!* Ow! *bop!* Ow! *bop!* Stop it! *bop!* Ow! *bop!* Ow! *bop!* Ow! *bop!* Ow! *bop!* F#!$! *bop!* HNG!"

After hitting the groaning Akabo, Aka signaled Shiro to look at her. "Can you sing another stanza?"

(Play IT'S BOMBERMAN's ending stanza...)

"Explodin' mines one bomb at a time! I'll stab ya in the ear if you don't feel my rhyme! It's Bomberman, baby, I'm the cream of the crop!" Shiro then gestured his crotch... Which Aka drooled at. "I'm gonna need a crowbar to get your b#!$ of my cock! Do a little jig n' blow a hole in your face. Disco dance to Prince and take a leak on your grave! If you ain't feelin' me b#!$, I don't give a f#!%-! I'll kick ya in the face if you don't step off my nuts!"

(End the song...)

Grinning like a maniac to a song that sounded like a death threat, the ladies that are not related to Shiro (Shi-Shi does not count she's technically the digital version of him from another Dimension!) stared at him with stars and hearts in their eyes. The closest to actually fondling Shiro was Zoniha once more, who was gently pushed to the side by Shiro after she stared at him for too long.

"If you continue staring at me like that, Zoniha, I'm gonna make the last stanza real!"

"*pfft!* Welcome to Pornhub, kiddies!" The Elemental Knight slurred as she pulled out Splash's cellphone. Said Robot Master flopped in like a fish to grab the phone.

"*groans...* Were you watching smut... ON MY NEW CELLPHONE?!" Zoniha then stuttered.

"Wh- What? Haha... *sweatdrops...* I- I didn't d- do that!"

"Hmph! You guys... _Minus Aka and the Royal Bombermen!_ You guys are lucky that the ICE agents left after I said that all of you were teleported by Blues over to Alaska!" Shiro then sighed in relief after a pregnant feeling of silence.

"... *sigh* Thanks for helping us, Splash Woman!"

"No probs! When Blues gets here though... *sweats a little* Uh... Tell him that it was Oil's idea... Not me!" The android then flopped off to the Kareoke wing once more, prompting everyone to wonder what the hell happened.

 ** _Simply Stupid_ one-shot end...**

 **Chapter 14 end...**

 **Sorry everyone, but the references are a little too obvious this time- But one of them is a _Borderlands 2_ quote!**

 **That's all, folks!**


	32. You broke my Rock! (1shot)

**_SS_!Bomberman: *squats on a punching bag...* Haha! What the heck is this thing? Its like a bag full of sand!**

 ** _SS_!Mega Man: Dude, that is a punching bag! Beat the crap out of it! Not teabagging it!**

 ** _SS_!Bomberman: *stops* Uh... What is teabagging?**

 ** _SS_!Mega Man: *sigh* Cian-Nueral does not own any of us except for Vivace, Chimney, Waltz and a few others in this f#!%ed up reality known as _Simply Stupid_.**

 **Yeah... What he said. Don't get triggered! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

 **Pasig City, Philippines... (August 21, 2019)**

Rock was walking with Tempo along the streets of Pasig City. They were walking around for a 'little' vacation after what happened back at the Light Mansion a few days ago. Rock wore a blue and white hoodie while Tempo wore a green tank top and a violet short skirt.

"Say, Tempo?"

"Oo?" Said Robot Master asked as she looked at him nervously.

"Where were some of the places that you worked at?"

"Hmm... Rojo Cebuano, the Pasig Rainforest park, uh... Oh! Maco Mine! That's at the island of Mindanao!"

"Why the Pasig Rainforest park?" Rock then asked as the two walked into SM Hypermarket Pasig.

"Vesper's a gardener there! So why not?"

"I guess you're right... Holy crap, this place is huge!" Rock couldn't believe his eyes when they walked into the SM Hypermarket. Lots of restaurants and department stores lined up the corridors with something good to see. In America, most of stuff would cost almost 8 dollars... But in the Philippines? Almost 400 Filipino pesos!

"*Pfft!* Wait till we go to SM North Edsa, SM Mall of Asia or even one of it's sister-malls in China!" The lime green Robot Master enthused as they walked around. "Wanna grab something? I see some restaurants that are popular here!"

"Uh... Like what?" Tempo sweated a little as she then fiddled with her fingers for a second.

"... Well... We have a _Jollibee_ here..."

"Isn't that also at the US?"

"Yep! There's a _Max's Chicken_..."

"I saw one in Los Angeles... It's in Glendale."

"I think there's a _Shakey's_?"

"Do they have a buffet?" Spoiler alert! The Philippine branch of Shakey's doesn't have a buffet there nor an arcade... They have waiters and waitresses!

"Haha! No, they don't."

"*sigh* Fine... Is there a _Chowking_ then?"

"Yep! It's down this escalator!" Tempo exclaimed as she gestured to the escalator that leads to the food court. It was huge. Bagnet foodstands, chow mein foodstands and stands for takoyaki and ramen were littered across the room! "There's the _Chowking_!"

Walking over to the stand, Tempo ordered for the both of them because of Rock is not exactly fluent in Tagalog. When she got their food after Rock paid, the cashier leaned over and whispered something to her as he took note of the next order from someone else.

"Boss! _Nasa date ka ba kasama ang Mega Man_ (Are you on a date with Mega Man)? _Ang_ (The) _superfighting robot_?" All Tempo did was give an embarrased smile as she walked off to sit with Rock. Shame that Rock doesn't know that. "Hehe! _Swerte mong babae_ (You lucky girl)!"

"*plop!* Here's your siopao, Rock!" Tempo sang out as she then brought in a bowl of beef-wonton soup and places down Rock's food of choice... A rice bun full of pork.

"*opens the wrapper* Hm! Doesn't look like much unless I bite it... Maybe?" The Robot Masters ate their food, enjoying the taste. After they finished eating and left the SM Hypermarket, Rock and Tempo teleported back to the Light Mansion.

'I hope this will work out as planned!'

 **Back at the Light Mansion...**

"No! You gotta do the air hump like THIS!" Cut Man shouted out as he did an exaggerated air thrust infront of Akabo and Ao. The three were messing around as they talked about stupid stuff they did at parties. One such subject they talked about was the failed breakdance on the pool before the failed Deathmatch games.

(Play _La Macarena_...)

"Like this? *air humps to the beat of* bum-bum-bum! bah-dom-bum-bum! Ayekuh hayekuh HOO hadah dayah! Hey! Macarena!" All the while, no-one was in the living room's 1st floor, most-likely trying to beat Emu in a no-save _Mighty Action X_ speed run upstairs...

"TASTE THE WRATH OF MY TINY BLUE BALLS!!! *bang!* DAMMIT MIZU! THAT WAS MY KILL!!!" Nevermind, it's just another round of _Splat_ - _furries_! Vivace was screaming her head off after said Bombergirl dropped an acidic paint bucket on her target ingame.

Walking into the room, Rock and Tempo were heading to the lab... Somewhat.

"So Tempo... What was Dr. Lalinde's reaction when she saw you speak English after I placed you inside of my helmet projector?" The lime and violet Robot Master shrugged.

(Stop the song)

"I didn't tell her! Only Vesper knows..." The two then entered the lab.

"Okay... Why are we here anyways?" Tempo slyly grinned as she then overrided the light's controls...

"Wanna have a talk?" Screams were heard... But it wasn't Tempo's.

 **Later at the Kareoke wing...**

"Cum on feel the noize! Girls rock your boys! We get wild, wild, wild~! Wild, wild, wild~!" Sang Trav as he did the worm, wriggling like he has a siezure. "So you think I got an evil mind? I'll tell you honey! That I don't know why! I don't know why! So you think my singing's out of time! It makes me money! And I don't know why! And I don't know why~ anymore~! Oh no! Cum on feel the noize! Girls rock your boys! We get wil-"

Rock barged in, covered in burn marks and violet lip gloss, panting as he ran to Cut's room. "Weheheheheh!!! *slam!*"

"... Is this common?" Shiro asked as he selected the next song. Crete shrugged.

"Splash does that more than any of his fangirls... Pfft! SWEET HOME ALABAMA! WHERE THE SKIES ARE SO BLUE! SWEET HOME ALABAMA! LORD, I'M COMIN' HOME FOR YOU!" Crete just sang that as the Bomber-nebulan ruler stared at him in confusion.

"And if it isn't Splash Woman? I saw some burn marks and violet colored lip-smudges on him."

"Oh boy... Honey told me about what's going on and LOTS of people are after him... But I think it's Tempo this time."

"The island girl?"

"... I guess you can call her that?"

 **In Cut's room...**

"Huhuhuhuhuh! Weh!" Cut was taking a shower when Rock barged into his room.

"... AHHHHHH!!! *gets hit by dropped soap* AHHH!!! WHAT THE HELL, ROCK?! I'M TAKING A SHOWER!!!"Cut accidentally dropped his bar of soap on his crotch. Rock did not hear as he cowered underneath his brother's bed.

"*shivers* T- Tempo sh- she mo- mo- mo-"

"Tempo did what, Rock?! What happened?!" The Robot Master shouted out as he shook Rock's head like a maraca.

"Sh- She _molested_ me! She placed her lips on my lips and then started whispering about how she likes me! More than as a friend!" Rock cried out before hiding once more.

 **Earlier...**

"So... Did you like what we did?" Tempo whispered as she scooted a little closer to Rock.

"Yeah! But why did you turn off the lights?" Holding Rock's hands, Tempo asked one question that went out differently.

"Uh... Do you... Do you think something is wrong with me? 'Oh f#!%! That wasn't what I meant to say!'" Rock laughed and released his hand from her's.

"Nah! I don't think you do! Why though?" Smiling with a reason, Tempo thought that maybe she could win Rock with a kiss... She decided to go with a mouth-to-mouth. It went for a few minutes with Rock being stunned as to what to do. When she pulled herself off...

"I think I am crazy for you! That's why... I like-like you!" She then clamored out before leaning onto the still prone Rock. When Rock felt his mouth and felt the lip gloss, the lip gloss melted and got all over his chin, chest and abdomen. He did not know what to think and screamed, causing Tempo to fall over. Trying to hold onto Rock, Tempo accidentally grabbed his hips and stroked his bum.

"... MOLESTAH!!! MOLESTAH!!! AHHH!!!" Rock then ran out of the room as fast as he could.

 **Chapter 15 end...**

 **Well... The poll has been answered! Through an old comic idea I had that has been altered to the point that Splash didn't try strangling Tempo just like Season 1!**

 **Referancas (Idiotic joke, I know):**

 **1\. For the first time, a _Simply Stupid_ chapter happens in another country other than the UK ( _Sudrian Stupids_ and _Medieval Dishonor_ ), Mongolia ( _Medieval Dishonor_ ), Japan ( _Rider Prick!!!_ and _Kaiju Krumble?_ ) or the US ( _MM:DM S1_ , _Rider Prick!!!_ , _Kirby in: TRIGGERland_ , _Stupid Bomberman Rangers_ and _MM:DM S2_ )! Gotta give a cultural reference to another country other than doing that for _PARA-CROSS_ anyways!**

 **2\. SM Hypermarket Pasig**

 **3\. Rojo Cebuano Quarry, Pasig Rainforest Park and Maco Mine**

 **4\. Referral to not one... but TWO of the biggest Malls on Earth: SM North (8th biggest) and SM Tianjin (3rd biggest)!**

 **5. _Jollibee_ , _Max's Chicken_ , _Shakey's_ and _Chowking_**

 **6\. Air humping**

 **7. _La Macarena_**

 **8. _Kamen Rider_**

 **9\. Teh Spearhead's _Lives of: The Grunts_**

 **10\. Vivace, an OC that appeared last chapter**

 **11\. Quit Riot's _Cum on feel the Noize_**

 **12\. Lynrd Skynrd's _Sweet Home Alabama_**

 **13\. Barging into Squidward's bathtime**

 **14\. The kissing scene was originally going to be used as the final scene of _MM:DM S1_ before I decided to create _MM:DM S2_... As mentioned before, Splash and Tempo were going to beat the crap out of each other before Rock ran into Cut's room- Shouting out obscene comments like 'Begone thots! Begone you wicked thots!!!'**

 **That's all for now, folks!**


	33. Wake up call and proposal (1shot)

**It's been a nice** **vacation from making a story arc! But sometimes, not all good things come to an end.** **In this chapter, someone will have to go...** **Somewhere else.**

 **I don't own _Mega Man_ , _Bomberman_ or any other series that can be referenced in this.**

 **Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

 **KaijiCon, August 29, 2019,** **at 7 am** **...** **(Shi-Shi's POV)**

Apparently, there's an event involving different species... Preferably monster minions, folks over 7 feet tall and/or a different race/species... Rock dragged everyone to an open-roofed convention center at this weird city called Anaheim. By everyone... Rock and two Asian guys named Emu and Takeru _literally_ dragged Cut, Guts, Ice, Splash, Honey, some of the royal Bombermen, and Asuna, who did not want to go _at_ all! We were riding on Gut's weird #ss tank-bus hybrid. I have no idea as to how this transport can carry 15 people. Guts was the one driving.

"Mou... I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THIS EVENT! CHIKUSHO (Dammit)!" I heard Asuna shout from the back with Shiro and Aka.

"Asuna... Aren't you a bugster?" I think that was Rock... Or was that Emu? I couldn't tell. My view was blocked off by Orioke.

"NANI (What)?! Dō yatte shitta no (How did you know)?! How do you know that, Rock?!"

"Your insides look like they are made out of pixels. So you gotta go!" What's a bugster? Continuing on, we were riding on the freeway and all of these ENORMOUS folk of different races were either flying or walking over to the same place we were heading to! All of these lifeforms are unique!

When we walked into the convention center's entrance line, there were lots of people lining up for something. Something _huge_... And I don't mean Guts nor Aka! Those two are 'big-boned' so to speak. I'd... Rather not talk about Molok or the Damans though. Wait... Isn't Aka a Daman?! OH F#!%! That girl has to go on a diet or something!

"Who's ready to meet... THE KINGS OF THE KAIJU-FILM INDUSTRY?!" Behind me, an announcer was shouting out those very same words as we registered ourselves. Lots of people surrounding us were cheering something.

"Should we wait for something to happen?" Momo said that! Not me. *Thoom! Thoom! Thoom!* We were overshadowed by something... Very... Big...

"*VROOOO!* *SKREONK!* *SKROOOONK!* What... The... F#!%?!"

"Chant it with me, everybody! History shows again and again how nature points out the folly of man~" The announcer and

"GODZILLA! GOJI... RA! GOJI... RA" When we looked up, we saw three giant dinosaurs that were above 300 feet tall, walked in... So much to learn here!

 **No-one's POV...**

"Asuna! We did not go more than 400 miles just so that you don't show yourself!" Rock whined out as Takeru nodded in agreement.

"No! Just use Takeru! He's dead! A ghost!"

"I only died a few times! Who am I?! Gentaro and Casper the Friendly Ghost's offspring?! Oh boo hoo! I've lost my way to spooky " Takeru retorted.

"Hell! Isn't Emu still infected by Parad?!" Said gamer perked up when he heard his name.

"Hey! He's still getting over working with Kuroto! It'll just be a disguise or a cosplay so that WE WON'T SHOW THAT WE HAVE A PORN WRITER WITH US!" Emu then groaned out as he pinched his nose in disappointment.

"B- But-"

"We will shield you! It's okay!" Rock persuaded. Asuna was nervous about it... But she can do it.

While this was happening, Shiro and Kuro were walking around, not giving a damn as to what may happen. When a cloaked stranger walked up to Kuro, the Black Bomber turned to see the stranger- Something looks... really wrong about her. Her skin texture was entirely metallic and three strands of hair sticking out.

"Uh... Bro? I think something's wrong with this lady." The Bomberman then looked at the stranger and cracked a grin. The two then walked off as to try losing the stranger.

"Don't worry! It's KaijiCon! Different species are here!" Turning back, Kuro shivered when the stranger melted into a metallic substance on the floor.

"Sh- She just melted! Like a puddle of goo!" Looking behind, he (Kuro) saw the metallic goo slowly move towards them.

"It's okay! As long as she doesn't try to kill us..." The blob slowly caught up to them and bubbled... Revealing a lit explosive aiming at the two. An ape with cybernetic enhancements then caught Shiro and Kuro's attention by calling out the cartoonish bomb. Bystanders slowly crept backward as to not get caught in the blast radius.

"Hey! No explosives in the convention center!" The blob did not comply and with all it's might, heaved the bomb at Shiro and Kuro.

"Stop!" The ape's words were blocked as the explosive flew across multiple crowds. Time slowed down as Shiro heard those words. Stretching out his left hand and covering his mouthguard with his scarf, Shiro emanated cyan and gold light as his armor enveloped him and his Explosive Bomberman persona taking place as he then charged at the bomb, quickly dodging people in his way. He jumped up... And punched it 400 feet into the air.

(Play _Bomberman 2 DS Music- Battle Theme 1 (Hurry Up)..._ )

"*Kr-Krack! BOOM!* Is anyone alright?!" Bomberman shouted in concern as he watched the bomb explode. Seeing the blob form into the very same stranger that bothered them, he growled and inserted a special chip.

"So... 'Explosive Bomberman'... The Blue Planet was where you were hiding, huh? Looks like I will have my chance to kill you!"

"*pfft* Fat chance! CLEAR THE WAY!" Bystanders moved in confusion as large cubes that looked stronger than concrete fell onto the ground. From above it was a rectangular arena... But it's not an ordinary arena. This one has pressure blocks constantly creating mazes that fall apart every 45 seconds and makes smaller mazes. The only way the outer walls can break is with Daman Marbles from the inside.

"Ooh! A challenge, huh? Let's see if you can survive Deral!"

Outside, explosions blew out of the arena as Bomberman and Deral attempted to blast each other. The pressure blocks kept falling. But it was part of Bomberman's plan. If Deral can move as fast as he does with three speed chips (Around 20 mph) in his armor, he can go with 6 to back himself up. He can't go to the maximum speed without running into Deral's explosions.

When the maze morphed into an entire hall, Bomberman kicked three bombs and Deral kicked three of her own... *pop pop pop!* The six bombs collided and made three bombs with skulls: Dangerous Bombs. With massive flames that blocked their views, Bomberman had an idea to freeze Deral with an Ice Bomb.

"SHOW YOUR SE- *fshhh!* Melt me right now!" Deral was cut off by a blizzard. All that was left was a gray block of ice that could talk.

(Stop the song...)

"... Hell no! Attempting to kill someone like me when you also threaten the lives of others?! Hell no once again!" Bomberman growled out as he then deconstructed the pressure block arena. Surrounding them were shocked visitors and reporters, wanting to know what was going on. Not paying any attention to the media, Bomberman ran underneath one of the unaware daikaiju and removed the armor.

When he came out and looked for the disabled slime-thing, Deral was nowhere to be found unless... She's gonna try killing the others! Kuro caught up to Shiro with some minor burns.

"That b#tch is crazy!"

"Dammit! Now I have to put the armor back on!"

 **With** **Shi-Shi...**

Looking around with Aka, who was using two crutches, Orioke, Momo and Mizu, Shi-Shi was looking at the many interactions and species that were there. For some reason, there was a flying turtle that gave out free T-shirts for KaijiCon. When they heard the explosions, something must have happened.

"*Bang!* Wh- What happened?!" Momo shouted out as she dodged a piece of shrapnel that almost hit her stomach.

"I think this is bomb clay. Something must be happening!" Exclaimed Orioke as the five tried to get to Shiro and Kuro as fast as they could. When they nearly reached the blast-site, something grabbed Aka and held her by the neck.

"Gak! _Shi-Shi!_ _Choking!_ " Aka tried to scream out, but the very thing that held her started to choke her. It was Deral.

"A pure-bred Daman, huh? I didn't expect such a large specimen either!" Deral received a slap to the face. Her face, because it is made out of that same substance as every part of her body, recomposed itself and gave Aka a sickening grin. "Feisty like the rest of your disgustingly horrifying ethnicity! Now... Where are the rest of the Bombermen?"

No-one gave an answer. All that Shi-Shi, Orioke, Momo and Mizu did was staring at Deral. Deral grew impatient as she covered Aka's mouth and then made a threat.

"Where are the rest of you?! If none of you answer me..." She then partially opened Aka's mouth. "Either I poison her or I will tear out her insides if you don't answer me!"

"We have to save her somehow!"

"We don't have a choice, Shi-Shi!" Orioke whispered out as she got into a thinking position. Kuro and Bomberman ran close to the six and stopped after they heard Orioke.

"Orioke? Shi-Shi? Momo? Mizu? Anyone of you hurt?! Where's Aka?!" Orioke frowned once more and pointed at Deral, who did not notice the arrival of Bomberman and Kuro. This riled up Bomberman into fighting once more.

"Oh boo hoo! EVEN THE PATA BANDITS CAN PLAN FASTER THAN THIS!" With the planning being the final straw, Deral forced a hand full of her bodily substance into Aka's throat. The oddest part was that she was also scanning the Daman's memories for any info. " _What can I see..._ _Hm... Happy childhood, dead parents, stole some stuff, meeting some boy, nearly got beaten to death in a riot,_ _how stereotypical! Missing same boy, mischief in school, working as a maid for someone... Wait..._ Is that Bomberma- *splat!*"

Deral was cut off by Bomberman once more, kicking the slime-thing's abdomen, forcing Deral's upper half and Aka onto the floor.

"DON'T YOU DARE ATTACK HER!" Bomberman shouted out as he froze Deral once again... But he encased her in an abandoned water container. Now he has to know where the others are.

Aka writhed in pain as Deral's excess fluid evaporated into harmful gasses... Poisoning her insides at the same time. Grabbing Aka, Shi-Shi read her vitals and noticed that she had at least almost half an hour to live. If Aka survives this, who knows what may happen to her body. Unless...

"*sigh* Momo?"

"Yeah?" The pink Bomberkid asked as she and Mizu kept Aka on the ground.

"If Aka has pixelated eyes, I'm probably possessing her. Tell Shiro... Tell him that he helped me make the most of what I am! Tell him that he helped me _feel_ alive!" Momo was still confused. Kuro took over for her as he walked up.

"What do you mean?"

"*groans...* Tell him not to do the deed with Aka if her eyes are pixelated. That means I took control of Aka! Unless he wants to cheat a little..." Momo cringed and had something to say.

"But you are our brother from a different dimension!"

"That's self-cest!" Mizu exclaimed as she did her best imitation of a fish out of water.

"*pfft* There's more than what you know, sweetie!" The Anti-Virus remarked as she lifted Aka and opening her back-side's exoskeleton, Shi-Shi did the same to herself and laid her back on Aka's. While Shi-Shi's antenna gave a soft pink glow, Aka's green antenna light was entirely dark. "In a few seconds, Aka's going to die if I don't do this. *sigh* I have no idea if this can work... But if it means keeping everyone happy, just like Shiro, I am willing to make it happen! G- Goodbye..."

"Wait! Shi-Shi! You don't mean you are going to do a transfusion to save Aka-" Shi-Shi fell deaf to Orioke's words and began the process. "Shi-Shi!"

Feeling the air grow cold, Shi-Shi stared at the three she was proud to call her foster-siblings. Too bad Akabo, Ao, Ki, and Midori weren't there to see it. Her life flashed before her eyes. She saw her previous life when it was a lie (the customizable Bomberman Anti-Virus), her panic-driven completion of all 60 scenarios in under 30 seconds, her final confrontation of a viral invasion in her dimension... Her deletion, being placed in this dimension, the fights, the pep talks, everyone but her heading back to their home dimensions and what took place after that. Needless to say that she didn't regret swapping Gut's head polish with shaving cream! As all of this took place, Shi-Shi felt her body evaporate and steadily flow into Aka's body. As she evaporated, she gave a soft smile before disappearing, causing Aka's body to slump onto the ground, lifeless.

"Wh- Why are you guys here?! Where's Shi-Shi?!" Shiro asked as he kneeled and held Aka's body. Mizu slowly broke down in tears as she hugged her 2nd oldest brother.

" _A- Aka d- died a- and-_ *sniff* _Shi-_ *sniff* _Shi t- Tr-_ *sobs...*" Shiro hugged Mizu so that he could calm her down.

" _I- It'll be okay Mizu! I- I had to see death thousands of times..._ " Once Mizu shuffled over to Kuro, Orioke, and Momo, Shiro went back to Aka's corpse. Looking at Aka's pale face, he noticed that her eyes were still open. Removing Aka's exo-skeleton, Shiro stared at her green eyes. " _... I fell in love with you because you kept me from going crazy... After we left Likawae... I realized you_ are my _anchor! Everything we did as kids, we did it together. I_ *sigh* _I was hoping to propose to you today..._ "

The lifeless body continued to stare at the grieving Bomberman... Perhaps something small could help him feel a little better. The corpse's antenna light slowly lit up. But it was dim and no-one noticed it. Pulling out a small box, Shiro opened the lid and stared at a stretchy antenna bulb for Bomberwomen. In their culture, if the guy really loves the person they have dated after... The girl manages to hit them with a bomb in the midst of other girls trying to take her romantic prize, the guy can propose if they place the bulb on their new fiance's head. That was what he wanted to do after KaijiCon. Preferably at the beach or at the Light Mansion's telescope. Now that he thought about it, the beach can work... It could have worked.

"Shi-Shi transfused?"

"I think she failed..."

Shiro closed his eyes and cried. Becoming a hero really is a curse. He didn't know what he wished to become 11 years ago. All he wanted to do was to make his family proud and take the throne since Mighty had his own plans to become a hero. To think that because of his foolish behavior, Mighty died once. He didn't want anyone to die. No-one deserved that fate. Then Aka and then Shi-Shi. He felt a pair of lips come in contact with his and felt signs of breathing. Opening his eyes and pulling his head back, he stared in shock.

"Are you sure you didn't want to be a poet?" Aka was alive and proved it by embracing Shiro.

"Yay! Big-bro's fat#ss girlfriend is alive!" Momo clamored before being slapped on the wrist by Aka, whose eyes became pixelated.

"That's not how you should act towards Aka, Momo!" This confused Shiro.

"Hi, Shi-Shi!" Mizu squeaked out before hiding behind Kuro's legs.

"Shi-Shi?! What happened?!" Shi-Shi, in Aka's body, shrugged as she hugged Shiro.

"Well... Aka and I now share the same body! Though it also means that she has doubled in weight- My diet got WRECKED?! Doubled birth expectancy rate- Oh sh!t- Capable of producing bombs, larger cup-size and I don't know... Maybe you get a two-in-one wedding gift?- DON'T YOU DARE FLIRT WITH MY MAN, SHI-SHI!" It was somewhat amusing as the two wrestled for control. When Emu, Takeru, Asuna, and Rock arrived to see it happen, Asuna bursts out in laughter as she pointed at Aka and Shi-Shi.

"*Pbbt* HAHAHAHAHAHA! They are acting like you during early 2018, Emu!" Asuna had a pink pixie-cut and wore a yellow version of a Japanese schoolgirl's clothes.

"*sigh* What did I say last year?" Emu asked out loud. This caused Asuna to slouch and whine.

" _Mou... That's racist_ _..._ What happened?" Aka and Shi-Shi took turns on telling the events.

"I was taken hostage by a blob thing. We did not know what to do! When Orioke and Shi-Shi took to long... Shiro kicked the blob thing and caused Aka to choke! I had no choice but to permanently fuse to Aka! Wait... this is permanent?! I did not mean to tell you! We are now the same person. So get used to it. *sigh* Fine... Now, WHERE THE F!$% IS DERAL?! I AM GOING TO _BOIL_ HER!" When Shiro grinned and lifted the water container full of grey liquid, Deral was struggling to get out, but no-one listened to her and prepared for her interrogation.

When the 15 returned to San Diego, Shiro and Aka excused themselves to go to the beach. When Shiro proposed to Aka... She accepted, not wanting anyone else but her very own childhood friend. Little did they know that they will have to go home, back to Planet Bomber, sooner than later.

 **Chapter 16 end...**

 **That went dark indeed! So... I'm now back to square 1 of creating an arc. After this arc, we will have some sneak peeks of a new _Simply Stupid_ series for _Deafmatch_!**

 **References:**

 **1\. The _Rider Prick!_ cast!**

 **2\. The _Kaiju Krumble?_ cast!**

 **3. _Godzilla_ by the Blue Oyster Cult... Specifically, the version done by Bear McCreary for _Godzilla: King of the Monsters_**

 **4\. Deral/Dural from _Saturn Bomberman Fight_ and _Virtua Fighter_**

 **5\. Speed power-ups from the _Bomberman_ games**

 **6\. Shrinking multi-player maps**

 **7\. Gamera**

 **8\. More _Stupid Bomberman Rangers_ Daman racism... Don't worry, there will be social change**

 **9\. Two-in-one people... Does anyone have any _Naruto_ vibes?**

 **That's all folks!**


	34. Wanky Spanky

**Let's get back into the arcs now.**

 **I** **don't own _Mega Man_ , _Bomberman_ nor any other series that gets mentioned.**

 **Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

 **Cut Man's room,** **September** **2** **, 2019...**

"hrm... *sniff sniff* Hrm... *snort* What smells like barbeque?" Cut groaned out as he got up from his bed... Only to get pulled down by a ball like hand. " _What the frog... Who's hand is this?!_ "

Lifting the bed's covers, Cut trembled as he just realized who was in his bed with him. Momo was in there with him.

"Wait... Why is she in here agai-"

"Momo?! Where are you?!" Orioke called out before opening the door. "Cut! Have you seen M-"

That woke Momo up and stared at the door. "... Hi?"

"Momo! Were you sleeping with Cut?!" Akabo then stormed into the room and stared at Cut.

"Frack..."

 **At the lab...**

"So... I can summon your armor?" Aka asked as she and Shi-Shi kept swapping control of her body. "Same design as Shiro's! How do I do that? Spread your legs and close your eyes, think of which ability you want and then jump!"

Shiro stared at the two and did nothing as he tried to drink from a straw... "*hiss* Aw..." Only for the straw to desintegrate in his mouth. Staring in disappointment at the molten piece of plastic, Shiro removed the straw and drank from the glass.

"Hmm... Ooh! What is it?! Say it! Hover and Remote Bombs!" Jumping up, Aka felt some pieces of armor for around her body before landing on the ground. It was an extremely tight fit. "T- Too tight! *sigh* Looks like we cannot fit in it anymore."

"*Beep* Warning! Your body's mass is too heavy for the Hover Suit to lift your body! Go eat a salad, fat girl!" The armor beeped out before leaving a Wireless Helmet, a pair of purple Hover Boots and a Remote Detonator gauntlet on Aka.

"Well! We can always go for a few more pieces of armor! Like what?! Have you tried getting an Omni Shield combo? What's that?" Shiro stared at Aka/Shi-Shi and shook his head.

"You two better use something different. Not an Omni Shield! Those things can't even last for five seconds."

"Well sorry! Aka and I are trying to protect this _round_ body from taking any damage! Mhm!"

"*sigh* If it helps, then why not!" Shi-Shi then cheered before Aka took over once more.

"Speed Helmet, Omni Shield and Hover Boots! I feel like we will need bigger boots..." Jumping once again, Aka felt her Helmet and Gauntlet morph and a yellow, white and orange chestplate with six floating rhombuses. "... Are the diamonds necessary? Don't ask. Fine... Can I still hover? Nope. Just fast movement and an Omni Shield."

"Press the red crystal on your yellow bangles to activate the shield." Shiro called out as he walked up to her. When Aka complied, Shiro was compressed onto the floor by a blue holographic sphere. "Hmphm! *squeak! Vwomp!* Hng... *gasp* _Now I know what it feels to touch that thing!_ "

"Sorry! I didn't mean to do it so close!" Shiro got up and stretched his body.

"*kr-krack!* I- It's oka- *crack!*- It's okay! That happens sometimes." Rock walked in and coughed.

"*cough* Shiro, your ship's finally fixed. Aka, Shi-Shi? Nice armor, but you two look like a beach ball stuck in a pretzel. Let's go outside and see the ship!" Shiro and a pouty Aka/Shi-Shi complied as they followed Rock to the garden. They were shocked with the looks of the ships... They looked the same. Running up to the three, were Orioke and Ki.

"We can finally go home! YESSSSSSSSS!!!" Ki shouted out before taking a bite out of a slice of pizza. He held Deral in a jar while talking to them. "Mmm... Gonna miss you and the others, Rock! We'll make sure a Robot Master Teleportation grid is added! We just need some blueprints... Maybe."

"Well... That's why some of us are going with you guys." Shiro, Aka and Ki stared at Rock in shock.

"Really?! Who's coming?" Rock then started counting with his fingers.

"Let's see... Guts, Bomb, Splash, Honey- *BANG!*"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO SLEEP WITH YOUR SISTER! CUT IT IT OUT!" The four/five then stared at Cut, who was running from an angry Orioke and Akabo.

"WE DON'T NEED AN EXCUSE! YOU SLEPT WITH MOMO!!!" Akabo was roaring in anger as he threw some more bombs. Momo was following the three, trying to get them to stop.

"Please stop! He invited me into his room last night because the guest room's AC stopped working!"

"... and Cut. I'm not coming."

"Why though?"

"There's this disease going around and I don't want the others to get sick. It's attacking Robot Masters for some reason."

"And it's name?"

"Roboenza." The Garden became quiet after hearing that.

"*sigh* When all of this is over, maybe we should hang out while I'm trying to do some inter-galactic diplomacy!"

"That would be awesome! When you guys come visit... You guys can meet some other guys that I know!"

"Like?"

"Some of Emu's friends back in Japan, there are special pipes that lead to a few other dimensions called Warp-Pipes, there are these popular heroes called the Avengers, a pair of Eskimos that were frozen for a couple hundred years, a few former boxers and... Hm... What else?" Shiro stared in confusion as Rock then had an idea. "Aha! We can hang out with Taizo!"

"Taizo?"

"The guy who was also in white with a large drill on his back!"

"Oh! Okay! I guess I can do that! *sigh* Thanks for the rescue, few weeks ago."

"No problem. If you and Aka get married though... There are lots of places on Earth that the two of you can go to for your honeymoon." Shiro and Aka then stared at each other in confusion. "Taking a vacation together after your wedding!"

"Oh... Shiro, he wants us to take a vacation after our wedding! Shi-Shi! He's mine, not yours! But we are the same person now! Mine, digital cobslu- *Cl-clank!* Eep/Ah!" Aka/Shi-Shi jumped onto Shiro's arms after hearing a large wrench fall onto the floor.

"DAMMIT CUT! IT'S ON MY TAIL!!!" Splash whined out before struggling to lift the wrench. When she raised the wrench above her head, she fell over like an imbalanced chair. "Ah- *thud* Mph mph (This stinks)!"

"... Do you have any other sibling that can weld?" Deral asked as Rock shook his head.

"She welded a ship back together. Despite trying to do some romantic with me... Eh! I'd give her an S for determination. _If we weren't from the same production line!_ " Shiro looked back in his memories and remembered a similar event.

 **A few months ago... _(SBR chapter 11_ _)_**

"... Girls?" Shiro whispered as he looked into Momo's bunk and Mizu's room in fear. Their arms turned entirely gray a few hours after the others left to get some medicine. All because of Kuro's neglectful duty of not letting Shiro into the ship.

"* pant pant pant pant pant PANT PANT PANT PANT* _Momo? Mizu? Please don't do it with me! Please!_ " It was Momo and Mizu... They had... Questionable looks: Grey arms and antennae along with dazed eyes filled with lust. Now it was a gamble between preventing a scarring event or falling to the dirty-minded clutches of his poisoned little sisters.

"*pant* Bomberman... *pant* F! # ME!" Momo mindlessly screamed out before attempting to punch Mizu.

 **Back to the present...**

"WHY IS THIS MEMORY ALWAYS COMING BACK TO ME?!?!" Rock stared at him awkwardly before Ki took over.

"Heh... Momo and Mizu got sick and went after Shiro's ding do- *Cl- clank!*- That happened after we escaped Planet Bomber. *sigh* I wonder if they cleaned up the Cursed powder cloud!" Ki joked before getting bonked on the head by a wrench. "*thud!* Ow! Who's throwing the wrenches?!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU ORANGE VIBRATOR!!!" Orioke screamed out as she threw a bucket of wrenches at Cut.

"YOUR SISTER WENT INTO MY BED! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!"

"So... Who sent you, Deral?" Shiro asked as Deral formed two cartoonish eyes while maintaing her liquid state.

"M- My creator."

"What's the name of your creator?"

"B- Bagura. He made me with micro-chips, magnets and a metallic liquid."

"... Tell everyone that we are leaving tomorrow evening!" Shiro barked out as he walked back into the Light Mansion. "We are gonna pay Bagura a visit and take back what he took from us.

Little did they know that Deral's little stunt at KaijiCon spurred up a huge fiasco.

 **Chapter 17 end...**

 **Rock won't be in the story often now that _Mega Man_ _10_ 's events just started... But we now have a chance to give the Robot Masters a chance to feel what the Bombermen feel soon! After chapter 18, we will finally bring them to space.**

 **References:**

 **1\. False accusation of sleeping with other people... Momo went into Cut's room soberly! Not intoxicated**

 **2. _Custom Battler Bomberman_ _/Bomberman 2 DS_ 's Omni Barrier... It stuns people while encasing you in an orb of blue light**

 **3\. "Eat a salad!"**

 **4\. Mega Man will be absent because of the Roboenza crisis from _Mega Man 10_**

 **5. _Kamen Rider_**

 **6\. The _Marvel Cinematic Universe_**

 **7. _Super Mario Bros._ Warp Pipes**

 **8. _Punch Out!!_**

 **9\. Popo and Nana from _Ice Climbers_**

 **10\. Dig Dug and Kissy**

 **11\. If Rock and Splash weren't from the same production line, I would have done a different plot for _Deafmatch_**

 **12. _Stupid Bomberman Rangers_ chapter 11: Shiro almost gotten molested by Momo and Mizu all because of a giant toxic dust cloud... Until chapter 12, where Ki force fed them their medicine**

 **13\. Shiro's gonna whip some #ss soon!**

 **That's all for now, folks!**


	35. Welcome Home

**Well... Deral was supposed to be a scout for Bagura for planets to conquer. Now the Bombermen will have to deal with launching problems.**

 **I don't own _Mega Man_ nor _Bomberman_. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

 **The Light Mansion, September 3, 2019** **...**

"WE WON'T LET THOSE F#!%ERS TAKE THIS LAND!!!" Cut and Momo shouted out before locking the doors. After Rock left to fight a Robot Master named Pump Man, news reporters started flocking the Light Mansion after Fox News shown unreleased footage of the Royal Bombermen crashing into the Light-Wily Deathmatch games. Someone then spreaded rumors that they escaped from Area 51. When the reporters first arrived, they spotted Shiro, Plasmajet/Plasma Bomber and Regelus chatting about fighting Bagura at the swimming pool. Noticing the reporters, they jumped into the pool and swam through Splash's tunnel to the inside of the Light Mansion. The Light Mansion is currently on lockdown.

"Crete! What's going on?!" Honey shouted as she flew around in panic. The only people in the Light Mansion are the Bombermen, Cut, Guts, Fire Man, Bomb, Crete, Toto, Splash, Gem/Jewel Man, Mag, Honey and Galaxy.

"News reporters are everywhere!!!" Toto shouted out before slamming nails onto the doors. Guts and Crete were trying to keep the doors closed after Cut and Momo got exhausted. The only thing that made things worse was the fact that someone is using a 10-man battering ram on the lock... So the locks were destroyed. "*kr-thud! Kr-krack!* CRAP! THE 1ST WAVE OF LOCKS ARE GONE!"

"WAIT! WE HAVE TO GET OUR XBOX!" Mizu shouted as she unplugged the Xbox one and made her way to Cut and Momo. She nearly got grabbed by a bunch of hands that were trying to get her.

Everyone then prepped the next wave of defences by running into the living room. Shutting off the living room from the outside, they devised a plan to get outside. Yesterday, Guts and Crete, with the help of Auto, moved the Bombermen's ships into Rock and Rush's tunnel door to the outside. When everyone got to the ships, Crete tripped into one of the Jetter Dropship's cabinets while Toto got pushed into the pilot's seat, activating the Bomber-Shuttle's engines. Crete has Fire Man, Splash, Gem and Galaxy stuck underneath his large frame.

(Play _OutKast 64- Bomberman over Baghdad_...)

"Oh... No... SOMEONE OPEN THE TUNNEL DOOR!!!" Exclaimed Toto as he heard the engines roar to life. The ships started accelerating at a slow rate before someone jumped out... It was Mag.

"IT'S OKAY! YOU GUYS GO AHEAD! I'LL TAKE CARE OF EVERYTHING HERE!" Mag shouted out as he opened the tunnel doors. As the two ships flew out, Mag shut the doors and contemplated as to what he should do. "Heh... What of I made crystals and pretend that Gem made meth? Nah! I'll... Hm... I should call Ice and see if he needs help."

 **With the Bombermen and Robot Masters...**

"AHHHHHHH!!!" Was what was heard as the Bomber-Shuttle and Jetter Dropship blasted to the Bomber Nebula.

(Stop the song...)

"*Bvvv...* AHhh... Oh... Hey! We stopped!" Splash exclaimed as everyone else also stopped screaming.

"But the Bomber Nebula..." Artemis murmured as everyone in the Jetter Dropship stared through the window... The Bomber Nebula has changed since the Bomberman Rescue team left. When Crte and the other Robot Masters (sans Splash) tumbled out of the cabinet, they realized something was wrong...

"Galaxy?" Crete asked as they realized what happened. They stowed away by accident.

"Yeah?"

"I think we got blasted off with the others!" All of the stow-aways, minus Fire Man, then screamed.

"AHHHHHHH!!! WE'RE IN SPACE!!!"

"*click* Jetter to Bomber-Shuttle, come in Bomber-Shuttle." Mauve Cilary called out as she then stared at the stow-aways.

"Bomber-Shuttle to Jetter. What's the problem?" Ao was the one that answered.

"What do you see outside of the cockpit's window? Also, Fire Man, Crete, Toto, Gem and Galaxy are stuck in the ship with us."

(Play _Orchestral Bomberman Theme_ by David Chang...)

"... Planet Bomber is... _Dying._ " Looking at Planet Bomber, Ao was right. The atmosphere of Planet Bomber was gloomy and dark... As though something powerful took root on it.

"All because of my injury..." Orioke whispered out as she stared at the floor.

"It wasn't your fault... None of us were prepared for the attack on me." Shiro sighed out as he stared at Planet Bomber once more.

"What happened?" Cut asked as he, Guts and Honey walked out and stared at the Bombermen's home planet. "You guys had two goals when we first met you guys! What caused this whole mess?"

"Shiro was almost assaulted during Orioke's birthday party." Kuro responded. He then picked up a box full of photos that were transferred from Gut's camera. "Its a miracle that Orioke survived being dismembered after taking the full force of a bomb to her face."

"So ya'll mean to say that the whole lot of ya Bommermin' have outlaw varmint's?" Fire Man asked from the Jetter-Dropship's cockpit.

"Yeah... Then a coup happened."

"Ah! So like Iulius Squeazer!" The Bombermen did not get the joke Honey made. "N- No-body gets my pun? *sigh* So, Julius Ceasar was betrayed by his closest fr-"

"TMI, Honey."

"Fine..."

"What should we do now?" Everyone stared at Midori. The youngest of the Royal Bombermen picked up his green Fire-Shield and stared at its blue power gem.

"... We take back what's ours... And in a good way. It's gonna take a few weeks, probably." Shiro commented as he piloted the Bomber-Shuttle to a village he and most of the royalty recognize: YuYu Village. The Jetter Dropship tailed behind it as they entered the exosphere of Planet Bomber.

 **WaSho,** **Planet Bomber's Capitol...**

"... talk, Buggle Bomber, or else I will-"

"Kill everyone that I know of, I get it." Mightybom retorted as he hung from the cieling. "I get that you revived and brainwashed the other Dastardly Bombers and I just so you can take over the Nebula, but this is a little extreme, even for you. You really are a shell of your former self."

"Well... This former shell has given me this _glorious_ power!" Bagura shouted out as electicity sparked from his hands. Mighty scoffed.

"*pfft* I know that the others are safe. There will be a time when this will be over."

"You will wish that... ONCE I AM DONE WITH YOU!" The room was filled with cries of agony as Bagura electrocuted Mighty without a second thought.

"EA- EAT A B- BA- BALL S- S- SACK Y- YOU N- NAS- STY O- OLD- D F- FART!!! AH!!!" No-one can hear the cries... Bagura is the emperor, and _no-one_ is going to stop him until he is finally put down once and for all... Or will he?

 **Chapter 18 end...**

 **Just like the Bombermen, the Light-bots will experience what happens when you are new to another planet. Rock/Mega Man, Ice/Ice Man and Tempo/Quake Woman may not appear until the last few chapters for the _DeafMatch-SBR_ _-_ Saga, but we will have more Robot Masters that will have major parts: Bomb/Bomb Man (DLN-006), Fire Man (DLN-007), Crete/Concrete Man (DLN-0** **65), Toto/Tornado Man (DLN-066), Gem/Jewel Man (DLN-069) and Galaxy Man (DLN-072).**

 **References:**

 **1\. Pump Man and _Mega Man 10_**

 **2** **. Game Grumps**

 **3** **. The upcoming Area 51 raid**

 **4** **. The Bombermen's Xbox from _SS:SBR_ and _MM:DM S1_**

 **5** **. Crystal meth jokes**

 **6** **. Most of the _Mega Man 9_ Robot Masters are here!**

 **7** **. _SS: Stupid Bomberman Rangers_ ch1**

 **8** **. As some of you may know, Julius is related to the word Iulius**

 **9** **. Julius Ceasar**

 **10** **. "Eat a ball sack, you nasty old fart!"**

 **That's all, folks!**


	36. You see You say

**Sorry that it's been awhile. I** **was having a few problems.** **So, some of the Robot Masters went with the Bombermen. Let's see their reactions as they interact with Shiro's home village... Or one of them, due to the Jetter-Guard bases.** **So... I heard that the Area 51 raid failed to amass into a mob. What was that about? Nevermind about that though** **. Fire Man and Bomb Man would have their _MM_ _: Powered Up_ voice actors, Crete/Concrete Man would be voiced by Jason Salandana (The VA of Lavernius Tucker from _Red Vs Blue_ ), Toto/Tornado Man would be voiced by William Salyers (VA of Rigby from _Regular Show_ ),** **Gem/Jewel Man would be voiced by Kevin Micheal Richardson (Cleveland Brown Junior from _The Cleveland Show_ ), Mag/Magma Man would be voiced by Seth Green (Chris Griffin from _Family Guy_ ) and Galaxy/Galaxy Man would be voiced by Tom Kinney himself (Spongebob Squarepants, Rocko from _Rocko's Modern Life_ , Dr. Simon Petrikov/Ice King from _Adventure Time_ and Spyro the Dragon).**

 **I don't own _Mega Man_ nor _Bomberman_.**

 **Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

 **Above** **YuYu Village, Planet Bomber...**

As the Bomber-Shuttle and the Jetter-Guard Dropship landed near the village, Akabo and Bo were pretending to be stewards and said random stuff, including "Thank you for flying of Bomber/Jetter Spacelines! Peanuts and water will not be provided. Thank you!". As they flew above a few fields, they could see workers, roaming charaboms, a few monsters trying to wreak havoc on the locals (Only to get blown to bits by the guards), bomberkids playing, a bunch of arcades/digital cafes, lots of things that aren't too common on countrysides were there. The only problem was that the place looked dull just like the rest of the planet... Monotonous, at most.

"*snorts* Boo! Where are the explosions?" Guts asked as a mushroom cloud appeared a few miles off of the forest nearby as they flew by. "*ka-thoom!* Huh?! Where's the explosion?"

"You missed it... Well! Now that we reached YuYu, all of you must be on your best behavior! The folk here wouldn't bash an eye when punishing rude people... As well as any aliens _sleeping in the same bed_ with their family members." Everyone in the Bomber-Shuttle, minus Ao, Mizu and Midori, stared at Cut and Momo, who rubbed the back of their heads in embarassment.

"... Uh... It was an accident, really!" Momo nervously laughed out as she and Cut scooted further away from each other.

"Yeah... Nothing romantic between us! _Other than sharing some stuff together..._ " Cut added in as he then scooted next to a suddenly annoyed Mizu for comfort. Shiro sighed before Aka and Shi-Shi took over for him.

"Right... What Shiro meant to say is that- This place is both racist and specieist! They have 'Lobbers only' signs at some places. So stay away from them!" Everyone nodded when they heard that.

After the Bomber-Shuttle and the Dropship landed, they embarked to the nearest entrance of YuYu Village. The only problem was that the guards recognized Shiro and Aka. One of them looked familiar though.

"Hold it right there!" One of the guards shouted out as she stopped the group from entering. Aka whispered something to Shiro when she noticed that her partner was a blue Daman with a blue antenna. Another close friend of theirs, Indigobara.

" _Wait... Is that_... _Indigo_ _?!_ "

" _H_ _e's changed since we last saw him!_ "

"Names pl- What the?! Shiro? Aka? What are you two doing here!?" The two shrugged before giving him two pats to the back and a fist-bump.

"We just came back from something important." Indigo rolled his eyes and noticed red and gold hearts on Aka's antenna.

"Like tying the knot? You two were hard to separate when we were in school! Especially Red Shorty- *pow!* Ow!!! Why did you hit me, Aka?!" Indigo held onto his crotch after Aka rammed a hammer between his legs.

"Because Purple said that before we left!"

"Fine! _Ow..._ Anyways, are you two here with a party?"

"It's full of aliens, friends, family _and ex-convicts_ if that is what you mean." Shiro commented.

"Okay then! Fairy! Can you take care of their clearance form?"

"Sure! *sigh* Just have everyone in your group sign the form here." Everyone in the group signed their names until the short yellow Layer with wings said something disturbing, yet flirty, to Shiro. "Great! I wanted to challenge the red Daman for the white Layer that Indigo talked to, but she's lucky that they are engaged... I'm watching you, eye-candy!"

Everyone stared at Shiro for a response...

"Uh... Okay? I'm a Chimera..."

"Enjoy your stay here in YuYu Village!" The gate opened with a mighty groan and shown a village that's extremely busy.

The group walked deeper and deeper into the village, gaining looks of confusion from the populous in general and the local single ladies there were looking a little restless...

"Say... Why are the ladies staring at us?" Toto asked as they walked through the shopping district.

"Maybe cuz' of me?" Kuro grinned as he flexed his arms... Nobody noticed that and made Kuro lower his arms in shame.

"Nope... They might go after our brother again, Toto." Orioke commented towards the turbine themed Robot Master.

"Who?"

"I dunno! I think lots of ladies will try to get Shiro. In our culture, we can fight the engaged for their fiances!" There is something that was about to happen though- And it is similar to an event before they left Planet Bomber...

 **Few months ago at Likawae Village... ( _Stupid Bomberman Rangers_ ch6)**

"HOLY PRATFALL! *bang!* WHY ARE YOU GIRLS DOING THIS TO ME! *bang!* THIS IS INSA- *bang!* THAT WAS A DAMAN BALL! *CRACK!* ANOTHER?! I gotta run!" Shiro ran for his life as bachelorettes all over Likawae Village and Mauve hurled bombs and marbles at him to claim him as their prospective lover. "Aka! *bang!* I'm in danger! *CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!* AKA! 'Where is Aka when you need her in a time like this?! *sigh*'"

Shiro ran back and forth, jumped over a skull emblemed Dangerous Bomb, slid under some Daman Shots and kicked away some Lobber bombs in the process. Shiro then ran up the walls of a few houses and flipped off the wall after a bomb loaded missle nearly touched him. He continued sprinting across the steets to the countryside, where he went through the crowd by throwing a Wind Bomb attatched to his hand and being dragged across the sky with it back into the village... Only to run into more bachelorettes!

 **Back to the present...**

"Wait... What happened to Shiro after that?" Splash asked as she sat on Crete's shoulder after they stopped to watch Shiro get confronted by a few bachelorretes with their parents nearby.

"From what I heard, he threw one of his Punch Gauntlets at Aka and she hit him with a Power Bomb after she turned into a Lobber with his Race Changer chip. _Some are technophiliacs though!_ " That was enough for the guys (Robot Masters only) to shudder at the thought and Cut close to fainting after realizing that he might not be safe of this planet.

"*kr-krack!* _I wanna go home!!!_ " Galaxy flew over to Cut and sang as he lifted him up into the air, hoping to cheer him up.

"Don't worry. Be happy! Whoah-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Whoah-"

" _That isn't helping!!!_ " The large group then saw more single ladies come up to Shiro in a mob. When he started backing up, he was shielded by Aka, who was pouting out that Shiro belongs to herself.

"HEY AKA! DAMANS LIKE YOU DON'T DESERVE A LOBBER LIKE SHIRO!" One of the Lobbers shouted as she reached towards Shiro like a thief... An extremely brash thief that was pushed onto the ground by her fellow competitors.

"Aw sheet man! It's Splash all over again! Those girls are THIRSTY AS F- *ding!* AHHH!!! MAH DING-A-LING! MAH DING-A-LING! AH WANT YOU TO PLAY WITH MAH DING-A-LING-A-LING-A-LING!!!" Toto sang out in falsetto after he recieved a Splash Trident handle between the legs from an annoyed Splash Woman.

"Grow up already! You're 15 in AI standards!"

" _Oh boohoo! So being 9 makes you old enough to be a pervert?_ " Toto retorted when he recieved the 3-pronged fork slamming his head like a hammer. *bam!* _Ow..._ "

"I am happy with my programming! Rock is mine! LOVE CONQUERS ALL!!! YEA- *thud!* oof!" The Robot Master shouted out as she accidentally fell off Crete.

"And if you don't change your attitude, Splash, he won't be yours." Crete muttered out as he grabbed her by the legs and held her like a shotgun, aiming her face at a panicking Shiro as he ran from a tsunami of explosives that blocked the sun. "I still question how does he even put up sharing his room with you in the first place."

"I keep things under the bed..."

"Gross!" Splash scowled as she then morphed her legs into her classic tail and whipped him in the face with it.

"*slap!* NOT IN THAT WAY!"

"You act like those girls that are trying to get Shiro to be their boy-toy!" Honey clamored as she patted her older sister.

"Stoooooop!!!"

 **Chapter 19 end...**

 **I had some important stuff since I'm applying for college... Hopefully USC. Hopefully. So yeah. Don't be surprised that _Simply Stupid_ 's creator is currently a highschool senior.**

 **Now that the Robot Master and Bombermen (Plus Deral) have arrived, they will have to travel a long distance towards Kochei Capital (Planet Bomber's capital).**

 **Refs:**

 **1\. Flight attendants**

 **2. _Red Vs Blue_ Season 5's ending**

 **3\. Chapter 17 of _Deafmatch Season 2_**

 **4\. The _Bomberman B-Daman_ Blue Bomber**

 **5\. The Red Shorty** **nickname from _Stupid Bomberman Rangers_**

 **6\. Fairy Bomber from _Bomberman_ _World_ and _Bomberman_ _Wars_**

 **7. _Stupid Bomberman Rangers_ chapter 6/Everything is nuts in Likawae (Shiro, in his Bomberman persona, was placed in a... Hormonal situation where bachelorettes all over the peaceful Daman trading village known as Likawae Village chased him with explosives. How the hell is this used to gain love, I don't know. I got the idea from ancient Greek marriage, where a guy has to hit a girl with an apple to propose her for marriage. I reversed the tables!)**

 **8. _Futurama_ robo-sexuals**

 **9\. The Ding-a-ling song**

 **10\. I bet it's hard to hold a 4'9" 9 year old girl like a shotgun**

 **11. _MM:DM_ _Season_ _1_ 's pilot chapter (Roll turned her 2nd youngest sister into a yandere. If Splash Woman were to not be a perverted mermaid... Rock might consider her because of her bubbly personality.)**

 **12\. It's funny how Hornet Man/Honey Woman is the 16 year-old out of _Simply Stupid'_ s _MM9_ Robot Masters... Even sillier that Splash is 9 when her not-so-little sister is teasing her about love!**

 **That's all for now, folks!**


	37. TaiSuyo Time (1shot)

**Cian-Nueral here** **with an announcement! I will now label chapters of _MM:DM S1_ and _2_ that are one-shots with this symbol:**

 **(1shot)**

 **It's self explanatory. This is a one-shot. We will now look at Taizo and Masuyo!**

 **I don't own _Mega Man_ , _Bomberman_ , _Dig Dug_ nor _Baraduke/Alien Sector_.**

 **Read, Review and Enjoy!**

 **A farming hut in Tebakang, Malaysia (January 1, 2005** **)...**

"*sigh* New year, less crops..." A lone, clean-shaven Malaysian-American mechanic/farmer/inventor groaned out as he pulled out a mug full of teh tarik and laid down on his couch/bed. The now 22 year old Taizo Hori just defeated an entire species of tomatoes that can infect living beings and fire-breathing dragons with stubby wings with his red drill prototype (For digging), vertical walking gear (For making wells), a freshly built helmet with a blue visor (If he used glasses, he will choke on dirt as he digs) and a harpoon-pump installed to the drill (A newly added quirk after realizing that he does not have a gun, so he improvised with a 10 psi pump with a harpoon). "Why is it that those... Pookas and Fygars surface a few days before New Years? *cough* Hope I never do that again! Haaappy biiirthdaaay tooo meee!"

As the driller laid down on his couch and drank his teh tarik, he was hoping that nothing bad will happen for the next few years. Taizo came from a lower-middle-class Japanese-Malaysian-American family that couldn't pay for his education. He came to Malaysia after hearing that there was an excavation project that could use his self-taught expertise on drill mechanics. Turns out that it was a scam and now he's stuck in Malaysia, working in a motorcycle shop and growing his own food.

After finishing his drink, Taizo went to grab another mug of teh tarik until he felt the earth rumble.

"*Kr-Krack!* What's going on?!" Equipping his gear, Taizo, infamously called Dig Dug by news reporters a few hours ago, ran outside and saw a dark purple vortex form above his small rice farm. A sleek silver and red spaceship crashed into the rice... Which were supposed to be burned off months ago. He then turned on his drill and dug under the road to the ship. "..."

Arriving to the wreck, he popped his head up to the ground for a better view. He will have to turn on his helmet's headlight. "*click* Hmm... It looks like it won't survive the gravity of Earth. Looks like a- *shk-vmm* _Ship_..."

Taizo moved his head around and was met with a strange weapon aimed at his face point-blank. A slender orange space marine with a jetpack was using a wierd flame-thrower-laser hybrid to aim at his face. Their face was covered by a black visor, unlike Taizo's semi-visible blue helmet visor.

"Uh..." All the Dig Dug could do was stutter before popping his head back into the dirt just as the space marine fired a plasmic bolt bolt on the ground. As he dug farther away from the space marine, he felt the ground vibrate and shake above his head. They are right above him! Taizo then stopped as he poked a small hole into the surface with his drill's harpoon-pump. If the space marine comes, he will end them like a pooka that caught the recieving end of his pump.

The space marine arrived, trying to find out where the driller went. They saw the hole and felt something ride between their legs and up their back, penetrating the suit they wore. They looked down and saw a wierd cable stuck from the ground. They then felt their body tighten as they abdomen rise like a balloon. Fighting the feeling to stay still, the growing marine stomped on the hole to make it bigger thanks to the hollow space underneath... *plop* Only to fall in and get stuck.

"Hah! You got stuck! While I have to detain you for tresspassing on my property..." Taizo smugly laughed out as he then walked over to the space marine and carefully detatched the gear from the space marine and removed their helmet, revealing an attractive, but dazed brunette with Japanese features (Whose age is younger by 6 months). She was flustered and embarrassed that she was just beaten by a guy who violated her with a pump.

"-ELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! USING A CONVENTIONAL TOOL AND USING IT ON- *vwo-bomp!* O-Ow! Too tight!" The marine was cut off by Taizo increasing her body's pressure by 20 psi.

"Do you feel that?"

"Feel _what_?"

"I just inserted 22 pounds per square inch into your body. Better be careful on what you say before you can exceed the psi limit of a human! I purposefully broke the Third Geneva Convention's law of treating prisoners- Wait! Nevermind." Taizo's hand then touched a button, preventing the pressure in the marine's distended body from leaving.

"I don't know what in the galaxy The Geneva Convention is!!! Please!!! Quit it!!!" The marine wailed out as she tried to get out of the hole and get the cable out.

"Name?"

"Kissy! My nickname is Kissy!" The psi then started flowing in at a slow rate, causing the now named Kissy to beg that he doesn't kill her.

"Faction?"

"Uh... Can I not answer tha-"

"FACTION!" The driller growled out as he raised Kissy's air pressure to 29 psi.

"UGSF! I'm from the United Galaxy Space Forces!" The pressure was then released, causing Kissy to come back to her normal size and hold onto the ledge. "*pant pant cough* _C- Can you help me up?!_ "

"Just to attempt to kill me? Kissy, Kissy! Don't be pissy!"

" _Please?!_ I'm sorry for trying to kill you!"

"For what?" The driller sarcastically asked as he helped her get up.

"For trying to shoot you. I- I- *sigh* I don't know where I am..." Taizo stared at her and gave a stink eye.

"Somehow, I feel like you are copying me."

"I thought you were copying me?!"

"*groans* We'll talk about this later. To my place, I guess."

"Wait! Before we go, can you open my ship's cargo bay?"

"... I don't have the controls to it. I'm a mechanic-"

"That's wh-" Kissy was then cut off by Taizo.

"NOT A F#!$ING ENGINEER!!!" The marine was silent from the out burst. She then puffed up her cheeks and crossed her arms.

"... Wow. So rude!" She then dragged Taizo to her ship and tried to open it. "*sigh* Where is the nearest UGSF outpost?"

"What?"

"The nearest UGSF outpost! Where ships like this are commonly found at."

"... You must be high or something... Because this ship isn't flight worthy for space OR for Earth!"

"What do you mean Ea- We are in Earth?!"

"Yeah. If it weren't for your constant yammering, I could have told you that there is no such thing as a United Galaxy Space Force!" Kissy then panicked and shown him the UGSF symbol that was painted onto the walls. They looked at the locks and pried it open with their bare hands. There were crates and containment cases of different species. Two of them had a P00K4 and a F164R on their sides.

"P00K4 and F164R? Aren't those... I JUST KILLED OFF THEIR ENTIRE SPECIES A FEW HOURS AGO!!!" Kissy paused and realized something.

A few hours ago? I would have recieved news then!"

"... HOLY CRAP!!! I THINK YOU'RE FROM ANOTHER DIMENSIO- *ka-thunk!* Ion... Uh oh." Taizo shouted out as he tripped over a lever releasing every living being in the ship from their containments. He was then assaulted by floating limbless and orange aliens with black eyes and red pupils, biting and beating him with their ears. "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! STOP IT! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! PLEASE!!!"

"Hey! Can you Paccets leave this guy alone?" The aliens then left the poor driller alone, shirtless and with a large birthmark sticking out on his neck, shaped like a diamond. "Y- You have my birthmark!"

"What? I had this since I was born."

"D- My family has that birthmark for genera- A- Are you me?!"

"Do you like to dig and build/Do you like to fly and destroy stuff?" The two asked at the same time. "Yes/Yep! *gasp*"

"This is awkward..." Taizo groaned out as he and Kissy sat on the ground.

" _Yeah..._ " The marine whispered out as she realized that she is stuck inside her male counterpart's dimension... Possibly for life. "You never told me your name."

"And you only said your nickname. *sigh* Name's Taizo Hori, savior of Malaysia's Dig Dug Crisis a few hours ago."

"Masuyo Tobi... Savior of The Paccet planet known as Baraduke."

 **Taizo and Masuyo's lodge** **(** **October 13, 2019)...**

"I'm happy that I got stranded here, Taizo..." Masuyo sighed out as she and her dimensional counterpart/husband sat in their half-open living room, just how they planned the lodge in the first place.

"Why?"

"I got to meet you and... I got to do what is considered as a luxury in the UGSF."

"Entertainment _is_ scarce, as you said at our old place."

"Yeah..." She's planning to drop a bomb on him now.

"You've been acting strange for the past few days... What's going on?" Masuyo then sighed and brought out a pregnancy test. It's positive. She smiled and hugged Taizo.

"I'm pregnant!"

"I'm the father, right?"

"I've been like this for 3 weeks! You're the only guy I've been with also." The two then thought of their later life, teaching their kids how to walk on walls and visiting different parts of the world...

Rock defeated Dr. Wily again. Stopping the roboenza epidemic and nearly killing himself by thinking that he is infected with the disease. He, Roll and Ice decided to meet up with Taizo and Masuyo to see as to how they are doing.

"So the two people we are visiting, they helped you rescue Dad, Guts, Ice and Shiro?" Roll asked as she, Rock and Ice strolled over to the Hori residence.

"Yep!" The Mega Man nodded as he walked up to the front door and knocked.

"Who is it? If you guys are the CIA, we aren't interested in whatever project you guys have! _Turning me into a Pooka-furry was disgusting..._ " Masuyo called out as she raised Taizo's drill and held it like a rocket launcher.

"Rock Light! We met a few months ago! Remember? Saved an alien?"

"Yeah. I remember. What do you want?"

"Do you and Taizo wanna hang out? I'm visiting Reno with two of my other siblings!" Masuyo opened the door with Taizo walking over.

"... Wanna do it Taizo?" The driller contemplated and remembered that _101_ _Dalmations_ is in the dvd stores now... Also the fact that Masuyo will need maternity clothes.

"Yeah... It's nice to do that for a change."

 **Later...**

"*Pbbt!* Hahaha!!! That movie was so funny!" Masuyo laughed out as she held onto Taizo like a mouse trap.

"*snickers* Hitler as an imaginary friend..."

As the two walked with Rock and Roll, Ice was standing next to a poster of _101_ _Dalmations_ and stared at it.

"*snort* Friggin' Disney... Abandoning their classic animations. I have just the right medicine to fix that!" The Robot Master pulls out a spray paint can that read 'Chris- Alt- Blue (Crystal Blue)' and sprayed the word Dalmation off.

"Rock! Can you and Roll watch what I'm doing?"

"Okay? Roll, can you help me watch over Ice?"

"Sure!" As Rock and Roll watched they saw the title _101 Dalmations_ slowly degrade into _101 Damnations_.

"*snort* _One hundred and one damnations!_ *Pbbt* Hahaha!!!" Roll howled as she clutched her stomach and rolled on the floor.

"Hehehe... Medicine." Ice chortled out before he became serious. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, PRIVATE?! I'm just making a- YOU CANNOT SOMETHING THAT IS COPYRIGHTED! LET ME SHOW YOU HOW IT'S DONE!"

Ice Man then went to work on something to make it copyrighted by adding an organization... One that has made many sins in the sight of the world. Especially in history. Hearing Roll scream out in laughter, Taizo and Masuyo came in with some new clothes and a _101 Dalmations_ dvd set.

"BY... THE CATHOLIC CHURCH, VATICAN EDITION! LET'S SIGN THIS THI-" Ice's S. Ice personality shouted out as he was then swapped with the normal Ice. "I have a better idea!"

If having an insult film looked good, Ice made it to Emmy Awards level by adding a hairy guy's crotch on the bottom and devil horns to the dalmations. Taizo roared out in laughter as he also fell to the floor as Ice spat oil onto the crotch.

"HAHAHAHAHA *GASP* OH MY GOD MAN! HAHAHA!!! _ONE HUNDRED AND ONE DAMNATIONS_!!! HAHAHA!!!" All Masuyo can do is stare in shock, pulling out her cellphone and taking a picture of it. She could have done the same, but she might hurt her little Ataru (Hit). She then tried to call the police, forgetting that she is invisible to the public.

"Wait... I'm an anomaly. *sigh* _Can't believe I'm classified as an anomaly..._ "

 **Chapter 20 end...**

 **Taizo and Masuyo, everyone! Great news for them!**

 **References:**

 **1. _Dig Dug_**

 **2\. Taizo's official birthday, acording to Namco, is January 1, 1955... In _Simply Stupid_ however, his birth year is 1983**

 **3\. Teh Tarik/Pulled Tea**

 **4\. The AGAD cruiser from _Galaga_**

 **5\. Kissy/Masuyo from _Baraduke_ looking like a guy in her debut game**

 **6\. Yes. Taizo nearly killed Masuyo in _Simply Stupid_ through one of gaming history's cruelest execution methods: Death by the harpoon-pump**

 **7\. Only once (This chapter only) will there be a mention of... Inflation. Just because of how Taizo doesn't have a gun!**

 **8\. In Namco, there is an entire universe that is called the _United Galaxy Space Force_ series. Mixing _Galaxian/Galaga_ , _Bosconian_ , _Dig Dug_ , _Baraduke_ and _Mr. Driller_ into one universe**

 **9.** **Paccets from _Baraduke_**

 **10.** **I guess I can bury the hatchet as to whether or not I should mix in _Mr. Driller_... Congrats to the fictional couple! (I won't let the two get divorced just like in _Mr. Driller_ , _Namco X Capcom_ _/Project X Zone_ and _Dig Dug: DS_! I want a stable and caring relationship between the two!)**

 **11\. Don't look up _Dig Dug_ pooka furries, I'm scarred by it!**

 **12. _101_ _Dalmations_ by Disney**

 **13\. My cruelest joke to a Disney movie so far: _101 Damnations_**

 **14\. Please don't bash me for adding the Catholic Church! I'm just thinking of the attrocities prior to the 1800's!**

 **15\. My brother thought up of how the _101 Damnations_ joke can fit in with this chapter**

 **16\. The Emmy Awards**

 **17\. Ataru Hori from _Mr. Driller_**

 **18\. Anomaly: A noun used to describe any abnormal occurence or persons**

 **That's all, folks!**


	38. Exotic animal!

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't posted anything in a while... I am just a simple guy that wants to say-**

 **All of the _Simply Stupid! Casts_ : HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!**

 ** _SS!_ Thomas the Tank Engine: _Simply_ _Stupid's_ 1st year anniversary!** **November 14, 2018!** **Choo Choo Mother Fudger!**

 ** _SS!_** **Dig Dug and _SS!_ Kissy: WOO!/AW YEAH!!!**

 ** _SS!_ Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Where's the- *pow* AHHH MY BALLS!!!**

 ** _SS!_ Kamen Rider Poppy:** **Gomen (Sorry) Emu!** ***splat!* I think I dropped the... *fwoosh!!!* NO!!! THE ANNIVERSARY CAKE IS ON FIRE!!! *tries to extinguish the fire with her armor on...* Fire! Fire! Fire!**

 ** _SS!_ Godzilla (Final Wars): Eight stories full of ratsh!t, batsh!t and my Gramp's sh!t!**

 **SS!Orange Knight (Castle Crashers): So many bloody stories!**

 ** _SS!_ Kirby: *sniff sniff* Oh blyat! I'm going to cry!**

 ** _SS!_ Mega Man: We couldn't do it without readers like you!**

 ** _SS!_ Bomberman: Now let's get onto the story!**

 **I don't own _Mega Man_ or _Bomberman_.** **Happy anniversary, guys!**

 **Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

 **YuYu Village, Planet Bomber...**

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shiro screamed out as he was held up in the air by more bachelorettes.

"HE'S MINE!"

"HE'S MINE!

"I'M A VIRGIN!"

"HE'S MINE!"

"HE'S MINE!"

"HE'S MINE!"

"I'M STILL A VIRGIN!"

"WHY DID I THINK OF LANDING HERE?!" Shiro screamed once more before a green hand grabbed him and dragged him out of the crowd. Aka managed to use a race-changer chip and got him before someone could throw an explosive at him.

"I got you, Shiro!" The red Daman shouted out as she and Shiro ran into an alleyway. "*pant pant* Did they get you?!"

"*pant pant* Nope! *pant pant* Turn yourself into a bomb, they'll think I will get claimed by someone else!" Listening to her fiance's order, she pulled out a chip that she recognized as the same one she thought could alter her explosives.

"... Can you show me how to use these later?!"

"You know I can- *poof!* ... AW! You look so adorable!" Shiro cooed after smoke enveloped Aka and turned her into a bomb. Aka opened her eyes and whispered.

" _Thank you! But you have to act like I'm gonna explode!_ "

"There he i- HE'S GONNA GET CLAIMED!" A random masked bachelorette shouted out as she then lifted the prone Aka as though she were an actual explosive.

"Get your hands off me, Sepia!" The Daman shouted as she transformed into a Lobber and activated her Omni Shield. The bachelorette was disoriented by the sphere and fell over. Once Aka got up, she noticed that more bachelorretes came to throw bombs. "Oh... This ain't good!"

"You're gonna regret that!" One of the other single ladies shouted out, throwing a massive bomb at Shiro. "Your man will be mine!"

Aka ran as fast as she could and pounced onto Shiro, squishing him between the floor and Aka's Omni Shield.

"*Vomp! bang! bang! bang! vwompsh!* Shiro! Are you okay?!"

" _O- Ow! I'm okay! Everything hurts though!_ " Helping her fiance up, Aka hugged him and did the unexpected... So Shiro rolled his eyes after he realized that she fired a weak Daman Marble up close. *pop! crack!* Ai! Very clever, Aka..."

"Hehe! Anything to keep you, _my emperor_!" The Daman whispered as she melted onto his arms.

"Hey! Big Bro Shiro! Aka! Are you two done yet?! I think the bachelorettes gave up!" Midori shouted out as he saw them leave after seeing what Aka did by hitting Shiro with a marble. He then looked at Bo and muttered something about culture issues.

"I feel you, kid. I also hate our culture... Actually, I don't even think anyone will change at this rate until we get to the capitol! Shiro! Are you done now?"

"Yeah! Let's go Aka!" The Daman then transformed herself into a Daman again and pouted.

"*hmph!* Not unless you carry me or something!"

"Piggy-back?"

"Okay!" The two walked back to the others with smiles on their faces. The Robots held looks in shock after realizing what girls in Planet Bomber do to get a guy. As for Splash, she was thinking about Rock while Crete held her like a shotgun...

 **In Splash Woman's imagination...**

"Rock! Get back here! I want to show you something!" Splash Woman's imaginary self in chibi form called out in her and Rock's room as said imaginary version of that Robot Master walked in with a look of confusion.

"Uh... What is it?" The chibi Splash looked at him before throwing an E-tank. Falling over, Rock was then caught by the chibi, gaining goofy hearts on his eyes. "Wow... You really think of me like that?"

"Mhm... I have feelings for you! I said that before!" The imagination of Splash got the better of her when she imagined Rock and herself french kissing all of a sudden. Rated R stuff insued as Rock pinned her on his bed, grabbing her-

 **DEAR GOD!!!** **TMI!!! Back to reality...**

(Play Bomberman Live/Ultra Music - Local Multiplayer Extended...)

"Hehehe..." Everybody stared at her as oil leaked out of her nose and watched it dribble on her chin.

Looking at her wierdly, Honey and Gem took turns in tapping her lightly so that she could get out of the imaginary land known only to the Bombermen as Planet Lalaland.

"What is she thinking about?!" Phantom Bomber groaned out as he watched the sixth youngest DLN stare into the open with dazed eyes.

Didn't we tell you guys that Splash likes our bro so much that she loves him?" Crete commented all of a sudden.

"... No... You didn't. But I have an idea!" Everyone stared at Akabo when he brought out a map. "We use Cut and Momo as bait!" Stink eyes came from the 38 travelers as Cut and Momo stared at each other in confusion.

"Uh... How exactly?"

"I dunno. Claiming?" Cut ran for his life as soon as he heard that... But he ran back for something.

"L- Let me grab my custom AK-47, please!" Guts nodded as he ran to the Bomber-Shuttle into Mizu's room/closet and grabbed the AK with the body and barrel of an AK-47, a stock and iron-sight of an M16a1 and a drum full of stun rounds. He then ran back with the weapon to the others and sighed. "*phew!* Thank goodness I got this as a gift from Behnam! What were we doing again?"

"I- I'm supposed to chase you with a bomb I guess." As she said that, she pulled out a massive bomb with a fuse that can tie up Guts like a Christmas present. With a satisfied and crazed grin, the girl then ran at Cut as fast as she can.

"GET OVER HERE, LOVER BOY!!!"

"AHHH!!! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!! AHHH!!!"

Cut and Momo ran off into the horizon with screams and hollering in the air as the other travelers went back into their ships and followed them.

When they reached to the shore, they were met with Cut doing some acrobatics as locals from the village of Kilowsho watched Momo fail on hitting the screaming lumberjack with a single bomb.

"*huff huff huff* I- I give up!" Momo whined out when she fell over. " _When can we eat?_ "

"Oh... We thought you brought an exotic animal with a zapper!" A little girl in the crowd squeaked out before watching Cut trip over Momo all of a sudden.

"Wa- NONONONO- *clank!* _MI BOLAS (MY BALLS)!!!_ "

All the travelers could do as Cut screamed in pain was walk in and drag him and Momo out.

"Eh... It was worth a shot!" Akabo muttered before getting nauseous from Neongee lightly tapping one of his mantis claw-like blades onto his head. "*groans* I don't feel so go- *barfs out a pile of ashes...* -od... I think I'm okay no- *barfs out ashes again...*" This insued four more times until he collapsed, looking like he lost the Self-Transcendence 3100 Mile Race.

When Momo got up again, she went back into the Bomber-Shuttle for some food... With Cut's AK-47. There wasn't a rule that said that you can only hit your (pretend) love interest with an explosive or Daman Marble! So why the f#!$ not?! By coincidence, Cut was also there, flipping his English and Spanish lever like a toy. That sounded wrong.

"Hehe... *bang!* Gotcha!" Momo shouted when she shot Cut on the rear with the AK-47.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" Good thing that it has stun rounds... Other wise Cut could have short circuited and shut down. "I AM NOT A BOMBERMAN!!!"

"Well... I just want to make sure that I am capable of doing what Aka did earlier!"

"YOU ARE ONLY FOURTEEN!!!"

"We don't have a term for pedophilia!"

" _I'm a robot..._ " Cut shouted in a raspy voice as he crawled to a sleeping Guts Man and hid there.

(stop the song...)

 **Outside the Bomber-Shuttle...**

Outside the Shuttle, the Bombermen and Robot Masters were looking at a map that leads to Kochei's city of WaSho, the capital city of the Planet Bomber Empire.

"We have enough fuel, right?" Magnet Bomber asked when he saw a few of the islands and the great expanse of the ocean. When he mentioned fuel, the Robot Masters looked at each other with uneasy looks, realizing that they didn't bring any E-tanks along the ride.

"Uh... Not enough for us though... 2 Kings!" Bomb muttered out as he, Water Commander, Baelfael and Altair played BS.

"... Can I say dogsh#t?" Water Commander asked all of a sudden when she leaned onto an explosive circuitnut.

"You can't say that in a game like this!" Baelfael shouted towards the orange water user when said water user pulled out the cards, revealing a king of diamonds and a king of clubs.

"Why not?"

"It's BULLSH#T, not DOGSH#T!"

While this insued, Shiro stared at the sea and gone into his Bomberman persona.

"Get ready, Planet Bomber... BOMBERMAN HAS RETURNED!"

 **Chapter 21 end...**

 **Happy anniversary guys! It's been a year since _Mega Man: DeafMatch Season 1_ came out and I want to show all of you a few story ideas!**

 **1. _Simply Stupid: PVZ?!_ : July 16, 2014... A Peashooter and his stalwart (but somewhat reluctant) friends (A Sunflower, a Cactus and a Chomper) experience the first onslaught the undead hurls in their vain attempt to take over Suburbia, West Virginia.**

 **2. _Simply Stupid: BorderHOARDS_ : After the events of _Borderlands 3_ , the _Borderlands 2_ Vault Hunters get shoved into an alternate reality that puts a twist in their attempt to kill Handsome Jack. Axton the Commando, Maya the Siren, Salvador the Gunzerker and Gaige the Mechromancer experience the wierdest trip of a lifetime!**

 **3. _Behind the White Mask_ : During _MM:DM S2_ chapters** **8 through 13 (24 - 30 of** ** _DeafMatch_ _Seasons 1 and 2_** **), you can recall that there was counterpart of Shiro/Bomberman called 'Buggle' Bomber. That wasn't a typo. Just like _White Might_ , this is a _Super Bomberman R_ AU with a character swap between that game's White Bomber and Pretty Bomber/Karaoke Bomber.**

 **4. _MCU X Capcom: Scarlet Bomber_ : This is a commission I was asked to try making. After the events of _Avengers: Age of Ultron_ , Wanda/The Scarlet Witch was sucked into Mega Man's universe during the events of _Mega Man 11_ by one of Ultron's projects that was in development. Trying to get back to her home universe, she has to collaborate with the Blue Bomber to get home.**

 **That's all of the ideas and commissions that I have. Now, to this chapter's references:**

 **1\. Off topic comments**

 **2\. The Race-Changer chip from _Stupid Bomberman Rangers_ and from some of the earlier chapters of _MM:DM_**

 **3.** "Do you remember anyone named Mauve Cilary?" Shiro replied and then asked.

"... Dude... That is my cousin! She was the one who was partnered with Phil!"

"Holy crap! She nearly got me on a date with her!"

"... Is she doing alright? Her dad's a merchant."

" **If you call chasing a former co-worker with bombs a normal thing in the Bomberman culture...** "

"Then **I hate my hate my culture!** "

 **This entire quote was the introduction of Bo (Bazooka Orange) and the small revelation that Mauve is Bo's cousin. No biggie in _Stupid Bomberman Rangers_**

 **4\. Nose-bleeding Robot Master. Just like the first few months of _DeafMatch_!**

 **5\. Planet LaLaLand from _Super Bomberman R_**

 **6\. If you think the idea of shipping _SS!_ Cut Man and _SS!_** **Pink Bomber is okay, say your thoughts as long as it isn't a flame message or something like a technofilia/beastiality hatred thing... Though beastiality does sound wrong-**

 ** _SS!_ Cut Man: That's because it i- *ding!* MI BOLAS!!!**

 **7\. Behnam was the name of a friendly Arabian arms seller I was planning to write as a main character to a novelised version of _Simply Stupid_ told in the perspective of a Filipino family near the U.S.-Mexico Border. Said family, the Arabian arms seller's family and many more families of different ethnicities and species send letters to their relatives about their everyday lives with the interventions of the many _Simply Stupid_ characters in San Diego**

 **9\. Aliens would have been called exotic animals/creatures if this were the 19th century. Thank God they aren't called that now!**

 **10\. In _Simply Stupid's_ Planet Bomber, pedofilia doesn't exist**

 **11\. A community favorite card game in my high school, one of the many charter schools in LA, BS/Bullsh#t**

 **12\. KoChei is the province/state name. Washo is the capital's name.**

 **For those that see the new _MM:DM S2_ cover pic, I hope you like it!**

 **That's all, folks!** **Happy Anniversary!**


	39. Here we go again!

**I don't own _Mega Man_ nor _Bomberman_. I wouldn't mind working as a story writer or character designer for any of those two companies, but I like to live close to my family instead of being a** **F** **oreign Worker or anything like that** **, thank you very much!** **I wonder what would happen if there was a _Bomberman_ or _Mega Man_ tokusatsu...**

 **Read, Review and Enjoy!**

"... This sucks balls!" Cut Man called out as he, Guts Man, Crete/Concrete Man, Toto/Tornado Man, Gem/Jewel Man, Honey/Honey Woman, Galaxy/Galaxy Man, Momobom and Midoribom were held upside down from the ceiling, 10 feet away from each other. They managed to get to reach WaSho, but they were captured shortly after they were sent to the gates.

"Yeah! We didn't even commit a crime!" Toto called out, trying to activate his Tornado Blower ability and lift everyone to the ceiling.

The current guard, a white Layer with blast-proof armor and a stun baton, scoffed at Toto. "Well too bad! You six are brought in this punishment for, uh... What was it again?" Rolling his eyes, Gem then counted in Guts and Crete's stead since they hate doing math all the time... Mostly from taking a vacation from their jobs.

"Uh... The cops said that we committed sexual assault (Cut and Toto), complimenting a Daman (Gem and Honey), Smuggling royalty out of WaSho instead of letting you guys kill them (All of the Robot Masters), trespassing an entire empire's territory, beastiality, insulting a civil officer (Cut) and claiming that a celebrated hero of this nebula's the emperor of the Planet Bomber Empire... I still don't see how we are criminals. I don't even know how they got out of this place at all!"

"Bringing one of the princes and princesses back here and..." The guard then pointed at Cut Man with nasty eyes. "Orange boy over here insulted me by saying something like 'Dumb stick'!"

"I DID NOT MEAN TO CALL YOU 'DUMMY THICC'!" Cut called out.

"WHAT HE SAID! HE SAID 'YUMMY THICC'... Oh GEARS that's even worse!" Galaxy cringed out, realizing that Cut did a no-no to the prison guard. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, CUT?!"

"DEFINITELY NOT STARE AT THE GUARD'S DISAPPOINTING FLAT #SS, YOU LITTLE UFO! SHE DOESN'T EVEN LOOK LIKE SHE CAN HAVE KIDS!" The guard then retaliated after hearing the insult.

"FLAT @SS?! Grr... DON'T MAKE ME GET UP THERE AND STICK MY BATON DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

"Don't you mean up? Hehehe! IMMA ROBOT!" Cut giggled to himself as he then stared at Momo with an eyebrow raised. "HECK, 'PRINCESS MOMO' HERE IS A 14 YEAR OLD CHIMERA! I QUESTION HOW IS IT THAT SHE HAS A MORE CURVACEOUS BODY THAN YOU, A LAYER WITH ONLY A BIG PAIR O' COCONUTS!" He lied as Momo quickly shook her head and stammered.

"NOT TRUE! NOT TRUE!"

"*sigh* What Sergeant Nut-Buster over here says is that he didn't look at you at all. He has little to no interest!" Toto whined out with everyone nodding in agreement. "Also, how were we to know that we would be arrested and imprisoned for bringing two members of the previous emperor's family?! We don't even know them at all!" That was a lie also.

The guard was about to throw her baton at Cut when the gate opened, revealing the other travelling Robot Masters and Bombermen. Behind them was a balding old man with a large gray beard, walking as though he has to decide wheter or not he wants one object or the other. The old man wore dark blue armor with a red cape draped onto his shoulders like a growing, yet ominously looming shadow. They saw Shiro, Aka, Kuro, Orioke, Akabo, Ao and a few others in battered states, including a white Lobber with silver shades, but were mortified when they saw Bomb Man, Fire Man and Splash Woman in comatose states, concealed in purple orbs of light.

"...ould I execute or exile? Execute? Exile? Gather everyone they know and banish them to different dimensions or televise their deaths one by o-"

"HEY OLD MAN! YEET YOURSELF TO THE 4TH DIMENSIO- *chokes on a baton before spitting it out...* Ptoo! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" The old man gave a menacing grin.

"I am Emperor Bagura, vermin! I control everything with my IMMENSE power!" Honey yawned at that claim while lighting crackled in the background.

"*yawns* Can someone tell him to shut up? I wanna take a nap." Lightly snoring, Honey fell asleep until Bagura lit her aflame. "AHAGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!!!" Falling to the floor with a loud crash, she started ripping off her armor until she was just inside her armor's bodysuit, boots, gloves, wings and helmet. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Exercising my power!" Bagura boomed as he then pushed the battered Shiro to the ground. "Now to get rid of my nemesis once and for all!" The guard then called something out. Aka tried to dart to Shiro, but stumbled after feeling gravity work against her.

"Wait... is that-" Now the guard widened her eyes once she recognized Shiro after seeing his eyes morph into his Bomberman eyes.

" _Cheery?_ "

" _Shiro..._ "

" _Be a good cousin and help out as She-Bomb agai-_ "

"IN YOU GO!"

"NO!!!"

 **White Hero's Dimension...**

"White! You forgot to get my shipment!" Black Liberty whined out when White Hero (We'll use their callsigns now) nervously limped into Theta Collobopsis' residential flat in Bomber Base. Liberty was inspecting her outfits when Hero came in.

"Whoops... I feel like everything's been weird since I got sucked into that portal. Where's Aqua?"

"Why?"

"I think I sprained my hips again!" Hero groaned out before limping once more. Liberty thought that she can try getting Hero for herself by volunteering to take him to Aqua Quarantine.

"I can come with you, though!"

"Last time you did that, you were grinding your hips on me!" That didn't work. Liberty whined as her captain/crush walked off.

"Man... He's so dense!"

When he got to Quarantine's medical area, he was met with an extremely hefty Aqua Quarantine clutching her stomach and the toilet as she vomited into said toilet.

"Uh... I didn't eve- *vomits into toilet...* Drink that mu- *vomits again...* 39 plates and 68 mu- *vomits thrice and flushes toilet...* EEP! What are you doing here White?" The only medic in Theta Collobopsis asked as her team captain stared at her weirdly.

"... Are you pregnant?!" Quarantine shook her head and coughed.

"Nah! Red, Blue, Green, Pink and I had an eating and drinking contest last night while you and Yellow were at one of the nearby planets. I won by six plates and seven mugs!" So that's what happened. Exo, Linguist, Radio, Interrogator and Quarantine got piss drunk.

"Aqua! Where's the aspirin?! I'm gonna hit the gym!" A Pink Interrogator in a similar condition called out when she opened the medical cabinet.

"Open the cabinet to your right!" Quarantine responded in a similar fashion.

"Thanks!"

"So! What do you need, captain?" The medic asked as she batted her eyelashes.

"... I think I sprained my hips." Quarantine's face paled when she heard that.

"Combat?"

"Nope."

"Accident?"

"Nope."

"Did you bang someone? I mean, I'd be excited if you did it to me, but I-"

"Aqua, as much as I like you and the girls, I am not going to f#!$ my fellow soldiers nor am I going to be a father unless it is mutual."

"Jeez, fine... Did you sleep on your bombs again?" Hero paused for a moment and thought about how he got up. Quarantine took that as a yes. "Quit leaving your explosives everywhere. It isn't healthy."

"Same with alcohol."

"That's not the point! You will break your spine if you keep this up... I like you in your current condition."

"Aw... How cute! You are really- *vwomp- oosh!* -hot... What was that?" Explorer came in and grabbed a sniper rifle with explosive rounds.

"Anomaly in the airfield! He got into a fight with Red and Blue!"

 **At Bomber Base's Airfield...**

Everyone ran out, seeing a battered white Bomberman in strange armor struggling against Red Exo and Blue Linguist. It was Shiro.

"Let me go!" The white Bomberman roared out as he ripped his arm back and pushed Linguist to the ground. Explorer then fired an explosive round, aimed at the Bomberman's head. "Huh?! PERFECT SHIELD! *clack-ack-ack! BANG!*" When the smoke cleared, Shiro was still standing, holding a blue shield the size of his torso.

Hero recognized that voice and muttered beneath his breath. "Is that Shiro?!" Explorer and Quarantine stared at him in confusion after hearing the word 'Shiro'.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! *sigh* Speed suit." Shiro shouted out before engulfing his chest with a blue suit with black sleeves and leggings and a gold buckle. "*gets kicked to the floor by Exo and gets up...* Ow! Quit it already!"

"Stay down, Red, I know this guy." Hero called out before walking up to Shiro. "Shiro! Why are you in this dimension?!"

"Frickin' old man sent me here!" Hero then shook hands with his dimensional counterpart. "*sigh* My arch nemesis gained cosmic powers and sent my friends, family and I into different dimensions."

"Oh... How's that girl you were holding when we fought Wily?" Shiro then stared at the ground.

"Let's see... Aka was close to dying, I had to deal with a foreign nation's deportation scheme, Shi-Shi fused with Aka before she can die and now, I'm engaged to her." Hero stared at him. "I mean that because I'm engaged to Aka, I also have to deal with the fact that Shi-Shi is now an extra personality of her. Feels weird, but I'm okay with it as long as I'm with the girl of my dreams."

"*sigh* Why can't White think of me like that?" Each of the remaining Theta Collobopsis members sighed out before feeling each other's jealousy, mouthing out that none of the others don't deserve Hero's affection and that she should back down.

"Wait... Who are you? If our captain (my man) knows you, shouldn't we know you as well?" Liberty asked as she looked at Shiro.

"Well... Call me Shiro, also known as 'The Explosive Bomberman. Your boy-toy's counterpart from a different dimension." That gave the other Theta members interest... Along with an annoyed White Hero. "Well, *deactivates armor...* I am guessing that you are Black, Ms. Aviator Goggles over there is Red, I'm guessing that the busty twig with thunder-thighs is Blue, Radio Girl over there is Green, the chick who shot me is Yellow, the pink latex ninja's Pink and the chunky blue nurse is Aqua, right?"

Yep/I'm flattered./BUSTY TWIG WITH THUNDER-THIGHS?!/That's me!/Sorry!/Uhuh?/Finally! Someone that recognizes my profession for onc- CHUNKY BLUE NURSE?!" The girls gave flattered and kind comments while Linguist and Quarantine roared out in outrage.

"Awkward. My siblings are the same colors as all of you! Minus the gear though. Let me tell you how I got here..."

 **Chapter 22 end...**

 **We are nearing the end of the year, everyone!**

 **References:**

 **1. _SS: Stupid Bomberman Rangers_**

 **2\. Daman racism**

 **3\. When the booty is more than just thicc, but not quite dummy thicc; a booty so thicc, it makes you reevaluate your view on eating bum.**

 **4\. Chimera Bombermen are supposed to be the equilibrium of Layers, Lobbers and Damans so... Cut Man's claim is somewhat true**

 **5\. DLN-003: Cut Man the Nut Buster**

 **6\. Bagura from _Super Bomberman_ _3-_ _4_ , _Jetters_ , _Hero_ and _R_**

 **7\. In _Simply Stupid_ , there are two Shiroboms: ShiroBom/Bomberman and CheeryYuki/She-Bomb/Cheerful White for the _Bomberman Land_ series, the kid that Shiro nearly kills in the _Bomberman Jetters anime_ and her suit being the She-Bomb outfit from _Bomberman Live_**

 **8\. We now return to White Hero's dimension**

 **9\. The black and blue Speed Suit from _Bomberman 2/Custom Battler Bomberman_**

 **That's all, folks!**


	40. Old Wounds are back

**Now that Shiro is stuck in White Hero's dimension, he has to deal with trying to get out. As for everyone else, just wait and see.**

 **I don't own _Mega Man_ , _Bomberman_ or any other series that appears in one way or another. All I own/created is a universe worth writing about for the past year.** **.. _Simply Stupid_.**

 **Read, Review... And Enjoy!**

 **Blast Fields, Planet Overture, White Hero's Dimension...**

Stuck in White Hero's dimension, Shiro cooperates with Team Theta Collobopsis to find a device that can send him back to his dimension. He is now forced to fight for a little while to get back. Currently, the remains of this dimension's Garaden Empire.

"How are we going to take out the guards?" Bomberman asked to his dimensional counterpart, swapping his Punch Gloves and Search Goggles for wrist-mounted Missile Bands, a golden Blast Vest and a white and blue Wireless Helmet.

"One by one sounds nice... Then again, we have to make it quick." Responded White Hero.

"We should take them out as quickly as possible." Black Liberty retorted. "Does anyone have a rocket launcher?"

"No need... Can someone get me above the place?" Seeing what Bomberman has, Hero summoned a set of Bomber Copter wings onto his antenna and lifted his dimensional counterpart to a high enough altitude to drop bombs.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Massive explosion with one bomb!" Bomberman grinned as he dropped a black and red missile from his Missile Bands. "*pew! BANG!* Let's get 'em!" Now, Bomberman's legs and torso was engulfed by a set of purple armor with thrusters on his back and legs. "Heh! HOVER!"

Dropping down from White Hero's arms, fire erupts from the Hover armor's thrusters as the Explosive Bomberman fell at a fast pace. He then landed softly near the ground, swapping his armor for a red Attack Helmet, blue Speed Armor, Sensor Bangles and Attack Boots, thus giving him an advantage over speed, bomb placement limit, blast radius, damage and durability. Bomberman then ran at various goons, tying them to bombs with long fuses and swinging them into walls and their comrades. White Hero hurled explosives and constantly swapped his bomb elements for more collateral damage while using his special gear. Black Liberty, Blue Linguist and Yellow Explorer fired a hailstorm of smg, revolver and sniper rifle bullets, killing off any force that dared to attack the group of nine. They saw a green pipe and ran towards it. It's a Warp Pipe! Now, Shiro can get back in no time.

 **Back in our home dimension with Rock and the _Rider Prick!_ characters and _Kirby in: TRIGGER_ _land characters_ (** **HoHei Apartments room 3132/Emu/Ex-Aid and Asuna/Poppy PipoPapo's unit-penthouse-thingy, San Diego, California) on December 15, 2019...**

"*badadada* Feel my FULL MOON!" Emu cried out as he launched a giant moon at Kirby in _Splat-Furries_. He, Asuna, Kirby and Susie were playing, with Ice, Gentaro, Eiji, Nadeshiko and the Greeed watching. The only odd part other than Emu and Kirby yelling was that Asuna was sitting on her very own roommate's lap.

"No cyka! Fear the might of Soviet Russia!" The pink amoeba retorted as he fired a heat-seeking missile at Emu. But it was blocked by the pink Kamen Rider's moon before it crashed to the floor. "*bang!* F#CK! My AK-12 shall fix that!"

"No you won't, Octopus Wiener! Meet Doctor's Sausage!" A MASSIVE wiener fell from the sky and nearly crushed the both of them ingame, with everyone joining.

"Sweet blyat..."

"Team Kirby! Sausage Kita!!!" Gentaro called out as he shot the Doctor's Sausage with a mini-gun, he was then cut off by Asuna, who took down Gentaro with a rocket launcher.

"Not Emu's sausage!"

"I know you want that, Asuna!" Both Emu and Asuna stared at each other and got nervous from Susie's comment, but mutually excited? Who knows.

All of a sudden, everyone in the room started glowing. Everyone was in confusion as lightning coursed through their very beings. Emu and Asuna were staring at each other on the other hand.

"Eh?! What's going on?! Emu! Sparks are coming out of you!"

"Same with everyone else! I have no idea what is happeni-" Everybody vanished, but they will arrive soon enough.

 **Light Mansion/Labs**...

Tempo sighed as she leaned onto a lamppost near the front. She wanted to apologize on what happened three months ago. She even came clean with Dr. Lalinde and told her that it was Rock who helped fix/modify her to speak in English fluently again. Forgiving her daughter/first Robot Master, Dr. Lalinde sent her to apologize to Rock.

"Pasensya na sa ginawa ko sa iyo, Rock (I'm sorry for what I did to you, Rock)..." Shuffling her feet to the doors, she rang the doorbell in a shy demeanor.

"*click-ick!* Who is it?" It was Rock. Now Tempo inhaled and exhaled once and spoke.

"You know me, Rock. I- I'm sorry for what happened 3 months ago..." Rock opened the doors and looked at her.

"Do you mean it?" The Blue Bomber saw her nod, in the verge of tears. He then gave her a hug to keep her from crying.

"*sniff* _Y- Yes..._ _I just did that by accident b- be- because..._ "

"Because of what?" Now it felt like a climax for LMN-001/Quake Woman.

"I- I like you, Rock! Borderline loving you!" Rock was silent when sparks engulfed the two, making them disappear also. Little did they know that more people will be transported with them.

 **Back at Planet Bomber...**

The Bombermen stared at Bagura, bruised and battered. The old blue-skinned coot started beating them mercilessly with a sadistic grin to go with it also. While they were being beaten, the Robot Masters were horrified. What would be implemented in Niccolo Machiavelli's philosophy is the usage what's done with the worst tyrants. This guy isn't fit to rule.

Growing impatient and enraged, Guts decided to do a Samson.

"Grr... Spadoosh! *crack-ackle ackle!* I'm unleashing the rest of you b!tches now!" The Robot Master jumped to each and everyone of the prisoners and broke the chains. "Guts Man to rescue! GROOOOOW!!!" He grew to 3 meters tall and swiped the Bombermen from being shocked by electricity, giving him a power boost.

"WTF?! How did you grow- Nevermind Guts! We have to get out... Now..." Bomb was cut off by a glowing tornado lifting up Gut's arms, throwing him back.

"F#!$, they're back." Kuro panted out. Shiro's biggest adversaries appeared, with sadistic grins in their faces: The Dark Force Bombers, Super Combined Bombermen, Four Bomber Kings, Four Devils of Garaden, Crush Bombers, Sirius and Evil Bomber, the most powerful and egotistical creation of Bagura.

"Us? Of course! We wouldn't have it be any other way..." Sirius laughed out before cracking his neck.

"I see the traitorous Five Dastardly Bombers, but who are these people?" Evil Bomber points out at Shiro's siblings, cousin and fiance.

"Aw! They're nervous! They must be his family! _I'm going to love picking them off if they fi_ \- *Doop- oop- oop!* What was that?" Lady Bomber asked all of a sudden.

A green pipe appeared from the floor, with nothing happening, when all of a sudden...

" _Can you scoot over? You're crushing my arm!_ "

 _Sorry! Launching you up in 3... 2... 1..._ " Out came Shiro in his Explosive Bomberman armor.

(Play _Bomberman 2 DS - Mighty Opponent (Phil Mini-Boss Battle)_...)

"Bomberman..." All of the adversaries were fuming with rage when their killer arrived, arming themselves.

"I don't want to fight any of you." The White Bomberman called out to his enemies with a saddened heart. "Well, maybe Sirius, but that's just because he manipulated me!"

"Well, we want to kill you!"

 **Chapter 23 end...**

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger, I am just planning something out.**

 **References:**

 **1\. White Hero's Dimension**

 **2\. The Garaden Empire from _Bomberman Hero_**

 **3\. The red and white Missile Bands, red Sensor Bands and the Golden Fire Vest from _Custom Battler Bomberman/Bomberman 2_**

 **4\. The Bomber Gear abilities from _Bomberman Hero_**

 **5\. Warp Pipes from _Super Mario Bros._**

 **6\. The _Rider Prick!_** **and _Kirby in: TRIGGERland_ cast**

 **7\. AK-2012s from _Metro 2033_**

 **8\. The Octopus Wiener quote from _Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending_**

 **9\. If you want to know why Nadeshiko from _Kamen Rider Fourze_ and the Greeed from _Kamen Rider OOO_ are there, I really do recommend reading _Rider Prick!_**

 **10\. "...Doctor's Sausage..." -Life of Boris**

 **11\. Mega Man, Ice Man and Quake Woman are now back in the game! (Get it?)**

 **12\. Quake Woman/Tempo has finally come clean, everyone!**

 **13\. Niccolo Machiavelli, the infamous author of _The Prince_**

 **14\. Samson**

 **15\. Imagine Jake LaMotta screaming this out loud...**

 **16\. The bosses from _Super Bomberman 4, Super Bomberman 5, Bomberman 64, Bomberman Hero_ and _Bomberman Generation_**

 **17\. Sirius betrayed Shiro in _Bomberman 64_ , just like the actual game**

 **That's all folks!**


	41. Ever nearer to that place

**It's almost New Years!**

 **SS!casts: Ii jan! Ii jan, Sugee jan! Isn't it great? Isn't it cool? Isn't it awesome?!**

 **I don't own a single one of these characters nor series unless I say so. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

 **Planet Bomber...**

Bomberman removed his armor as an attempt to calm down his revived enemies. This only provoked them even further as he lowered his arms. He did see someone in the midst of the adversaries though. A friend that he has also killed multiple times. Grand Bomber, one of the Super Combined Bombermen. Bagura watched as he gritted his teeth, hoping that Grand Bomber was loyal enough.

"Grand Bomber! I'm sorry that I killed you!" Bomberman exclaimed as he backed up a bit.

Grand Bomber closed his eyes and summoned... a flower. "... Let me get over there!" Making way to Shiro's side of the dungeon, he kept a calm face.

Behind Bomberman, the Robot Masters and Bombermen stared. Cheery ripped off her armor and clenched her fists, engulfing herself with gold and red light. Wearing red chest armor, golden bracelets, a mini-skirt, and a yellow mask, She-Bomb stood there, ready to help Bomberman. Grand stood in front of Bomberman, looking like he became a hostile, but he isn't.

"I know that it is you, Shirobom."

"... That's true..." The two stared at each other before hugging, baffling both sides. "I didn't even want to kill any of you guys, but I had to protect everyone. I- I'm speechle- *thwak!*" Bomberman was met with Grand's left hook, seeing Grand's eyes glow purple. "G- Grand?!"

(Play _Super Bomberman R Music - Great Gattaida: Boss Extended..._ )

"Hnh! The weak and naive have no purpose to live... THAT is the price of neutrality!" Bagura stood next to Evil Bomber, raising his left hook as though he was Grand Bomber. That in turn made the possessed Super Combined Bombermen member copy his very moves. He then took control of the other enemies of Bomberman that aren't willing to join his cause, chuckling as he felt a rising power in his body. He then commanded his newly conquered army. "This is MY empire now! I will CRUSH you, Bomberman! I will END you! I AM ALL POWERFUL!!!"

"*Cr- crack!* Better start it then! Since I'll fight you ALL OUT!" Bomberman angrily summoned a massive hard block arena that allows him to jump from wall to wall and dodge any of his Bouncy Bombs that can strike from anywhere.

As the two fought, the provoked Bagura grew to a larger size as he tried to crush his smaller opponent. Bomberman constantly jumped from one spot to another as he punched bombs away. He then fired a Daman Marble the size of a human fist to provoke him into lowering his guard.

"*crack!* DIE ALREADY, YOU PUNY MORTAL!" Rays of light struck from nowhere as Bomberman dodged lasers fired by Lady Bomber and Beauty Bomber, rockets and bullets from Assault Bomber and powerful gusts of wind and lightning from Cyclone Bomber and Thunder Bomber. As he ran, he was targeted by Natia of the Four Devils of Garaden, using her 'pet' to fire missiles, forcing him into pumping his bombs.

"Grr... *Hiss!* Fire Bomb! *hi- fwoosh!* Power Bomb!" The black bomb Bomberman normally produced had a bold yellow **P** on the enlarged explosive. He then threw it at Bagura to stun him as he made his next strategy, only to duck when Hammer Bomber's mace/morningstar flew at the height that could have gave him a concussion. That struck Natia, who fell off her android.

"Cheery! Line Bomb! Then expose Bagura!" She-Bomb nodded as she and Ki sent bombs out to shield him from incoming water bombs made by Mermaid Bomber and Aqua Bomber (Dark Force). Leaving the dungeon, She-Bomb morphed back into Cheeryyuki... To reveal everything to the public.

(Stop the song...)

 **Somewhere else in the dungeon...**

Kirby was the first to wake up. He saw Susie, King Dedede, Ribbon and Adeline, all knocked out, but that's it out of his friends from the previous dimension he lived in. He was standing right next Emu, Asuna, Rock and Tempo. Ice, Taizo, Masuyo, Gentaro, Nadeshiko, Eiji and the Greeed were also there, scattered. The oddest part was that the Robot Masters from the Light-Wily Deathmatch games, Wood Man, Air Man, Bubble Man, Heat Man and Crash Man were also there.

He gave Emu a hard kick to the balls to wake him up.

"*kick!* OW! _My balls.._."

"Wake up everyone! We aren't in your home! Blyat." Getting up, Emu shook Asuna, who helped in waking everyone else up.

"Wh- What happened?!" Rock muttered out as he and a garbage covered Wood Man got up and stared at each other in the eye.

"... I guess Metal was right..." Wood Man sighed out as he scraped a moldy bag of peanuts off his left shoulder in a depressed fashion. "Dr. Wily's a terrible person..."

"What happened?" Rock asked. It was now Bubble Man's turn to talk.

" _H- He considers us as obsolete and useless..._ _Dr. Wily_ tried to scrap us! His FIRST independently made Robot Masters!" Now Rock stared at the DWNs in pity.

"... I- I'm sorry that you guys had to deal with that." Looking up, Wood Man had something to say.

"And we're sorry for hating you guys and the other DLN units for no reason... Right guys?" He asked out loud, receiving nods of approval from the other DWNs.

"*Vrr!* (Right!)" Air Man spun, struck a pose, and gave Rock, Ice and Tempo an eye-smile.

"Where are we though?" Asked Rock. Explosions rocked the floor beneath them. "Does anyone see a door?"

"I see a door... *vrrrrrr!* With stairs behind it." Tempo responded, finding a locked door and breaking its lock. They all ran out to the dungeon's lowest floor to see an unexpected sight.

Shiro/Bomberman was fighting a small army inside an arena IN the lowest floor. They saw more Bombermen and even saw Cut, Guts, Fire Man, Bomb, Crete, Toto, Gem, Honey and Galaxy.

"*BA- BA- BA- BOOM!* CURSED LOWER LIFEFORM! DIE ALREADY!" Bagura smacked Bomberman into a wall. "You will never outsmart me, never over-power me, _Bomberman_! You are _p_ _athetic_!"

Bagura started stomping the now armorless Bomberman as he made everyone watch in horror. Kuro and Akabo tried to run to Shiro and push Bagura away, only to be forced into a wall. Ao had to shield Momo, Ki, Mizu and Midori from falling debris. Bomberman was still alive though, struggling to get up. Leaning onto his left leg, Shiro got out of his persona, gripped his scarf and got up, bloody and worn out. Ditching his cracked exo-skeleton/helmet and laying it down to the cold floor, He closed his eyes and fired...

" _D- Daman B- Blast!_ *pew!*" a Daman Marble flew at the furthest wall like a massive hailstone falling from the sky shattering it before Bagura could do anything.

 **Chapter 24 end...**

 **Well... It was semi-dark! That's for sure.**

 **References:**

 **1\. Grand Bomber from _Bomberman: Jetters_**

 **2\. The _Mega Man: DeafMatch_ _Season 1_ Wily Robot Masters are back!**

 **3\. The reason why Metal Man doesn't trust Dr. Wily anymore: Fear of being replaced and destroyed**

 **4\. Here's a quote from Bagura (Emperor Buggler) in _Super Bomberman R_ :**

 **"CURSEDLOWERLIFEFORMS! *BANG!* CURSEDLOWERLIFEFORMS! *BANG!* CURSEDLOWERLIFEFORMS !*BANG!* CURSEDLOWERLIFEFORMS!**

 **That's all, folks!**


	42. A blast it will be

**It's a new year, but it is still 2019 in the story currently.**

 **I don't own any of the characters unless I say so.**

Shiro knelt to the ground as Bagura looked at the now demolished wall. Falling over, the Explosive Bomberman brought out a pink heart that had three stars on it. Team Theta Collobopsis will be back to reload their ammunition, so he will have to make the best out of it.

" _I have to do this for everyone..._ " He looked back at his past and smashed the object like mirror. It felt like the world was watching him as some of his wounds heal. Infact, cameras silently came in and filmed the spectacle to show the entire nebula. Not a single television set was left out in showing the spectacle. He picked up his exoskeleton and slowly placed it back on, seeing the cameras from afar. When Bagura looked back at the semi-healed Shiro, he only saw red as his nemesis got up once again. "...I'm fighting for everyone I care about. What is your reason for everything YOU have done?!"

Bagura smiled at that. "I wish for power, dominion over everything, and to see everyone of my adversaries suffer!"

"You used one of my family members as a prison guard... Tried to kill my family with another member of my family... Killed innocent people! Took over one of the biggest nations in the Bomber Nebula and abused it! Enforced MASS SEGREGATION on the Layer, Lobber and Daman ethnicities as a whole! You don't deserve power with that mindset nor should you even try messing with powerful forces! You even revived the dead and brainwashed them!" Shiro shouted as he swapped between his Bomberman persona and his normal self as Prince- no, Emperor Shirobom. "You took over when the previous emperor, King Goldbom, left his empire to a worthy heir."

With Rock and the others, they caught up with the Robot Masters and Bombermen. When they recieved the information, they were surprised that the Kamen Riders with them are still breathing.

"R- Rock?! How are you here?!" Splash exclaimed as she, Bomb and Fire Man woke up from their comas.

"I think it has to do with HIM." Splash gave an adorable, but curious look.

"Dr. Wily?"

"No... Bagura."

Cheeryyuki came in with a smile. "I got cameras watching Shiro like flies! Are there any villages or colonies we should take note of?"

"YuYu Village!" The Planet Bomber Royal Family called out.

"Likawae Village." The four Commanders and Mauve Cilary fist-bumped each other.

"Grid City..." Responded The Custom Battler Captains (Bo, Neongee, Plasmajet/Plasma Bomber and Magnet Bomber).

"The Jetters and Justice Department Division Headquarters." Nitros, Altair, Artemis and the Elemental Knights proclaimed.

Aka kept silent as she and Shi-Shi were conversing in her head. Tears were coming across her face as she came into a sense of realization.

 **Aka's consciousness...**

"... Why aren't you coming out that often?" Aka asked as she and Shi-Shi sat on a plain wooden bench. Shi-Shi wore a white robe with pink bombs displayed like polka dots.

"I- I'm fading, Aka. Just like what I told Shiro before we stopped Wily's mech..." The Anti-Virus murmured out as she stared at the flocks of birds and mechs flying across the sky.

"What did you tell him?" Leaning back, Shi-Shi threw a water balloon at a sign.

"If I merge with someone, I will permanently become a part of them and will just be a memory. Shiro loves you, Aka, I don't want him to be miserable after Wily shot you with a rail gun turret and Deral poisoning you." Aka stared at Shi-Shi as she tried to understand what is going on.

"I- I'm absorbing you?!" Pulling one of her sleeves, Shi-Shi shows Aka her faded arm.

"That's why I haven't been possessing you recently. I'm becoming YOU. You have to make your own choices again. You get to keep my armors, bomb placement abilities and new features, but this is the end of the line for me..."

"Can't you last a little longer?! I have to help Shiro! I have to help the others... Can't we?" Shi-Shi looked down.

"I don't know... But I think we can!"

 **Back to reality...**

"*sigh* ...Shuta Village... I want everyone in a radius of 8 billion light years to know WHO and WHAT are the Bomberman species as a whole!"

 **Likawae Village...**

"... _ook over when the previous emperor, King Goldbom, left his_ _empire_ _to a worthy heir._ " Every single bomber in that village watched a massive holographic projection of the incident, courtesy of Mauve Cilary. One of the inhabitants, Purple Seamstress, watched in awe, seeing a childhood friend stand his ground after a heavy beating.

" _Shiro?!_ " The seamstress whispered to herself in awe as the large projection of one of her closest friends/actual emperor denounced the current emperor.

" _To think that the same person who created the Hige Hige Bandits..._ "

 **YuYu Village...**

" _...Garaden Empire_ _, Buggler Army_ _..._ " Many of the inhabitants of Shiro's home village watched as Shiro ranted, wondering what he is doing there in the first place. Indigo smiled as he flipped his baton like a cane.

 **GCPD/CuBa Program facility,** **Grid City, Planet Scrapheap...**

" _... Five Dastardly Bombers, Four Bomber Kings, the Super Combined Bombermen, You did all of this for power?!_ " The GCPD were having a field day watching one of their former agents go on a tirade on the now falsified emperor's actions, cataloging and decrypting everything he just said.

 **Jetters HQ, Planet Jetterz...**

" _I'm happy to be the brother of Mightybom, one of the strongest Bombermen in history. I'm proud to serve as the second official Bomberman of the Jetters and Justice Department Division, I- I'm proud to be of service to everyone in the Bomber Nebula for crying out loud!_ " The Jetters and their many squadrons looked at Shiro/Bomberman in pride.

"Go get 'em, Shiro!" A Human woman shouted out as she and the other members of the first Jetters team watched him pour everything out. Shout watched, remembering the incidents and organizations that mentioned. The other OG Jetters, Birdy, Bongo and Gangu, were smiling as they saw Shiro give a piece of his mind at the right time.

 **Back at the WaSho Palace Dungeon (Bottom Floor)...**

"I want to make this clear to everyone that... I am the rightful ruler of the Bomber Nebulan Empire." Looking at Shiro, Bagura wondered why he said 'everyone' instead of 'you' until he saw the cameras in shock. Shiro removed his exoskeleton again, just to emphasize that he is the real deal, brown hair waving as he swapped between his normal self and his Bomberman-self. "I AM EMPEROR SHIROBOM, THE EXPLOSIVE BOMBERMAN! IF YOU BELIEVE THIS FRAUDULENT 'EMPEROR' KNOWN AS BAGURA... Why did you guys do this in the first place?" Everything was silent as Shiro stopped switching personae. The entire Nebula was stunned at his statement, so Bagura realized that he has to silence him. As for Aka, she sprinted to Shiro as fast as she could. A spark lit up as she ran. It was time for the empress to make herself known!

"Grrr... I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR INSOLENCE!" Summoning a massive pressure block pillar, Bagura threw the thing like a javelin towards the Bomberman. With the thing flying as fast as a bus, Shiro braced for the worst... *ba- crack- ack- ack- ack- ack!* But it never came as a Daman Marble penetrated the entire thing like a shish kabob.

Aka stood there with her Omni Shield raised up as she looked back at Shiro with a confident smile. "I'm not going to let my fiance die!"

"Thanks, Aka..." The two hugged before arming themselves to the teeth with bombs.

"You dare defy my power?! I BROUGHT YOUR ALLIES SO THAT I CAN TORTURE THEM!" The tyrant known as Bagura clenched his fist as he summoned an army of revived Bombermen... Controlling all of the undead now, Bagura was about to sic them all onto the two when he heard something.

"Henshin! * _Let's Game! Mucha Game! Mecha Game! Watcha Name?_ _I'm a Kamen Rider!_ _Mighty Jump, Mighty Kick! Mighty Mighty Action X!_ * EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM IS PISSED OFF ABOUT THAT, YOU BAKA (IDIOT)!" Ex-Aid shouted as he, Mega Man, the Kamen Riders, Dig Dug, Kissy, Kirby and the Popstar dwellers readied themselves. Infact, everyone armed themselves! Oddly enough, seven colorful Kamen Rider OOOs to go with that also.

"This place is definitely not Earth, but we have to help our friends!" Mega Man replied as he equipped his Mega Buster ability and brought out a second Mega Buster. Mighty and Cheery stared at Mega Man, trying to comprehend where is Earth.

"Earth?"

"Enough about the Blue Planet. We have to stop that massive guy that Ex-Aid shouted at!" Nitros shouted out as he brought out a Red Bomb.

Everything was still as Bagura stared at everyone in the room except those under his control. Shiro coughed as he brought out a fuseless bomb.

"*cough!* I forgot to mention that I was gonna remodel this dungeon into a meeting area or an extension to my hideout before you tried to take over, Bagura!" Shiro threw the bomb up and punched it as hard as he could like a volleyball, sending it into Bagura's nose and scorching his beard with a large explosion.

"*bang!* MY GLORIOUS BEARD! _You will pay for this, Bomberman!_ _First my rule, now my beard!_ ATTACK!" The army of revived Bombermen charged forward as a loud bang came forth again. Not from anyone in the room, but from the smoking barrel of a gun. White Hero arrived with Theta Collobopsis and some of the dimensional counterparts of Shiro and a few others.

(Play Bomberman 2 DS- Feeling Hope (The Three Dastardly Viruses)...)

"Knock 'em out! Don't kill anyone!" Hero shouted out as he, Atomic White, Dance, Gen and Gladius charged forward... With Hero and Gladius holding grenade launchers.

"Custom Battlers/Jetters! Spread out and defend our allies from Bagura's forces!" Mighty and Mauve called out as their subordinates obeyed the instructions.

"MAUVE, OSCILLATION BLAST, NOW!" Bo shouted out as he and Cheery blasted marbles and tossed concussive explosives at a bunch of incoming bandits.

"On it! *ping! pop! pop!* Aaa~!" Eight holographic speakers appeared behind the Daman as she did a melodic tone, each speaker giving a massive blast of cursed cloud in eight directions. It stunned the attackers into hitting each other.

Mega Man and the Robot Masters shielded everyone because of their laws of robotics, so they were forced to aid everyone instead of fighting. The Kamen Riders and the Popstar dwellers did their part in knocking out everyone and destroying any lethal object standing in their way. Everyone did their part, but every knocked out foe brought forth four extra to compensate. Bagura looked like the end of Shiro, but the Explosive Bomberman had one thing to say:

"I'm feeling hope, I see a brave new world..." In the iconic words to the people of Planet Bomber's greatest hero, It'll be a blast.

 **Chapter 25 end...**

 **We are close to the end, everyone! Happy New Year!**

 **References:**

 **1\. King Goldbom from _SS: Stupid Bomberman Rangers_**

 **2\. Sadly, Shi-Shi might not make it...**

 **3\. Purple Seamstress and Likawae Village from _SS: Stupid Bomberman Rangers_ **

**4\. YuYu Village**

 **5\. Grid-City from _Custom Battler Bomberman/Bomberman 2_**

 **6.** ** _Bomberman Jetters_**

 **7\. Shiro never revealed his status in _SS: Stupid Bomberman Rangers_... He was a vigilante at the time**

 **8\. Indigobara**

 **9\. Kamen Riders Ex-Aid, Poppy, Ghost, Fourze, Nadeshiko and OOO along with the Greeed transforming into OOO's combos. Read _Rider Prick!_ as to how and why!**

 **10\. Dig Dug and Kissy are with Kirby and the Popstar dwellers, ready to fight**

 **11\. The DIMENSIONAL counterparts of Shiro, not the universal counterparts since I might write a story about Buggle!White Bomber. Read White Might as to why Might isn't there**

 **12. _Namco X Capcom's_ _Brave New World_**

 **13. _Feeling Hope_ from _Custom Battler Bomberman/Bomberman 2 DS_**

 **14\. Shiro's motto in _SS: Stupid Bomberman Rangers_**

 **That's all, folks! We are near the climax!**


	43. Time's up

**WaSho Palace Dungeon (Bottom Floor)...**

"I'm feeling hope, I see a brave new world..." Shiro muttered as he closed his eyes and reminisced of his past... Of what took him to this point as to why he revealed his actual identity. Bagura raised his fist and fired a ray of lightning. Time slowed down and felt like- *fwomp!* an eternity.

 **YuYu Village, Planet Bomber (10 years prior to now** **/Shiro's 12th Birthday** **)...**

A young Shirobom and Akanami laid down on the grassy field, watching the clouds that passed by. Today's Shiro's Birthday, and he has been going to YuYu Village less often so that he can be with his family more while serving with the Jetters. With the two are Indigobara and Purplerosu (Purple Seamstress), fighting over the last piece of cake Shiro made.

"Shiro?" Aka asked as she sat up, wondering on what Shiro's doing now.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing now that you have all seven Bomb Stars?" Closing his eyes, Shiro tried to make things sound alright. He did fight Mujoe all because of those weird crystals.

"I- I gotta be with my family... I also gotta work in the Jetters full time. I'm still going to train to be the strongest though!" Purple then turned around to Shiro.

"What happened about seven Bomb Stars?" Shiro chuckled and shown six of his Bomb Stars.

"*click!* I got all seven two years ago, remember Purple? *click!*" This made the girl in purple blush a little for forgetting that, looking the other way.

"Sorry! I forgot... All I got are si- Where's your seventh?"

"It's in my heart!" The three looked at him like curious Charaboms.

"Did you get operated on?" This disappointed Shiro. Of all the things his friends have said, THIS is the answer?

"Uh... No, Indigo. It just means I hold someone close to my heart. Mighty's Jetter badge is my seventh Bomb Star!" Purple then contemplated as to who or what is close to her very self.

Wanting to continue their conversation earlier, Shiro then continued with what he was saying.

"After everything that's been going on already, I decided that I want to protect others!" Aka gave a look of confusion again.

"How?"

"By becoming a one-of-a-kind Bomberman! A hero!"

"That sounds weird!" The two giggled and hugged each other.

"I forget about that!"

"Shiro, haven't you noticed that your head is becoming cubical with bushy eyebrows?" This made everyone laugh from Indigo's joke once more. They continued chatting as the day went by, with Shiro having to go to the Jetters HQ for something important

 **At Jetters HQ, Planet Jetterz the next day...**

The Jetters (Shout, Misty, Birdy, Bongo, Gangu and Shiro) gathered around a new round table, where Dr. Ein was yimmering and yammering about new dropships being made for the Jetters.

"...but enough about the ships though!" This garnered everyone's attention. "We are here to talk about renaming the Jetters organization, code names for all of us and the face of the Jetters! I vote for Starch-Force."

Everyone gave him weird faces, thinking that they will dress up in cereal boxes. He meant Star-Force, but that is both copyrighted by some random military faction somewhere else in the universe.

"What about Bomber-Guard?" Shiro asked all of a sudden. "Lots of people from Planet Bomber are trying to apply for the Jetters."

"Eh... That sounds better suited for a division of us _in_ Planet Bomber, Shiro." Shout replied as she then tried to think of something. "What if we swap Bomber with Jetter? Since you gave us the whole 'Bomber-Guard idea?"

"So what? Like Bombers instead of Jetters?" Gangu asked all of a sudden.

"No... What Shout means to say is that we can call ourselves the Jetter-Guard!" Misty answered all of a sudden.

"Heh... Sound like a good idea." Birdy replied, giving a sense of pride to Dr. Ein as he then accepted it.

"Jetter-Guard it is then! As for our code names? I will be Dr. I"

"I'll keep my name." Shout replied.

"Badge."

"Bongo, Bongo!"

"Gangu, of course!"

"Birdy."

"..." Shiro didn't know what to pick, but he chose something that will constantly stick to his very self. "...Call me... The Explosive Bomberman!"

"Hm... Flashy name. Let's use you as the poster boy, Shiro. Make an angry face for the camera!" As Dr. Ein brought in a camera, Shiro's eyebrows connected with the eyes, giving him the face of a Layer.

"Like this?"

"Perfect! You like a different person! *beep! beep! beep!* Unfortunately, we have to put this meeting to an end. We will report any situations to all of you later. Later that day, Shiro had to stop Mujoe and the Hige Hige Bandits from destroying Planet Bomber... This marked the beginning of Shiro's alter-ego, Bomberman.

 **Back to the present** **(January of 2020)** **...**

He opened his eyes and decided on a random, but effective strategy. He then blinked a few times, selecting his armor and weapons, along with chips to use. Throwing a chip into the air, Aka noticed that it had a green body with a yellow lightning bolt. It went into a slot on his left Punch Glove, giving off a kid's voice saying "Battery!". It was a gift from Rock a few days before the launch.

Summoning an Omni Shield Combo, Shiro spun in front of Aka and activated his armor, summoning a shield that _enveloped_ the two. The lightning strike fueled the potency of the shield, increasing the area of the force field protecting the two. Once the sparks dissipated, Aka charged out, summoned Shi-Shi's armor while transforming into a Lobber and throwing a bomb at Bagura's head, triggering an explosion with the Wave Cannon's blast making contact with the bomb. With a groan, Bagura blocked it, pushing the flames back with a fierce glare and a wave of his hand.

After seeing the power of the shield, Bagura growled in jealousy. HE should _have_ that power, HE can _use_ that power to torment his most audacious of attackers, and HE _wants_ that power.

"I should have _murdered_ you before you joined the Jetters! The pain you have given me throughout your pathetic existence is excruciating!" Looking back at the fights going on with a nervous stare, Shiro swapped to his normal armor, with his Kick Boots swapped for Dash Boots, enabling him to dash a short distance at the cost of not kicking. Grabbing Aka by the hand, he dashed towards Mega Man, who was shooting bombs from the air with his Mega Buster.

"Oh... Pratfall!" He couldn't get there in time, so he grabbed the nearest ally and threw _her_ like a spear.

"HEY! What are do- AHHHHH!!!" Shiro didn't even bother looking since he and Aka were trying to get to Rock also, detonating as many explosives as possible.

 **Rock/** **Mega Man's POV...**

HOW MANY PEOPLE DID THIS GUY SUMMON?! I am _literally_ seeing a tsunami of explosives! This isn't even like fighting Dr. Wily at all! I have to deal with a crazy doctor that has a grudge on dad, but Shiro has to deal with an oversized Papa SMURF that has the powers of Thanos, Sans and Emperor Palpatine?! I CAN'T BELIEVE MY EYES- *BANG!* I should stop ranting in my head right now.

I raised my Mega Buster and fired three shots, but that only blew up a few bombs. By a few, I meant only three, and those didn't even start a chain reaction! I had to take cover, but before I can try running, I felt a hand grab my arm... AM I BEING MOLESTED?! I looked at the person who grabbed my arm- Splash tackled me before I could even get touched by a single explosive.

"Are you okay, Rock?!"

"Splash?! How did you get here so fast?" Being a nice sister, albeit more on the Sweet-Home-Alabama side, Splash pointed at Shiro and Aka, who were hurling everything they got at the very bombs that tried to kill me. We fired at a few, but when a Marble came at us, Splash managed to hit it dead on.

"*fishwing! BANGBANGBANGBANGBANG!* WHAT?! A RAINBOW?!" The marble was vaporized, with a rainbow coming out, creating a ray of destruction that made it look like Pride Month in all of it's raging glory. "It's pretty, it's cool... But a FRIGGIN' RAINBOW?!"

Shiro and Aka came to us, but when a giant angry penguin-thing waddled towards us with a chainsaw in it's arms, it was pulled back by two electric whips and knocked down by a finisher that had... blue tentacles. The best friend of a sterotypical Japanese lady, in my mind. An explosion came out of the two, engulfing the two in a high-octane explosion.

"*OCTO BANISH!* SEIYA! *BANG!* An OOO clone got up from her crouched position and kicked the thing away from us. She had a blue coin combo on her belt-thing. Uh... From what I learned from Eiji, that's an Orca, an Electric Eel and an Octopus for the head, torso and legs. "Oreelopus OOO, ready for action!"

"SHUT UP, MEZOOL!" A red OOO shouted out as he slammed an undead castle guard into Plasma Bomber's Plasmic discharge. That was a little to anti-climactic for me, anyways.

After the OOO clones jumped off to knock out more of the undead, I looked back at Shiro. We locked eyes and looked back at Bagura with sour glares. We then saw Taizo and Kissy land next to us, burned, but still alive...

 **No one's** **POV...**

Taizo was glad Masuyo landed before the strain can harm their unborn child, but in the mind of the driller, landing next that Rock and the white and blue alien they met a few months ago. (They didn't know that New Year's passed already.)

" _'that blue-skinned alien with the bushy gray beard can kill all of us if we fight him alone!'_ Kid, I don't know what we can do to stop him!" Shiro then gave a grin, signifying that he has a plan.

"I have one, but I don't know where she is..." They then wondered of whom the Bomberman was talking about.

"Who?"

"Deral..."

 **Chapter 26 end...**

 **References:**

 **1\. The Bomberman backstory in _Simply Stupid_**

 **2\. Battery: A custom power up meant to overcharge electrical gadgets by absorbing electrical attacks**

 **3\. Papa Smurf**

 **4\. Thanos**

 **5\. Emperor Palpatine from _Star Wars_**

 **6\. Rainbow beams of death.**

 **7\. Pengy from _Bomberman Quest_... But he's armed**

 **8\. Mezool and Ankh from _Kamen Rider OOO_**

 **9\. Remember, Masuyo's pregnant currently. This will be a major part in _Simply_ _Stupid_ at the end of this series' main story**

 **10\. I forgot about Deral! We'll see her soon enough**

 **That's all, folks! Sorry I didn't post in a while...**


	44. Ignition now shall start

**384,400 kilometers away from Planet Bomber (February 9, 2020)...**

Deral floated across the void, trying to move in the almost weightless space. She was still stuck inside the jar and was ejected by Midori by accident after they stopped going beyond the speed of light. She did not know where she is, but she can see Planet Bomber. It was a strange experience, but as she felt gravity take hold, she felt a pair of hands pick up the container she is in.

"Altair, I found the blob," Regelus muttered out as he gently descended like an elevator ride. His headset flashed between red and green, transmitting the message to Altair at the WaSho Palace.

 **Altair's POV (at the Palace)...**

"That's goooood to know," I responded with sarcasm with Bomberman, Mega Man and a few others covering me from the fight. Bagura kept summoning dead people, but for some reason, he's beginning to flash yellow. Maybe it had to do with so many people that didn't turn into dust a few solar cycles ago.

" _...Did you just use sarcasm on me? Or was that a slur?_ " I shook my head and grinned. Regelus _just_ had to do that. I looked around and saw a golden hand stretch out, trying to grab Bomberman. That hand was kicked back by Artemis and slammed onto the floor by two white Bombermen. I looked at the attacker and time slowed down for Artemis and me... Bagura revived Orion...

 **No-one's POV...**

"Orion..." White Hero muttered out as he and Atomic White got up.

"That sorry bastard..." everyone stared at Atomic with raised eyebrows. "To think that this guy sank inside of lava in an awesome mech suit-"

'"Atomic, please *pant* don't continue *pant* with that comment. *pant*" Aka groaned out as she leaned onto Shiro, catching her breath from the constant running. Looking for some help, she saw Mighty and She-Bomb stun some of the revved with tasers and rubber balls. Maybe they can help in defending Regelus' source of contact. Equipping the Bomb Change chip, the transformed Aka then opened her eyes and gave orders to her fiance... To Bomb Punch her across the battlefield. "Shiro, hit me!"

"WHAT?! What if I hurt you?!" Aka retaliated by literally turning red and growing to the point that she looks like she will explode at any moment.

"WE HAVE TO DO IT! LAUNCH! *POW!*" Aka felt her body launch like a rocket and shouted something out. "THANK YOU SHIRO!" Watching the black, rubbery bomb fly across the sky, they saw her bounce off a few undead like a pinball and transformed into a Lobber, somersaulting gracefully across the battlefield. They saw her talking to a confused She-Bomb and a grateful Mighty of their plan. Before She-Bomb can even object, Aka swapped into a Booster Combo and dashed.

Lots of projectiles flew by the three in that small amount of time they crossed the battlefield; to any bystander, it would have shown a massive red and blue flash of pixels that was moving at 50 mph. It wasn't that fast, but it was enough to possibly dislocate Mighty's left arm if he was dragged by the red Bomberwoman like a ragdoll. What a nice way to possibly get injured by your brother's fiance, with fire, bullets, smoke, steam and other stuff raining from above. Speed Boosters can only increase the distance you can go to with Dash Boots. If we are talking about speed, all it does is move stuff at the speed of 120 mph, whereas the Dash Boots only do 60 mph.

Stopping in front of Shiro, Aka gave him a small peck on the lips as an apology and swapped to a copy of his 'Explosive Bomberman' armor that fitted her Lobber-fied body. It fitted her; contrary to what happened in June when she was stuck in the armor for a month.

"How close is Regelus?" she was cut off by an undead pirate who tried slashing at her with his hook. Shiro retaliated by Bomb Punching him to Bagura's bald spot.

"ARGH! MY DIGNITY!" Bagura growled.

"He'll be here in a few minutes," Altair responded as he and Artemis tried to snap Orion out of Bagura's control.

The constant fighting was becoming nauseating, but they had to persevere if they want to live and if they want to finish everything once and for all. Occasionally, one of the attackers gets killed; but they end up getting revived with the next wave. The only way to disable them was to knock them out. All after knocking out hundreds of Bagura's undead, Orion woke up.

He saw Artemis, and then the man who created the Masked Trio, Altair.

"A- Artemis? M- Master Altai-" the former Masked Trio leader shook his head and gave a sincere comment.

"Altair, Orion. Just call me by my name."

"Did we win?" Altair was... Silent. Not a single word was uttered.

"Win what?"

"Our battle against Bomberman! Have we finished it?" Shiro paused from the fighting and looked at the three; only to be shooed away by Artemis, who didn't want to spoil the moment.

"Yes... Here's thing, Orion. Altair should have been dead already, but something revived him. It felt... Warm." Artemis said in a soft tone before looking up. Orion was confused and looked up as well, where Regelus appeared with a jar of Deral.

"Sorry that I'm late. I nearly got hit by ships. *pop!*" The Elemental Knight/Masked Trio member popped Deral's jar open and poured her onto the floor like a demonic ritual.

"... What are you?" asked Atomic White.

"*blub-blub!* I don't know what I am," Deral answered as she reformed herself.

"Oh... I'll go over to that pink guy and help him!" Atomic White ran off to help Ex-Ad, who was struggling against ball-like tiger named Pass... leading to a massive explosion.

Looking at the Masked trio minus Regelus, who ran off to protect Deral, Shiro walked up to the three. Orion clenched his fist and glared at the person who killed him. Altair tapped his shoulder.

"Orion, please, do not attack him. He saved us and we saved him." Orion glared before giving an annoyed sigh.

"... Very well then. What are you doing here, _Bomberman_?" Shiro rolled his eyes and gave a calm look..

"I have a vendetta against someone that is trying to kill my family and I. I regretted killing you, Orion. It's best if you let go of your anger against me." turning to Deral, he had a single question. "What do you see your creator as?"

"He is my maker and I owe my services to him."

"Anything else? Did he do anything for you other than being your maker?"

"..." Deral did not know what to say. Bagura never did anything for her at all. "He mostly slaps me if I mess up in something."

"That's messed up."

"Really?"

"Yes, that is!" Mega Man shouted out as he and Quake Woman drilled the floor to make a dust cloud, blocking the vision of last few undead.

Hundreds of thousands were knocked out, with Bagura grinding his teeth as he rendered himself invisible: Those were all of the deceased non-royalty from the last decade. With all of the revived knocked out, he can't control them at all once they wake up. Their memories will return... There are a few that will side with him to vanquish his nemesis, but they will be out numbered. He will have to take on another method. " _This isn't over yet, Bomberman..._ "

Unlike Bagura, everyone stopped fighting. The Robot Masters, Popstar dwellers, Riders and Bombermen sighed in relief that everyone was knocked out. Hugs and hi-fives were everywhere, Rock was fought over by Splash and Tempo; what they wanted other than the Riders and Popstar dwellers wishing to go back to Earth already. As for Taizo and Kissy...

"*pant pant* Is the fighting over?" Taizo hugged his alternate counterpart and looked at the scene. "I wonder how can we get back to Earth if... You know."

"You know what?"

"The we don't have a ship to get us back." Taizo gently placed his index finger on her mouth.

"Where there's a will, there's a way, hun." the two walked over to Mega Man, Shiro and Aka with faces of content. "... Rock, Shiro?"

Splash and Tempo released Mega Man and took their argument elsewhere. Shiro and Aka fist-bumped and held hands. It was a nice site despite the circumstances. Mega Man removed his helmet and smiled. Shiro did the same, giving a crap eating grin.

"Yeah?/Yep?"

"Nice work!" the two gave a sheepish look. They were flattered by that. "Do you guys know how we can head back to Earth?"

"No idea. I came with you guys the same way." They looked at Shiro and Aka for answers.

"We do have some friends who can move the depths of space. Bombermen can survive without breathing in space." Aka also joined in.

"Don't forget the fact that we have the Elemental Knights with us!"

Rock now had a better idea. "Hm... AHAH! *snap!* The Warpstar!"

"BLYAT! THAT WILL TAKE A FEW- *VWUMMMMM!*AHHHHH!!! Союз нерушимый республик свободных Сплотила навеки Великая Русь. Да здравствует со- AH!!!" a purple ball of light engulfed Kirby. All of a sudden the Riders, Popstar dwellers, non-royal Bombermen and Tempo were also encased in similar balls of light.

"Wha?! ROCK! SPLASH! GET ME OUT!

"OH MY GEARS, I CAN'T MOVE!"

"F#!$!!! NADESHIKO, CAN YOU MOVE?!" that was Fourze.

"I CAN'T!!!" some Kamen rider (Nadeshiko) said Rider married last year in 2019.

"CRETE!!!"

"TOTO!!!"

"MAH @SS IS KILLING ME!!!"

"THIS ISN'T GOOD!!!/What's going on?!/FLOATINGFLOATINGFLOATINGFLOATING- I'M SCARED OF HEIGHTS!!!" the Custom Battlers.

"SET US DOWN!" Molok roared out as he attempted to break out; but the orbs never ceased from the

"Oh no..." Bagura grinned as he rendered himself visible again.

"All of you have _long_ overdone your stay here! If I can't rule this Nebula... I will rule all of the galaxy _and then the universe_!" more were encased. One by one. The last two to be concealed were Aka and Kissy.

"SHIRO!/TAIZO!"

"AKA!/MASUYO!" Taizo tried to smash the orb containing

The only ones that weren't encased were Cut, Ice, Guts, Bomb, Fire Man, Splash, Honey, Wood Man, Air Man, Crash Man, Heat Man, Bubble Man, Kuro, Orioke, Akabo, Ao, Midori, Ki, Momo, Mizu, Rock, Shiro, and a fuming Taizo.

" _Masuyo..._ " the lone driller looked back at 2005 with a warm mirth in his eyes. a few tears dropped, but they stopped coming out with the sound of him growling rage.

Bagura grinned before bringing out five coffins; decorated with golden carvings, ashes and copper; the blood of the Bombermen.

Taizo's blue visor shone a little before he angrily revved his drill like a car. "You... monster! RELEASE THEM RIGHT NOW!"

 **Chapter 27 end...**

 **Sorry that I haven't posted anything in a while! Lots of stuff happened. References:**

 **1\. Sass**

 **2. _Avengers: Infinity War_**

 **3\. Pass the Tiger from the original _Bomberman_ games for the NES**

 **4\. Splash and Tempo fighting over Rock! Happy (you know)!**

 **5\. Kirby's Warpstar**

 **6\. The USSR national anthem**

 **7\. It's only 23 against 6 now**

 **8\. Drill motors sounding like cars**

 **That's all folks! Feb. 12 is Abraham Lincol-**

 ** _SS!_ Fire Man: "THE ULTIMATE VAMPAIAH SLAYAH!!!"**

 **ln's Birthday and Feb. 14 is Valentine's Day.**


	45. I'm gone

**I'm not gonna lie. _Mega Man_ _: DeafMatch_ is my most successful story, but I have to put an end to the arcs soon. Adding _Stupid Bomberman Rangers_ to the mix is basically adding the Robot Masters' experiences to end that series as well. Welcome to the antepenultimate chapter, everyone. I began _MM:DM_ _S1 and 2_ after making silly drawings of Mega Man and making a creative writing story that had Sheep Man in Rock's Mega Buster. I created this story after being urged by a 4th grader and a 3rd grader when we played _Dungeons and Dragons_ to do something like this.**

 **I started _Simply Stupid_ as a Sophomore in Highschool. Because I am graduating Highschool this year, I promise to end _MM:DM_ on a good note for everyone reading this. The Corona Virus may have ruined many livelihoods and caused mass hysteria all over the planet, but I hope this series can cheer people up. No matter how dark or silly this may be, I hope I gave a sense of redemption to terrible games like _Bomberman: Act Zero_ and that all of you have enjoyed this wild ride. So with a request that no flames are allowed and that I do not own anything mentioned in this chapter...** **Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

 **L** **ittle** **Italy, San Diego,** **Earth...**

Shiro's message reached Earth, gaining the confusion of billions as to what was going on. The United Nations gathered prior to this as to what should be done: Some called for attacking, some wished for diplomatic relations to be established, and the United States had to deal with the fact that the Immigration and Customs Enforcement Agency attempted to kidnap and displace the leader of a faraway planet. Meanwhile, planets in the solar system inhabited by other species watched with interest after seeing the broadcast. *CRACK!* Chaos erupted after that though...

"Citizens are panicking as something strange is affecting the world and its population today. People left and right are collapsing from an unknown force similar to the Blip from 2018 two years ago." A news reporter called out from a television screen. People were running to and fro as citizens randomly fall over, suffering from hypertension, paralysis, whooping cough and blood loss. This disease selected random victims, but it happened so quickly, it scared the populace.

"Mio Fratello non-si sente bene! (My brother is not feeling well)! Aiuto! (Help him)!" A plumber that is wearing a red flannel shirt and denim overalls laid on a cot as his skin turned pale. Luigi kept calling for help in English, Italian, Japanese, any language that could help him right now. Mario isn't feeling so good. Something is draining him of his life force... This disease wasn't only on Earth- It was _everywhere_.

 **South Island, Mobius (This universe's Mobius. Not the Archie Comic series')...**

"*cough!* _Tails?_ " A blue Mobian Hedgehog weakly coughed out as he laid down on a couch. His bright orange companion was observing his health while being watched by colorful Mobians, Chao and little aliens called Wisps.

"Yeah, Sonic?"

" _Do you have a-_ *cough cough!* _A funny joke I can listen to?_ " Tails brought forth two random Wisps: one effeminate cyan wisp, and one derpy masculine orange. The fox started playing with them like dolls.

"Once upon a time, there was a Thot that's a blot."

'Hello!' The cyan wisp squeaked out before feeling something between her three-tentacle-thingy-majiggies. The orange Kitsune was going to use the orange Wisp for something... weird. 'Uh... what do I feel beneath me?'

"She can poke and joke, she swallowed an artichoke. She sucks for bucks, even when there are lots of yucks. She can take a boof with a lot of oof since she is a goof."

'Wait, WHAT?! *poke!* AHHH! WHY DOES THIS FEEL SO GOOD?! *faints*'

"She took a dong, sang a song, into a blue bong! The end!" releasing the two wisps, the cyan Wisp fell to the floor while the orange Wisp went into Sonic's bathroom to take a bath with the other wisps.

"*cough!* _Wisp abuse isn't funny Tails_."

"Sorry. I can't think of anything I can do for you." the cyan Wisp on the floor was dragged off by another cyan Wisp (her brother) while Tails is having trouble knowing as to how is Sonic not even healing. Rings, color power, chaos energy... Not even Super Sonic is enough to help! "For once, I'm stumped. I'm sorry Sonic..."

Looking over to the side, the blue Hedgehog stared out the window, where Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Blaze the Cat and some random Seedrian cobswallow we don't want to talk about were waving to him with hopeful eyes. After waving, Blaze immediately went into acting like a purple house-cat whose eyes are on fire and started chasing wisps as though she was hunting birds.

"*Angry cat noises*... _I- I know, bud..._ "

 **WaSho Palace, Planet Bomber...**

(Play _Namco X_ _Capcom OST - Brave New World_...)

The disease that was plaguing the universe, was not a disease. It was draining the life force of many living beings to revive the dead.

Bagura reverted to his original size of a Layer. He gave a dark smirk as his skin pigmentation went from light-blue to a light tan. His smirk disappeared when he noticed a number of those that weren't encased was too large still. Extending his left arm, he summoned a bomb with a bold orange **B** emblem. With his right arm, he flexed his wrist and broke open the coffins.

Everyone stepped back a bit when they realized who was inside the coffins. Of course, those aren't Robot Masters. They are revived Bombermen. Taking a step back, Shiro glared at Bagura once he realized that two of the revived are Goldbom and Mushibom, the Royal Bomberman Family's parents. Other than those two are two Damans and a robotic white Bomberman with eyes as yellow as Ki.

" _Mom and Dad!?_ " Aka whispered out in shock. She may be encased in an orb of light, but she can see what is going on. Those two Damans that are going to fight Shiro and the others? Those are her parents: Gadonami and Sogeki-heinami. " _Th- This can't be happening..._ "

"I revived your _parents_ , Bomberman! I also hope you can deal with dead bandits and my new _MECHA BOMBER_!" All of the fighters that are encased in Bagura's prison watched with dread.

" _My parents..._ *looks at his siblings with sorrow...* Way to poke at my wounds, Bagura..." Shiro growled out in response.

"Of course, I won't have it be any other way than your _eradication_. You, your friends, family, allies and these... creatures, will suffer from my power! My power is the chaos of this universe now... do not forget that!"

(Stop the song...)

"The chaos of the universe?"

"Doesn't really sound like it's uh... Screw it! _We don't know what this energy is other than traces of it coming from Montana! NASA confirmed that an energy like this is on a planet a few Light years away from Earth before you guys came!_ " Mega Man groaned out silently.

Dig Dug looked at Mega Man, Mega Man looked at Shiro and Shiro looked at Dig Dug. They then looked at the other and sighed. Bagura stared at them in amusement as he shifted forward and glowed grey. The fighting begins now.

"*shk-shk!* COME ON!" Mega Man, Shiro and Dig Dug roared out loud.

(Play _Bomberman (PSP) music - Bonus Stage Extended..._ )

Dig Dug jumped up into the air and fired a 50 cal. round at Bagura's Rubber Bomb, detonating it as he burrowed into the ground. Mega Man charged his Mega Buster, firing at Bagura whilst jumping over a bomb. Shiro went into his Bomberman personae and threw a smoke bomb to the floor. All of this happened simultaneously.

Bracing the impact, Bagura commanded Goldbom and Mushibom to hurl explosives. A bomb with golden spikes erupted out of Goldbom and was kicked at a high speed that after Bomberman jumped over it, Midori's green Fire Shield had to stop it from hitting anyone. The only problem was- it wasn't a Perfect Shield. It can't block the firepower that is packed within the bomb he just blocked. Realizing the trouble he is in, Bubble Man engulfed the bomb in an Acid Bubble and watched it float above the battle. Blue flames erupted from the bubble, evaporating the droplets. Looking back at the fight, Bubble Man grouped up with Splash, Ki and Honey on fighting the undead Sogeki-heinami.

Sogeki-heinami pulsed two green orbs of light as she lifted bombs, Hornet Chasers, Acid Bubbles and Splash Trident blasts with telekinesis. She slammed them onto the floor and watched her adversaries dodge. Pulsing the green orbs again,Sogeki-heinami watched Honey dodge a single green concentrated beam of destruction.

Gadonami fired a rapid volley of Daman Marbles, destroying the bombs of the enemy opposition. He was cut off by a rumble on the floor that had Dig Dug bursting out. Jumping up to avoid a harpoon that was fired from his drill, Gadonami spun and propelled himself above the driller. Bringing out two frag grenades, Gadonami threw them and watched in emotionless disbelief when a pair of scissors and a gray bomb with a long fuse intercepted it.

"*Bang! Boom!* We got you, Mr. Hori! Cut, hang onto my bomb! I'm gonna fling you to Mr. Hori!"

"Got it!" bringing out another long-fused bomb, Momo swung the morning-star of a bomb and released it when Cut grabbed onto it, grabbing Dig Dug from an inferno that nearly hit him. Dropping Dig Dug next to Mega Man, Cut and Momo were joined by Air Man and Heat Man in battling Gadonami.

Guts, Ice, Kuro, and Orioke were tag-teaming on fighting Mushibom. The royal/imperial matriarch kept hurling bombs and the occasional grenades at them without haste or delay. Ice froze the bombs while Orioke and Kuro jumped back and forth in wearing down their mother through wit and speed. Guts propelled the two with his burly frame, letting the two use his back as a springboard and ricochet off Mushibom. Ice made a cold wind to slow down the matriarch and proceeded into making blocks of ice that were in a volume of 6ft. This disoriented the undead Mushibom as she stared at different reflections of herself. With a silent groan, Mushibom spreaded various grenades onto the blocks of solid ice. *bang!* It made the walls crack a little and clenched her fists when Ice blew into the walls, fixing and reinforcing the ice wall.

Fighting Goldbom were Wood Man, Crash Man, Akabo and Ao. It was an all-out explosive assault. Every bomb or Crash Bomb collided as though fireworks were happening right before the five. When Crash Man gets close to Goldbom with his drills spinning rapidly, the former Emperor retaliates by firing a black Daman Marble at the Orange Robot Master. It hurt when the Marble came in contact with the tip of the drills, because of the force and how hard it is to drill into a sphere. Akabo and Ao were tossing Power Bombs and Remote Bombs around Goldbom as to corner him from all sides. Shielding the three was Wood Man, throwing Leaf Shields left and right.

Mizu, Midori, Fire man, and Bomb Man were fighting the Mecha Bomber. Mecha Bomber kept charging forward with two short-fused bombs being dropped every time it missed punching someone. Bomb Man picked up one bomb dropped by Mecha Bomber and threw it at the other. To protect Bomb, Midori blocked the explosions with his Fire Shield. To blind Mecha Bomber, Mizu kept dashing around the flames in a circle and created a fiery tornado with the help of Fire Man. The first to fall was Mecha Bomber, but what it did was that it laid down on the floor and discreetly crawled off, altering its appearance. Not finding Mecha anywhere, the four spread out to aid the others.

(Stop the song...)

While that was going on, Mega Man, Bomberman and Dig Dug were battling Bagura.

"AUTO FIRE! *badadadada!*"

"FILTHY MACHINE! HOW DARE YO- *BANG!*"

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT!" Bomberman roared out. He lifted his bomb-mace up and detonated it on the floor. Knocked back by the explosion, Dig Dug landed on top of Kissy's orb. The two stared at each other and looked at the fight.

" _Masuyo, I need you to help once I break you out, okay?_ "

"Yes! Make it quick. We have to break everyone out!"

Stomping on the orb in an attempt to break it open, he swapped to his drill and revved it. He then slammed the tip onto the orb without mercy. He just kept slamming it onto the solid surface until he saw hairline cracks...

As we continue seeing Mega Man and Bomberman fight Bagura, the two came for the opening when their opponent attempted to grab Bomberman by the neck. Spinning behind, Bomberman used his left hand as a hook to pull Bagura to the floor and firmly pinned his feet onto his arch enemy without remorse.

"Give up, Bagura. I don't want to kill you again!" said Bomberman. Bagura looked behind Shiro and gave a sinister grin. A shadow loomed above both Mega Man and Bomberman.

"Hahaha... I see... But I will not die! Not at all! Hahaha..." Creeped out by Bagura's laughter, Mega Man looked at Bomberman and noticed the shadow. Bomberman continued to try convincing Bagura once more.

"Then who will? All I am asking for is that you redeem yourself and return the title of Emperor to me. That is all that I am begging of you."

"Begging? Do you expect me to _grovel_ at the feet of the Emperor? The very one who has caused me so much trouble?" staring at his arch enemy in disgust, Bomberman shook his head. Backing up a little, Mega Man brought out his Mega Buster once more.

"Shiro, we have a problem..." the Blue Bomber called out in an uneasy tone. Bomberman gave him quizzical look.

"What is it- *thwack!*" Bomberman was knocked onto the floor by a flaming android that constantly screeched into face. It was a contorted Mecha Bomber. Knocking it over with a hard kick, Bomberman got up with copper pouring out of his mouth.

"YoU WiLl hAvE To dEaL WiTh mE FiRsT, FaKeR! I am the _REAL_ Bomberman!" The mechanical look-alike snarled as it then attempted to crawl to Mega Man and reached with it's left hand to try and break off his arms. Mega Man responded by firing at Mecha Bomber... But Bagura got up and gave a him a hard haymaker, knocking him onto the floor with a loud clank resounding throughout the entire dungeon.

Seeing that Mega Man was downed, Mecha Bomber turned around and blocked a Bomb Punch sent by an enraged Bomberman. It has him just where it _wanted_ him to be. Morphing into an identical copy of Bomberman with glossy yellow eyes, Mecha Bomber gave a dark grin as it then began _twisting_ the White Bomber's hands.

"JuSt wHeRe i wAnTeD YoU To bE..." Bomberman tried everything to let go, but Mecha Bomber did not budge as it held onto its techno-organic counterpart's hands. It then began pressing it's thumbs into Bomberman's wrists, creating two lage bloody cuts that had the Copper blood oxydizing. The blood turned blue, but something silver was flowing into his body. Flowing into Shiro's body was the same chemical that Deral was made from...

 **Chapter 28 end...**

 **Sorry that it's been a while everyone! I had time, but I didn't know how I could flesh it out properly. Because of how long it is, the only references I will add are these four and an announcement.**

 **1\. Mega Man: DeafMatch Season 2 chapter 13: It's a cold and racist world** **! (One-shot)**. **I'll add my favorite quote from Water Commander:**

 ** _SS!_ Water Commander: "** **... YOU JUST JINXED IT MOLOK!** **!! Now they are gonna shove us into a faulty rocket and kill us!!! RUN!!!"**

 **2. _Super Mario Bros_**

 **3. _Sonic the Hedgehog_**

 **4\. Mecha Bomber from _Super Bomberman 1_**

 **Before we end this chapter, here's a sneak peek to new _Simply Stupid_ series!**

"What's this machine that you have here Tails? Sonic asked as he, Tails, and their wisps gathered around a mind reading-cloning machine in their laundromat.

"I call it a Species-Transfer! You go inside, select the species you want to be and that avatar will come out of the other pod with you controlling it!" Grabbing Tial, one of Sonic and his' Cyan Wisps and tossing her into a pod, Tails pressed a few buttons and ushered Sonic and the other, colorful wisps outside. "Sonic, close your eyes!"

"*wraps his eyes with a scarf...* Got it, bud!" the wisps stared at Tails as he went back into the laundromat. When they heard the pod's doors open, they were confused as to what a short cyan colored female hedgehog with a weird hairdo reminiscent of Metal Sonic. Oh great! An organic Metal Sonic recolor. All she wore was a black bodysuit and red shoes with white circles on them. Said cyan hedgehog opened her eyes and gave a mischievous grin to the still blindfolded Sonic the Hedgehog. The other nine wisps gave looks of horror the moment they saw that grin.

Said hedgehog (Sonic), did not know what to do the moment Tails urged him to lift up his blindfold. He was cut off by a pair of soft lips locking with his mouth. Sonic opened his eyes and gave a goofy grin when he saw that a hedgehog the same age as he is was doing it with him. Pulling her head back and ending it, the mysterious hedgehog gave a light chuckle and asked him in a soothing, seductive voice...

"Did you like it? *winks*" Sonic could only. blush and stammer before going into a low voice reminiscent of Johnny Bravo to mask his excitement.

"Uh... I- I- Uh... *lowers voice* You look like you need a good time..." Jumping into Sonic's arms the two fell to the floor and started making out in front of the wisps. Tails walked out snickering before the two fell to the floor. He will go upstairs to his room and record it for safekeeping...

(Play Sonic the Hedgehog OST- Labyrinth Zone...)

The wisps were watching in disgust before the Yellow Wisp of the group, Nacho, couldn't take it anymore and pried open the pod where Tails tossed Tial into. The moment he did that, he heard cries of disgust coming from the other wisps. When Sonic opened his eyes, he noticed that something round was on his mouth... Where his lips are. He removed the object from his lips and looked at what it was. He then stared in horror as he realized what happened. He felt his lips and touch the object he was kissing. Then again... and again...

"*giggles* $μГ?¡$3 (Surprise)!"

"*hrk!* Tial?!" said Cyan wisp nodded.

"*nods...* #¡ (Hi)! ¡ l0v3d t#@t (I loved that)..." that mysterious hedgehog Sonic made out with... That was Tial! His pet for crying out loud!

The hedgehog then gently placed the wisp on the floor and felt queasy. Tial gave an excited stare as her owner stared at her awkwardly. Sonic then made an announcement to the wisps.

"Uh... Watch over the house, okay? Tial, we will have a talk later."

"Y3$s!/Y@y!/W00!/B00!/@lГ¡g#t!/By3! L0v3 y0μ!/T#@T'$ F@(K¡NG D¡$GU$T¡NG, T¡@L!!!" the other wisps backed away from their cyan sister as she focused only on Sonic. Said hedgehog gave a visible cringe as he calmly walked outside. He then broke out into a scream as he ran to the next zone.

"*girlish scream* AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

(Okay... we had our fun here. End the song...)

 **That's all for today, folks! Stay safe!**


	46. I am not too far

**Sorry that it's been awhile. I was working on something new and I was sidetracked because of it. Anyways, welcome to the climax! I don't own _Mega Man_ , _Bomberman_ , nor any of the series mentioned in this. In other words...** **Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

 **WaSho Palace dungeon...**

"W- What are you doi-*crack* Owowowowow!" Bomberman winced in pain as Mecha Bomber poured the liquid into his blood.

"KiLlInG YoU MeNtAlLy." the metal counterpart muttered out as it casually kicked him in the shin. The Bomberman winced as he struggled to get back up. The liquid did not bother him a single bit.

"Hng! I can fight it, you know. I can't feel it at all."

Mecha Bomber gave a disturbed look before it yanked his scarf, tearing off one of the endpoints, and began shocking him from the inside. "DoN't fIgHt iT. yOu'lL OnLy gEt a sTrOkE."

This time, Bomberman felt it. He crumpled down in pain as sparks and steam erupted from his body; Bomberman went back into being Shiro and collapsed with a loud thud. Mecha Bomber gave a cruel smirk as it disappeared in the mist. It will have an easier time to kill him now. Bagura got up and smirked, only to receive a kick by an enraged Mega Man. Mega Man threw three chips and replicated them into his system: Hard Knuckle, Top Spin, and Charge Kick. The Blue Bomber clenched his fists, causing his forearms to double in width and his color scheme alternating to the Hard Knuckle colors.

"What. Did. You. Do. To him?"

Weakly getting up, Bagura had one thing to mutter out: " _Revenge is best served on a silver platter_..."

"Revenge? All of this for _revenge_? _No wonder your skin is blue_. _Silver platter._ You have fought him for years and never bothered to _negotiate_?! What is _wrong_ with you?!"

Bagura then gave a cruel sneer without a thought. "A genius like myself does _not_ need anyone to talk to! I should have taken over _all_ of the Bomber Nebula, but I have lost my weapons to do so."

"Maybe you deserved it then! From what I heard from Shiro and Nitros, you _destroyed_ planets with _your_ empires!" Mega Man prepped himself, for whatever came next.

"I had no interest in the colonies of Planet Bomber! All lifeforms are below me-" Bagura received a Hard Knuckle to the stomach, knocking him down to the floor. Mega Man charged at him and swapped to Top Spin, grabbing him by the wrist and spun like a tornado, making Bagura crash into an orb that contained Fourze. "*krksh!* Ugh... Now you have done it, you Blue bucket of bolts!"

The two began fighting and repeatedly slammed each other on the orbs of light, cracking them each time. As the two fought, Dig Dug managed to break Kissy out and managed to go on a roll by destroying the orbs of those that use drills and Daman Marbles. Apparently, drills are really effective in breaking these spheres open other than smashing, which ends up working too well and can harm the person inside the orb and the Daman Marbles sends out glass shards that can make deep scars on the orbs. The moment Aka fell out of her's, she sprinted to Cut Man, Air Man, Heat Man, Bubble Man, Splash Woman, Honey Woman, Momo, and Ki. Said group managed to knock out Gadonami and Sogeki-heinami by knocking the two together.

"What happened here?!"

"Former bandits apparently!" Taking a long stare at her parents, Aka shook her head and gave a quick sigh. She hugged the two unconscious Damans and gave them a heartbroken look

"W- watch over them, o- okay? I- I gotta get to Shiro. SPEED ARMOR!" Said blue and white armor encompassed Aka as she ran as fast as she could to the fallen Shiro.

Cut stood there and looked at everyone in concern. He tapped the heads of Gadonami and Sogeki-heinami lightly. "Once they wake up, we gotta help in fighting Bagura."

Kissy landed behind the eight, clutching her abdomen. Her face held an ill complexion as she looked for Taizo, who was still destroying the orbs.

"WHOO! THAT BAKA IS GONNA PAY! * _Rocket on!_ _Drill on!_ *"

"BREAK THE ORBS! WE HAVE A FEW DOZENS LEFT!"

"HAI!" Kissy spotted Dig Dug and pulled him over for something.

"What is it, Masuyo?"

"I just a kick in my gut... _and I think I need to vomit!_ " the two ran off

The moment Aka reached to her fiance's body, she kneeled next to him and checked for any wounds. He was comatose until something can be resolved in his head. All Aka could do was hold onto him and whisper a few words:

" _I- I know that you won't stop, Shiro, in saving others... But if you really are tired of everything that happened... J- just tell me what you need. I'll help in any way possible._ _That's how much I love you..._ " Shi-Shi took over and gave a soft smile. "Just let him rest a little..."

 **Shiro's mindscape...**

Alone in a grassy field was where Shiro laid, sprawled on the field like a ragdoll. By ragdoll, I literally mean that he's in an awkward position that he looks like he's scratching his butt. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times before getting up, stretching his limbs.

"*po-po-pop!* _Why didn't I feel that?_ " the Bomberman looked around with interest: The sky was white, and grass, lakes, rivers, hills, paths, bridges, and villages were everywhere. "Wow..."

He walked aimlessly, with no-one to follow nor anyone following him. The Bomberman noticed something that never crossed his mind until now, that there wasn't a single soul in his mindscape despite the noise he heard in the air. When he walked to an orchard, He looked around the area and noticed that there were clones of him, interacting with every bomber, every alien, every living being he has ever met. It was heartwarming, but heartbreaking to see that the statues have shown their fates. By natural means, through violent means, deletion by computer, by his hands; it scared him despite everything he went through that he isn't the 'one-of-a-kind' hero he set out to be. The middle statue was a sentient digital antivirus clone of him from the GCPD named the Bomberman Antivirus because of his uncanny resemblance to the original, nicknamed 'Mini-Shi'. He was fated to die the moment he completed his mission. He was finally met with an adorable, but interesting sight: His kid-self and Aka's kid-self were sleeping next to each other. The two kids then morphed into their adolescent years, with the two chatting at the same spot, laughing and confessing some of their issues to each other, with Aka being in a maid outfit and Shiro wearing his scarf without armor. What shocked him the most was a statue of the two kissing in clothing meant for weddings. There was a simple plaque that said: "You held me up, you never let me down, you're always by my side, always on the ride."

"*sigh* Some hero I've become..." Shiro muttered as he sat on a bench that conjured from the grass. He looked at. the statues with a grimace. " _The sole reason why I fight: right in front of me_... _Am I really a hero, or a fraud?_ " With the lack of pain and the environment, he deduced that he was in his mindscape... which he never visited even when he is knocked out. When he saw a figure walk to him slowly, he tensed up. He calmed a little when he realized who it was: Deral. "How are you here?"

Deral had a weary look as she trudged her way to Shiro. Shiro weakly waved his arm, wondering how she is in his mindscape. "This is your first time, I presume, Bomberman?"

"I lock most of my feelings away, so I guess so..."

"Mecha Bomber attacked you, right?" Shiro nervously nodded, wondering why she was asking about that. "During our fight with Bagura, I confronted him while you and the others were fighting the revived. Turns out he... He slowed down time in the castle. We're stuck in time while everything else outside is waiting for all of this to end. We have to end the conflict one way or another."

Deral watched Shiro think inside his head, only to see a clone of Shiro pop up beside the original without his scarf nor his armor, and a whiteboard, writing down down some questions and possible outcomes. "Paused in time, huh?"

"When Midori launched me into orbit by accident, with Regelus bringing me down with him, we noticed that a blue dome surrounded the palace."

"*tch!* That's pretty problematic."

"It is."

"So tell me some stuff that is going on. Right now, I'm in a coma until we get this situation settled. So let's get started."

"Okay... This is a little weird. Even for you." Shiro shrugged while his clone did all of the work. The clone began writing anyways.

"So Bagura made this... Mecha Bomber and it was trying to kill me the entire time after you went missing in the fight."

"Yes."

"It pinned me down, poured a fluid similar to your liquid state into my blood, and electrocuted me before I passed out."

"Ooh... I think I know where this is going." Shiro watched Deral wince when she realized what's going on.

"What is it?" Deral picked up the clone's marker and wrote some stuff.

When she finished, she muttered something out quietly. " _I'm the Mecha Bomber_."

Shiro looked at her with a worried look. He then urged her to repeat what she said. "C- Can you repeat that again, Deral? I swore you just said that you are the Mecha Bomber."

"That's what I said... I am the Mecha Bomber. I was made to kill you and scout for more planets that Bagura can conquer; the sole reason why I found you at KaijiCon was to kill you no matter what."

"Then why didn't you kill me?" Shiro dispelled his clone and looked at Deral for an answer. His liquidated counterpart gave a soft smile as she looked back at what Kuro did for him during that event and then during her moments with every single being she talked to.

"You have people to watch your back and help when you need it... even when you never notice it. The moment Kuro as suspicious of me and invading Aka's memories- you and the others helped me to be a better person- I learned compassion for once..."

"Then why did you put me in a coma?" Deral allowed a portion of her body to separate and form into a hard drive.

"Can you summon something that can play the footage in this hard drive?" Shiro complied as a video player with a port and monitor popped out of nowhere next to the bench. The two watched from Deral's point of view from the moment Rock and Tempo made the dust cloud to what happened. "Thanks."

"No prob."

 **Earlier during the fight with the Revived (During Ch 27/Ignition now shall start)...**

Deral sped off without Shiro looking the moment Mega Man and Quake Woman made their massive dust cloud, helping in knocking out as many undead as she could until she spotted Bagura in the midst of the dust. She charged at him with the intent of striking im down, but he turned invisible at that moment. " _This isn't over yet, Bomberman..._ "

Deral looked around and clenched her fists. She gave a loud and frustrated roar as she looked around. "WHERE ARE YOU, BAGURA?! COME HERE, YOU COWARD!" she felt the air ripple as something lifted her up by the throat. Rendering his face partially visible, Bagura gave a soft growl as he raised a coffin with gold markings.

" _Here I am, traitor._ " Deral's very maker made it clear that he wasn't happy that another result of his power chose to turn against his rule. "I see you chose to side with the vermin."

"A- At first, a- against my w- will... N- Now I'm with them b- because they c- cared for me d- despite th- the w- wrongs I- I did against t- them. I'll gladly d- do the same f- for them, I may use p- people, b- but unlike y- you, I would use them f- for g- good intentions."

Bagura motioned the coffin to open up and threw her into it. "Then I will have to use a memory wipe. A... Reboot, if you think of it that way." he gave a malicious chuckle as Deral's vision went dark. "You should not even hold compassion for these things! I learned that ages ago from your target. I hope you successfully kill him this time..."

 **Back to now...**

"I had a memory wipe. I remembered because of everything you guys did to take care of me, even when I was technically your hostage." Shiro looked down and sighed, wondering what will happen now.

"How do we get out, then?" an unlit bomb fell flat on his lap as Deral walked to an empty space and stood there. "Deral?"

"I want you to hurt me as many time as you need to break our connection. They need a hero AND a leader to help with their conflict." throwing the bomb beyond his reach, Deral was surprised at her target's action. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I don't want to kill you! I killed too many people, and look what happened! Those statues that you see around us? I CARED FOR THOSE PEOPLE AND THEY DIED! EITHER I KILLED THEM OR THEY DIED FROM BATTLES THAT I ENDED UP THE VICTOR OF! I'm scared of my duties as Bomberman, Deral. I fight because I know that there is someone that is helpless." Deral looked to the ground, much like her intended target.

If he can't kill her, she will have to provoke him. "Then I'm sorry that I will have to do this..." Deral dashed forward and transformed her right hand into a blade. "FIGHT ME, OR DIE!"

"D- Deral?!" She attempted to stab him but watched as he kept dodging every time. "Stop it!" Deral kept her pace as she unleashed her barrage of attacks. When she managed to make a decent hit, the Bomberman knew he had to fight. Shiro attempted to summon his armor... Only to realize that he cannot summon any of his Custom Battler Armors except for his golden bracelets. "I- I can't transform! *groans* Time to improvise!"

Shiro grabbed his power-up chips and maxed everything but his speed as he donned his personae once more. Deral smirked when she heard the power-up roll-calls: Her plan is coming to fruition. "*SPE- BOM- FIRE- SPE- BOM- FIRE- SPE- BOM- FIRE- SPE- BOM- FIRE- SPE- BOM- FIRE- BOM- FIRE- BOM- FIRE-UP!* Now you are serious!"

The Explosive Bomberman remained silent as he remained in his offensive position. The moment Deral charged at him once more, he inserted two chips that complement his fighting style. *SUPER GLOVE! REMOTE BOMB!* Bomberman slid beneath Deral when she pounced for the kill. He rolled over and sprang up, holding a bomb that steadily grew over time as Deral went for another slash. When he noticed that his bomb gained a skull mark, his signature Dangerous Bomb, Bomberman threw it and ran off, knowing what is going to happen if he set it off. He ran until he was 8 hectares away, with Deral hot on his trail. Bomberman jumped up and remotely detonated his Dangerous Bomb... *BOOOM!* Deral was caught by the blast but was still up and running.

"THAT WAS WEAK!" partially riled up, Bomberman made an Ice-Bomb and shook it violently. He then grabbed two purple vials and drank them quickly. He's going to suffer curses.

"ICE-BOMB!" running back and forth around Deral in speeds she could only see from a speeding car, Bomberman flashed between white and purple, spilling Ice-Bombs that had black skull engravings whilst running for his life. If there is one thing that Bomberman always remembered, it was that Ice-Bombs gave a nice breeze after detonation. Too nice... Again, a massive explosion took place, freezing Deral alive. Nonetheless, Deral was alive still. When she thawed she resumed to fighting her counterpart in hopes that Bomberman can wake up once more. When she got close again, she was struck by an unlit bomb... HER unlit bomb. Bomberman pulled back, tossed Deral's bomb to the air, and took out a large yoyo, sending the bomb straight at her... It was a possibly fatal blow. Deral slumped over, unconscious, and began fading away like a ghost. "*pant pant* _The connection-_ *pant* _Is lost_ *pant pant pant*

Bomberman was alone once more. He gave a long roar and punched the ground, causing the ground beneath him to lift the soil and falter. A faint whisper could be heard as he began calming down and listening to the words uttered. A golden ball of light floated up above, giving him some time to meditate and think.

" _... you won't stop, Shiro, in saving others... But if you really are tired of everything that happened... J- just tell me what you need. I'll help in any way possible._ " Bomberman slowly looked up to the light and smiled. That was Aka's voice... Maybe he can take a break. " _That's how much I love you..._ " he let Aka's words sink in: Once the fight is done, he can finally rest. He just has to finish what was started. At the same time, he can't sit there and let bonds break from distancing and a lack of relation. He has to endure the pain also.

"A hero would sacrifice their well being for others... I- I'm sorry, Deral. I'll do the best I can to finish this, and I _WILL_ make sure things will be better!" the light grew until it engulfed him. Bomberman made his decision: He's gonna carry on until Bagura's defeated once again. " _I can't stop until my battle is done._ I'll stop when things are finally better..."

 **Back to reality...**

Shiro twitched despite his comatose state. Aka watched him whilst firing some Daman Marbles at the orbs containing the orbs holding Shiro's dimensional counterparts. When she noticed that his actions were almost like an epileptic seizure, she focused on keeping him stable. She tried to lay him on his back when the wounds opened up again, with Deral leaking out instead of blood. After she flowed out, copper came out through those wounds soon after that. Aka patched those by wrapping a torn off piece of Shiro's scarf and her yellow bandanna. When she checked on Deral, she was relieved that the silver blob was alive still. It was at that time that Shiro was conscious once more.

"*hisses* _Ow... Deral has a tight grip!_ _Tsk._ H- Hey, Aka." his fiance hugged him lightly and looked at his eyes. "What are you doing?"

The red Daman gave a quiet chuckle. "Well... I. had to check if you had a concussion, and your eyes look really nice."

"Mine's as brown as dirt, while yours is as green as a leaf." the two embraced, now focusing on Deral.

"You were in a coma, Shiro. Did you feel anything?"

"... Nope. I found Deral in my head though. She gave me some info as to why she wasn't with us when I fought Mecha Bomber."

"What was it?"

"That she was the Mecha Bomber."

"She was the Mecha Bomber?"

"Against her will though."

Aka looked at Deral and nodded. "I was kinda thinking of killing her on the spot- If she tried to kill you. Stop it, Shi-Shi." the aforementioned Mecha Bomber, Deral, woke up and gave the red Daman a weak stink-eye of displeasure.

" _I didn't think that Bomberman was going to knock me out with my own bomb_ \- _*cough* I can't function correctly right now._ _.._ " Shiro shook his head.

"Sorry I tried to kill you."

" _That was the plan_ _originally._ _I hope you guys beat him_..." Deral tried to form into her humanoid form but collapsed from the throbbing pain that constantly grew in her head. " _I don't think I can join in this time..._ "

They were cut off by Mega Man crashing into the floor hard. The Blue Bomber looked at the Bomberman and then at Bagura with a dark stare. Behind Bagura, Dig Dug and Kissy aimed their weapons at the tyrant with faces of displeasure. Shiro glanced at Bagura and slowly got up. He tried to summon his armor, but still, he couldn't summon a single part. Deral disrupted the connection to his armors. It didn't matter to him though. He trusted Deral enough to let her live- it wasn't her fault. To Bagura, it was a victory that he crippled his arch-nemesis' arsenal. To Shiro, he was pissed because of many things: that his equipment, Mini-Shi's gift to him before his inevitable deletion, is inaccessible at all, attempting to memory wipe Deral, slowing down time, forcing him and his family flee from their home... It was too much for him to bear.

"... I know what you did..." Shiro monotonously uttered out before bringing out the power-up chips he used against Deral.

Bagura had to scoff at that. "Is that so?"

"You attempted to wipe out Deral's memory and slowed down time here. If you resume time now, your injuries will remain after sustaining them for so long." Dig Dug and Kissy looked at each other in confusion: How long? How long was time slowed down here? Mega Man looked into his Mega Buster's calendar and was baffled at the date. Inside of Aka's head, Shi-Shi pondered on the time barrier and made some calculations. When she made her final decision, she will tell Aka the plan.

"Y- You're right! My calendar says that... I- It's not December 15, 2019, in the Earth calendar! It's June 16, _2020_!" Kissy paled at that and felt her abdomen, worried that she might have a miscarriage during this. At this point, everyone was released and surrounded Bagura like a ritual circle, glaring in disgust. Aka used this opportunity to hide behind Kissy. "How do you resume time here?"

 **In Aka's mindscape...**

"This is it, Aka. I'm manifesting most of my energy into a few more Omni Shield attacks. That will dispel most of the energy Bagura has in his body." Aka nodded silently, still thinking about everything that just happened and Shi-Shi's impending death. Shi-Shi felt that and gave the red Daman a hug. "Once everything is over, I promise to say goodbye to everyone."

Aka remained despondent, but uttered a few sentences, breaking from the inner pressure. "I really hope you will..."

 **Back to reality...**

Bagura shrugged and pointed at Shiro with energy crackling at the tips of his fingers. "I do not care until I kill that pathetic _WO_ -"

The Tyrant was cut off by a Shi-Shi possessed Aka jumping onto him, equipping, activating, and overcharging her Omni Shield, stunning him in the process with a solid red shield. The Bomberwoman struggled to pull him down but failed as she felt an arm pick her up by the neck, making her lose control and Aka gasping for air... Bagura lifted her up and forced her onto the ground. " _I- I am s- sick o- of y- you trying t- to k- kill us!_ "

"Oh I will enjoy killing you in front of them then!"

" _Sh-_ _ Shut up!_" Shi-Shi took over, headbutting Bagura without mercy.

"ARGH! Why y-" Shiro interrupted with an uppercut the force of 75,500 tonnes. Bagura flew, right into Dig Dug and Kissy, who used their weapons as bats and knocked him into Mega Man, who used Guts' Super Arm ability to pick him up and throw him at the ceiling, breaking the time barrier. This made everyone affected by fatigue except for the Robot Masters and the Shi-Shi possessed Aka. They heard the stone ceiling crack a little from the excessive force, partially regretting that they damaged the place.

When Bagura fell to the floor at the other side of the dungeon, he got up with a few final tricks up his sleeve, tired beyond compare. He was battered, fatigued, and weak. Looking at his opposition, Bagura erected a dome over the fighters that took down Goldbom, Mushibom, Gadonami and Sogeki-heinami, and himself.

Shiro looked at Bagura with a heavy feeling in his chest. Mega Man looked at him with a faint sliver of hope.

"So he wanted power to destroy anything in his way... If he wants it, bring it to him."

"*PIERCE BOMB!* I have a feeling I know what he's gonna bring out..." a mech that was triple the height of Golem Bomber was erected from the ground, with limbs and body parts inspired by the Five Dastardly Bombers.

Outside of the dome, Plasma Bomber, Phantom Bomber, Mightybom, Golem Bomber and Magnet Bomber backed up a little. They recognized that mech.

"I- Is that what I think that is, Phantom?"

"Yes... That is-"

"GREAT GATTAIDA!" Bagura roared out in glee. He began igniting the floor with fire as he made each stomp, with everyone trying to escape each torrent of flames that came from Great Gattaida's feet. Bubble Man made a giant bubble barrier around those that couldn't get away.

"We gotta find out where his weakness is!" Mega Man cried out.

"I kno-" the Bomberman was interrupted when Great Gattaida kicked him across the dome. "Hng! I did my part in taking down Bagura's possession of Deral! Now I need you guys to take down this mech-" without warning once more, Bagura picked Shiro up and began his attempt of crushing him. Wood Man looked up and noticed that the legs seem to be made out of a material weaker than molded ceratanium. He got Mega Man's attention and pointed at the mech's joints.

"Tell everyone to get him between the legs!"

"Gotcha!"

" _... Any last words_?" Shiro kept silent and stared at the mech in the face, struggling to make a grimace. Taking it as a no, Bagura was going to use Great Gattaida's massive thumb to crush his hated arch-nemisis' head like a grape when something sharp punctured the mech's servos.

"I SEE A LITTLE SUMTHIN' DANGLING BETWEEN YOUR LEGS!" a voice shouted out, running up Great Gattaida's legs and forcing deep cuts into its servos.

(Play _(Remix) Mega Man 2 (Game Boy) : Title_ by Mundas88...)

Shiro looked down and noticed that cutting into the mech's legs was a shield of leaves made out of pure metal. Wood Man was attacking Great Gattaida with Leaf Shields. "Go! Go! Go!" the log themed Robot Master roared out, cueing Cut Man and Splash Woman to send in Rolling Cutters and Laser Trident blasts at the mech's joints.

"*Shli- Shing- ting- ting!* Blasted robots!" the Tyrant savagely growled, dropping Shiro and sending blasts of lightning at the Robot Masters. It failed to work, recharging the Robot Masters' batteries entirely.

"*B- DZAP!* LET'S GET THIS GOIN', PAPA SMURF!/THE FLAMES OF JUSTICE WILL PREVAIL!" S. Ice Man and Fire Man taunted with pride, weakening Great Gattaida's legs with the combined might of softening the metallic material. When Bagura raised the mech's legs to crush the two, it was cut off by a strong pair of arms that belonged to Guts Man.

"LEAVE MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY ALONE, YA OLD COOT!"

"Not until I take a life!" the Tyrant retorted as he began pressing a few buttons. Great Gattaida's upper began floating, just in time to see the legs get destroyed inside out by Crash Man and Dig Dug's drill.

The driller looked up and gave a smile when he and Crash Man popped out, knowing that things will be less complicated than it already should be. The only problem will be how high they will have to aim. Ao looked at the floating Great Gattaida and aimed at it with precision.

"Fire Bomb! *Target Locked* Bomber shot!" Ao's bomb made contact, softening the armor. surrounding the mech. Bomb Man, Crash Man, Air Man, Bubble Man and the Royal Bombermen sans Shiro began a heavy salvo of bombs, wind, and acid that helped destroy the torso and arms.

Bagura swung Great Gattaida's arms like a flail, smacking them into the dome's walls, injuring, but not killing any of them. Guts parried some of the attacks and began riding its back like a cowboy, ripping out a few wires that powered the tesla coils. Great Gattaida emitted darkness as it fired purple bolts of Wood Man was struck by a bolt but continued to attack the mech none the less. Bagura tried to eject himself out of Great Gattaida when he noticed that three blue lights were charging at him fast: Mega Man charged up both of his Mega Busters, while Shiro went into his Bomberman persona, doing a rare feat of charging up two Pierce Bombs into Azure Dangerous Bombs.

" ** _CHARGED LASER!/_** ** _PIERCE BOMB!_** *Fwampoosh!* ** _AZURE_** ** _DANGEROUS BOMBS!_** "

"Oh... no..."

" ** _FIRE!/BOMBER SHOT!_** " Bagura was ejected out just before two cyan beams and two skull marked explosives with blue flames came into contact with the surface of Great Gattaida, making it melt and disintegrate in a massive explosion that destroyed Bagura's dome. Everyone looked away from the blast and did a victory pose.

(Stop the song...)

The losing tyrant gave a weak glare at Bomberman and attempted to kill him one last time with a powerful blast while he is still distracted... To cut off the head of everything that happened. Sadly, the ceiling began cracking, causing a small portion of the dungeon to cave in... Nobody will have their chance to fight at all. The absorption of life energy was put to a halt, and the effects no longer affected the living. Aka disappeared from the group and let Shi-Shi do her work in stopping the debris from hitting any of the revived or the fighters, while repairing the palace.

"Are you ready, Shi-Shi?" there was a pause until the former Anti-Virus gave a confident, but sorrowful answer. "I'm ready. All I hope for is that we can gather again soon."

Today was a day that changed many things, but at the same time, it is better off said that mercy should be given. Even to those that deserve none of that _at all_.

Shiro searched through the rubble, trying to save him, hoping that he won't die at this very moment. Hoping that the tyrant can at least face justice while he is still alive. He was hoping that the tyrant will finally admit defeat. Bagura was found but swatted his hand away in response. He just had one thing to ask before his demise.

" _*cough* Why is it th- that I cannot even kill y- you?_ "

Shiro looked at his long time arch-nemesis with a soft, heartbroken stare. Benevolence is key to trust and forgiveness, despite Bagura committing unforgivable acts. " _It's because I have the drive to protect others. Bagura, every time you tried to take over the Nebula, I fought you for the sake of others. I don't care if I die or not fighting any threat that threatens peace._ _You loved my grandmother. Just to quote her- to remind you of everything we did before you turned on us again... The old generation has to cultivate the next with care. You did the opposite, but you defined what should be done to the generations after us._ "

" _*coughs weakly...* And what is that?_ "

" _We can't let ourselves be twisted from our experiences_ _and that_ _we can't force ourselves to hate everyone for no exact reason._ I'm sorry, Bagura... _You need to rest._ *CR- CRACK!*" Bagura died the moment Shiro twisted his neck. It was a violent, but humane death for a dying soul like him. Shiro knelt in front of the dead tyrant, and gave a silent whine that signified his regret. Bagura's position was peaceful, soft, thoughtful smile protruding despite what happened. He felt a crackle of electricity that began eating away Bagura's body, slowly, but surely disintegrating the corpse. A few tears slipped out, but the Bomberman gladly let them out, signifying that maybe... maybe he has done enough over the past decade. Maybe Bomberman won't be needed unless things are really serious...

Deral managed to form back into her humanoid body again, slowly, but surely, limping to Shiro. the ex-Mecha Bomber saw Bagura's corpse disintegrate and gave a sad smile. Her creator is no more... She could have fainted if Kuro didn't catch her before she fell, but he gave her a sad look as he then watched his brother pick up Bagura's ashes and gently laid it down onto the ground.

" _So many years_ _of fighting..._ and Bagura is dead again." Shiro muttered, looking up and realizing that a white barrier prevented the dungeon from collapsing. "Please tell me that it isn't happening!" Mega Man looked at Shiro in confusion, wondering what that was about. The Explosive Bomberman sprinted off to the center of the dungeon, where Aka was the moment she and Shi-Shi began their final move. When he got there, he gave a shout to his fiance as to what is happening. "AKA! SHI-SHI! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

The red Daman looked at the white Chimera and gave a soft smile. "THE PALACE IS GONNA FALL APART IF WE DON'T FIX IT!" Shiro came in closer and watched them do their work. A wisp of steam was coming out of Aka, swirling around him like a cyclone. Shiro nearly touched it if it wasn't for a pink ball that pushed his hand away. That hand belonged to a faintly visible Shi-Shi.

"Shi- Shi?"

"Hi, Shiro!" the Anti-virus cheerfully greeted in response. She hugged Shiro gently, feeling the cuts on her counterparts' wrists when he wrapped his arms around her in response to the hug.

"How are you and Aka going to fix the palace's structure?" this caused Shi-Shi to frown and released her hold. She sighed with Aka looking at them with a sad look. This dawned on Shiro as to what is going on. "You're sacrificing yourself?"

"I'm not."

The other alternative versions of Shiro and Shi-Shi arrived with looks of concern. Gladius was going to ask what was going on until he noticed Shi-Shi's current condition. He then tried to say something in the most polite way he possibly could. "End of the line?" Shi-Shi nodded.

"Don't worry. Even if it's a one-way trip and I'm gone, don't worry. I'm not too far. I'll be in your hearts somewhere."

Dance shook her head lightly at that. "Was there anything that you wanted to do?"

"I did it already! I wanted to meet my namesake, to understand their passions, and what it means to be _alive_ , even when there was so much to lose! *exhales softly...* I'm happy that I had a chance to live freely instead of fighting for something that would double-cross me once my job is done" Looking back at Aka, Shi-Shi noticed that the barrier that is helping to fix the palace structure has almost completed and new that her time is up. "I'm sorry that we couldn't have enough time to do stuff together as a group..."

Atomic White placed his hand on the Anti-Virus's shoulder. "A Bomberman's role is to protect and destroy. It's okay to feel down sometimes, but... _I don't even know what to say..._ "

"I know that it's hard, Atomic, but on the bright side, I got the job done."

" You remind me of Mini-Shi." the dimensional Bombermen looked at Shiro in confusion.

"Of who?"

"A dead digital clone of me. You and he would have been great partners together." the Anti-Virus nodded lightly and gave a small grin.

Shi-Shi was going to get back to Aka when Gladius gave a loud bellow. "Go get 'em, Tiger!" Shi-Shi nodded as she faded into the cyclone of steam once more. Rubble began floating off the floor, returning to their original places. The only one affected by this was Crete, who had wet concrete spewing out of his buster like crazy. A flash of light blinded everyone, and a photograph of Crete making a stupid look while blasting concrete at the ceiling with everyone smiling, appeared; before dispersing in colorful pixels...

"Thank you for helping me understand more about who I am..."

 **Chapter 29 end...**

 **Bagura is finally dead... the next chapter is the aftermath, and the true ending of both _Mega Man: DeafMatch_ _Seasons 1 and 2_ and _SS: Stupid Bomberman Rangers_** **. I will also announce that the new _Simply Stupid_ series mentioned in the last chapter is now out!**

 ** _SS!_ Blaze the Cat: _Simply Stupid_...**

 ** _SS!_ Tails the Fox: _Off Topic_!**

 ** _SS!_ Sonic the Hedgehog: Off Topi- crap! I missed it... Can we go to the references already?**

 **Kissy kissy, don't be Pissy.**

 **References:**

 **1\. Silver can dye your skin blue... permanently**

 **2\. The home Dimension's digital clone of Shiro, Mini-Shi, from _SS:SBR_**

 **3\. I decided to follow with my original plot twist idea of Deral being the Mecha Bomber**

 **4. _Saturn Bomberman Fight_... Somewhat**

 **5\. It wouldn't make sense whatsoever if they fought Bagura from December to June fighting non-stop**

 **6\. Gattaida and Great Gattaida from _Super Bomberman 3_ and _Super Bomberman R_**

 **7\. I followed the original style of _Super Bomberman_ by merging the Pierce Bomb power up with Remote Bombs**

 **8\. I guess this is goodbye to Shi-Shi...**

 **Sorry that I haven't completed this in a month... I had to deal with prepping for graduation. Anyways, that's all for now, folks!**


	47. Beyond the stars

**This is it, everyone... Welcome to the final chapter. Read the bottom if you want any more information while I get ready for more stuff.** **I don't own anything. _Mega Man_ belongs to Capcom, while _Bomberman_ belongs to Konami.** **Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

 **San Diego, California, Earth (June 18, 2020 6:30 am)...**

A lone yellow warp star descended from the morning sky, lightly hovering above the grass of Balboa Park. The Popstar dwellers, Kamen Riders, Robot Masters, Taizo, and Masuyo hopped off the large star-shaped vessel, feeling the grass that they have not set foot on for half a year or more. It was a tiring trip for them, but helping to save an entire interplanetary empire was worth the trouble. They can even brag about helping to establish connections with a foreign race if they wanted to!

When they got off, they were met with a heart warming sight: Roll was sitting by a tree with Rush sitting on her lap. With her was Time Man, Oil, Bond, Mag, Trav, and Outlet. The Robot Master designated as DLN-002 was watching the group get off and went to greet them.

"Rock!" Mega Man removed his helmet and ran towards his sister. The two teenaged robots hugged each other when Roll stopped the hug and gave a worried look. "What happened to you guys?!"

"We got frozen in time saving an entire nebula."

"Frozen in time?"

"Yeah. We had to keep fighting, and- we held a funeral for Shi-Shi..."

"Oh... How are the Bombermen?" Rock was going to respond when Rush pounced onto him, licking his face.

"R- Rush! Haha! Stop it boy! Stop it! *Rush stops licking...* Heheh! We were guests of honor during Shiro and Aka's wedding and coronation!" Roll smiled. The others joined in with chatting. "Hey guys!"

Kirby answered with a thick Russian accent. "Blyat, that was fun, sad, and scary! Almost like how I was looking for Dr. Cossack's father a few years back!"

"Hey, at least we made it, right?" Ex-Aid clamored, receiving nods from everyone. His enthusiasm lasted until he remembered something. "Ah... We need to head back home now. Rock, I'll see you at the next gaming championship!"

Hai! See ya-"

"Did you say gaming championship?" Roll asked. Ex-Aid was about to de-henshin when the teen Robot Master stopped him from doing so.

"Hai. Mondai wa arimasu ka (Is there a problem)?"

Roll nodded. "There is an pandemic happening right now. We are in quarantine."

"*CR- CRACK!* N- Nani?! Quarantine?! How?!" Poppy leaned to Ex-Aid's helmet and whispered.

" _Remember the virus from Wuhan that we read about before we went to the planet of the Bombermen?_ "

"Mhm?"

" _I think it arrived to here._ " Ex-Aid knelt to the floor and wailed.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"*Pbbt!* Ugh! That was disgusting, Crete!" Toto cringed as he scooted a little towards Honey. Crete shrugged as he gave a smug grin.

"I think popchips taste better than popcorn now that I think of it! I blame Electro Commander for that."

Wood Man nodded to that. "Amen! I am happy to say that I apologized to Bomberman for causing the whole Wily-Light-Bomberman kidnapping issue to begin with. Also apologizing to the DLNs for not believing them that Dr. Wily..."

"Isn't a good person." Heat Man and Crash Man said at the same time. Bubble Man and Air Man nodded also. Wood Man looked at the Popstar Dwellers and Kamen Riders and asked them where Metal Man and Stone Man live at. Receiving the coordinates, Wood Man waved the other DWNs to follow him so they can bury the hatchet between them and their wayward brothers.

Before they left, Wood Man flipped a bird at Rock. "Good luck, Blue Bastard!" Rock grinned and flipped him one in return.

"Same with you, Twig Dick!" Everyone but the DLNs, Tempo Taizo and Masuyo left, giving the group some time to think. Dr. Light and Shiro's kidnapping, meeting the Hori household (In Taizo and Masuyo's case, meeting the DLNs and Bombermen.), fighting Dr. Wily again, going through a few shenanigans with the Bombermen, KaijiCon, getting launched into space by accident, witnessing tradition at its finest, getting arrested on another planet, fighting the undead and seeing their recovery, and being guests of honor in Shiro and Aka's wedding/coronation, which they left a few hours after the reception with a plan that they were going to put into action: An intergalactic teleportation grid. "So... Were there any projects that dad done, Roll?" Seeing Taizo and Masuyo fly off to their cottage, waving to the group as they left, Rock and the DLNs waved as well.

"There's one that he's doing... and he's supposed be like you, but a year younger, shorter, tougher, and is a total simp." Rock nodded enthusiastically. He then asked a few questions about him.

"What's his name?" Roll smiled.

"X." now Rock's confused.

"X?"

"X."

"His name is Porn?!" Splash cried out in shock, leaning onto her Splash Trident like a pole.

"SPLASH!" everyone but Toto shouted out.

"What about Booze?" Toto chuckled. Now they face-palmed.

"Dude, he's not a moonshine distillery." Bomb muttered out. Toto shrugged. He doesn't drink alcohol, but beer is beer.

 **Planet Bomber (June 17, 2018 in the Earth Gregorian Calendar)...**

Out of all of the revived that woke up, not a single married couple was more nervous than King Goldbom and Queen Mushibom on this day. The official coronation of Shirobom. A full on Chimera has to contain all the abilities of every race in the Bomberman species. Mightybom could have been made emperor but wasn't because of his constant dedication to looking after planets, and the fact that he doesn't have a Daman Marble.

Aka stood next to Mushibom and her parents, Gadonami and Sogeki-heinami, hoping that the coronation will go well. What prevented Aka from running off was Sogeki-heinami pinning her feet to the floor with levitation.

"Aka, stay put. You might end up with an accident."

" _I'm nervous! We're gonna get married after this, begin our plan to make a teleports, begin interplanetary connections, visit some dimensio_ _-_ "

Gadonami looked at Mushibom in confusion. "What in the world did your palace staff teach our daughter?"

"Helping out with cleaning, learning to cook for herself, fighting, espionage, target shooting, most of what children are taught."

"Mhm... How did she join the staff?"

Mushibom chuckled to herself, knowing how awkward it felt. "My second oldest son, the one your daughter is going to be married to, recommended her after dealing with homelessness for eight years."

Aka, tired from the levitation keeping her feet planted on the floor, pouted as she watched her fiace's coronation.

Shiro knelt in front of his father, who was regent of the throne until the Bomberman's coronation. Cameras, news reporters, officials and more were there, with all of those who fought Bagura the day/months before having the front row seats to this spectacle.

"Prince Shirobom..." Goldbom, the revived king/emperor of the Bomber Nebulan Empire began as his 2nd oldest son looked up. "My second oldest, and my most recognized despite everything you did to keep yourself unknown... You were a handful when you were younger."

"... Yes sir." Shiro nodded out with a reminiscent tone.

"The moment you joined the Jetters, I was worried that you could have died before we could even have a family reunion. Look at you now! The one of the strongest warriors in the empire: A legendary warrior that will last for generations!" Goldbom continued smiling before adopting a serious face. He placed his hand over Shiro's forehead. All Shiro has to do is say a speech and drink purple apple wine covered in ashes. "What do you wish to say to your new subjects before you drink from the cup?"

"I went through a lot... Just to protect the place I call home. My journey to return wasn't from doing this alone. Instead, I had help from natives of the Blue Planet." Cheeryyuki leaned towards Tempo and asked.

"What's the Blue Planet?"

" _Your planet calls it that. The name of it is Earth._ "

" _Oh! I never knew that! Is it chaotic just like what the people here say it is?_ " Tempo nodded. After all, it's true that life on Earth is hectic whether we like it or not.

"Yes, my siblings and I fled to there. Not because of the coup, but because of an assassination attempt made on Princess Orioke, who could have died if we stayed here. The perpetrators of the coup, the Five Dastardly Bombers, are forgiven of their crimes as well because without them, the Four Commanders, The Masked Trio, Elemental Knights, Jetters, and Custom Battler Agents that I was partnered with during my time in Grid City's Police Force, I could have died there; possibly killed because of a well known mad scientist." Shiro paused, letting the information sink in. He then continued with a somber tone. "From my understanding of being there at the Blue Planet, I learned that life there is mostly difficult. Illegal immigrants detained and locked away from any future for their families, and civil unrest after centuries of inequalities that almost resemble most people's treatment of Damans in Layer and Lobber populated areas. Also, turns out that the Planet's name is Earth. Many pieces of technology that I've seen here on Planet Bomber? They were from Earth.

"I get that some of you may be wondering why I am mentioning this. Well, my guests of honor are here as well, watching this as we speak. Heroes that range from the well famed, to normal workers who just wanted to get by with their usual lives." The cameras looked at Rock, the DLNs, DWNs, Riders, Pop Star Dwellers, Tempo, Taizo and Masuyo with interest. They then returned to Shiro for his speech. "They helped me as well. We even had a chat that I am going to visit their home planet again to talk to their leaders.

"Some of you may be asking 'Why am I talking about the Blue Planet?' which I remind you, saved and nearly killed me moments after crash landing. It changed me; both as your unknown regent and as the Explosive Bomberman. I managed to make new friendships, interact with strangers, and find love.

"I started with the Jetters and remained relatively undefeated in terms of strength and tactics. Taking on a sidekick or two, that kind of stuff. I remember when I finally met my siblings, feeling betrayed at first, but ultimately caring for them in the end. Kuro, you made so many mistakes, I wondered why the hell you even called yourself the Black Bomberman when we were on missions with She-Bomb. Orioke, I hope you're happy that your voice is fixed when I wasn't there. Akabo, quit arguing about fickle things when they happen all of a sudden. Ao, liven up a little more again! Momo, I can't believe you tried to claim a robot in public. Ki, don't draw my Bomber Shuttle's walls again. Mizu, please don't insult people for no reason. Midori, I promise to help you and Mizu work on your skills a little more.

What I want to say is this: I vow to uphold and protect the Bomber Nebulan Empire. I will serve and help them through the domains I have been entrusted with. The officials I will select will have the proper training needed to help me uphold my duties. Be with me in all my endeavors." Goldbom then brought forward the cup and smiled as his son drank from the cup.

" _I can die happily again!_ " Shiro chuckled after drinking. His father is loony. "We can begin the wedding ceremony now!"

 **Later at the Keiro Private Reception Hall...**

(Play _Super Bomberman R OST_ _\- Hero_ _(_ _English)_ ...)

"You are the only he~ro in the world that I see-

You are just the right one, for~ me~!" Orioke sang, with the song going with a bang at the start. The Royal Bombermen looked in anticipation at the door while enjoying the music. It was good to be relatively back to how things were at parties. They are not gonna have a repeat of what happened the last time they were here for Orioke's birthday- one of the many reasons why they fled at first.

(Stop the song...)

When the door cautiously opened, it revealed Rock, Cut, Guts, Splash, Tempo, Ao, Momo, and Mizu carrying some audio supplies. Shiro going to ask what's with the supplies when Rock gave a grin. Orioke paused what she was doing and walked up to them in excitement. "Thanks for getting the equipment!"

"Hey, no prob! Let's set it up and then you can continue!" Guts cried out in excitement. The spectators looked in surprise as they set up the new gear.

"Sorry about that everyone! We wanted to use special instruments for this performance! Hit it!"

(Play _Super Bomberman R OST_ _\- Hero_ _(_ _English Remix)_ ...)

"You are the only he~ro in the world that I see,

You are juts the right one for~ me~!" Orioke began again but with a group playing some techno and trance. The little group playing the music was Rock (Bass Guitar), Cut (Disc Jockey), Guts (Sound recorder), Honey (Electric Piano), Momo (Back up singer) Crete, and Mizu (Percussion).

Operating the speakers was Mauve, while Neongee did the lighting. Bo stood at corner, manning the med stations. Mighty gave a box to Nitros and told him to give its contents to all of those who were involved with everything that happened. They deserved some recognition for what they did.

"They say it only happens once~,

and I believe they may be ri~ght.

Cuz I saw you there,

And you were like love~ at true sight~"

" _Shi-Shi, I hope you're happy..._ " Aka happily sighed out as she and Shiro leaned next to each other, having a feeling that this won't be the end that they will visit Earth. She wore a wedding dress and a silver crown while Shiro wore a three-piece suit with a gold crown; both crowns were covered with copper accents.

"You weren't wearing a shiny cape,

like books and stories your smile was real!"

"You okay, Aka?" Shiro asked softly as he held his newly wedded bride by the hand.

"And I knew you were the one I wante~d!

I feel head o~ver~ heels~!"

"Yeah... It's kinda weird that our wedding was last minute though." the two lightly chuckled as they continued watching.

"People don't believe me~

When they see your face~

you were just a guy next door!

I don't care~ if they don't understand stand!

You hold my hand~ so I won't ask for more~!"

 **Outside...**

"You are the only he~ro~ in the world that I see!

You are just the right one- For~ me~!"

Deral looked up at the starry night sky and smiled. "I wonder what will happen to everyone now..."

 ** _Mega Man: DeafMatch S2 Ch7_** _..._

"And I remember how it felt the~ first time we met."

Flashback Shiro folded the bandanna like a triangle and tied it around Aka's neck.

"... I think you look great in it!"

"You were shy, but I knew suddenly~!"

 ** _SS: Stupid Bomberman Rangers_** **_Ch1_** **...**

"That you would be my he~ro~ as you reached for my hand,

Nothin' over-romantic and planned~!"

"Prince Shirobom? Where are you?! Shirobom?" Aka called out when she opened a door in WaSho Palace... She was cut off by a masked Orioke and Mizu.

The image then swaps to Shiro's confession that he was going to look for someone to fix Orioke's face. "*sigh* Aka, I'm leaving for a little while again."

"But you just stopped and look~ed at me"

Akanami paled when Shiro said those words to her. "W- Why though?! We barely did stuff together since last month!"

"I gotta find someone to fix Orioke's voice box or replicate it into a better clone."

 ** _SS:SBR Ch6_**

"like some~one who cares!"

"I told you that you could go for me, Shiro, you were simply looking in the wrong direction..."

 ** _SS:SBR Ch14_**

"And I knew right there:"

"I liked what you did for me after the cheese broke. Trying to help me... Even though I didn't have anyone or anything to comfort me."

"Yeah... Do you want to try my Search Goggles? I cleaned them before we came here!"

"Sure!" Aka wore the goggles without a problem. "It... Fits... Do I need something?"

"... I think you should close your eyes for this."

"Hmm... Alright." The Daman closed her eyes, feeling her ribbon slip off and wrapped around her neck like a bandana when they first met. When she opened her eyes, she sported a sheepish look. " Uh... How do I look?"

"No ordinary~ love~!"

Shiro looked at her with wide eyes. "Beautiful..."

(Stop the song...)

 **Back to the current time...**

"Shiro?" Aka asked softly, looking at her husband now.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Shiro looked at her with a jubilant smile.

"I love you too..."

 **Outside...**

Fireworks were fired above the reception hall. The Elemental Knights and the Masked Trio were talking to each other.

"That was one interesting adventure." Baelfael commented, earning nods from Altair, Molok, and Orion.

"It was nice working with all of you, and I really enjoyed it." Artemis added. Nitros walked in with the box of Jetter pins, chatting with the Four Commanders.

"...o in their right mind would allow a kid to act as the empire's ambassador to a planet they just crashed inside of?" Pyro Commander asked out loud.

Water Commander shrugged, remembering that they were on Earth from June 25th to September 3rd. "We were there for a few months! We did get used to that place by the time ICE tried to deport us."

"That shout you made at Molok was loud!" Nitros remarked. He picked up a few pins and passed them to her. Everyone looked at Nitros in confusion.

"What is with the Jetter-Guard pins?" Hurricommander asked.

"Just a recruitment offer. Straight from my boss, actually. The Jetter-Guard wants to thank all of you for helping us rescue and retrieve Shiro." the group grinned, knowing that they did their part in saving a life. "If any of you are interested in our offer, give us a call. We'd be happy to have people like you join the team!" Water Commander smiled and picked up a pin.

 **San Diego, California, Earth (June 18, 2020 at 8:30 am)** **...**

(Play _Mega Man 11 OST - RM11_...)

Mega Man and Tempo were on the I-5 freeway, riding Rush alongside Guts' jeep-bus-tank-thing, with the burly Robot Master driving it with everyone in tow. Cut sat in the front, everyone else at the back.

 **DLN-002/Roll** **(Roll Light)**

Roll was talking to Cut and a flustered Ice, while Guts gave a thumbs up to a few drivers as he drove by. Fire Man, Trav, Oil, and Bomb were catching up on what was happening now, chatting with Time on a cellphone.

 **DLN-003/Cut Man (Cut Light)**

"It's wrong that someone should get shot! None the less suffer asphyxiation from a knee to the neck." Cut grumbled out.

 **DLN-004/Guts Man (Guts Light)**

"Yeah... I get what you guys mean. I mean, what the hell? That's like a social justice protester kicking the president in the junk!" Guts responded as he veered his Wild Arms jeep to the right, preparing to enter the 94. Mega Man, Tempo, and Rush followed from behind.

 **DLN-005/Ice Man (Ice Light)**

Ice gave a loud chuckle. "I think I would like to see that though! With what happened with ICE last year, I nearly got shipped to Area 51!"

 **DLN-006/** **Bomb Man (Bomb Light)**

Bomb hushed them a little while he was chatting with Time. Fire Man took that differently.

 **DLN-007/** **Fire Man** **(Fire Man Light)**

Were you trying to insinuate dat sumthin' happn'd ere? We were frozn' in time! Slower than Time's Time Slow for cryin' out loud!"

 **DLN-008/Elec Man (Trav/Travel Light)**

"Fire Man, nothing happened other than what Roll mentioned earlier." Trav muttered out.

 **DLN-009/Bond Man (Bond Light)**

"The closest to anything recent, I can clearly see in the back." Bond muttered out, watching Splash and Oil argue about something. Mostly likely the younger DLN's obsession with Rock which most of the family considered as a lost cause.

 **DLN-00a** **/Time Man (Time Light)**

"So you were frozen in time... and it was slower than my Time Slow ability? That must've been interesting." Time's voice crackled through Trav's phone.

 **DLN-00b/Oil Man (Oil Light)**

Oil wasn't listening. He and Splash were in a fight cloud in the back, trying to strangle each other with Crete and Toto trying to hold them back.

 **DLN-065/Concrete Man** **(Crete Light)**

"*thwack!* Ow! My nuts!"

 **DLN-066/Tornado Man** **(Toto Light)**

"Holy crap! are you okay Cre- *DING!* AHHHHHH!!!" Toto howled in pain after feeling Splash's trident violate him violently.

 **DLN-067/Splash Woman** **(Splash Light)**

The other DLNs were flabbergasted as they rested in their seats. Outlet, Honey, Gem and Galaxy were hearing what Mag had to say.

 **DLN-068/Plug Man (Outlet Light)**

"Meth? You seriously had an idea to say that Gem made meth?!"

 **DLN-069/Jewel Man (Gem Light)**

"Do I look like I am Bryan Cranston?! I do not make drugs! I am Jewel Man! Not Meth Man!"

 **DLN-070/Hornet Man/Honey Woman (Honey Light)**

Honey smiled as she sat upside down from her seat. The only problem was that she was indirectly mooning people on the road. A random jogger shouted to Roll that Honey was flashing her panties at random pedestrians.

"Honey! Close your legs, you skank! Your fat bee butt is mooning people!"

"It's not my fault that people are looking between my legs right at my 'hive'!" Honey sighed out loud, closing her legs. "Besides! You're 300 plus pounds! I only weigh 160!"

Roll face palmed, with Ice sniggering silently.

 **DLN-071/Magma Man (Magnus/Mag Light)**

Continuing the topic they were having before the complaint about Honey, Mag decided to continue what he was trying to say. "Huh... So anyways I started blasting."

 **DLN-072/Galaxy Man (Galaxy Light)**

"Blasting what?"

Mag grinned. "I blasted loud sounds at the reporters when you guys left!"

"HAHAHAHA!!! Was it screamo? Heavy metal? what was it?!" Honey suddenly asked, antennae bobbing like crazy.

"It was insect porn!" Mag laughed out in return. Honey gave a blank stare as she began sucking on an antenna. A little trace of crude oil leaked out of her mouth.

"Wait... Insect porn?" Outlet asked.

(Stop the song...)

"And yaoi lewds. *shudders* I found them in the kitchen sink and I am DISGUSTED from that stuff!" at this point, Honey began sucking her antennae like crazy when three gallons worth of oil began spewing out. "Uh... Honey? Are you okay?"

All Honey did was nod. What they found must've been her unmentionables. Mega Man and Tempo were right next to the Wild Arms jeep when that happened.

 **LMN-001/Quake Woman (Tempo Lalinde)**

"Honey?! Are you a closet pervert?!" Honey paled, confirming her suspicions. Tempo laughed out loud, leaning onto Mega Man for support. "PBBT!!! Y- Y- You are just like Vesper! Haha! She has stuff like that in her room!"

Mega Man raised his eyebrows in interest.

 **DLN-001/Rock/Mega Man (Rock Light)**

Seeing a camera coming up nearby, Mega Man T-posed with a smug grin, nearly knocking Tempo off balance.

"Gah! Ano ba (Why did you do that), Rock?!" Mega Man looked at her, still holding that smug grin.

"None of my sisters like being called perverts. I say that it's a double standard!" Tempo looked at Mega Man with a knowing smile.

"Don't worry. Some people are simply tanga (stupid)!" the two smiled at that, seeing the Light Mansion coming up. There, they saw Tango and Eddie watching from the window.

'I wonder how's dad...' Rock thought to himself. Rush stopped in front of the mailbox, letting the two get off. When they were joined up with the others, they went entered through the front door. There, they saw a slightly older Dr. Light arguing with Auto.

"Why are you giving me water with my candy?"

"Candy? Doc, these are your pills." Auto exclaimed to the senile robotics expert.

Dr. Light was confused. "Pills?! Are you trying to have me start taking drugs no-"

"Dad!" Rock called out, hugging Dr. Light after being stuck on another planet for months. Dr. Light hugged him in return, causing a classic hug-fest that was against social distancing guidelines.

 **Later at 7:00...**

Most of the DLNs were at the lab, listening to what Rock and the others had to say. Tempo teleported back and forth from the Philippines, grabbing a black dress and a bluetooth speaker with random music. When she came back, she wore the dress with her hair done in a bun.

"...we were fighting the undead with our weapons going pew! *bap!* Pe- pew! *bap- ap!* Pew! *bap!* With Shiro and Bagura arguing for so long, those were the only times we could take breaks" Splash exclaimed, holding her Mega Buster like a toy. All of the DLNs-002 through 064 were entertained from what everyone had to say, having a feeling that it was quite the ride.

Galaxy then made a dramatic proclamation. "Bagura kept using different tricks to try disarming us, but kept failing! Like, it went attack us, watch us beat it, attack us, watch us beat it. It was so energetic, but soooooooo boring!" the silver ufo themed Robot Master hovered above the floor, doing a backflip to try and stave off the boredom.

Rock shook his head, letting a picture of Bagura's face print out of a fax machine. One with the dead tyrant's blue skin, the other with the tanned skin. Guts and Tempo looked at the pictures and grinned. Guts went upstairs to grab some black suits and dresses, while Tempo teleported again, grabbing an E X T R A L A R G E wooden coffin...

 **Outside Keiro** **Private Reception Hall, Planet Bomber** **(after Shiro and Aka's wedding and coronation)...**

"Thanks for everything you guys did for us." Shiro commented as he took a nice little walk in the forest with Aka, his siblings, Taizo, Masuyo, the DLNs, and Tempo.

"Hey, it's no problem." Rock exclaimed, happy to know that he was of service. "Just make sure that we can contact each other for any news or other stuff!"

"Yeah..."

"What's gonna be your schedule?" Splash asked. "Are you and Aka going to go at it 24/7?" Momo, Ki, Mizu, and Midori perked up at that. Shiro and Aka also perked up at that, having an idea on what the perverted mermaid meant.

"Wh- What?" Aka asked out loud, becoming redder and redder each time.

Splash made an innocent smile. As a precaution, Shiro, Kuro, Orioke, and Akabo cupped the sides of Momo, Ki, Mizu and Midori's heads, making it impossible for the kids to hear. "Sex in the morning, sex in the afternoon, sex in the evening, doggy after midnight, role play in the bedroom, missionary in the throne ro-" Shiro shook his head when Momo tried to take his hands off her head. He then tried to change the subject when Aka nearly passed out from an explosive nosebleed.

"T- Taizo? Kissy?"

"Mhm?/Hm?"

Once your kid's born, be sure to tell 'em of what we went through." the two Horis smiled, knowing that they will remember this. Shiro turned to the DLNs once more and grinned. "I was hoping you guys can hold a little funeral for Bagura because of how you guys will return to Earth once Kirby's ready."

The Robot Masters looked at each other with mischievous smiles, ignoring what Shiro was saying. They wanted to make a mock funeral! Shiro then coughed.

"*cough* Uh... guys?" the DLNs snapped out of it and looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I'm gonna come with you guys in a few days once Aka and I prep for our honeymoon and when your intergalactic teleporter's done. I'm also gonna bring an ambassador with me." The DLNs nodded, not listening to the part about an ambassador.

Cut and Momo fist bumped each other for no reason.

 **Back to now...**

Rock opened the coffin and placed the tanned Bagura face inside. He then taped the blue skinned face at the front. Thinking that it would be funny, Oil swapped the music with one of his favorite songs without anyone knowing the moment Rock went to grab Splash's trident. Guts returned, with the clothes and a large white flag that he had Honey and Galaxy lift. Once they got everything ready, the DLNs responsible for fighting Bagura prepped themselves. Rock picked up Splash's Splash Trident and picked up Tempo's speaker, grinning. When he pressed the button however...

(Play _Astronomia_ by Vicetone and Tony Igy...)

"What the heck?!" Rock turned the music off suddenly in confusion.

(Stop the song...)

"I got it from a meme! C'mon! Did ya feel the beat?" Oil asked, receiving slow nods from everyone.

"*groans...* Fiiine!"

(Play _Astronomia_ again...)

"Ready?"

Cut nodded. "Steady?"

"Set..." Ice grumbled as he picked up a drum.

Splash smiled. "Go-"

"LIGMA!" Guts laughed out, cutting Splash off as they started dancing with the coffin on their shoulers. A large white flag that read LIGMA hung between Honey and Galaxy, waving like crazy as they danced.

We now leave the Light Household, the origin of where we are now. Outside, Rush, Beat, and Tango were playing around with a sign that said Mega Man: Deathmatch. Rush began playing around with Tango's tail while Beat zipped between the two in excitement. Suddenly, the three collided with the sign, smudging the paint as it said:

 ** _Mega Man: DeafMatch_**

 **Inspired by _Mega Man: 8-Bit Deathmatch_ , _Mega Man_ (By Archie Comics) _,_ real life, and _Mega Man_ (Classic era)**

 **Dedicated to**

 **Joseph Lopez (Fellow classmate who was killed this year)**

 **and**

 **George Floyd and all of those who were killed without reason, who didn't deserve to be broken.**

 ** _Mega Man: DeafMatch and SS: Stupid Bomberman Rangers Finale and True Ending end..._**

 **This was a wild ride for me. I thank everyone who favorited and followed this story. This was my first story, and I know that there were many mistakes since this was one of my first stories. I suffered depression earlier in the year, which was why this chapter and the previous chapters took so long to make; thanks to many sources of inspiration however, I managed to move on. I didn't really think I was ever going to complete _MM:DM S2_ because of everything that happened this year either. I just kept typing even when I was stressed out.**

 **I made the _Simply Stupid_ universe because I wanted to cheer people up. I wanted to help them smile even though I was also bitterly joking about the world and everyday media. I was also cynical when I made this, not really knowing what may happen sooner or later. I want to say this to those that may have been offended at time from the story:**

 **I'm sorry for anything offensive that was made in the process, and I ask that you guys do not flame at this. That makes me more depressed and cynical than usual if I offended anyone.**

 **References:**

 **1\. What's going on now**

 **2\. XXX can mean many things. This one was based on moonshine distilling, which three Xs means how many times the alcohol has been filtered**

 **3\. I summed up _SS: SBR's_ summary through flash backs and a speech**

 **4\. How can I forget that this story's version of Splash Woman is a super pervert?**

 **5\. The Twig Dick and Blue Bastard insult from _MM:DM Ch3_**

 **6\. The Coffin Dance memes**

 **7. _Mega Man X_**

 **Now... The recent chapter names are part of a song I was going to write, but the instrumentals were really stubborn to put to action.** **I'm gonna put in the lyrics though.** **..**

 **\--**

 **Time's up,** i **gnition now shall start** **~!**

 **(Carry on! Carry on! Why don't you carry on!)**

 **I'm gone- but I am not** **too far~!**

 **(Carry on! Carry on! Why won't you carry on?)**

 **Up I go!**

 **Up you go!**

 **Up we go- up and beyond~!**

 **What do you simply wish to be~!**

 **(I don't know! I don't know! Why don't you carrry on?)**

 **I know there's something you can be~**!

 **(Here I go! Here you go! Why don't you carry on?)**

 **You held me up!**

 **You never let me down!**

 **You're always by my side!**

 **You're always on the ride!**

 **I live and I can die,**

 **Forgotten and alone,**

 **But you care that I'm alive-**

 **That's why I counting on~ you!**

 **The city full of light!**

 **My heart was full of stone!**

 **Acknowledged that I can fight-**

 **That's why my trust is so true!**

 **I can be shot, tormented or betrayed**

 **But I never thought it'd go this way~!**

 **You helped me brave all of my fears and my pains~**

 **Now I know that I can do anything~!**

 **(Woah!)**

 **I can see all the parallels~!**

 **(Carry on! Carry on! Why don't you carry on?)**

 **Over rivers and beyond the wells~!**

 **(Here I go! Here you go! Why don't we carry on?)**

 **Oh, in the city!**

 **Beyond the meadows!**

 **If life's a battlefield-**

 **I gotta move on~!**

 **If we fall down, do not look back~!**

 **(Up you go! Up I go! Why don't we carry on?)**

 **Shattered earth, look out for all the cracks!**

 **(Here I go! Here you go! Hey let's just carry on!)**

 **[Slowly]** **Oh I can fight until the last~!**

 **(Ignition now shall start!)**

 **My tears, I'll leave it in the past!**

 **(But I am not too far!)**

 **Time's up, ignition now shall start~!**

 **(Ignition now shall start!)**

 **I'm gone, but I am not too far~!**

 **(Hey, I am not too far!**

 **\--**

 **At this point, I'm just gonna do 1-shots** **, 2-shots,** **and the aftermath of _DeafMatch_ in _MM:DM S1 and 2_ , _MM:DM S2_. and _SS:SBR_. I am not sure if I should add in a new arc. Remember:**

 **Quality over Quantity.**

 **That's all, folks! Good luck!**


	48. GAME!

**This is the aftermath of _Mega Man: DeafMatch_ and the teaser of a new _Simply Stupid_ series I am working on.** **Also, no need for diversity because everything is already diverse.**

 **Read, review, and Enjoy! You won't know what happens until you try it!**

 **San Diego, California (Sometime after _Mega Man: DeafMatch Season 2_ and _Simply Stupid: Off Topic_ )...**

Digging underground, a Pooka was staring into the dark, until it heard a loud rumble and dug into the ground, opposite to the rumbling ground, when the source arrived at the streets of San Diego, a yellow nose that looked like a yellow sausage and a white drilling suit operator popped out... The Driller looked at the nose and gave it a pull aaand *pop!*... A yellow orb (Pac-person) with black eyes, orange gloved hands and red booted feet pops out! These two are good friends with each other: The yellow Pac-person is a planetary disaster refugee... Who is nicknamed Pac-Man after a 1980 video game character that looked the same as himself and the white driller is Taizo Hori, the savior of Malaysia's 'Dig-Dug crisis of 2005'.

When Pac-Man opened his mouth to speak- *krkrkruku! Reee!* A pooka appeared! Ready to attack Taizo until it got smacked off to the horizon by Pac-Man.

"What is it with the many species of your planet?" Pac-Man asked as he and Taizo did a fist bump. The pooka blew up in a yellow explosion of light.

 ** _Game!_**

An armored woman came in with a cake that read 'Congrats!' in red and green letters. She removed her helmet, showing her brown hair and green eyes. This is Masuyo, Taizo's wife, and alternate counter-part from another dimension.

"That's what I said in 2005! Who knew that we would be seeing lots of other species anyways?"

"Most are extraterrestrial immigrants, mutants, animal people, or something else entirely." Taizo shrugged. They walked to Balboa park, looking at the scenery. Meanwhile, a two-team water balloon fight was happening. "Now... Remember that we are visiting royalty from another galaxy, Rock, and a whole bunch of people we haven't hung out with in a while."

"Okay? This will probably be better than babysitting Ataru with Blinky, Pinky, Inky and Clyde./Eh. I do need to drop this cake off to Shiro and Aka anyways."

"Good..."

When the three passed the gates leading to the inside, Pac-Man dodged a pink water balloon, watching its contents splatter all over the ground. Five individuals were standing in the middle, dodging and throwing water balloons like crazy.

The first was a mustached man of Italian descent, jumping over an orange water balloon that had a pair of scissors spray-painted on, giving a genuine smile that was was covered by a stern face. He wore blue denim overalls, a red flannel shirt, and a red cap with an M surrounded by a white circle. This is Mario "Mario" Mario AKA Mario. A hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, and an honest businessman.

The second was a short 3 feet tall pink amoeba. A science experiment from the late 1800's that disappeared during the Bolshevik revolution, ended up on Popstar, and is a complete slav. this Kirby... taking a heavy swig of vodka.

The third was a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog wearing a brown scarf, a brown backpack, white gloves, and a pair of red and horizontal white-striped running shoes whose eyes flashed between green and blue, using his blue quills to summon blue sparks of electricity that popped some balloons hurled by the opposition. This is Maurice Needlemouse, also known as Sonic the Hedgehog.

The fourth is the recently crowned emperor of the Bomber Nebulan Empire, Shiro, the Nebula's very own Explosive Bomberman. He was catching water balloons without popping them and hurling them back to their senders. Akanami-bom, Shiro's wife and best friend, was about to jump off a tree and make a surprise attack when she was sniped by two water balloons.This brings us to the fifth figure.

The last figure was Mega Man, using his Mega Buster as a water balloon cannon

They stopped the game a minute after Taizo and Pac-Man entered the park. Rock and Shiro looked at the white driller and grinned. "Hey Taizo!"

Taizo grinned as he slung his drill onto his back. "Hey you guys. Shiro? Nice to see you again after you and Aka's wedding."

"Same with you." the aforementioned bomberman nodded as he gave him a firm handshake. "How are you and Kissy?"

"Doing pretty fine. We have a kid now." Taizo said, nodding slowly. He then looked at Pac-Man, who gave a face that said he is not amused. Shiro gone into a relaxed state and looked at the yellow Pac-person in confusion.

"Okay... Who are you?" Pac-Man smiled as he also shook Shiro's hand.

"Just call me Pac-Man! Pleased to meet ya!

"Name's Shiro! Nice to meet you too!" the three turned to Mega Man, Kirby, Sonic, and Mario. Introducing Pac-Man to them, Taizo gave a grin.

"Great to know that we are all getting along right now."

 **Later at the Light Mansion's Karaoke/Theater wing...**

"So Shiro..." Rock asked as he and Shiro sat at a table with Aka, Oriokebom, Guts Man, Ice Man, Splash Woman, Mizubom, and Midoribom. Taizo, Pac-Man, Mario, Kirby, Masuyo, and Sonic were at the theater section playing some _Blaster_ _Bear: Russian Commando_ with a few other DLNs.

"Yeah?"

Is there an ambassador you have assigned yet?" Aka tugged Shiro's arm and whispered just before he can say anything

" _She asked if she can go out with Cut, Shiro._ _I allowed her since she hasn't seen him in- Oh..._ " this caused the white chimera and the red daman to give wry smiles. " _O- Oh!_ Oh! I think our ambassador took shooting Cut with a gun as the first step to a relationship!"

"*pbbt!* Hahahaha! *thud! thud! thud!*" Splash caught on and joined in, slamming her fists onto the table like crazy. "You chose _her_?! Of all the possible ambassadors, you chose the pervert?" Rock began muttering about double standards.

Shiro leaned onto the table holding a small fuseless pink bomb. "It was a tough choice at first... I couldn't choose Kuro because he decided to join the Jetter-Guard again. My cousin, Cheeryyuki, is extremely stubborn, meaning that she's just gonna stay at Planet Bomber instead settling down for a job other than fighting crime as She-Bomb. Mighty loves being a Jetter."

"I wanted to join the cops!" exclaimed Akabo as he waved his arms as an exaggeration.

"Ao's... actually not bothered with the paperwork somehow. He's planning to be our financial expert, and visiting a Custom Battler recruit. _It's scary how many things they_ _have in common!_ " Shiro continued, knowing that they still want to know who is the new ambassador. "Ki's taking care of our parents. Mizu and Midori are training to get bomb stars, and Orioke's..."

"I'm joining Mighty and Kuro in the Jetter-Guard as well! We're just in the process of gaining our call-signs now! Kuro's retaining his old call-sign 'Black Bomber' while mine will be 'Pretty Bomber'."

Shiro and Aka shook their heads. "That's because I didn't know what false name to give you when we were at Likawae Village, sis! *sigh* I think you know who is gonna be the ambassador no-"

"Hahaha! Quit it, Cut! *Splash!* I'm trying to do a flip!"

"You're *slosh!* gonna *slosh!* have *slosh!* to do more than that! Hahaha!" Cut Man called out from outside.

Rock facepalmed as he opened the window to the backyard. " _Sweet nuts and bolts..._ *SQUEAK!* CUT! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU AND MOMO IN THE SINNING POOL!? IT'S CONTAMINATED WITH CORONA THERE!"

Down at the backyard, Cut Man was swimming and messing around in the pool with Shiro's 2nd youngest sister, Momobom. When they heard the 'sinning' part, they gave immature giggles.

"It's... _hot_." Momo's voice went sultry for a 15 year-old, scaring Shiro, who peeked out of the window as well.

"I had to quarantine you and Mizu before you could try to raping me all because of F!$#ING _RAW_ cursed powder, Momo! Don't make me create an Imperial order that will prevent you from flirting with guys of a different species all because you 'claimed' them with their friggin' gun, you little thot!" the white bomberman called out in pure disgust.

Cut and Momo looked at each other in confusion before Momo in response to that. "We aren't in a relationship, you sick f#!k!"

Shiro looked at Rock before rubbing the sides of his head in frustration. "*sigh* I'll play some _Splat-Furries_ with you, Momo! System link!"

"You had to quarantine Momo and Mizu? From possible rape? I have to deal with Splash trying that out on me!" Rock sniggered as he watched Cut and Momo quickly climb out of the pool. Shiro gave a visible shudder, receiving a head-shake of disapproval from Mizu. "What was the most intimate thing you did before you guys crashed here on Earth for the first time?"

Shiro and Aka stared at Rock with a blank stare. Much to the ire of the two however, Orioke muttered it out loud.

"They did role play. I heard shouts like: 'Spank me harder daddy!', 'You're under arrest lil' missy!' and even loud slurping noises when we were heading to Likawae! It scars me!" Rock looked at Orioke with a straight face.

"What the f!#$?"

 **With Taizo, Pac-Man, Mario, Kirby, and Sonic...**

"Flaccid! Don't drink the bottle!" Sonic cried out as he pulled a cyan wisp away from a bottle of vodka Kirby was holding.

"T#4t ¡$ s0d4!" Everyone strated at the wisp until Sonic coughed.

"*cough* He said that it's soda."

"Blyat! This is not soda! This is vodka from the motherland!" Kirby cried out in outrage as he yanked the bottle away from the wisp.

"*sigh* Flaccid, we gotta deal with your soda addictions! Combusto gets triggered and curses a lot-"

"FμCK Y0μ!" the aforementioned red wisp shouted out from Sonic's backpack with the other wisps joining in as well.

"Fault makes dumb comments, Nacho likes to pretend to be Winnie the Pooh, Boat's addicted to fish and seaweed, Wall creates walls, I thought Chewie was a guy- Don't laugh at me for that!" Sonic scowled at Pac-Man, Taizo, Mario and Kirby for giggling. "-Who perves on me with Tial, Pinwheel gets over-emotional, and Tial deepthroats chili-dogs I eat! All of us have issues."

Chewie, Sonic's ivory wisp, popped out of the brown backpack with an eye-smile. "#3 m4d3 0μt w¡t# T¡4l 4nd ¡ (He made out with Tial and I)! ¡nt3Г$p3c¡3$!"

"Hm-Hm! One of your wisps said-a something!" Mario commented to Sonic as the blue hedgehog pacified Flaccid with a bottle of root beer.

"*groans* Chewie, I do not appreciate you butting into conversations!"

All Pac-Man said to Taizo and Masuyo was: "Your friends are weird..."

"Aren't we all." Masuyo asked. The yellow Pac-person grinned.

"... I like that!"

 ** _Game_ Start!**

 ** _MM:DM S2 Aftermath_ and _Simply Stupid: GAME!_ pilot end...**

 **References:**

 **1. _Mario_**

 **2\. I know some people may disagree with me with this, but _Pac-Man_ with _Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures_ elements**

 **3\. Comrade Kirby**

 **4\. Dig Dug and Kissy now have a kid**

 **5. _Simply Stupid: Off Topic_**

 **6\. In _SS: Stupid Bomberman Rangers_ , Shiro and Aka did weekly role-play games prior to Orioke being fatally injured**

 **7\. I may do silly misadventures on characters that appeared in _MM:DM_ sooner or later**

 **8.** **In _SS:OT_ , Sonic owns ten quirky wisps that make him both happy, and miserable. I'm not really thinking of adding Sonic to any more stories other than _Off Topic_ though, since it takes place this year in 2020**

 **That's all, folks! Believe it or not, I worked on this chapter for almost 2 years!**


End file.
